All we need is love
by Jylle
Summary: Le quotidien mouvementé d'une étudiante pas si classique que ça. Entre ses amis, son lycée, et elle même, sa vie est largement occupée. Mais il y a une chose qui la tourmente plus que tout : son attirance irrévocable et invivable pour son professeur de maths, d'à peine dix ans son aîné. YuffiexVincent
1. Chapter 1

**Bon et bien voilà, me revoilà pour une autre fic, qui ne tardera pas à être suivi pas une autre, dès que celle en cour sera finit ! Donc cette fic là est une school fic, oui, encore, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire un peu d'humour et d'amour mélangé après la fic au combien tragique que je viens d'achever ;)**

**Donc je vous laisse apprécier cette nouvelle fic dans la peau de cette chère Yuffie :). Et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me donner votre avis ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Pressée, je rangeais mes dernières affaires. Ma chambre aurait pu être victime d'une apocalypse que ça n'aurait pas été dure à croire. Il y régnait un tel désordre. Et il fallait que je range tout ça avant de partir. Sans oublier que je devais boucler ma valise. Lâchant un soupir désespéré, je m'affalais par terre. Dans à peine une heure, je partais pour ma troisième année dans cette école, aux alentours de Midgard. Et les préparatifs étaient loin d'être finis. Comme toujours, j'allais y passer l'année sans remettre un pied chez moi. Et dire que j'avais hâte était faible. Je voulais revoir ma bande irrécupérable d'amis. Deux mois sans les voir avait été un véritable supplice. Je me revoyais encore, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans leurs bras, l'année dernière, le dernier jour, à l'idée de cet énorme épreuve que nous allions une fois de plus devoir affronter. Nous étions une famille.

Un miaulement las de mon chat me rappela à l'ordre. Me levant d'un bond, je regardais autour de moi.

- Ouai, t'as raison, soupirais-je en regardant l'animal. Faut que je me bouge.

Chaque année c'était la même chose. Je préparais ma valise deux semaines à l'avance, pour tout ressortir la veille parce que j'avais oublié ce que j'y avais mis. A croire que mon esprit était vraiment enraillé. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Sept heure et demi. Il me restait exactement une demi heure. M'agitant autant que je le pouvais, je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain, et revins quelques secondes après. Ma brosse à dent dans la bouche, je ramassais chaque chose qui me tombait sous la main, les enfournant pour la plupart dans mon énorme valise. Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon dentifrice en trébuchant contre mes livres, ce qui me rappela que je devais les emmener. Ma vie en dépendait. Si j'arrivais sans livres de cours, je n'avais plus de tête. D'une main, je saisis mon shuriken, et le rangeais dans une large poche avec le reste de ma tenu de combattante. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à courir de droite à gauche, je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus grand chose. J'étais prête à partir. Enfin, plutôt, ma chambre était prête à me laissé partir. Parce que moi... Je n'étais pas vraiment présentable. J'étais en sous vêtements au milieu de mon tapis, ma brosse à dent dans le museau, un filet de dentifrice coulant sur mon menton. D'instinct, je tournai la tête vers mon réveil. Quinze minutes. J'avais quinze minutes. Ni une, ni deux, je saisis un jean et un t-shirt, que j'enfilais à la hâte en marchant vers ma salle de bain. Me rinçant la bouche, j'entrepris la périlleuse opération de me brosser les cheveux en même temps. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas longs. Sinon, ma crinière noire aurait finit teinte au dentifrice. Un dernier regard à mon miroir. C'est bon, j'étais prête. Un sourire énorme aux lèvres, je me ruais sur ma valise. Je dû m'asseoir dessus pour la fermer. Sautillant à moitié jusqu'à ce que les sangles m'obéissent, je la descendis rapidement, mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, et la poche de mon shuriken entre les dents. Cela pesait d'ailleurs un peu au bout de ma mâchoire. Ma mère soupira en m'entendant poser tout ce joyeux foutoir sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Lassant mes chaussures aussi vite que je pus, je partis la rejoindre dans le salon. Je n'allais pas la voir pendant un an. Je savais bien que cela lui serrait le cœur. Moi aussi mais...je ne pouvais que me réjouir de rejoindre enfin cet endroit que j'aimais tant. Ma mère me serra plus fort que ma petite silhouette ne pouvait le supporter. Pourtant, j'étais du genre solide. Mais elle était de ces femmes qui seraient prêtes à tout pour garder leurs enfants en sécurité avec elles. Même à les broyer.

- Euh, maman, je dois y aller là, marmonnais-je, complètement étouffée.

Elle me lâcha, et me sourit tristement.

- Vas, Yuffie, me murmura-t-elle. Et fais bien attention à toi surtout.

- Comme d'habi...

Un énorme boum retentit. J'étais par terre, la joue contre ma valise. Je venais de tomber en la traînant jusqu'à la porte.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, soupira ma mère en m'aidant à me relever.

Je lui souris, et me ruait dehors en la saluant une dernière fois. Oui, j'étais

maladroite. Un peu. Je regardai mon portable. Cinq minutes. Heureusement que la gare n'était pas loin. Je la gagnais en quelques enjambées, malgré tout le poids que j'avais à transporter. J'habitais Utai, une ville éloignée de la capitale Midgard. Il allait me falloir plus de deux heures en train pour m'y rendre. Deux heures qui me paraîtraient sans aucuns doutes interminables. Chargeant mes lourdes bagages à l'intérieur d'un wagon, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder au loin. Les forêts de ma ville natale allaient me manquer. Mais je n'étais pas triste. Parce que j'allais être plus que bien là où j'allais pour la troisième année. Une école relativement connue, notamment pour les guerriers qui en sortaient, tous aussi cultivés que doués. On y pratiquait un maniement assidu des armes, et une études des matières théoriques de bases particulièrement atroce. A la seule idée de retrouver mes cours, je jubilais. Tout me plaisait là bas. Tout ! J'allais y passer encore trois ans, et je priais pour que ce soit trois ans toujours aussi merveilleux. J'y étais rentrée à l'âge de quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui, j'en avais seize, bientôt dix sept. Dans chaque classe, nous étions tous dans la même tranche d'âge. Même nos professeurs étaient pour la plupart jeunes.

Je poussai un soupir lorsque le train démarra. J'étais confortablement installée dans les moelleux fauteuils, seule, regardant les paysages qui défilaient devant moi. En fait je m'en fichais un peu que ce soit de la forêt ou une prairie. Cela aurait put être des fleurs que je m'en fichais tout autant. Je voulais juste arriver. Comme je m'ennuyais ferme, je décidai faire la liste de tout ce que j'avais emmené et éventuellement oublié. Mon pyjama. Je ne l'avais pas oublié, mais j'aurais peut être dû le changer. C'était un simple short pas très beau avec un t-shirt trop grand. Classe. Et surtout, j'aurais peut être dû en prendre deux. Bon, et bien j'avais trouvé ma première activité du mercredi. Aller m'acheter un pyjama. Intérieurement je me maudis. Comment pouvais-je avoir si peux de mémoire. J'en avais encore moins qu'un escargot un jour de sécheresse, c'était dire le niveau. Bon, des fois il m'arrivait d'en avoir plus, mais certainement pas le jour de la rentrée. C'était pourtant le seul jour de l'année où il m'en fallait vraiment.

Oui, mon pyjama était quelque chose de vital pour moi. Et j'arrivais à me remettre en question juste pour ça. Pourtant, à part mes amis, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui allait le voir, mon sublime pyjama. Et pourtant, sa seule pensée a réussi à m'occuper l'esprit pendant tout le trajet. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Une voix dans un micros nous indiqua notre arrivée imminente à la gare de Midgard. Après, il me suffirait de marcher un peu. Heureusement que les cours ne commençaient que le lendemain. Cela me laissait déjà le temps d'arriver. Avec ma chambre que je déménageais, j'allais en avoir besoin. Une fois encore j'avais hésité à emmener mon chat. Mais il y avait déjà assez de celui de Tifa. Grâce au ciel, il était bien calme. Parce que les animaux étaient naturellement interdis, mais les vrais mules que nous sommes n'allions pas nous plier aux règles.

Une fois le train définitivement arrêté, je récupérais ma montagne de bagage, et commençais à la traîner comme je le pouvais dans les rues de la ville. Chaque année c'était pareil. Les gens me regardaient comme si je déménageais la Shinra à pieds. J'avais au moins autant de foutoir entre les pattes. Il me fallait environ une heure à pied pour parvenir jusqu'à l'école. Une heure longue et dangereuse, semée d'embûche. Comme mes propres pieds, qui me firent tomber à deux reprises. Deux seulement cette année. J'étais en progrès. Je m'épatais moi même.

Au bout d'une heure, j'arrivais en vu des larges bâtiments de notre école. Essuyant la sueur perlant sur mon visage, je fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient d'elle. Devant, plusieurs élèves parlaient, rentrant dans la cour en petit groupe. A l'intérieur, la seule vue d'une crinière rousse me fit accélérer. Abandonnant mes affaires à quelques pas de ma cible, je me ruais sur elle.

- Renoooooooooooooooooo, criais-je, en me jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

En riant, il écrasa ma joue contre son épaule. Il m'avait réellement manqué. Je crispais mes doigts contre son dos. Et sans prévenir, je tirai sa queue de cheval, ce qui eut pour effet ma libération immédiate. Il râla un instant, puis me sourit. Reno était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. J'avais même oublié depuis quand je le connaissais. Et comme des amis, ça ne se séparent pas, on est donc entré tous les deux dans la même école. C'était un garçon adorable sous ses airs de grand dragueur. Drôle et moqueur, sa compagnie était agréable. Nous faisions la paire, lui et moi, au grand damne de nos pauvres proies.

- Et bien, tu t'es fait attendre toi !

Tifa vint m'écraser à son tour dans une étreinte adorable. Souriant, je refermai mes bras autour de la jolie brune. Elle s'était greffée à notre groupe en première année, lorsque nous l'avons rencontré. Elle s'est avérée être quelqu'un de sensible et vraiment gentil, très protecteur avec un caractère bien à elle. D'un geste brusque, elle m'écarta, et me sourit.

- Désolée Tifa, mais j'avais ma chambre à déménager, m'excusais-je faussement en lui montrant ma montagne de valises.

- Quoi c'est tout ?ironisa-t-elle en mettant sa main en visière pour être sûre de les avoir toutes en visuelle.

Chaque année elle se moquait de moi. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, mais arrivait à tout loger dans deux valises. La sienne et celle de Cerise, son chat. Enfin, notre chat. Que chaque année il fallait caché dans un coin de notre chambre pendant la journée. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait comment il faisait pour ne pas miauler. A croire qu'il savait ce que cela impliquait.

Une tape sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées.

- Si tu savais le nombre de truc que je dois vous dire, reprit Tifa en nous adressant un clin d'oeil. Ce soir, réunion au sommet !

- Et toi Yuffie, prête pour le grand méchant ténébreux ?me taquina Reno.

Je lui tirai la langue. Je n'avais pas d'autre réponse à cela. Je ne savais que trop bien qui il appelait le grand méchant ténébreux. C'était la personne dont il me croyait éprise. Dont j'étais peut être un peu éprise. Pour mon plus grand malheur. Parce que moi, pour ne pas faire simple, moi l'hystérique Yuffie Kisaragi, j'avais réussi m'enticher d'un homme complètement inaccessible, et ce depuis deux ans, depuis que j'étais là. Non ce n'était pas l'élève le plus populaire de cet établissement. C'était simplement un professeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'attends vos avis :)**

**Rafrob: Merci !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

L'internat n'avait pas encore ouvert. Il n'ouvrait que dans vingt minutes environ. J'avais hâte de retrouver notre chambre. Comme chaque année, Tifa et moi avions joué sur les sentiments de notre adorable surveillante pour être ensemble, et en plus, dans la chambre à côté de celle de Reno. Et oui, internat mixte. Chambres de trois. Nous ne savions pas avec qui nous étions tombés. Intérieurement, je priais pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une garce. Parce que, certes, l'idée de lui faire manger le tapis ne nous dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais le problème était le chat. Durant les années précédentes, nos colocataires avaient trouvé cela amusant, mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, il allait falloir trouver une solution rapidement.

- Je me demande quels profs on aura cette année, marmonna Tifa en faisant des nœuds avec les brins d'herbe.

Nous étions assis tous les trois dans le parc, notre montagne de bagage à côté. Allongée dans l'herbe, je regardais le ciel. J'étais bien. J'étais avec ma famille. La question de Tifa me fit doucement sourire. Les professeurs étaient généralement une de nos premières discussions. Après venait l'emploie du temps. Et le soir, les bavardages sur ce que nous avions à nous raconter.

- J'aimerais beaucoup ravoir Mlle Ashe en français, soupira Reno.

- Cette prof est la meilleur du monde, approuva Tifa.

Moi, je ne disais rien. Il fallait avoué qu'à nos yeux, cette prof là était plus une sorte d'amie. Elle était absolument parfaite. L'an dernier, nous avions adoré passer des heures à parler avec elle le soir, quand on ne savait pas quoi. Elle nous accueillait toujours sans problème. Elle avait sa chambre ici, elle aussi. Comme la plupart des profs, elle avait deux logements. Une chambre à l'école, et un appartement à Midgard. Où ils n'allaient pas très souvent, généralement. Cette ambiance devait leur plaire autant qu'à nous.

- Au fait les filles, commença Reno, la tête baissée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cette attitude là chez lui était toujours signe de révélation. Bonnes comme mauvaises. Sur le coût, il me fit peur. La dernière fois qu'il nous avait dit ça, il avait laissé s'échapper Cerise à deux heures du matin, ce qui nous avait valu une nuit à chercher dans la parc. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

- J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un, soupira-t-il en fuyant mon regard interrogateur.

- Oh mon dieu, alerte ultime, s'écria Tifa. C'est une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ?

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un !m'exclamais-je en relevant immédiatement la tête. Et tu pouvais pas me le dire pendant les vacances hein ? J'ai passé deux mois sans la moindre nouvelle !

- Euh Yuffie, on s'est parlé au minimum une fois par jour, se défendit mon ami. Et je voulais attendre un peu avant de vous la … présenter.

Reno était un dragueur finit. L'an dernier, il était au moins sortit avec toutes les filles de notre classe, excepté nous. Il ne nous parlait jamais vraiment de ses nouvelles prises, parce que d'une certaine manière, elles n'étaient pas importantes à ses yeux. Mais cette fois ci, si il avait attendu pour nous le dire, c'est que c'était différent. Cette fille devait représenter un peu plus qu'une passade pour le beau rouquin.

- Qui, où, quand, comment ?attaqua Tifa, plus vorace que jamais.

- Et depuis combien de temps ?demandais-je à mon tour.

Le pauvre était quelque peu gêné, je le sentais bien. C'était une chose plutôt rare chez lui. Nous étions sans doute les seules personnes à pouvoir se venter de l'avoir vu embarrassé. Et cette fois ci était un exploit noble. Il était gêné pour une fille.

- Elle...elle s'appelle Elena, commença-t-il, peu à l'aise. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux mois, quelques jours après la fin des cours, en fait. Et je crois...je crois que je l'aime bien. Enfin, beaucoup plus que les autres quoi...

Je secouai la tête. Notre ami était incorrigible. Jamais il n'avouerait être tombé amoureux. Il avait une bien trop grande fierté personnelle à défendre. Mais j'étais tout de même curieuse de savoir qui était cette fameuse Elena qui lui retournait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il arrive et nous dise « les filles, je suis sur un coup ». Mais il ne nous l'avait jamais présenté de cette manière. Jamais il n'avait utilisé le mot aimer. Et surtout, j'étais curieuse de savoir de quelle manière il allait nous la présenter. Parce qu'à moins qu'elle ne soit dans le coin, il allait falloir qu'il m'éclaire.

- Et elle est où ?demanda Tifa, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements.

Tifa était une irrécupérable curieuse. Toujours à l'affût, mieux valait ne pas tomber dans ses griffes quand elle voulait savoir quelques chose. Elle pouvait s'avérer encore pire que la plupart des agents de ce monde.

- En fait elle...bredouilla Reno. Elle est ici cette année...

- Quoi ?!manquais-je de m'étrangler. Mais je veux tout de suite la voiiiiiiiiiiiir.

Reno me sourit. Bon signe. Nous allions sans doute apercevoir le joli minois qui le faisait craquer. Un nouveau membre à notre troupe ? Possible. Reno allait se sentir bien seul au milieu de toutes ces femmes. Rien que d'y penser, je lâchai rire. Sans prêter attention au regard assassin qu'il me lançait, je le vis pianoter sur son téléphone. Me rapprochant de Tifa à genoux, je ne quittais pas le clavier des yeux.

- Mémorise le numéro, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.

- T'inquiète, j'en prend note, me répondit-il, ses yeux visiblement en plain zoom.

- Mesdames, navré d'interrompre votre séance de gymnastique oculaire, mais elle arrive.

La voix de Reno me fit sursauter. Et mince. Grillée. Il nous avait vu. Tifa lui marmonna quelques excuses absolument bidon en tapant ses deux indexes entre eux, rougissant à moitié. Moi, je souriais de toutes mes dents. Le jeune homme, debout devant nous, nous dominait de toute sa carrure. Il voulait apparemment se donnait l'air supérieur. Piètres espoirs. Ce qui me donna encore plus envie de rire. Si le but premier était de nous intimider, cela était quelque peu loupé. Cependant, l'arrivée au loin d'une silhouette féminine me dissuada de glousser. Si Reno avait honte de moi dès notre première rencontre avec sa chère et tendre, je n'osais imaginer les conséquences. Pire, je ne m'étais jamais rendu responsable d'une seule des ruptures de mon meilleur ami, alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer. Donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Tifa, je regardais Reno s'éloigner. La jeune brune poussa un juron, et grogna un instant avant de se ressaisir en voyant le rouquin nous lancer un regard noir.

- Essaye de pas rire, grognais-je à l'intention de Tifa.

La jeune fille m'adressa son sourire le plus innocent, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon inquiétude. J'avais un peu peur, pour le coût. Tifa était quelqu'un de certes très doux et charmant, mais elle pouvait s'avérait aussi particulièrement imposante. Et je préférais que cette fameuse remarque le premier aspect de sa personnalité, et non ce côté fermé et dangereux.

Un raclement de gorge me rappela à la réalité. Reno était revenu. Tifa souriait à la jolie fille qui se trouvait un peu en retrait. Elle était blonde, les cheveux plutôt courts, un visage fin et joliment taillé. Oui, elle était jolie. Premier point positif. Elle avait l'air de flotter dans sa robe fluide d'un bleu pâle relevant le brun de ses yeux brillants. Elle était relativement grande. Sans doute plus que moi. Alors c'était donc elle, Elena.

- Salut Eli !ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'écrier après plusieurs instants de silence à la regarder.

Reno se frappa le front de la main. Je rougis légèrement en lâchant un petit rire. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas me reprocher d'avoir été amicale !

- Je suis Yuffie ! La seule, l'unique, la magnifique !repris-je.

Je me levais pour effectuer une révérence un peu exagérer. Puis, pointant mon indexe sur Tifa, j'adressai un clin d'oeil à la jolie blonde.

- Et ça, c'est...

- Ça c'est suffisamment grand pour se présenter tout seul, grogna Tifa en me poussant d'un coût de hanche magistral.

Légèrement sur le côté, j'avais une envie intenable de rire. Je tournai un regard prudent vers Reno. Je vis que lui aussi se retenait pour ne pas éclater malgré notre véritable fiasco. Pour la marquer, nous allions la marquer.

- Yuffie, répéta Elena d'une voix posée. Et toi tu dois être Tifa ? Reno m'a énormément parlé de vous.

Tifa resta figée un petit instant. Elle lui avait littéralement coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Je me retournais légèrement pour qu'elle ne me vois pas rire. La situation était, il fallait l'avouer, bien amusante. Peut être pas pour tout le monde, mais pour moi, si. Reno me donna une tape sur le front.

- Bon, l'internat doit être ouvert. On y va ?nous proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir !

Cette fois, c'était Elena. Elle n'était visiblement pas si timide qu'elle en avait l'air. J'eus la curieuse impression que nous allions bien nous entendre.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre, c'est trop long !

Complètement écroulée contre le mur du couloir, je regardais l'énorme file d'attente devant nous. Il allait falloir attendre tout ça avant de récupérer les clés et numéros de nos chambres. A côté de moi, Tifa maintenait fermement sa plus petite valise contre sa poitrine. C'était pour prévenir les éventuelles fuites de miaulements. Reno grognait après mes plaintes incessantes, tout en regardant de temps à autre Elena. La jeune fille attendait avec nous. Nous ne nous étions pas reparler depuis. Elle avait juste ri de mes disputes avec Reno pour un sujet au combien récurrent : la file d'attente.

Non je n'étais pas patiente, il ne m'apprenait rien. Mais ça, il me le disait au moins tous les deux jours. A une fréquence aussi élevée que les « tu es folles ma chère Yuffie ». Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y habitue, Eli.

Lorsque vint enfin notre tour, je crus que j'allais hurler de joie. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise d'être avec Tifa, ça, je le savais déjà. Mais je fus réellement heureuse que le troisième nom sur la liste fut Elena. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses. A moins que Reno n'est trouvé le moyen de harceler notre surveillante durant les vacances pour qu'elle nous mette toutes ensemble. Ça, c'était encore possible. Enfin, cela faisait partie des multiples choses qu'il ne voudrait jamais avouer. Attrapant les clés de notre chambre, j'entrepris de monter mon merveilleux foutoir. Heureusement, nous étions au premier. De toute façon , mes jambes n'auraient pas pu nous porter moi et ma valise beaucoup plus loin. J'aurais dû finir sur les mains. Une fois notre victoire prise sur cet escalier, je poussais la porte du couloir d'un coup d'épaule sans cacher ma souffrance. La, ce que je vis avancer vers nous me fit grimacer. Ou plutôt celle que je vis. La pire garce que la terre ai jamais porté. Même séparée du reste de sa troupe, elle restait un véritable cafard. Et encore, ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment pour les cafards. Je lui aurais bien fait bouffer ma valise, si je n'avais pas tenu à ce qu'il y avait dedans. L'idée me traversa l'esprit. Oui, je haïssais Jyhl Nabaat au point de pouvoir sacrifier ma valise pour la tuer.

- Alors, on monte ses affaires ?

La garce était déjà à notre hauteur, sifflant ces paroles désagréables, alors que je cherchais le meilleur moyen de lui arracher la tête sans laisser de trace.

- Oui, et certainement pendant que t'es partie te prendre ta troisième douche de la journée, maugréa Reno, aussi ravi que moi.

Elena derrière ne disait rien. Elle se contentait d'observer. En voyant sa proximité avec le rouquin, la punaise lui lança un regard venimeux.

- Mais tu sais Reno chéri, une belle plante comme moi ça s'entretient, rétorqua-t-elle en se recoiffant.

- C'est vrai et puis, qui sait, peut être qu'un jour il te poussera un cerveau !lui lançais-je, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres.

Sur ces douces paroles, je la bousculais au combien involontairement, et traçais ma route jusqu'à ma chambre. Mon sourire découvrit toutes mes dents quand je perçus l'indignation de Jyhl, et le rire au combien immense de Tifa, qui ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, suivit d'une Elena elle aussi bien souriante. Je poussai la porte d'un violent coup de pied, et sans même ranger mes affaires, je m'affalai sur mon lit. Un feuille de papier accueillit ma joue. Grognant, je la défroissait nerveusement. A peine arrivée, on me demandait déjà ?

- Intendance, après demain, huit heures, marmonnais-je. Et bien, ils ont vraiment que ça à faire.

Sur ce, je renfonçais mon visage dans mon oreiller. Les joues écrasées, je regardais Tifa déballer ses affaires. Il fallait que je trouve le courage de faire de même.

- Eh Yuffie !me lança la jeune brune.

J'eus juste le temps de tendre les mains pour attraper le morceau de chocolat qu'elle me lançait.

- Petit remontant, me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Elle en lança un à Elena, qui la remercia en croquant à pleine dents dans le « remontant ». Comme chaque année, le placard de Tifa allait servir de garde mangé à notre petite bande. Si quelqu'un décidait un jour d'y fourrer le nez, je ne pense pas qu'il comprendrait. Nous avions de quoi tenir un siège juste avec ce placard. Autant au niveau de la nourriture pour chat que pour nous, d'ailleurs. Elena ouvrit d'ailleurs de grands yeux en voyant Tifa sortir des croquettes de son sac.

- Non, je ne les mange pas, lui sourit-elle, en prévision d'une éventuelle question de la jeune blonde. Mais Cerise, si.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle sortit de son sac une boule de poils noires au yeux jaunes pâles ronds comme des soucoupes. Aussi ronds que ceux d'Elena. Oui, notre bande de cette année, c'était cela. Moi, Tifa, Reno, Cerise, et maintenant, Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rafrob: Oui, on va dire que j'aime bien toucher à ce genre de relations un peu complexes :)**

**On n'hésite pas à laisser son avis :) La review, c'est le salaire du fanfictionneur ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Il était sept heures. Le réveil sonna. Comme toujours j'émis un grognement bien sonore en entendant son horrible bip. Je haïssais cet appareil plus que tout.

Un rayon de soleil me chauffa la joue, ce qui eut le mérite de me faire ouvrir un œil. Puis deux. J'étouffai un bâillement. Aujourd'hui, premier jour de cours. Ou plutôt, présentation de notre classe, découverte de nos emploies du temps, de nos profs, et paperasse ennuyeuse. M'étirant, je regardai autour de moi. Tifa dormait, roulée en boule, son chat dans les bras. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie du réveil. C'était toujours à moi de la réveiller. Et son réveil dépendait de mon humeur. Sans rien dire, et sous le regard interrogateur d'Elena, je me ruai dans la salle de bain, mon verre dans la main. Oui, j'avais décidé d'être cruelle ce matin. Une fois le verre rempli d'eau volontairement froide, je m'approchai de Tifa, et lui versa toute l'eau sur le corps. Pas sur les cheveux, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de les sécher. Pas sur le chat non plus, il risquait pour le coup de miauler.

Tifa lâcha un cris de guerre au contact du liquide glacé contre son flanc, et me fusilla du regard. Moi, j'étais contente de mon œuvre. Elena me regardait en secouant la tête, l'air navrée. La jeune blonde semblait amusée par mon comportement. Reno avait finalement bien choisit sa conquête. Si elle me supportait, il fallait qu'il la garde. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Elle adressa un sourire faussement désolé à la pauvre Tifa qui grognait dans son coin, et partit tirer notre rideau. Dehors, il faisait beau. Le ciel était complètement dégagé, ce qui était plutôt rare à proximité de la ville. J'aimais bien rêvasser devant la fenêtre. C'était un des rares moments où j'étais capable d'être calme. Je me rapprochai d'Elena, et entre ouvrit la fenêtre. Un vent frai s'engouffra dans la chambre. Oui, c'était une bien belle journée.

- Au moins, on se prendra pas de flotte sur la figure, soupira Tifa en se levant.

- Remarque, toi, t'as déjà eu ta dose, ironisais-je en lui lançant un regard faussement navré.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle me fusilla du regard. Moi, toute contente, je commençai à fouiller dans ma valise. J'attrapai un short, un haut, et ma trousse de toilette, avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

- C'est ça, débarrasse toi de cet affreux pyjama, se moqua la brune en me voyant fermer la porte.

Je glissai ma tête dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, et lui tirai la langue. C'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas si affreux que ça mon pyjama ? Un peu grand et pas hyper gracieux, mais il y avait pire. Vexée, je commençai à me brosser les dents en essayant d'enfiler mes vêtements. Oui, le matin, je faisais toujours tout en même temps, c'était une habitude. Pas forcément terrible, d'ailleurs.

Alors que je me préparais, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je sortis de la salle de bain, ma brosse à dent dans la bouche, mon haut pas enfilé, et je partis ouvrir, sans tenir compte des protestations de Tifa. Passant la tête dans l'ouverture, je regardai qui nous dérangeait à cette heure. Une jeune femme à la silhouette élégante, vêtue d'une longue robe sombre se tenait là.

- Lulu !criais-je, la voix étouffée par le dentifrice.

- Salut les filles, me sourit la jeune femme.

Lulu était notre adorable surveillante. Nous l'avions rencontré notre première année ici. Elle surveillait notre étage. C'était une femme très maternelle, qui n'hésitait jamais à nous aider dès que nous en avions besoin. Nous nous sommes très rapidement liés d'amitié avec elle, si bien que chaque année, elle venait nous saluer, se débrouillant toujours pour savoir la première dans quelle chambre nous étions.

Comme à son habitude, elle m'adressa un sourire, et soupira en voyant combien mes manières restaient inchangées. En effet, mieux valait que je n'ouvre à personne le matin, n'étant pas réveillée, j'en oubliais trop vite le peu de vêtement que je portais, et mes cheveux en désordre. Souriant de toutes mes dents, je lui fis signe d'entrer. Sans prévenir, Tifa vint lui coller une bise sur la joue.

- Alors, nous sourit Lulu. Qu'est ce que mon infernale troupe va encore nous faire subir cette année ?

Oui, nous étions infernaux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre mot. Nous étions de vrais diables pour les surveillants. Toujours fourrés dans la même chambre malgré le fait que Reno soit un homme, toujours avec notre boule de poiles.

- Exagère pas Lulu, soupira Tifa en enfilant son jean. On est pas si terrible que ça !

- C'est qui, qui l'an dernier, les demoiselles qui ont passé leur vie avec un garçon dans leur chambre ?demanda la jeune femme en élargissant son sourire.

- C'est que Reno, c'est pas pareil, protestais-je depuis la salle de bain, en me brossant les cheveux. C'est pas un mec.

- C'est qui les monstres qui ont manqué de justesse de réveiller le proviseur parce que leur mascotte s'était presque introduit dans sa chambre ?continua Lulu.

- D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu étais là, ce jour là, sinon, on avait plus de tête !s'exclama Tifa, se souvenant soudain de ce tragique événement.

- Qui a volé les lunettes de l'infirmier et les a planqué pendant plus de deux mois ?reprit la surveillante.

- Oui mais en même temps, me dire qu'il devait me couper la jambe pour une simple entorse, répliquais-je. C'était pas une blague je suis sûre, il est complètement jeté !

Lulu lâcha un rire. Elle avait sans aucun doute une liste infinie de toutes les conneries dont nous étions auteurs. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon portable. Sept heure et demi. Il était l'heure de manger. D'ailleurs, mon estomac me le rappela avec un terrible grognement. Souriant, je tapotai mon ventre et sortis de la salle de bain en sautillant.

Indiquant aux autres que mon estomac me parlait, nous décidâmes donc de sortirent, suivies de près par Lulu. Alors que nous nous éloignons, la jeune femme nous rappela une dernière fois.

- Bon, pas trop de conneries cette année, nous dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu nous connais !lui répondis Tifa en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Justement, marmonna la surveillante en nous quittant.

Nous la connaissions trop bien. Nous pouvions faire la pire chose qui soit, elle nous couvrirait toujours. Peut être était ce mal de notre part de se servir de cette petite faiblesse. Sans oublier de passer prendre Reno, nous descendîmes tous ensemble vers le self.

Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé sans trop d'incidents. Ci ce n'est la pluie de chocolat chaud provoquée par Reno. Elena en face de lui, il a laissé sa tartine tremper un peu trop longtemps, et elle s'est cassée au dessus de son bol, éclaboussant allègrement la table et la jeune blonde. Ce qui lui valut une belle baffe suivit d'un éclat de rire général. Elena ne lui en voulait pas. S'était plus pour défendre sa petite fierté. Elle avait troqué sa robe pour une tenue beaucoup plus masculine aujourd'hui. Elle n'était visiblement pas aussi fragile qu'elle en avait l'air.

Il était huit heures. Nous attendions tous dans la salle où devait nous rejoindre notre professeur principal. Nous ne savions pas encore de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, mais nous avions juste découvert qu'il était fâché avec la ponctualité. Au moins, je pourrais arriver en retard à son cours sans me faire trucider. Moi qui n'était généralement pas la première en classe, s'était un réel avantage. Les autres s'impatientaient un peu de savoir quels professeurs ils allaient avoir. Moi, pas vraiment. Le moment venu, cela me faisait un peu peur. Surtout pour une matière en particulier.

Tifa, installée à côté de moi, gribouillait nerveusement dans un coin de la table. Chaque année, elle taguait l'endroit où elle s'installait. Au moins, il n'était pas dur de savoir où elle était placée.

- Au fait, tu sais quoi, me glissa-t-elle en chuchotant. Cette été, moi aussi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Sérieux ?m'exclamais-je.

Elle me fit signe de chuchoter, et se rapprocha d'avantage. J'étais plutôt étonnée que Tifa m'annonce une telle chose. Elle n'était pas la fille la plus facile au monde, alors le fait qu'elle se laisse enfin séduire par quelqu'un me réjouissait d'une certaine manière. Elle qui était relativement fermée au niveau de ses sentiments.

- Je vous en parlerais un peu plus ce soir, mais lui aussi, il est nouveau ici, murmura la jeune brune.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?demandais-je, le plus discrètement possible.

- Non, sourit-elle. Enfin, pas encore. Et toi ? Ta vie sentimentale ?

- Calme plat, soupirais-je.

- Non, dis plutôt que tu as une fois encore repoussé toutes les avances qui t'étaient faite juste à cause de la personne inaccessible sur laquelle tu as craqué, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sa remarque me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je n'aimais pas vraiment quand elle ou Reno se permettait de me dire cela. Surtout qu'à mes yeux, ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit vrai.

Je voulais protester, mais la porte qui s'ouvrit m'en dissuada. Après dix minutes d'attente, notre prof arrivait enfin. Un grand homme blond et mal rasé fit son entrée, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, coupant cour à nos discussions. J'ouvris de grands yeux devant sa démarche complètement inadaptée à son statut de prof. Et encore moins à celle de prof principal.

- Salut les moucherons, nous lança-t-il en s'installant à son bureau.

J'étais sceptique. Tifa semblait aussi surprise que moi.

- J'me présente, Cid Highwing, ou votre prof principal de cette année, reprit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Je vous enseignerais tout ce qu'i savoir dans cette merveilleuse matière qu'est la mécanique, capito ?

Il avait dû manquer la case « éducation d'un prof ». Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de lui. Il devait être nouveau, ou alors je ne l'avais jamais vu. Cela m'étonna un instant. Il était plutôt … remarquable pourtant comme personnage. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement méchant, au contraire. Il avait juste l'air terriblement à l'aise. Sans plus attendre, il nous distribua nos tant attendus emplois du temps. Je fermai les yeux en voyant la feuille me glisser sous le nez.

- Allez Tifa, dis moi tout, soupirais-je.

- Déjà, on a Mlle Ashe en français, me répondit-elle.

Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle était, en plus d'être une très bonne prof, quelqu'un que nous affectionnions particulièrement.

- Et...En prof de maths ?me risquais-je.

Un léger rire résonna à ma droite. Oui, j'avais peur de savoir qui serait mon prof de maths cette année. Comme toutes les années depuis la première. J'avais peur que ce soit toujours le même. Car ma concentration passait très rapidement dans les négatifs durant son cour à _lui. _Le rire de ma camarade ne faisait qu'accentuer mon inquiétude.

- On a deux heures de maths demain matin, dès huit heures, commença-t-elle.

J'ouvris un œil. Le nom flouter sur l'emploie du temps me donna immédiatement envie de le refermer. Le sort s'acharnait décidément sur ma pauvre petite personne. Non pas que je sois mauvaise en maths. Comme tout le monde, je me débrouillais. Mais j'étais complètement troublé par ce professeur que j'avais une fois de plus cette année. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas cet effet qu'il me faisait. Toujours est il que j'allais devoir passer une année de plus à faire des maths avec lui. L'idée de passer encore quelques temps avec Mr Valentine, ou sans doute l'homme le plus froid de tout cet établissement, me faisait doucement sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

- Et merde …

En retard. J'étais en retard. Et le deuxième jour de cours en plus. Et tout ça à cause de ce fichu rendez vous complètement inutile à l'intendance. Je me ruais dans les couloirs, manquant de trébucher à chaque virages. Il était déjà huit heure et demi. J'allais me faire tuer. Et le pire ce n'était pas ça. A la limite, on pouvait me découper en morceau, m'imposer une semaine avec Jyhl, trois jours à sortir avec Seifer, m'arracher la tête, ou me noyer dans du jus d'orange, ça n'avait rien de grave comparé à ce dont je venais de me souvenir. Aujourd'hui, le premier cour que nous avions, à savoir celui auquel j'allais arriver une demi heure en retard, était un cour de maths. Le monde était décidément pire que cruel avec moi.

Je me stoppai, essoufflée, devant ce qui devait être ma salle. Les mains sur les genoux, je retrouvais peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal. J'en avais besoin. Il était plutôt déconseillé que je crache mes poumons en plein cour si on m'adressait la parole. Déjà qu'une fois de plus, j'allais avoir un peu de mal à m'accrocher au programme. Je soupirai, et posai finalement une main sur la poignée, en tapant plusieurs fois contre la porte. Je redoutais un peu l'accueil auquel j'allais avoir droit. Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas des plus chaleureux. Gagné. Une voix glaciale me fit signe d'entrée, ce qui me transforma en boule de givre l'espace d'un instant. Je finis par réagir, consciente que de frapper pour ne pas entrer était complètement stupide. Poussant la porte, j'entrai le plus discrètement possible, bien que ce ne soit pas mon fort. Me faisant toute petite, j'eus la faible illusion qu'il n'allait pas me voir et continuer son cour comme si de rien n'était. Il avait l'air tellement passionnant, cela aurait été dommage de le couper pour moi.

- Vous vous êtes perdue dans les couloirs ?

Grillée. Je me figeais sur place, un pied en l'air, le visage complètement crispé. Je risquai un regard sur mon professeur. Ses grands yeux carmins me regardaient avec froideur. Sa peau était plus pâle que la mort. A croire que cet homme était incapable d'émettre la moindre chaleur. Il était affreusement jeune. Un léger coup de vent dû à la porte entre ouverte fit voler ses longs cheveux noirs. Il était aussi affreusement beau. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir de pensées comme ça vis à vis de lui, mais c'était en quelque sorte plus fort que moi. Et cette instant de faiblesse me valut les regards interrogateurs de toute ma classe face à mon silence pourtant très rare.

- Euh, je ...je, j'avais un rendez vous à l'intendance, bredouillais-je en reprenant contenance.

Mr Valentine me jaugea un instant, impassible. Ce type était un véritable congélateur. Enfin, j'aurais tout donner pour avoir un congélateur comme ça. Sur le coût, je me fis violence pour ne pas me gifler. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser comme ça.

D'un air presque méprisant, l'homme en face de moi me fit signe de regagner ma place, chose pour laquelle je ne me fis pas prier. J'appliquai donc à la lettre le plan f comme fuite, et me glissai jusqu'à mon bureau, ou Reno m'y attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Je savais déjà à quoi il pensait. Mais comme chaque année, je n'allais en aucun cas lui donner raison.

- T'es en progrès, se moqua le jeune homme alors que je m'installais. T'as réussi à attirer son attention dès la première seconde où il t'as vu !

- Et toi tu vas attirer celle de mon poing, maugréais-je. Tu vois, tout le monde y gagne.

Je perçus le rire de mon ami, ce qui me donna une envie énorme de lui incruster le front dans le bois de sa table. Si il y avait bien quelque chose dont j'avais horreur, c'était que l'on me taquine à ce sujet là. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre moi et ce prof, d'après eux. Et je devais bien l'admettre. Mais c'était plus une attirance à sens unique, j'avais l'impression. Cette simple idée me fis soupirer. Je n'avais même pas la force de me maudire. Inexplicablement, dès que je le revoyais, c'était pareil. J'avais rencontré ce prof ma première année dans cette école. Et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ce jour là, ce premier jour de cours pour la petite gamine de quatorze que j'étais, mon cœur avait fait un bon démesuré dans ma poitrine. Cette impression de montagne russe, elle me reprenait toujours depuis, dès que je croisais son regard carmin. Et comme le destin semblait plus que cruel avec moi, il avait bien sûr fallut que je l'ai trois années de suite. Je passais deux mois de vacance éloignée de l'école et de tout ce qui pourrait m'y faire penser, à me persuader que mes amis avaient tort, et à rencontrer un tas de garçons pour leur prouver que j'avais raison. Mais curieusement, chacune de ces rencontres s'avéraient fades, et aucunes relations de s'en suivaient. Reno me disait trop amoureuse pour laisser sa chance à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, alors j'avais un esprit plus que compliqué.

Le menton calé entre les mains, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ne prêtant absolument pas attention à la présentation du programme, comme je l'avais prédis. Et les rares fois où je daignais enfin regarder le tableau, mes yeux zoomaient involontairement sur le dos de la personne qui écrivait dessus. Très beau dos soit dit en passant.

Un énorme bruit contre ma table me fit sursauter, si bien que j'en lâchais ma tête, qui vint s'écraser lourdement sur le bois. Relevant les yeux, je cherchai l'auteur de cette apocalypse soudaine, aussi douloureuse que dégradante. Je m'apprêtais à lui crier quelque chose au visage, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. La main sur mon bureau, le regard dur, Mr Valentine venait de cogner ma table visiblement pour me réveiller.

- Qu'est ce que je disais ?me demanda-t-il sévèrement.

- Euh, et bien pour le coût, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est votre main qui me parlait par l'intermédiaire de ma table, répondis-je, un sourire élargi sur ma rangée de dents blanches.

- Que je n'ai plus une seule remarque à vous faire, Mlle Kisaragi, soupira mon prof en s'éloignant.

Cet homme avait des yeux partout. Je n'étais pas au premier rang, et pourtant, il avait trouvé le moyen de détecter que mon cerveau n'était pas vraiment connecté à ses maths. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas plus en détail ce à quoi je pensais. Imaginer une seule seconde qu'il découvre que je méditais sur la musculature de ce dos qu'il offrait à ma vue à chaque cour me fit frissonner.

- Il a retenu ton nom, constata Reno en mordillant son stylo.

- Tu la fermes Reno, grognais-je en attrapant une feuille.

- Bien sûr Mlle Kisaragi, plaisanta-t-il en se tournant vers le tableau.

Il le faisait exprès. Reno était quelqu'un d'incroyablement puéril sur le plan des relations amoureuses. Autant l'amitié était quelque chose de sacré à ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait visiblement pas à se faire une idée d'autre chose. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir. Moi qui étais pourtant la première à gratifier les autres de remarques déplacées sans la moindre gêne. Je ne voyais apparemment pas les choses du même œil quand il s'agissait de Mr Valentine. Ce prof allait, je pense, me rendre folle. Je le regardais regagner son bureau, et entamer son premier chapitre sur les fonctions dérivées. Un bien grand mot pour bien peu de choses à mon sens. Mais bon, c'était lui le prof, après tout.

- Fermes la bouche au moins, me chuchota le rouquin à côté de moi.

D'instinct, je claquai mes deux mâchoires entre elles. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus de quelques secondes concentrées. Après, je décrochais. Pour me « distraire » un peu, je décidais d'inspecter la classe. Devant nous, il y avait Tifa et Elena. Aux tables à côtés, il y avait Tidus, et un deuxième garçon blond que je ne connaissais pas. Puis, il y avait Lenne et Jyhl, la punaise faisant mine de s'intéresser au cour. Après, il y avait Yuna, Djidane, Vaan et Penelo. Aerith et Cissnei aussi. Nous nous connaissions presque tous, en réalité. Les classes n'étaient que très peu changées durant toutes nos années ici. Seuls les nouveaux m'étaient inconnus. Et encore, nous avions sympathisé avec Elena. Pour avoir bonne conscience, je pris quand même quelques notes. Si jamais le prof remarquait ma feuille vierge, il se ferait un plaisir de me faire passer par la fenêtre. Chose potentiellement très dangereuse. Heureusement que les cours de combat de l'après midi ne commençaient que dans une semaine. Cela me laissait le temps de me remettre de cette matinée riche en émotion.

- Dis Reno, on a combien d'heure de maths dans la semaine ?chuchotais-je à mon voisin, sans relever les yeux de ma feuille.

- Et bien il y a ces deux là, une demain matin après le français, une le jeudi, et une le vendredi, réfléchit mon ami. Pourquoi tu as peur du loup ?

Sa voix était moqueuse.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, rétorquais-je.

- Mouai, marmonna-t-il, moyennement convaincu.

- Reno, tu vois ma main ?lâchais-je.

- Oui, elle est magnifique, et alors ?s'étonna le rouquin.

- Et bien tu vas la voir de plus près toute à l'heure, le menaçais-je en serrant mon poing.

- Roh c'est bon, calme toi, soupira-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je suis calme.

- Ah oui c'est vrai t'es parfaitement détendue !rigola-t-il.

Bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui donner tord. J'avais déjà été plus calme, bien que le calme ne soit pas mon fort. Finalement, je passais les deux heures de cour à parler avec mon voisin, à griffonner sur ma feuille, et à me donner des gifles mentales pour mes yeux qui s'égaraient toujours sur la mauvaise personne. Lorsque la sonnerie nous annonça enfin notre libération, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le bâtiment des langues, pour y retrouver notre très chère professeur de français, Mlle Ashe. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes cette punaise de Jyhl, qui avait visiblement choisit de prendre un autre chemin, pour finalement revenir sur ses pas. Sans aucunes paroles je lui souris de toutes mes dents, chose à laquelle elle répondit d'un léger soupir hautain. Cela eut le mérite de m'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne nous aimait pas, mais au fond, si elle n'était pas là, la vie dans cette école ne serait sans doute pas la même. Elle apportait mine de rien quelque chose.

- Dites, commença Elena, alors que nous marchions en silence. L'infirmier voudrait me voir comme je suis nouvelle. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

- Argh, pas moi Eli, manquais-je de crier. Ce type est un vrai fou, plutôt mourir que de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Elena prit un air inquiet. Ce que je lui disais ne devait certainement pas la rassurer. Mais aller voir l'infirmier était une des choses qui figurait sur ma liste noire. On avait même inventé une légende à son sujet, comme quoi tous les élèves qui lui rendaient visite étaient remplacés par des clones, car les originaux devenaient ses sujets d'expérimentation. Notre infirmier était, avant d'arriver dans notre école, un scientifique plutôt réputé pour ses méthodes peu recommandables.

- Bon allez, si tu veux, je viens avec toi, lui proposa gentiment Tifa, visiblement soucieuse de la laisser seule avec ce monstre.

La jeune blonde la remercia d'un sourire. En plus, l'infirmier ne nous affectionnait pas vraiment, surtout à cause de sa fameuse histoire de lunettes.

- Bon courage avec ce barjo d'Hojo, les encouragea Reno alors que les deux filles s'éloignaient.

J'étouffai un rire. Il fallait avouer que Tifa avait du cran, pour le coup. Nous nous rangeâmes donc tous les deux à côté de la salle de français, où patientaient déjà les autres élèves. Djidane faisait le mariole, comme à son habitude, en jonglant avec différentes trousses, vivement encouragé par Tidus, et insulté par Grenat, qui tentait de récupérer son bien avec lequel il jouait. Je soupirais en voyant cela. Bien qu'ils se chamaillent sans cesse, au fond, ces deux là s'aimaient bien. Sans prévenir, j'attrapai la trousse de la petite brune en plain vole, et frappai un coup la tête de Djidane avec. Sous les rires des autres élèves, je rendis sa trousse à Grenat, et m'installai près de la porte. Djidane râlait un peu, privé de son jouet. Finalement, Mlle Ashe nous ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard, en nous gratifiant moi et Reno d'un sourire enjoué. Il était bon de retrouver cette prof. M'asseyant à côté du rouquin, je sortis immédiatement de quoi écrire. Notre prof de français était quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas décevoir. Je n'étais pas excellente dans cette matière, mais elle m'encourageait toujours. Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle avait raison. Son cour et les cours de combat étaient ceux que j'appréciais le plus. Les cours de maths, je ne les incluais dans aucunes catégories. Mlle Ashe commença son cour en nous saluant, et commença immédiatement sa première séquence.

- Au fait, m'appela Reno alors que j'écrivais.

- Mmh, grognais-je pour seule réponse.

- Tu la trouve comment Elena ?me demanda-t-il.

Je fus un peu surprise de sa question. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et remarquais son air soucieux.

- Eli ? Je la trouve vraiment gentille, lui répondis-je. Pour l'instant, je l'aime bien.

- Tu me rassures, sourit mon ami. En fait, j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction. Je ne vous ai jamais habitué à de véritables relations. Et là, c'est un peu ça.

Un sourit fendit mon visage.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas ?demandais-je, même si je me doutais bien de la réponse.

- Et bien, oui, je crois, m'avoua-t-il.

Ses joues devinrent presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux, ce qui manqua de me faire rire. Il était adorable dans ces moments là. Un regard moitié sévère moitié amusé de notre prof nous rappela à l'ordre, et nous restâmes sérieux tout le reste de l'heure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews ?**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

- Et c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte, que c'était pas des ronces !

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous parlions de nos souvenirs les plus stupides de vacances. Je ne pus qu'exploser de rire face à l'histoire de Tifa. Depuis une semaine que nous étions là, elle nous promettait de tout nous dire le week end. Ce dimanche soir, nous l'avions enfin faite craquer pour qu'elle avoue. La jeune fille avait l'art et la manière de faire traîner les choses. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment dérouler ses secrets d'un seul coup. Elle nous laissait généralement saliver une semaine ou plus. Et nous avions décidé de fixer enfin la soirée tant attendue des « révélations sur oreiller ». Bien sûr, et malgré l'interdiction formelle du règlement, Reno était dans notre chambre. Il allait d'ailleurs y passer la nuit, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Nous étions tous assis par terre sur notre montagne de coussins et de couettes entassés, un paquet de chips ouvert au milieu de notre cercle. Même Eli se prêtait au jeu, bien qu'elle ne nous connaisse pas vraiment. C'était une manière pour elle de s'intégrer.

- Donc, vous vous êtes sentis bien ridicules, me moquais-je en riant de l'histoire de la brune.

Elle venait de nous raconter comment elle et son père s'étaient retrouvés pendant plus de trois heures à attendre devant la porte de leur camping, ayant oublié leur clé, en pleine nuit, n'osant pas escalader à cause des fameuses ronces qui n'en étaient en fait pas. Il n'y avait vraiment que Tifa pour agir de la sorte.

- Et, sinon, tu m'avais parlé d'une rencontre ?demandais-je le plus innocemment possible.

Tifa rosit légèrement. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle esquivait la question dès que je lui posais. Elle était relativement fermée sur le plan sentimentale, et ce même avec nous. Elle avait du mal à admettre son attirance pour quelqu'un. Elle portait vraiment bien son nom, Lockheart.

- Tiens, tu m'en avais pas parlé à moi, râla Reno en piochant une poignée de chips.

- Je comptais vous en parler à tous ce soir, se défendit la jeune fille.

- Alors ?demanda Elena, qui semblait plutôt à l'aise.

- Et bien, en fait, je les rencontré vers le milieu des vacances, nous expliqua Tifa. Nous étions dans le même camping, et pour la même durée, à savoir, un mois. Je les rencontré au bout de deux semaines. Et en fait, de manière peu glorieuse. Je lui suis tombée dessus en loupant une marche en revenant de la douche, donc, avec seulement ma serviette par dessus mes sous vêtements.

- Classe, commentais-je.

- Et en fait, on a pas mal parler après ça, et on a passé les deux semaines qui nous restaient ensemble, termina Tifa en souriant. Et j'ai même appris qu'il était ici.

- Comment il s'appelle ?demanda aussitôt Reno.

- Cloud Strife, murmura Tifa, plutôt gênée.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage. Ce nom me disait quelque chose. En effet, il s'agissait du nouveau blond bien mignon de notre classe. Quelque chose me surprit néanmoins. Tifa avait passé tout ce temps sans lui parler ?

- Et tu l'as esquivé pendant une semaine juste parce que nous n'étions pas au courant ?s'étonna Reno, semblant traduire mes pensées.

- Vous savez, je ne vis pas avec vous en 24/24 non plus, sourit la jeune brune. Mais maintenant, on va dire que je le connais officiellement.

- Ah ouai d'accord, madame est une tombeuse de l'ombre, soupirais-je en souriant.

Mon amie me tira la langue, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher notre rire à tous. Il y avait de réels changements cette année. Nous qui étions une véritable bande de solitaires, notre célibat ponctué uniquement par quelques aventures peu fructueuses et sans intérêt, les années passées. Mais cette fois ci, mes deux amis semblaient avoir changé sur ce point. Comme si ils avaient mûris durant leurs vacances.

- Bon, assez parlé de moi, s'exclama Tifa en croquant une chips. Yuffie, parle nous un peu de tes relations !

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi elle voulait parler de moi. Ah oui, parce qu'elle venait de parler d'elle, et que la vie sentimentale de Reno n'était plus un secret pour nous. En vérité, il ne restait bel et bien que moi à interroger et torturer. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de cela. Parce qu'en réalité, je n'avais rien à raconter. Juste mes remarquables coups de poings envoyés en pleine face de bellâtres ayant fait une tentative d'approche de ma petite personne pendant les vacances. Mais ça, ils devaient déjà s'en douter. Ils nous connaissaient, moi et mon caractère volcanique. Je n'étais pas la fille la plus facile d'approche qu'il existe, bien que je ne sois en rien froide ou timide.

- Alors ?s'impatienta Reno.

- Et bien, il n'y a rien à raconter, rétorquais-je.

Et je ne mentais pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tifa soupira à l'entente de ma réponse. Elle n'allait visiblement pas en rester là.

- Allez, dis le, lâcha-t-elle.

- Que je dise quoi ?demandais-je, surprise.

- Que tu repousses tout le monde parce que tu es juste dingue de Mr Valentine, répondit Reno en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais pas du tout !protestais-je.

- Rah je t'en pris, il suffit qu'il te regarde pour que tu t'écroules, grogna Tifa. Tu n'as pas suivi un seul de ses cours cette semaine. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que tu passais ta vie à baver sur ta table !

J'aurais bien voulu leur donner tort, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Cela était tout simplement inutile. Ils n'allaient pas me lâcher avec ça. Depuis deux ans, je leur répétais qu'ils avaient tort, et ce, depuis le premier jour où j'avais eu le malheur de croiser ces yeux carmins. Un contact électrique. Qui m'avait laissé sans voix pendant pas moins d'un quart d'heure. Et comme de coutume, il avait bien entendu fallut que je sois à côté de Reno à ce moment. Le rouquin avait tout de suite noté mon désarroi, me le rabâchant à chaque fois que je leur trouvais un argument pour le « non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon prof ».

- Il faut avouer que tu n'étais pas très concentrée en maths, murmura Elena en souriant.

Si même elle s'y mettait, j'étais définitivement seule.

- Tu vois, même Eli l'a remarqué, et elle n'est là que depuis une semaine, renchérit le rouquin d'un air triomphant. Et ça fait deux ans que ça dure.

Voilà.

- J'estime avoir le droit à un avocat, maugréais-je en attrapant Cerise qui dormait à ma droite.

A l'instant même où je la touchai, la bête m'esquiva et courut se réfugier contre Tifa, qui étouffa un rire. Si même cet animal était contre moi, j'avais vraiment du souci à me faire. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de la part de mes amis, mais je compris rapidement qu'ils ne laisseraient pas la situation comme cela bien longtemps. Ce qui me fit un instant peur.

- Bon, allez y, tuez moi, soupirais-je en levant les mains en signe de soumission.

Reno adressa un regard entendu aux deux filles, et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Cela ne peut plus durer, commença-t-il. Même Cerise est d'accord. Mais avant de prononcer notre jugement, je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement lui parler ?

- Mais t'es pas bien ou tu le fais exprès ?!manquais-je de m'étrangler. C'est mon prof quand même !

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, soupira le jeune homme. Mais il n'est pas tellement plus âgé que nous, il a au plus vingt cinq, vingt six ans ce gars. Alors tu pourrais essayé d'engager une conversation comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Rien que cette idée me fit frissonner. Certes, la différence d'âge n'était pas énorme. J'étais la plus jeune de notre troupe, du haut de mes seize ans et demi. Reno, lui en avait dix sept, et Tifa dix huit. Elle était l'une des plus âgée de la classe. Mais outre l'âge, il y avait un faussé entre moi et cet homme. Un fossé qui me paraissait juste infranchissable. D'abord devant la loi. Une élève pouvait bien s'enticher de son prof. Mais il fallait que cela reste une relation à sens unique. C'était cruel, mais c'était comme ça. Et surtout, infranchissable devant lui. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire avec une fille comme moi ? Une espèce d'hystérique qui rigole du matin au soir, qui passe ses journées à sautiller partout et à faire des conneries plus drôles que méchantes avec sa bande d'amie. Je devais au mieux lui faire pitié. Et au pire, j'étais transparente. Chose qui, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, me serrait le cœur. Je ne voulais pas être transparente pour lui. Je ne voulais pas être une simple élève.

Voyant que je ne disais plus rien, Reno se passa une main dans les cheveux, et soupira.

- Tu vois, ça s'arrange pas, lâcha-t-il. Rien qu'en y pensant, tu oublies de parler. Et ça, pour toi Yuffie, c'est que l'heure est grave. Le conseil de guerre s'impose.

Tifa hocha la tête, et se rapprocha.

- Déjà, grâce à tes prouesses de début de semaine, on est sûr qu'il t'a remarqué, attaqua-t-elle. En plus, il a retenu ton nom.

- Attendez, les coupais-je. Vous n'allez quand même pas essayer de faire ce à quoi je pense ?

- Yuffie, me dit Reno d'un air grave, en m'attrapant par les épaule. Je t'adore, sache le. Et si te caser avec ton prof est le seul moyen pour que ton esprit redevienne normal, alors, je ferais tout pour.

- Et moi donc, renchérit Tifa en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je suis partante, termina Elena, ce qui m'acheva.

Ça y est, je voulais mourir. Ils n'auraient pas pu décider quelque chose de pire. Je secouais la tête. Avais-je bien entendu ? Allaient-ils réellement essayer de me caser avec mon congélateur de prof ? A voir leur sourires élargis, il semblait que oui. Lâchant un soupir, je commençais à réfléchir à la rédaction de mon testament.

Une semaine de plus avait passé, sans que rien de particulièrement inhabituel ne se passe. La routine, quoi. Je redoutais depuis ce fameux soir les agissements de mes traîtres d'amis, qui allaient bien finir par se manifester. Durant cette semaine, j'avais une fois encore compris une seule chose en cour de maths. Les grands titres, et que je me contre fichais malgré moi de ce qu'il pouvait nous expliquer. Son visage pâle me glaçait. Une froideur agréable à mon goût. Si mes gifles mentales avaient eu un véritable effet, alors je n'aurais plus de joues. J'aurais peut être déjà attaqué les os de la mâchoire. Tifa nous avait enfin présenté le fameux Cloud, qui s'était en quelque sorte greffé à notre bande. C'était un garçon plutôt renfermé, qui malgré tout pouvait s'avérer très amusant lors de nos petites soirées entre nous, c'est à dire presque tous les soirs. Maintenant, après deux brunes, nous avions deux blonds. Reno allait se sentir bien seul.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions cour de français dans la même salle que nos courts de maths, comme tous les lundis avant d'aller manger. L'heure se passa sans incidents, si ce n'est que Reno manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en allant au tableau, en trébuchant sur la gomme qu'Elena avait fait tombé. Peut être qu'elle se vengeait du chocolat chaud. Au bout d'une heure, la sonnerie de libération nous fit lever de nos bureaux. Alors que j'allais sortir avec les autres, Mlle Ashe m'appela. Je me retournai, et la rejoignis devant le tableau.

- Tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes ?me demanda-t-elle. Il faut que je te photocopie un papier très urgent que je dois te faire passer.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle m'adressa un regard doux, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un détail ne m'échappa pas. Elle avait pris avec elle son sac, alors qu'elle était censée revenir. Une simple habitude ? Mais des rires étouffés derrières la porte lorsqu'elle la gagna me firent rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas une erreur. Mlle Ashe s'enfonça bien rapidement dans le couloir, et ferma la porte. Sans vraiment comprendre, je m'y précipitais. Trop tard. Un bruit métallique m'indiqua qu'elle venait d'être vérouillée. Mais pourquoi diable m'avait-elle enfermée ? Une voix dans le couloir attira mon attention. Je ne tardai pas à identifier la vois moqueuse de Tifa, qui s'éloignait en bavassant visiblement avec notre adorable prof de français. Je crus hallucinée. Ils avaient réussi à embobiner Mlle Ashe dans leur magouille. Et la connaissant, elle avait dû rire devant leur plan foireux, et accepter avec plaisir. Le plan consistant visiblement à m'enfermer dans la salle de maths. Mais...pourquoi ? J'allais loupé mon repas, et si personne ne revenait, ce qui ne m'étonnerais guère, étant donné que les cours de l'après midi étaient ceux de combat, j'allais aussi passer la nuit ici. Je fulminais.

- Bandes d'enfoirés, maugréais-je.

M'approchant de la porte, je lui administrai un violent coup de pied.

- Bande de barbares !repris-je plus fort. Je vous couperais la tête ! Je vous découperais à coup de shuriken ! Personne ne retrouvera jamais vos restes ! Tout ça pour que vous vous sentiez coupables d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience !

J'attendis quelques instants. Rien. M'époumoner ne servait pas à grand chose. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Mais après avoir fait un rapide tour de la pièce, je constatais que je n'avais pas le choix. Perchée au troisième étage, une fuite par la fenêtre était impossible, à moins d'apprendre à voler. J'allais donc rester cloîtrée ici. Grognant, je me laissais tomber contre le bureau du proche, mon sac derrière le dos. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Ce qui n'était pas une de mes activités favorite. En plus, j'avais faim. Tout en ruminant des insultes à l'intention de ma troupe, je finis par fatiguer, et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis là.

Mon sommeil fut agité. Au bout de quelques heures, une légère pression sur mon épaule me fit émerger. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux en grognant. La luminosité de la pièce était largement réduite. Il devait être aux alentours de dix neuf heure. Je sentis qu'on me secouait. Émergeant finalement, je posai les yeux sur la silhouette encore floue qui se tenait devant moi. Lorsque tout devint à peu près clair, mon cœur loupa un battement, avant d'atteindre le rythme de cinq cents par minute. Je nageais en plein délire. Je me frottais nerveusement les yeux pour y voir plus clair. Mais les grands yeux carmins devant moi étaient toujours là. Je me sentais soudain toute petite. Rapidement, je tentais de me souvenir où j'étais. Ah, oui, la salle de … . Tout me revint assez vite en mémoire, dont le plan douteux de mes amis. C'était donc ça, leur objectif ? Que je me retrouve enfermée dans la salle pour que le prof me retrouve, complètement endormie contre son bureau ? Charmant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité. Que devais-je lui dire ? Que je faisais du tourisme, où qu'une bande d'abrutis qui ne seraient bientôt plus de ce monde essayaient de m'obtenir un rancart. Penché devant moi, ses longs cheveux noirs caressaient doucement ses joues blanches.

- Et bien je...bredouillais-je, sans bouger. Je me suis retrouvée enfermée ici par accident depuis ce matin onze heure, et personne ne m'a entendu.

Par pitié, qu'il n'en demande pas plus. Je priais mentalement avec une force surhumaine. Finalement, Mr Valentine lâcha un soupir. A ma grande surprise, il avait plus l'air amusé qu'agacé. Une première.

- Une chance que je passe par là alors, me dit-il.

D'une certaine manière oui. Même si Mlle Ashe aurait fait moins de dégats au fond de ma poitrine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Organisation XII: Oh merci :3 Cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je poste toujours à la même fréquence, à savoir tous les week ends ;)**

**Guest: Merci beaucoup :) En esperant que cette suite te plaise :)  
**

**Bon, voilà, le rythme de l'internat reprend demain, alors le rythme du poste tous les week ends aussi ... La suite dès vendredi soir ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que mes amis m'avaient fait. Une chose était sûre, ils allaient m'entendre.

Ruminant mes pensées, je marchais dans les couloirs en direction de l'internat. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pu mangé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à vraiment digérer le sale coup qui venait de m'être fait. Cela devait sans aucun doute n'être que le début d'une série de plans tous plus boiteux les uns que les autres pour que je termine dans les bras de mon prof de maths. Ce dernier qui m'avait trouvé endormie contre son bureau. Rien qu'en y repensant, je rougissais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'avais vu amusé. Le pire, c'est que c'était à cause de moi. Il avait eu même eu la gentillesse de témoigner que ce que je disais était vrai pour mon absence de l'après midi. Mais je n'en étais pas moins amer. J'aurais encore plus de mal à le regarder en face maintenant.

Je montais deux à deux les marches de l'escalier, et finis par arriver jusqu'à notre porte. Je l'ouvris violemment, et comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, je trouvais devant moi Reno, Tifa et Elena absolument pliés en deux, étalés sur les lits. Sans attendre une seule seconde, j'alignais une baffe au rouquin, j'encastrais la tête de la brune dans son matelas, et saisit la bouteille de la blonde pour lui en verser le contenu sur les cheveux.

- Bien, soupirais-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Maintenant, on peut discuter.

- C'était comment ?grogna Reno en se massant la joue.

- Magistral, répliquais-je en me levant pour lui en coller une deuxième.

Il leva les bras pour arrêter mon coup. Son regard était mi suppliant, mi amusé. Visiblement, il se retenait pour ne pas mourir de rire. Je lâchai un soupir d'exaspération, et retournai m'enrouler dans ma couette.

- Vous êtes ignobles, maugréais-je, écrasée contre mon oreiller.

Tifa vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et posa une main sur mon épaule. Elle me sourit d'un air doux.

- Allez, calme toi, me dit-elle gentiment. Tu pourrais nous remercier quand même !

- Vous … ?!hoquetais-je en relevant la tête. Mais je suis passée pour la pire imbécile qui soit !

- Dis pas de bêtise, je suis sûre que tu étais très convaincante, tenta le rouquin.

- Bof, marmonnais-je. Il a eut l'air amusé.

Mes amis ouvrirent de grands yeux, et un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres.

- Encore mieux que prévu, commenta Elena.

Il fallait avoué que voir Mr congélateur amusé relevait de l'exploit. D'accord, j'avais aimé ça. Mais juste un tout petit peu.

- Bon, c'est bon, soupirais-je, vaincue. Mais me refaites plus jamais ça !

- T'inquiète, me rassura Tifa en se levant. On fera autre chose la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois ?!m'étranglais-je alors que la brune s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Je reportai mon regard sur les deux autres. A voir leur expression amusée, je sus que Tifa n'était pas la seule à prévoir une prochaine fois. Une vague de chaleur me submergea les joues. Qu'allais-je devoir encore subir comme nouvelle humiliation ? Ils étaient visiblement plus déterminés que jamais à me faire tomber dans les bras de mon prof. Chose qui en soit, ne devait pas être désagréable. C'était surtout la manière d'y parvenir qui me faisait peur. Et puis qu'est ce que je m'imaginais moi ? Qu'un type comme lui pourrait avoir des vues sur une gamine comme moi ? C'était juste impensable.

J'émis un grognement à l'intention de mes réflexions, ce qui fit sourire Reno.

- Bon, les filles, je vous laisse, nous dit-il en se levant.

- A demain, le saluais-je.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, embrassa Elena, et sortit dans le couloir en claquant bruyamment la porte. Après son départ, nous ne tardâmes pas à nous coucher, en ayant bien évidemment pris le temps de traîner un peu.

Le lendemain, mon réveil fut difficile. Peut être parce que je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter le regard carmin et sublime de Mr Valentine durant deux heures. Enfin si, j'en avais envie. Enfin non. Enfin je ne savais même pas. Tout en rampant jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'attrapais des vêtements, et ruminais toujours en silence. Tifa me rejoint rapidement, sa brosse à dent dans la goule. J'étais devant le lave à beau, entrain d'étaler mollement le dentifrice sur la mienne, quand elle vint m'agresser.

- Franchement, ch'est pas beau du tout, me dit-elle en inspectant mon pyjama et en postillonnant du dentifrice.

- Mouai, je sais, lâchais-je en bâillant.

- Mais maintenant que t'es chur un coup, va falloir changer tout cha, reprit la brune en se penchant au dessus d'un lavabos.

Mes doigts se crispèrent autour de ma brosse à dent. Qu'allait-elle me faire porter ? J'eus le malheur de m'imaginer en nuisette. Tifa était la reine des vêtements. Elle était même obligée d'empiéter sur mon armoire pour ranger tous les siens. Alors qu'elle veuille me trouver une nouvelle tenue de nuit était quelque peu effrayant. Le pire, c'était pourquoi elle le voulait. Elle imaginait (au secours!) l'éventualité que je me retrouve dans le lit de mon « coup ». Ce coup étant évidemment mon cher congélateur de professeur.

- Il est très bien mon pyjama, me défendis-je en attrapant ma brosse à cheveux.

- Mais non !rétorqua Tifa en se rinçant la bouche. T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

- J'ai peur, soupirais-je.

Mon amie me donna une violente tape dans le dos avant d'éclater de rire. Lâchant un énième soupir, je sortis de la salle de bain en enfilant mon jean.

Nous retrouvâmes les garçons sur les marches du self pour petit déjeuner. Oui, les garçons. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude d'employer ce mot au pluriel, vu que depuis deux ans, il n'y avait que Reno. Mais maintenant, il y avait Cloud.

- Salut le roux, salut le blond !lançais-je joyeusement en les voyant.

- Salut les brunes, salut la blonde, me répondit Reno en souriant.

Cloud nous gratifia d'un de ses rares sourire, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers l'intérieur. Dans le rang, je sentis un coud de coude me percer les côtes. Agacée, je me retournai vers son auteur. Reno.

- Hey Yuffie, rigola-t-il. Y'a ton homme qui te regarde !

Naturellement, je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il m'indiqua. Un peu plus loin, il y avait Mr Valentine et notre prof de combat, Angeal, qui discutait posément. Comme la plupart des profs, il logeait sur place la semaine. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Espèce de grand crétin !criais-je en assignant au rouquin une claque magistrale.

Le jeune homme se défendit autant qu'il put, mais ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre ma colère de dragon. Il fallait toujours qu'il trouve un rapport avec cette histoire, où que nous soyons.

Le petit déjeuner fut animé, entre mes remarques meurtrières à l'intention du rouquin, les éclats de rire de ce dernier, les bavardages de Cloud et Tifa, et les appelles d'Elena qui cherchait à nous calmer.

- Au fait, finit par lancer Tifa à l'intention de toute la table. Demain, moi, Yuffie et Eli, on n'est pas là.

- Vous allez où ?lui demanda Cloud en remuant ses céréales.

- En ville pour l'autre furie, lui répondit la jeune brune en me montrant du doigt.

- Vous allez chercher des robes pour la traditionnelle soirée d'intégration ?demanda Reno.

La soirée d'intégration. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment celle ci. Et pour plusieurs raisons. Un, il y avait les profs, et même le proviseur. Deux, me mettre en robe relevait du mythe. Trois, Tifa y arrivait toujours. Et elle trouvait toujours le moyen pour que je sois, je cite, à tomber. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, d'après elle.

- Mais non, ça, j'en au au moins dix, si ce n'est pas quinze, lâcha Tifa en fronçant les sourcils. On va trouver un nouveau pyjama à Yuffie, et peut être même des sous vêtements. Parce que maintenant que le plan Yuffie est en route, il faut qu'elle soit présentable surtout de nuit.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Le fait qu'elle étale l'état de ma lingerie en plein self, ou l'énorme sous entendu qui fit sourire toute la table. Moi, je cherchais l'endroit le plus adapté pour servir de planque, mais à part m'enterrer sous mon plateau, je ne voyais pas. La discussion s'arrêta finalement là, comme je l'espérais, et nous quittâmes tous ensemble le self, les autres parlant joyeusement, moi essayant de me faire oublier. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile, vu que nous nous dirigions vers deux heures de maths.

Et comme les ennuies n'arrivent jamais seuls, dans les couloirs de maths, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec la seule personne que nous ne supportions vraiment pas. Elle nous regardait d'un air dédaigneux, adossé au mur, devant notre salle. Lenne à côté d'elle, qui ne faisais pas grand chose, si ce n'est imiter le regard que la punaise nous lançait.

- Oh, mais tient, vous avez déjà récupéré les deux nouveaux, siffla Jyhl en nous voyant arriver. Enfin, vous avez raison, c'est la jungle ici, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- Oh ça aucun risque !m'exclamais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. On a deux babouins femelles devant nous pour nous le rappeler !

Derrière moi, les autres éclatèrent de rire. Rouge de colère, Jyhl leva la main vers moi pour m'administrer une gifle. Trop lente. J'attrapai son poignée en plein vol et lui tordis pour faire tomber la jeune fille sans vraiment lui faire mal. Elle pâlit, honteuse, et se releva pour s'éloigner. Moi, j'étais fière.

- Maintenant que ce léger différent est réglé, vous pouvez rentrer.

La voix à côté de moi me glaça. La porte de la salle était ouverte, et Mr Valentine s'y tenait, son regard se posant sur chacun de nous.

- Allez, dépêchez vous, les autres ne devraient pas tarder, nous dit-il froidement en s'installant à son bureau.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et je courus furtivement jusqu'à ma place. Je n'osais même pas poser un œil sur lui. Enfin, quand il me regardait. Reno vint s'installer à côté de moi, et me rappela qu'il fallait que je sorte mes affaires. Le reste de la classe arriva peut après, et le prof commença son passionnant discours ponctués de tangente et de fonctions dont je me fichais royalement. Une fois encore, je trouvais le moyen de le regarder pendant toute la première, en prenant de temps à autre quelques bribes de phrases de son cour, comme si ma raison me rappelait que j'étais avant tout là pour ça. Finalement, il prononça un mot qui me resta en travers de la gorge. Contrôle. Déjà ? Alors que je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il nous annonçait que dans une semaine nous avions devoir. J'avais donc une semaine pour bosser d'arrache-pied avec Tifa pour rattraper mon niveau déplorable. Niveau minable dû ni plus ni moins à l'homme qui nous faisait cour.

- Et à moins de vous faire enfermer dans une salle, vous n'aurez aucune excuses pour manquer mon interrogation.

Et comme si le contrôle ne suffisait pas, il avait fallut qu'il dise ÇA. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me rappelle ce tragique incident de la veille ? Et il me gratifia d'un regard au moment où il prononça sa phrase, ce qui me fit presque fondre sur place.

Qu'est ce que la suite allait encore réserver à ma cruelle existence, si ce n'est les plans machiavéliques de mes amis, le renouvellement de mes dessous, un contrôle de maths, et la soirée d'intégration ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Seilax: ...grillée x) Oui, je sais pour la réplique, mais je la trouvais si géniale que je me suis sentie obligée de la caler ;) En tout cas, merci :)**

**noxxia: Merci merci merci :3 Cela me fait trop plaisir :3**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Tifa gloussait dans la chambre tandis que je me préparais pour sortir en ville. Elle avait réussi à me faire abdiquer pour que je la suive. Passant du miroir à son armoire à une vitesse ahurissante, elle ne cessait de rajuster mon haut ou d'inspecter mon short, le tout en se coiffant. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être une collégienne au départ de son premier rendez vous galant. Mais non, elle me traînait juste dans une boutique de lingerie, ce qui, à mon goût, ne nécessitait pas une tenue irréprochable. D'ailleurs, je la trouvais très bien ma tenue moi.

- Bon, je crois que c'est bon !finit-elle par lancer en attrapant son sac.

Je passai mon sac à dos sur mon épaule, et la suivit dans le couloir. Des boots, un short, un haut, mon sac à dos, je me trouvais très bien. Elena nous avait prévenu que finalement, elle ne pourrait pas venir. Reno et elle trouvaient qu'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, même si ils n'avaient que quelques pas à faire pour être réunis, et avaient donc choisi de passer du temps ensemble. Je trouvais cela un peu traître de la part d'Eli, qui me laissait seule aux griffes de Tifa. Le cauchemar.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, sans prêter attention aux sifflements venimeux que nous lançait Jyhl, pendue au coup de son énième petit copain. Nous gagnâmes la rue sans un mot, et rejoignîmes rapidement le centre ville.

Tifa jubilait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une gamine dans un magasin de jouet à côté de moi. Mais non, il s'agissait juste d'une grande brune de dix huit ans, qui gloussait et courait de vitrine en vitrine sous mon regard désolé. Ce mercredi, les rues étaient débordantes de monde. Des visages souriants, des couples se tenant par la main, des personnes plus ou moins âgées tranquillement installées sur les terrasses des bars et cafés. Il était un peu plus de quinze heure, et le soleil chauffait l'ensemble des rues, leur donnant une douceur étonnamment agréable. Alors que je commençais à apprécier cette sortie forcée, le regard pétillant que me lança Tifa me glaça. Celle ci s'était arrêtée devant une boutique de lingerie féminine, et me fixait d'un air diabolique. J'aurais voulu fuir en cet instant précis. Mais mon amie me saisit par le bras avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste de recul.

- Euh, Tifa, t'es sûre que ...protestais-je.

- Mais oui !me coupa-t-elle en me traînant vers la boutique.

Dans la vitrine, les différentes pièces dentelées me firent pâlir. Je n'avais aucune envie d'enfiler ce genre de chose.

- Ben allez viens !grogna Tifa. Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée !

Cédant une nouvelle fois au caprice de la brune, je me laissais entraîner dans le magasin.

- Euh, ça fait pas un peu … sauvage ?marmonnais-je devant l'ensemble léopard que Tifa me montrait.

- Ah mais ma pauvre Yuffie, si tu veux que ça dur, il faut un peu de piment, soupira la jeune fille en regardant les tailles disponibles. Sans panthère, tu es foutue !

Je tirai une moue moyennement convaincue. Tifa voulait au moins me faire enfiler trois corsets, tous plus affriolants les uns que les autres, et quinze ensembles dentelés ou couverts de motifs animales.

- Mais, tentais-je, sur toi, c'est sûr que cela donne bien, mais je suis loin d'avoir ta poitrine.

- Justement, cela mettra la tienne en valeur, répliqua mon amie en me tirant vers les cabines d'essayage. Et puis, n'exagère pas, elle n'est pas si petite que ça !

Machinalement, je baissai les yeux vers mon décolleté. Il n'était pas très impressionnant, mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait pire. Mais l'idée de devoir porter ne serait-ce qu'une seule pièce en dentelle me terrorisait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit de laisser Tifa me traîner la dedans ? Je secouais la tête. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais céder devant ses demandes suppliantes. La seule idée de me retrouver avec ces … choses sur moi me faisait peur. Surtout si un jour les plans diaboliques de mes amis venaient à marcher.

Tifa me poussa dans une cabine, me tirant de mes pensées, et me rejoignit rapidement, me tendant le premier ensemble qu'elle souhaitait que j'essaye. Bien entendu, le panthère. Je me déshabillai sans grand entrain, et enfilai ces affreux dessous. Oui, à mon goût, ils étaient affreux. Je n'osai même pas me regarder dans le miroir. Un léger rire derrière moi me poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Le choc fut violent. Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à porter ce genre de chose.

- Eh, te moques pas, grognais-je en fronçant les sourcils, tournant et retournant sur moi même.

- Désolé, c'est le manque d'habitude, s'excusa mon amie. Mais je te trouve très...convaincante.

Convaincante pour quoi ? Allez savoir. Un large sourire fendit son visage. J'avais moi aussi envie de rire, je dois l'avouer. La situation était amusante.

- En tout cas, rajoute à ça un peu d'alcool, plaisanta Tifa, et tu vas t'amuser ! Il va tomber raide mort notre congélateur. Le panthère, c'est fatal.

- Mmh, rigolais-je en prenant une pause bien exagérée. Et après...Rrrrrrrrrh, je te raconte pas la soirée !

Nous dûmes penser à la chose la plus triste du monde pour ne pas mourir de rire. Mimant un chat en grognant, je manquai de faire tomber mon amie, presque en larme devant mes actions ridicules.

S'en suivit une heure entière d'habillage et de rhabillage, pour essayer pas moins de vingt dessous sélectionnés à mon grand damne par la brune. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Tous les goûts sauf les miens. Mais j'y pris finalement plaisir, plus pour les éclats de rire qu'engendraient chacun des ensembles que leur réel but. Prenant des airs de plus en plus stupides, mon stress se relâchait un peu, alors que Tifa peinait à retenir ses gloussements.

Alors que la brune sortait pour aller ranger la plupart de mes essayages, je la vis re rentrer aussitôt, le visage visiblement très surpris. Elle me fixa un instant sans rien dire, et me fit signe de regarder dans la fente du rideau.

- Y'a le prof de combat qui vient de rentrer dans la boutique, me chuchota-t-elle alors que je me penchais pour voir.

Je restai un instant figée devant mon amie. Avais-je vraiment bien compris ?

En effet, je reconnue rapidement la large carrure et le visage sérieux de Mr Angeal. Mais que diable faisait-il ici ? Je pâlis à la seule idée qu'il nous voit dans cette boutique. Je compris pourquoi Tifa avait fuit l'extérieur de la cabine.

- Il va forcément nous voir !paniqua Tifa.

- Mais non, on est dans la cabine, tentais-je de la rassurer.

- Peut être, mais avoue que voir deux paires de pieds dans une seule cabine, et surtout tes boots oranges à côté peu faire un peu louche, maugréa mon amie en se recroquevillant contre le mur.

Il fallait avouer que mes chaussures étaient assez reconnaissables, surtout qu'il s'agissait des boots que je portais avec ma tenue de combat, et donc, dont Mr Angeal était habitué. Et bien sûr, j'avais mis ces chaussures là aujourd'hui. Et nous étions dans une position un peu délicate. Si jamais il nous voyait, ce qui risquait d'arriver si nous ne faisions rien, notre réputation était ruinée. Me tortillant nerveusement, je cherchais une idée qui puisse nous tirer de là. Hélas, il nous était absolument impossible de sortir, sinon, nous étions repérées.

- Grimpe sur le tabouret, me lança Tifa en me désignant le classique petit siège de coin de cabine.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?protestais-je.

- Parce que tu es la plus petite, et que ta tête ne dépassera pas en haut, m'expliqua la brune.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Râlant, je grimpais sur le tabouret, en faisant tout mon possible pour garder l'équilibre, perchant à côté de moi mes boots oranges.

Vu d'un œil extérieur, la situation pouvait être bien drôle. J'étais perchée sur un tabouret, vêtue d'un corset en dentelle bleu quasiment entièrement transparent, les cheveux ébouriffés par mes multiples essayages, le front en sueur et le cœur battant à cause de notre accès de panique, avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la cabine. J'étais quelque peu...mal à l'aise.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici, finis-je par demander en jetant quelques coups d'oeil furtif par dessus la cabine.

- Il est peut être simplement venu s'acheter une nouvelle chemise, proposa Tifa, les yeux rivés sur notre prof.

- Dans un magasin de lingerie féminine ?répliquais-je. Ah, attends ! Y'a une fille qui rentre et qui vient lui tenir la main !

A l'extérieur de notre planque, une jolie blonde, visiblement du même âge que notre prof, arborant ce même air sérieux légèrement fendue d'un sourire doux, venait de le rejoindre.

- Ben voilà, il est juste venu acheter des dessous pour sa copine, lâcha Tifa.

Nous qui nous cachions pour ne pas être surprise, nous venions de découvrir la petite amie de notre très estimé prof de combat. Nous qui le pensions insensible aux charmes féminins, nous le retrouvions avec une femme dans un magasin de lingerie. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder comme avant.

- Ah, elle s'appelle Rosa, me chuchota Tifa.

- Comment tu le sais ?m'étonnais-je.

- Je viens de l'entendre, m'expliqua-t-elle sans relever les yeux de son espionnage.

Quand nous allions apprendre ça aux autres. Je priais néanmoins pour que Tifa passe sous silence la durée pendant laquelle je suis restée perchée en sous vêtements dans une cabine.

Au bout d'une demi heure, je commençais à trouver le temps long. J'avais les jambes engourdies. Tifa poussait de temps à autres quelques soupires d'impatience. Finalement, la jeune brune se retourna brusquement, et me colla mes vêtements dans les mains.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis, m'annonça-t-elle. Le temps que tu te rhabilles, ils auront déserté les rues.

Un énorme sourire fendit mon visage. Je sautai de mon perchoir, et m'étirai longuement. Très vite, je me débarrassais de cette tenue fort aguicheuse pour remettre mon confortable boxer. Une fois ma dernière botte lassée, je lâchais un énorme soupir de soulagement. Nous étions enfin tirées de cette situation fort périlleuse. Nous sortîmes de la cabine sans plus attendre, et quittâmes le magasin en courant.

- Je te retiens avec tes idées, maugréais-je à l'intention de Tifa sur le chemin du retour.

- Oh, ça va, on a quand même bien rit, marmonna l'intéressée. Et puis, on a appris une chose : Angeal a une copine.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, avouais-je.

- T'as pas intérêt à t'enticher de celui là, il a déjà quelqu'un, plaisanta mon amie en shootant dans un caillou.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Cette histoire n'avait pas finit de me poursuivre. Surtout que maintenant j'étais rouge de honte rien qu'à la seule pensée d'un quelconque dessous.

- Maintenant, il faut te trouver une robe pour la soirée d'intégration, sourit Tifa d'un air absolument innocent.

Je rugis intérieurement face à la détermination sans borne de la jeune brune.

- Et pour les sous vêtements, t'en fait pas, reprit-elle. On verra bien ce que j'ai de trop petit !

Elle lâcha un rire. Elle voulait vraiment mourir. Nous regagnâmes finalement l'école en fin d'après midi, moi fulminant, elle souriant, en vue des prochaines tortures que j'allais subir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rafrob: Merci !**

**On n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

- Yuffie !

Je sentis une main me claquer l'arrière du crâne, ce qui eu pour effet de m'encastrer la tête dans mon bure au. Relevant le visage, je me massait le front en grognant.

- Est ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Cloud souriait, assis à côté de moi. Mon attitude complètement détachée le faisait presque rire. Depuis plus de deux heures, il s'acharnait à me faire comprendre le corrigé de notre devoir de maths fait une semaine plus tôt. Devoir que j'avais royalement loupé, vu que la seule chose que j'avais su écrire correctement avait été mon nom. Cela faisait un mois que nous étions là, et je n'avais pour ma part toujours pas assimilé le titre de notre premier chapitre, alors que nous avions bientôt finit le deuxième, portant sur la géométrie vectorielle. Génial. De ce cour je n'avais retenu qu'une chose, un plantage magistral pour notre prochain devoir.

- Bon allez, concentre toi un peu, soupira le jeune homme avant de reprendre son cour de rattrapage.

Depuis le début de la semaine, il passait beaucoup de son temps à m'aider. Sa présence ne m'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Il avait un tempérament beaucoup moins volcanique que celui de Tifa, ce que je préférais pour mon aide au devoir. Il était calme, rigolait souvent de mon inattention. Le pire avait été le jour où il a ouvert mon cahier pour voir quels cours s'y trouvaient. Il l'a immédiatement refermé en ne découvrant que les grands titres, avant de me coller une petite claque et de me faire recopier le sien. Il était intransigeant à ce niveau là. Seulement la seule chose sur laquelle je parvenais à me concentrer, même cloîtrée dans ma chambre, c'était l'auteur de ces cours qui me posaient tant de problèmes. Je lâchai un soupir, qui fut suivit d'un rire à ma droite.

- Bon allez, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, finit par lâcher Cloud en souriant. De toute façon, tu n'as pas dû en retenir la moitié.

- C'est pas de ma faute, gémis-je en rangeant mes affaires.

- Ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus, se moqua le jeune homme.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et jeta un coup d'oeil à mon réveil.

- Il est 18h30, on va manger dans dix minutes, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Tu nous rejoins en bas ?

- Oui, comme d'hab, je vais digérer ton cour avant de digérer de la nourriture, plaisantais-je.

Il me sourit, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Une fois seule, je m'étalais sur mon bureau. Je ne savais pas du tout où étaient Eli et Tifa. Reno m'avais dit qu'il avait un truc à faire en bas, mais pour les deux filles, je ne savais pas. Il était curieux qu'elle ne soit pas là un mercredi soir. Étouffant un bâillement, je me levai sans entrain pour aller dîner. Non pas que le menu me déplaise, mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Je me sentais bien, pour une fois seule. Depuis deux semaines, Tifa passait sa vie à me faire essayer des robes pour la soirée qui se déroulerait la semaine prochaine. Je n'en pouvais plus de faire des allés et venus dans le couloir en talon sous son œil attentif, juste pour apprendre à marcher avec. Il fallait reconnaître que je n'étais pas très douée, mais je n'en portais jamais. Et je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Si la grande brune n'était pas là, j'irais en jean à cette fichue soirée.

Je m'approchai des escaliers en ruminant. Jetant un regard en bas des marches, je me figeai. Vêtue de noire, ses longs cheveux voletant doucement autour de son visage, la silhouette masculine qui passait bien trop lentement à mes yeux me fit frissonner. La reconnaissant immédiatement, j'entrepris de tourner les talons et d'appliquer une fois de plus le plan fuite, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me sentis pousser, puis tomber. Dévalant toutes les marches dans différentes positions peu confortables dû à ma chute, je finis par m'écraser en bas. Mais pas vraiment sur ce que l'on pourrait appeler le sol. J'étais presque allongée, les bras enroulés d'instinct autour de la personne sur qui j'étais tombée. La même personne pour qui je souhaitais me cacher quelques instants plus tôt. Si j'avais pu mourir en cet instant, je l'aurais déjà fait mille fois. Ses grands yeux carmins écarquillés à quelques millimètres des miens me regardaient d'un air ahuris. J'avais les mains crispées contre son dos, lui en arrière, nous maintenant tous les deux dans une position assise à peu près descente. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser dans quelle situation je me trouvais. Relevant légèrement le visage, je me pâlis violemment. Je tremblais tellement que je me croyais capable de faire bouger la terre avec moi. Brusquement, je dégrafai mes doigts de son dos et m'écartai de lui à toute vitesse. Peut être trop vite. Posant mes mains en arrière pour stopper mon élan qui m'aurait fait basculer, je sentis une douleur me traverser la paume. Mais je n'osais pas détacher mes yeux de cet homme, toujours assis en face de moi. Le choc avait été violent pour nous deux, visiblement. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblaient être des heures entières, il finit par se relever. J'étais incapable de l'imiter, clouée au sol par une peur tiraillante. Il s'approcha de moi, et m'attrapa avec douceur par les épaules pour me remettre debout. Oui, avec douceur. Je venais de lui tomber dessus, mais il trouvait le moyen d'être doux, lui réputé si froid. Je baissai les yeux. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à moi.

- Il va falloir soigner ça.

Sa voix me fit sursauter, manquant de peu de me faire crier. Il me désigna ma main, et la saisit pour regarder de plus près. Une large coupure s'étirait au milieu de ma paume, déversant des filets de sang sur ma main et mon poignée. Il y en avait également sur le sol, à l'endroit où j'avais reculé. Et la où j'avais posé les mains, il y avait un morceau de verre. Il avait fallut que je me prenne le seul morceau de verre du couloir. Et ce, en chutant sur mon prof de maths. J'étais pire que maudite.

- Seulement l'infirmier n'est pas là, reprit l'homme sans lâcher ma main.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis me fit signe de le suivre. Il commença à monter les escaliers de l'internat que je venais juste de « descendre ». Il se retourna cependant vers moi une fois la première marche passée.

- Je dois avoir quelque chose dans ma chambre pour couvrir ta blessure, me dit-il. Tu te sens de monter au quatrième étage sans tomber ?

Sa voix moqueuse me fit sourire. Oui, moqueuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il ne s'était moqué que de moi jusqu'à présent. Cela m'étonnait réellement. Ce qui provoqua mon envie de me coller une gifle. Mes joues devaient être écrevisse, si ce n'est pas plus. On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf dessus. L'étage des professeurs était le dernier, si bien que je suivis Mr congélateur durant plusieurs minutes sans ouvrir une fois la bouche. Ma main commençait à me piquer. En même temps, elle était couverte de sang. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant la porte du quatrième étage sans incidents. Il l'ouvrit pour me laisser passer, puis me désigna sa porte. Il me fit signe d'entrer, et je m'y risquais à petits pas. L'intérieur de la pièce était très simple. Aucunes extravagances d'aucunes sortes. Quelque chose attira néanmoins mon attention. Il n'y avait aucunes photos. Habituellement, dans les logements des gens, il y en a de familles, ou simplement d'amis. Là, non. Cette idée ne me déplaisait pas vraiment. Cela confirmait aussi mon intuition qu'il n'avait pas de femme dans sa vie. Idée pour laquelle j'eus une fois encore l'envie de m'en décoller une.

- Allez, donnes ta main, me dit-il sans agressivité.

Je m'exécutai, et il l'observa un instant, avant d'aller chercher de quoi la soigner. Il revint avec une trousse de secours, et commença à nettoyer ma plaie. J'avais la très désagréable impression que l'on m'arrachait la peau. Mais non, ce n'était pas un scalpel, juste du désinfectant. Et le pire, c'est que j'étais là, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, en train de me faire soigner par mon prof de maths comme si il était mon père. Idée peu réjouissante. Pourtant, lui n'avait pas l'air plus gêné que ça. Il était plutôt concentré. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu comme ça. Il me paraissait moins frigide.

- Voilà, soupira-t-il, satisfait.

Il appliqua un bandage sur ma blessure, qui me donna une vague impression d'être un début de momie. Je lui fis un léger sourire, et me dirigeais vers la porte, toujours à moitié stable.

- Merci, murmurais-je en regagnant le couloir.

- Allez calamité, ne tombes pas en route, et fais plus attention la prochaine fois, me dit-il.

Je hochai la tête, et m'échappai le plus rapidement possible. C'est en redescendant les marches que je réalisais l'effort énorme que mon cœur avait dû faire pour ne pas lâcher. Je ne l'avais jamais senti battre aussi vite. J'avais chaud. Je ne voulais plus penser à ce que je venais de vivre. Peine perdue. Mes doigts retenaient toujours la sensation fort agréable du tissu de sa chemise froissée dans mes mains. Tout en me remémorant la scène en long, en large, et en travers, un détail me stoppa net. Comment étais-je tombée ? Je n'avais même pas commencé à descendre, j'avais juste voulu me planquer. Et j'avais senti quelque chose...me pousser. Ou quelqu'un.

- Mais...marmonnais-je en reprenant ma marche vers le self.

Quelle personne serait assez folle pour me pousser dans les escaliers au moment même ou Mr Valentine passe ? Ma question me figea sur place pour la seconde fois. La chaleur dans mes joues se fit plus vive. Mais pas pour la même chose. Les dents serrées, je repris ma route beaucoup plus rapidement. J'avais une petite idée de qui avait pu me pousser comme cela.

Le gang nousvousmettonsencoupleavecvotreprofpointcom, alias mes abrutis d'amis ne devaient pas être complètement innocents. C'était peut être une simple intuition de ma part, mais elle était parfaitement probable. Les connaissant, ils en étaient capable. Je fulminais. Certes, une toute autre personne aurait eu pu avoir l'idée de me pousser comme ça dans des escaliers juste pour rire. Mais au moment où passe notre prof de maths, non, il n'y avait que mon groupe pour faire ça. Déversant toute ma rage dans mes pas en écrasant le carrelage avec violence, j'attrapai rapidement un plateau et de quoi me nourrir, avant de gagner la table où figurait une tête rousse repérable de loin. Je m'y rendis sans épargner le sol, et abattit nerveusement mon poing serré sur la table en m'asseyant.

- Lequel d'entre vous à voulu attenter à ma vie ?!hurlais-je presque sous les yeux faussement étonnés qui me regardaient.

- Plaît-il ?demanda Reno en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !grognais-je en me servant à boire.

Tifa me sourit, et fit mine de réfléchir. Cloud se gratta la tête avant de se frotter le visage d'un air désespéré, ce qui fit rire Elena. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils étaient réellement fautifs. Oui, l'idée m'avait traversée l'esprit. Oui, je la pensais vrai. Mais de la à ce qu'elle le soit vraiment, il y avait un fossé. Cette fois ci, ils étaient allés un peu loin.

- Non mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ?finis-je par lâcher. C'était dangereux ! Vous auriez pu me tuer ! J'aurais pu mourir et ….

- Et t'es pas morte, me coupa Elena. Et puis honnêtement, ça en valait la peine.

La jeune blonde me fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui me fit presque m'étouffer avec mon verre d'eau.

- Parce qu'en plus de m'avoir poussé, vous avez tout vu ?!hoquetais-je.

- Et bien, c'était pour ta sécurité, vois tu, m'expliqua Reno en souriant de toutes ses dents. On était juste caché derrière la porte du premier étage.

- Vous êtes une vrai bande de salauds, maugréais-je en attaquant mon pain.

- Tu vas nous le dire à chaque fois ?soupira Tifa en se recoiffant.

- Oui !criais-je.

- Je tiens à dire que je n'étais pas forcément très pour cette idée là, chuchota Cloud d'une toute petite voix.

- Mais tu l'as fait quand même, rétorquais-je.

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe de soumission, et grignota son morceau de pain.

- Non mais vraiment, la prochaine fois, vous allez me jeter du quatrième en priant pour qu'il me rattrape, soupirais-je en me calmant.

- C'est une idée, approuva le rouquin.

Je tournai la tête vers lui d'un air las. La prochaine fois, et il allait y en avoir une, j'allais vraiment souffrir. Ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais. Le manœuvre du jour avait été imprudente. Mais d'une certaine manière, ils pouvaient en être fiers.

- Et vous vous êtes aussi chargés du morceau de verre ?demandais-je en leur montrant ma main bandée.

- A non, ça c'est une initiative de ta part, se moqua Cloud.

- Elle commence à comprendre comment dompter la bête, rigola Tifa en me fixant.

La bête. La bête qui était en fait humaine à la base. Après une séquestration dans une salle de cour, un séjour prolongé dans une cabine d'essayage, une obligation de porter une robe, et une chute magistrale dans les escaliers, je me demandais bien ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus. J'allais m'arracher les cheveux avant la fin de l'année.


	9. Chapter 9

**On n'hésite pas à me laisser son avis :)**

**Ps: Que personne ne rigole si je dis qu'à l'instant précis où, vers 22h30, je rédigeais ce chapitre de ma fic cette semaine, l'alarme incendie de mon internat s'est déclenchée x) **

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

- Devine qui vient de m'inviter à la soirée ?

Tifa avait brusquement ouvert la porte de notre chambre pour nous annoncer cela presque en hurlant. Assise à mon bureau, je la regardais d'un air las. Chaque années c'était la même chose. Tifa parvenait toujours à trouver le cavalier idéal pour la soirée d'intégration sans même chercher.

- Ah, Cloud vient de se faire griller la priorité, plaisanta Reno, en jouant avec les cheveux d'Elena, affalé sur le lit de la blonde.

- N'importe quoi, soupira ce dernier.

- Il avait qu'à m'inviter avant, lâcha Tifa en regardant le blond d'un air déçu qui ne m'échappa pas.

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel, et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Il avait l'air vexé. Cela me peinait un peu pour lui. Je savais bien qu'il aurait voulu inviter la brune, mais il était bien trop réservé pour lui demander si vite. Tifa ignora tout simplement cet incident, et continua sa petite danse de victoire dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- Et la personne qui vient de m'inviter est...Cecil !chantonna-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Qui Cecil ?lui demandais-je en lâchant mon stylo.

- Ben, Cecil, Cecil !s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire … Cecil ? Le Cecil auquel je pense ?m'étonnais-je.

- Ben y'en a qu'un, soupira Tifa. Grand, beau, les cheveux blancs, ou tout simplement le mec le plus convoité de quatrième année ! Cecil quoi !

- Ouah, soufflais-je, admirative.

J'avais du mal à la croire. Cecil était quelqu'un de très disputé. Plus âgé que nous, il était extrêmement populaire. Non pas qu'il soit prétentieux, mais il possédait un charme assez écrasant, ce qui le rendait particulièrement attirant.

- Et t'as dit quoi ?repris-je, plus curieuse que jamais.

- J'ai dis oui évidemment, me répondit Tifa en sautillant de joie. Une occasion comme ça, c'est unique.

Je secouai la tête, et le soupir de Reno me fit doucement rire. Non, Tifa n'avait jamais eu envie de sortir avec Cecil, comme beaucoup de filles. Elle aimait juste cette aura qu'il dégageait. Faire l'entrée d'une soirée avec un beau morceau, cela faisait quand même plus classe. Je trouvais presque cela cruel pour Cloud qui, de toute évidence, allait visiblement lui demander de l'accompagner dans peu de temps, malgré timidité presque froide. Jouer la carte jalousie était peut être un plan de Tifa, pour qui Cloud ne représentait pas rien.

- Quand Jyhl va voir ça, continua de fanfaronner la brune en se dandinant à côté de son armoire, cherchant déjà la robe adéquate pour cette événement unique.

- Ça pour moi c'est le bonus, plaisantais-je à mon tour.

Tifa sourit de toutes ses dents. Reno se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant.

- Bon, moi je vais allé voir notre âme en peine, grogna-t-il en fixant Tifa d'un air accusateur.

Celle ci lui tira la langue, et reprit les fouilles de son armoire alors que le rouquin quittait la pièce en grommelant. Je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait. Une semaine avait passé depuis ma dramatique chute dans les escaliers. Ma main allait presque mieux. La soirée d'intégration allait se dérouler le vendredi soir de cette même semaine, et j'étais toujours seule. Les années précédentes, j'y allais avec Reno. Moi ne souhaitant pas y aller abandonnée dans ma robe, et lui ne voulant pas s'encombrer d'une de ses conquêtes, nous nous y invitions en parfait amitié. Non pas que personne d'autre ne m'invitais, au contraire, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment y aller avec une autre personne. Peut être parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment sortir avec quelqu'un. Mais cette année, il avait Elena. Et moi, je n'avais personne. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Relevant la tête, je fixai Tifa qui s'exclamait à chaque nouvelle tenue qu'elle trouvait.

- Je vais proposer à Cloud d'y aller avec moi, lâchais-je. Comme ça, ni lui ni moi ne seront seuls.

- Hors de question, rétorqua Tifa sans même me regarder.

- Et pourquoi ?demandais-je.

- Parce que toi tu n'y vas avec personne, me répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à ma question. Pourquoi cette année j'étais condamnée à la solitude ?

- Réfléchis, me dit Elena plus doucement. Les profs seront là. Et ton objectif final n'est pas un élève, et si cette personne te vois en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne va pas t'approcher.

Je souris en entendant le « ton objectif ». Comme si il s'agissait de mon idée. Levant les yeux au ciel, je finis par froncer les sourcils devant les regards rivés sur ma personne de mes deux colocataires. En les voyant sourire plus que de coutume, je finis par comprendre. Elena avait bien dit qu'il ne m'approcherait pas si j'étais accompagnée. Cela signifiait que le but de la soirée était qu'il m'approche. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Mais qu'allaient-ils encore inventer ?

- Je crois qu'elle a compris, sourit Tifa en s'approchant de moi. Allez miss Valentine, va falloir te trouver une tenue !

Au secours. D'un air carnassier, Tifa attrapa une de ses robes et la secoua devant mon nez. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Elena me saisit les poignées, et m'immobilisa. Alors celle ci, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Elles avaient apparemment l'intention de me retenir prisonnière pour me faire essayer des robes.

- Je le savais que j'aurais dû rédiger mon testament, grommelais-je en me débattant mollement.

Je n'en pouvais plus. A chaque séance de torture, elles trouvaient de nouvelles robes à me faire enfiler. Elles voulaient que je sois, je cite, parfaite. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Mais toujours pour la même chose. Pour aller draguer contre mon gré mon congélateur de prof de maths.

00h30. Tout l'étage était silencieux, uniquement bercé par les respirations calmes des dormeurs. J'étais sans aucun doute la seule personne encore éveillée. Paisible, je fermai les yeux. La soirée avait été éprouvante. J'avais grand besoin de me détendre. Et la douche était pour moi l'un des meilleurs moyens. Calée contre la paroi, je laissais les gouttes de d'eau perler sur mes joues, plaquant mes cheveux contre mon visage. Le jet puissant était brûlant, fumant jusque sur mon corps. J'aurais pu m'endormir là. C'était sans compter ma malchance absolument hors du commun. Un bip sonore et particulièrement puissant me fit sursauter, me faisant friser l'arrêt cardiaque. Oui, j'avais été capable de choisir de me doucher la nuit le jour de l'alarme incendie nocturne. Peu stable sur le sol humide de la douche, je glissai, et tentai de me rattraper à la seule chose qui me tombait sous la main. Je compris bien vite que saisir ma bouteille de shampoing n'allait pas m'être très utile pour tenir debout, et je finis étaler par terre, le flacon entre les doigts. Il me fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et de réagir. L'alarme incendie retentissait dans l'établissement depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, et j'étais nue sous ma douche. Lulu n'allait pas tarder à faire le compte des élèves de l'étage en bas, dans la cour. Il fallait que je m'active. Maudissant l'exercice incendie, je saisis en toute hâte les seuls vêtements que j'avais, à savoir mon peignoir et mon boxer, et nouai mes cheveux mouillés en toute hâte avant de courir dans le couloir. Grognant devant l'étage déjà vide, je me précipitai dans les escaliers, afin de rejoindre les autres dans la cour.

En me voyant débouler à moitié nue, Tifa me fixa avec des yeux ronds plutôt amusés.

- Et ben, se moqua-t-elle. T'as bien choisi ton moment pour te laver ! Surtout que...

Je n'avais même pas besoin d'écouter la fin de sa phrase pour comprendre. L'alarme incendie concernait toute l'école. Toute. Même les professeurs. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait sans aucun doute m'apercevoir. Je tournai des yeux affolés vers la vitre pour voir mon reflet. Mo peignoir trop grand glissait, si bien que je devais le tenir pour que ma tenue reste descente. J'avais les cheveux dégoulinants attachés en un rapide chignon affreux, et j'étais pieds nus. En un mot, superbe.

L'énorme sourire de Tifa me fit pâlir.

- Me dit pas que..., marmonnais-je.

- Non, me coupa Reno en débarquant près de nous. On est quand même pas assez fous pour déclencher l'alarme pour que Mr congélateur te vois comme ça. Le sommeil c'est sacré, un peu de bon sens !

Et moi je ne l'étais visiblement pas, vu qu'ils avaient manqué de me tuer une semaine plus tôt. Charmant.

J'allais commencer à râler, comme de coutume, mais un seul coup d'oeil à ma droite suffit à me clouer sur place. A quelques mètres de nous, sa chemise rapidement boutonnée, se tenait notre prof de maths. Ses yeux carmins arpentaient la cours d'un air agacé, jusqu'à se poser sur moi. Je devins aussitôt aussi rouge que ses yeux. Je ne sentais même plus l'eau ruisseler sur mon visage. J'en conclus rapidement que la chaleur émanant de mes joues devait la faire s'évaporer. Et je crus fondre sur place lorsque Mr congélateur esquissa un sembla de sourire en me voyant. Sans doute à cause de ma tenue complètement ridicule. Au secours. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de choses m'arrivent à moi ? Me tordant nerveusement les doigts, je comptais chaque seconde me séparant de ma remontée dans ma chambre, en mordant les lèvres et en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

- Yuffie, la combustion est proche, calme toi, me glissa Elena, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et cette simple plaisanterie eut le don de me faire bouillir encore plus. Je m'éloignai à petits pas de l'air amusé de mes amis, et me dirigeai vers Cloud. Lui ne disait rien. Ou pas grand chose. J'appréciais sa présence dans ce genre de moment. Lui ne me torturait pas trop pour que je face craquer l'homme de ma vie. En arrivant à la hauteur du blond, je lui ébouriffai mécaniquement ses épis blonds. Il répondit à mon geste par un petit sourire, et une tape sur ma tête.

- Belle nuit n'est ce pas ?se moqua-t-il en désignant ma tenue.

- Oh non, t'y mets pas aussi, grognais-je, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. J'ai fuis les autres pour éviter ce genre de remarques, alors par pitié ne me fais pas subir le même sort qu'eux !

- Je suis sûr que tu es au goût de ce cher Mr congélateur, rigola-t-il sans se soucier de mon air boudeur.

Râlant quelques propos inconnus au dictionnaire, je me retournai pour partir vers les escaliers. Agacée, je m'assis sur les marches en attendant la permission de remonter. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Si même Cloud s'y mettait, je n'avais plus personne pour me défendre. Même Cerise semblait contre moi. Tout en refoulant mes pensées, je tournai de manière mécanique la tête vers la cause de mes tourments. Comme si je ne savais pas assez à quoi il ressemblait. Je lâchai un soupir, me posant pour la énième fois la même question. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela tombe sur moi ? J'aurais pu m'enticher de n'importe quel élève attirant de cet établissement. Mais non, il avait fallut que mon cœur choisisse le seul inaccessible à mes yeux. Mais il était aussi le seul que voyais différemment. Le seul que je ne pouvais pas regarder dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Le seul à me faire perdre tous moyens, à moi, la personne la plus énergique et volcanique de tout Midgard. Quelqu'un de tellement différent de moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai en voyant la mine réjouie de Tifa et le sourire franc de Reno devant moi. Penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur, je finis par comprendre que l'on pouvait remonter. Chose pour laquelle je ne me fis pas du tout prier. Même si au fond de moi, j'avais peut être aimé passer du temps à le regarder lui. Je priais juste pour qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rafrob: Merci :)**

**Reviews ?**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

- Yuffie ! Reviens là !

La voix de Tifa me fit sursauter alors que je courais dans tout le couloir de notre étage pour lui échapper. Ou plutôt, pour échapper à sa brosse à cheveux et sa trousse de maquillage. Il était exactement 18h, vendredi soir, et j'étais entrain de fuir en sous vêtements dans un couloir. Et la soirée allait commencer d'ici une demi heure. Génial.

- Jamais !hurlais-je à l'intention de Tifa, planquée derrière un rideau.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire maquiller, ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu. Et les boucles, très peu pour moi. J'irais avec mes cheveux habituels.

Tout en jetant plusieurs regards discrets en direction de la brune, je me laissai glisser contre la fenêtre en soupirant.

- Je te tiens !

Je manquai de hurler de frayeur en sentant quelqu'un me tirer hors de ma planque. Le visage rayonnant d'Elena m'adressa un sourire satisfait, et la jeune blonde me traîna jusqu'à mon bourreau. Ils auraient ma peau, tous. Je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas leur but cette année. Je crus sentir mon cœur lâcher à la vu de la mine diabolique de Tifa, de nouveau devant moi.

- T'as vraiment cru que la fuite te sauverais, me lança-t-elle cruellement, en jouant avec sa brosse à cheveux.

- Et bien, ça m'a traverser l'esprit, répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Elena secoua la tête, et me poussa dans la chambre. Que quelqu'un me sauve. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Mais alors pas du tout. Mes deux amies étaient déjà prêtes, elles. Elena en robe simple mais fort jolie, rehaussée de modestes talons. Tifa, elle, était juste éblouissante. Se cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ondulés au niveau des pointes, leur donnant un volume plutôt naturel. Sa robe lui allait à merveille, épousant ses formes comme si elle avait été taillée pour elle. Perchée sur des talons allongeant encore plus ses jambes, elle me dominait de plus d'une tête. Je me sentais...petite.

- Allez petite furie, ce soir, on te fait belle, me dit la brune en sortant une robe de son placard.

Elle me fit signe de l'enfiler, et je m'exécutais à contre cœur. Je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir comment cela se mettait, une robe. Tant bien que mal, je vins à bout du morceau de tissu rebelle, et parvins à l'enfiler. Me tournant vers Tifa pour qu'elle termine le boulot, je sautillais d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveuse.

- Arrête de bouger, j'arrive pas à te maquiller, ronchonna Elena en m'attrapant gentiment les cheveux pour que je reste tranquille.

Je grognai quelques mots parfaitement inaudible, et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini de torturer mes yeux. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment Jyhl faisait pour se maquiller tous les matins sans trouver cela épuisant. J'en avais déjà marre. Elena poussa finalement un soupir satisfait en refermant son mascara, et me montra du doigt mes escarpins. Ces atroces chaussures avec lesquelles j'avais dû m'entraîner à marcher pendant des jours. Tremblante, je finis par les enfiler, pas très rassurer. Je pouvais en tomber à tout moment, de ces machins là.

- Regarde à quoi tu ressemble au moins, me souris Tifa.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me dirigeai lentement vers la salle de bain pour admirer le « chef d'oeuvre » de mes deux amies. En jetant un coup d'oeil au miroir, je restais figée. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était moi. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'Elena et Tifa n'avait pas trop mal réussi leur coup. Ma robe rouge était cintrée au niveau de ma taille, puis évasée, tombant jusqu'à mis cuisse, laissant la moitié de mon dos nu. Les manches se terminaient au niveau de mon coude, laissant la moitié de mes bas nus. Elles avaient finalement laissé mes cheveux naturels, et avaient rehaussé mon regard d'un touche de mascara noir. Je ne m'étais jamais vu comme cela, même pour les autres soirées d'intégration.

- Bon, t'as rencart avec le frigo, alors active, se moqua Tifa en ouvrant la porte.

- Mais...protestais-je. Je peux pas !

- Pourquoi ça ?rétorqua la brune en me tirant.

- Je sais pas, mais je peux pas !criais-je presque en me débattant.

Elena lâcha un soupir et m'éjecta hors de la chambre. J'avais, je dois l'avouer, un peu peur de ce que le destin me réservait ce soir. Ou plutôt, de ce que mes amis allaient faire de moi. Je continuais de grogner alors que les deux filles me traînaient difficilement vers les escaliers. Je ne voulais pas y aller.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Je crus tomber à genoux en voyant Lulu arriver. Elle allait me sauver. J'étais sauver.

- Oh pitié Lulu, la suppliais-je en me débattant de l'emprise de Tifa. Ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! Je t'en supplies !

- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?s'étonna la surveillante.

- Elles veulent ma mort !repris-je.

- Quoi, elles veulent te mettre toute l'école à dos en te casant avec Cecil ?plaisanta Lulu en souriant.

- Pire encore, murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

- Mais non, me coupa Tifa en m'éloignant. Tu nous excuses Lulu, mais mademoiselle à rendez vous !

Je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir le sourire amusé de la surveillante avant d'être entraînée dans les escaliers. Je n'avais plus le choix. Mollement, je me détachais de l'emprise de la brune, et traînais des pieds jusqu'en bas. La soirée aurait lieu dans le grand hall. Il n'y avait plus que quelques pas qui me séparaient de ma mort. Je poussai un soupir, et une violente tape dans mon dos manqua de me faire hurler.

- On a faillit vous attendre !rigola Reno en faisant irruption devant moi.

- Mais t'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça toi !criais-je à l'intention du rouquin.

- Et bien Tifa, tu n'es pas avec ton cavalier ?

Le ton glacial de Cloud me surpris. La grande brune lui adressa un regard faussement indifférent, avant de lui répondre sans plus de chaleur :

- Je le retrouve un peu plus loin.

Guerre froide.

- Bon, euh, on y va ?proposa timidement Elena, accrochée au bras de Reno.

J'acquiesçai. Je n'avais aucune envie que Cloud subisse le courroux de Tifa. Cela se résumerait à finir plus que piétiné. La grande brune se tourna de nouveau, et prit la direction du hall, visiblement froissée par la réaction du blond. Je la vis de nouveau sourire alors que nous arrivions à la porte de la salle. En effet, une grande silhouette attendait là, masquée par l'obscurité du soir. Des cheveux blancs et longs, une carrure plus que superbe, parfaitement habillé et au combien attirant. Cecil. Tifa nous abandonna littéralement en le voyant, et courut vers lui, faisant preuve d'une agilité insolente sur ses talons.

- Bon, commença Tifa en nous regardant arriver. Je crois que nous allons passer une bonne soirée !

Elle attendit à côté de son cavalier notre arrivée un peu lente, et m'adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne raffolais pas vraiment de ce que cela pouvait annoncer. Cecil la regardait d'un air amusé. Le jeune homme avait beau être quelqu'un de très populaire, il n'en était en rien vantard. Bien au contraire, c'était une personne particulièrement agréable.

- Les rares fois où j'ai parlé à Tifa, j'ai dû entendre chacun de vos noms au moins quinze fois, plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Et bien on est célèbre, répondis-je en souriant.

Le jeune homme me rendit un sourire amical, et se dirigea vers la porte du hall pour l'ouvrir. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que l'on attendait devant, il fallait se résoudre à entrer. A mon grand damne.

Les soirées d'intégration de notre école ne sont pas vraiment des soirées de jeunes. Elles sont classes, agrémentées de musiques plutôt classiques, et très prisée des adorateurs de costumes classes. Planquée dans un coin depuis bien une demi heure, je regardais mes amis danser. Je m'étais éloignée pour ne pas subir de nouvelles tortures. Je n'étais pas tout à fait décidée à me laisser mal menée durant cette soirée. Je reportai mon regard au centre de la pièce. Tifa dansait avec une grâce sublime qui lui était propre, sous le regard plus qu'admiratif de son cavalier. Peut être lui plaisait-elle réellement. La grande brune était, il fallait l'avouer, quelqu'un de très charismatique. Forte de caractère et belle à sa manière. Elle était absolument unique. Je souris à la vue de mon amie. Si Cecil et elle devenaient proches, elle allait se faire quelques ennemis. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus Reno et Elena, qui dansaient eux aussi, bien moins distants que les autres danseurs. Et Cloud dansait calmement avec une jeune fille blonde dont le nom m'échappe totalement. Tout était calme dans mon cher petit monde. Enfin, presque. A quelques pas de moi, il y avait la seule personne que je cherchais à éviter. Si je l'avais remarqué plus tôt, je me serais exilée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais maintenant, je ne le pouvais plus. Sinon mes amis allaient me remarquer et le remarquer, et là, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Mon regard se perdit malgré moi sur cet homme à qui je ne voulais pas penser. Toujours aussi implacable, il ne prêtait aucune attention aux plaisanteries de Mlle Ashe ou de Mr Angeal. Son regard carmin se perdait dans le vide. Et moi je me perdais en le regardant. Nous voilà bien.

- Alors Yuffie, tu t'amuses bien ?

Je fis volte face, et tombais nez à nez avec Tifa, Cecil, Reno, et Elena. Je me raclai la gorge, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils m'avaient retrouvé. Et moi je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils s'approchaient de moi. J'eus envie de me gifler.

- Et bien ma fois, j'ai connu des soirées moins difficile, répondis-je en souriant.

La grande brune jeta un regard par dessus mon épaule, et un large sourire fendit son visage. Elle adressa un regard entendu à Reno, et s'approcha doucement de moi.

- On va la pimenter, ta soirée, rigola Tifa.

Et sur ce, elle me donna un violent coup de hanches sans même me regarder pour assurer une discrétion absolue. Ce coup m'envoya valser sur le côté. Sur le mauvais côté. Fermant les yeux en prévision de ma chute, je ne me sentis finalement pas tomber. Ouvrant un œil, puis deux, je pâlis violemment en voyant ce qui m'avait rattrapé. J'avais les mains posées sur ce torse musclé qui me soutenait, et le regard planté dans ses larges yeux rouges rubis. Les mains sur mes épaules, il m'avait visiblement rattrapé avant que je ne m'écrase par terre. Tifa m'avait tout simplement poussé sur lui. Encore une fois. Il avait néanmoins l'air moins surpris que la dernière fois. Un léger sourire fendit son visage.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu as un don pour me tomber dessus toi, se moqua-t-il, amusé.

J'avais plutôt des amis à l'esprit plus dérangé que la moyenne.

- Je m'en serais bien passé de ce don là, soufflais-je sans bouger.

Il sourit un peu plus, et s'écarta lentement pour que je retrouve mon équilibre. Il allait falloir que Tifa m'explique le but de cette manœuvre, si ce n'est passer pour une idiote incapable de marcher droit. Je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner, mais sa voix me rappela aussitôt.

- Aimez vous danser Mlle Kisaragi ?me demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Sa question me fit rougir.

- Euh, à peu près, répondis-je sans vraiment le savoir. Mais...pourquoi ?

- Et bien, reprit-il. Maintenant que vous êtes là, autant en profiter.

Je crus un instant cauchemarder. Ou rêver. Je n'en savais rien. Je ne réalisais même pas ce que je venais d'entendre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais rapidement sur la piste de danse, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, avec pour cavalier l'homme que je fuyais et aimais le plus. Je ne savais même pas comment mes jambes parvenaient à me porter. Je ne réalisais pas ce que je faisais. J'étais plus porter par mon instinct que par ma raison, complètement HS actuellement. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux. J'avais bien trop peur de ceux que j'allais croiser.

La soirée s'enchaîna plutôt vite, me faisant regagner peu à peu mes esprits au fil des minutes. Je finis même par éprouver un réel plaisir à danser, une fois la gêne presque disparue. J'en ris même à plusieurs reprises. Je me sentais parfaitement stable sur mes talons, ce qui m'étonnais réellement. J'en conclu vite que j'étais plus portée par mon cavalier que par mes propres jambes. Je me surpris presque à remercier Tifa. Je me sentais bien, enveloppée de son odeur. Moi qui avait tant voulu éviter cette soirée, voilà que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête.

Finalement, la dernière musique se termina. Figée sur ces dernières notes, moi et mon cavalier nous regardâmes quelques secondes avant de sourire en même temps. Mon cœur devait être au bord de l'arrêt. Je le sentais battre jusqu'au bout de mes cheveux. M'écartant légèrement, je tournai la tête vers amis, qui attendaient près de la porte.

- Merci, Mr Valentine, m'exclamais-je en souriant.

- Ce fut un plaisir, me répondit l'homme en face de moi.

Je fis vite volte face, une main contre le visage pour vérifier la température de mes joues. Au bord de la fusion. Je trottinais jusqu'à la porte, et me plantais à côté de Reno, la tête baissée.

- Sans commentaire, soupirais-je en voyant les paires d'yeux tournées vers moi.

Tifa éclata de rire, et poussa la porte. Je lui emboîtai le pas, et fut absolument ravis de quitter la pièce pour un peu de fraîcheur, bien qu'y rester encore un peu ne m'aurait pas déplu. Cloud et Reno plaisantait tous les deux, alors que Tifa et Cecil semblaient peiner à se séparer. Moi, j'avais les yeux rivés vers la porte du hall. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

- Yuffie ?

La douce voix d'Elena me fit tourner la tête. Ils semblaient m'attendre pour remonter. Je souris à la blonde, et jetai un dernier regard en arrière avant de les suivre. Finalement, j'avais passé une bonne soirée. Même si j'allais avoir encore plus de mal à me concentrer en maths après cela.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rafrob: Merci x)**

**On n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Lundi, 13h. Juste après notre repas fort animé, comme toujours, que ce soit par les disputes de Tifa et Cloud ou les roucoulements de Reno et Elena, secoués par mes railleries, nous avions deux heures de sport. Enfin, aujourd'hui, les autres avaient deux heures de sport. Moi, j'étais condamnée à attendre sur le bord du stade avec un chronomètre dans les mains, incapable de courir. Maudis talons. Mes chevilles étaient affreusement douloureuses depuis la soirée de vendredi, et même si elles allaient mieux, notre prof, Mr Wakka, avait jugé bon de ne pas me faire prendre de risque. En se moquant bien évidemment de l'explication que je lui donnais à cette incapacité de pratiquer l'Eps. Il était drôle, Mr Wakka. Je l'avais depuis deux ans. Toujours affublé de la même coiffure rousse dont la première mèche défiait la gravitait, il passait sa vie à charrier les élèves. Ou à faire l'imbécile pour nous amuser et capter notre attention. Ou encore, mais ça, c'était en dehors des cours, à faire les yeux doux à notre adorable Lulu. La routine.

Je lâchai un soupir. Je n'aimais pas manquer les cours de sport. C'était une matière que j'aimais beaucoup. Et dans laquelle j'étais plutôt douée, en plus. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il pleuvait. Des cordes. J'étais littéralement trempée, envelopper dans le pull de Reno. Je tremblais des pieds à la tête, frigorifiée. Mes mains avaient du mal à retenir le chrono. J'aurais tout donner pour avoir un parapluie. Cela m'aurait éviter d'être encore plus mouillée que maintenant. J'avais l'impression d'être tombée dans une baignoire. Mes cheveux collaient contre mes joues, me donnant un air identique à celui que j'avais le soir de l'alarme incendie. Chose qui ne m'avais pas ravie, alors l'idée d'une récidive ne m'enchantait guère. Mais bon, au moins, mon prof de maths ne me verrait pas, cette fois ci. Tout du moins, je l'espérais. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire sur un terrain de sport.

Alors que je rêvassais, je faillis lâcher mon chrono quand je vis la troupe de coureurs arriver. Criant leur temps entre deux claquements de dent, je vérifiais l'heure. 14h. Si le cour ne passait pas plus vite, j'allais mourir. Je regardais Reno finir son tour de piste, suivit de près par Tifa, Cloud et Elena. Le rouquin s'avança vers moi en trottinant après le coup de sifflet de Mr Wakka.

- Alors, pas trop dur ?me lança-t-il en souriant.

- Je vais me transformer en stalagmite si ça continu, grognais-je en me frottant les bras.

- Allez courage, me dit mon ami en m'ébouriffant ma tignasse trempée.

Cela fit voler une multitude gouttes d'eau autour de nous, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Reno quand elles atterrirent sur Jyhl, qui arrivait à notre hauteur. Certainement pas par sympathie, mais juste parce qu'elle trottinais pour se remettre d'aplomb, comme tout le monde. La punaise s'arrêta avant de s'essuyer le visage, l'air dégoûtée que cette eau m'ait touché avant de s'écraser sur son précieux visage. Puis, un large sourire aux lèvres, elle me fixa avec mépris.

- Alors on prend l'eau ?se moqua-t-elle.

- Sûr, lui répondis-je en souriant. Toi par contre, aucun risque. Ton corps ferait un rejet si jamais tu assimilais de la flotte.

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil, alors que Reno se retenait déjà de rire, sachant visiblement que je n'en avais pas finit.

- Cause, trop plein, achevais-je. Surtout dans le crâne.

Jyhl entre ouvrit la bouche, et finis par tourner les talons, vexée. Satisfaite, je me recommençais à triturer mes doigts pour me réchauffer.

- Bon allez, le devoir m'appelle, me dit Reno en désignant la ligne de départ ou patientait le prof.

- Allez, va courir le roux, répliquais-je en le voyant s'éloigner.

Il me fit un signe de la main, et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule, secouer de tremblements incessants. J'avais de plus en plus froid. J'essayais tant bien que mal à penser aux endroits les plus chauds de la planètes, de son noyau jusqu'à un volcan en éruption. Sans grands résultats.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me mis à tousser, puis à éternuer. Un bruit semblable à celui que j'émettais actuellement me fis lever les yeux vers le parking, situé juste en face du stade, et donc, en face de moi. Une voiture s'y garait. Vitre teintée, toute noire, un vrai bijou. Une voiture digne des plus beaux films d'espionnage. Je commençais à me demander à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir, jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire en sorte, glissant ses clés dans la poche de son pantalon. Cet homme m'aura vu dans toutes les situations ridicules imaginables. C'était d'ailleurs dur de se le dire pour l'homme de sa vie. Je pâlis violemment, avant de sentir un rouge incontrôlable me monter aux joues. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, baissant de temps à autre les yeux sur mon chrono, oubliant complètement ma frigorification, je cherchais un moyen de disparaître. Vu ma chance juste inimaginable, il était totalement inutile pour que je prie afin de ne pas être remarquée. Un regard discret vers lui, et je crus que toute la peau de mes joues brûlait. Ses épais cheveux noirs balayant ses yeux carmins, je sentis son regard pesant sur ma pauvre silhouette trempée. Un léger sourire courba ses lèvres, et il rouvrit sa portière de voiture. J'implorais le ciel pour qu'il s'en aille. Mais non. Il ré exécuta la manœuvre de fermer sa porte et de ranger ses clefs, avec cette fois ci, quelque chose dans les mains.

Mécaniquement, je vérifiais l'heure. 14H12. Cela aurait été ridicule de ma part de penser qu'il allait rester là durant trois quarts d'heure à attendre que je parte pour approcher. Pourtant, j'aurais souhaité qu'il ne bouge pas.

Je tournai de nouveau les yeux vers lui, provocant une énorme envie de me gifler. Mais à ma grande surprise, il m'adressa un regard, et lança dans ma direction ce qu'il venait de sortir de sa voiture. Son geste agile eut le mérite de faire atterrir l'objet pile dans mes mains, que j'eus à peine le temps de lever. Je me rendis alors compte de ce qu'était l'objet en question, entraînant ma compréhension au pourquoi il venait de me lancer ça. C'était un parapluie. D'un air stupide, je regardais sans le déplier ce que je souhaitais depuis le début du cours. Relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que mon prof de maths était parti. En même temps, cela devait faire dix minutes que je fixais le parapluie qu'il venait de m'envoyer. Peut être justement parce que c'était lui qui me l'avait envoyé.

Finalement, je me décidais à le déplier, pour me rendre compte que d'ici dix minutes, on serait invité à regagner les vestiaires. Utilité ? Zéro.

Une fois sortis de sport, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de physique. Notre professeur de combat étant exceptionnellement absent, notre professeur de physique avait décidé de prendre nos trois heures de liberté. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que nous étions en cours, et nous n'en avions pas encore eu un seul de physique. Problème personnel de la prof, nous avait on dit. Mais bon, aller en physique ne me dérangeait pas, vu mes chevilles défectueuses. Et j'aimais bien notre prof. Un peu comme avec Mlle Ashe, nous avions tissé des liens amicaux.

M'installant près de Reno, j'adressais un sourire à la jeune femme aux cheveux verts assise derrière le bureau. Cette dernière attendit que tout le monde prenne place, pour enfin se lever, et se présenter.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Je suis Mlle Rydia, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, et j'assurerais vos cours de physique cette année. Je m'excuse encore pour ce grand retard, que l'on va s'efforcer de rattraper.

Elle portait bien son nom, Mlle Rydia. Elle souriait toujours. Elle commença à regarder la fiche d'appel, et à prononcer tous nos noms pour vérifier notre présence. Lorsque vint mon nom, je le sentis au sourire moqueur qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Yuffie, toujours aussi nulle ?rigola-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi.

- Toujours !criais-je d'un air triomphant, ce qui provoqua le rire de Reno et bientôt de la classe.

Mlle Rydia secoua la tête, et poursuivit sa liste. Il fallait avouer que la physique et moi, cela faisait trois, voir plus. Je n'étais pas une mauvaise élève, loin de là, mais alors la physique, c'était vraiment ma bête noire. Je me défendais comme je le pouvais. Pourtant, les combats et les matérias, ça me réussissaient, j'arrivais à obtenir de bons résultats en français, en mécanique, et en...non pas en maths, mais enfin bon, voilà. Mais pas en physique. Et Mlle Rydia subissait mes erreurs explosives de TP, ma mémoire refusant toute formule, sans compter mon incapacité totale à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce qui faisait énormément rire Reno, qui contrairement à moi, savait équilibrer une équation de dissolution sans une page de brouillon derrière.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude entre les côtes pour qu'il cesse de se moquer une fois de plus de moi. Il se calma presque aussitôt en râlant. Alors que je tournai la tête vers Elena, je vis l'air massacrant de Tifa et Cloud, l'un à côté de l'autre, se dévisageant.

- C'est plus que polaire là, chuchotais-je à mon voisin.

- Je dirais même plus, c'est apolaire !plaisanta le rouquin.

Je me claquai le front en entendant cela. Si il parvenait à faire de l'humour avec le langage scientifique, je n'allais jamais sortir vivante de ce cours. Cela me fit taire pour le reste des trois heures. Le désespoir, sans doute. Alors que je griffonnais sur mon cahier, un détail me troubla. Un manche de parapluie dépassait de mon sac ouvert. Je me souvins alors des heures de sport. Il allait falloir que j'aille rendre ça à monsieur congélateur. A mon grand damne.

Les yeux rivés vers mon sac, je ne vis pas Mlle Rydia s'approcher de moi. J'eus juste le temps de l'entendre soupirer en admirant le dessin que je faisais dans le coin de mon cahier. J'avais la fâcheuse habitude de m'occuper de cette manière quand je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Donc presque tout le temps.

- Yuffie, soupira-t-elle. Je te jure que si au prochain devoir tu n'as pas la moyenne, je te plante au bord de la route couverte de goudron et de plumes.

Aie. Châtiment peu enviable. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire énorme que je lui faisais, avant de retourner à son cour. Moi, je repris tant bien que mal mon occupation, une oreille attentive à ce qui se racontait sur la constitution des molécules et leur électronégativité.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, la troisième sonnerie annonça notre libération. Sans se faire prier, Reno fonça jusqu'à la porte, y rejoignant Elena. Me dirigeant d'un pas las vers le couloir, je pris la direction opposée de la leur.

- Ben tu viens pas avec nous ?s'étonna Tifa en sortant de la salle.

- Je vous rejoindrais, j'ai quelque chose à rendre au prof de maths, lui répondis je.

Chose que je regrettai immédiatement à la vue du sourire ravie que la brune arborait.

- On t'attendra pour aller manger, mais soit pas trop longue, me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et tournai les talons. J'eus juste le temps de l'entendre s'excuser en rigolant, car déjà je montais les escaliers menant à notre étage de maths. Avec un peu de malchance, Mr Valentine serait dans sa salle. J'avais à la fois envie de la voir, et à la fois pas envie. Non, en fait, j'avais juste peur de me retrouver en face de lui. De rougir comme une tomate, ou de sourire stupidement comme ce matin devant le parapluie. En y repensant, je me trouvais encore plus ridicule. Comment un seul regard de cet homme parvenait à me scotcher à ce point ?

Secouant la tête pour me débarrasser de toutes ces pensées encombrantes, je parvins assez rapidement devant notre salle de maths. Je me rendis compte de la porte entre ouverte, et je décidais de frapper au bout de cinq minutes d'hésitations. Serrant les points, je dû me retenir autant que possible de ne pas appliquer mon plan fuite lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le salle, se rapprochant dangereusement de la porte. Tripotant nerveusement le manche du parapluie, je manquai de hurler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à la grande silhouette de mon prof de maths. Relevant la tête, j'entre ouvris la bouche pour lui adresser un remerciement, lui remettre son parapluie, et filer en vitesse, mais je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son regard carmin les coinça au fond de ma gorge. Au bout de quelques instants, il sourit légèrement, ce qui me fis finalement réagir.

- Je suis venue vous rendre le parapluie que vous m'aviez prêté ce matin, lâchais-je d'un seul trait, un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

Très naturel, ce sourire.

- Ah, merci, me répondit-il en attrapant le parapluie que je lui tendait.

Je souris une fois encore, et au bout de plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, je décidais de tourner les talons.

- La prochaine fois, essaye d'en prévoir un, lança Mr Valentine, me clouant une nouvelle fois sur place. Cela t'éviteras de mourir de froid pendant plus d'une heure.

Et sur ce, il m'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, et se ré enferma dans sa salle. Je mis quelques minutes avant de me remettre de mes émotions. Sa voix n'avait pas été frigide, comme en cours. Elle était agréable. Et ce dernier geste, que seuls mes amis me faisait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été pendue par les pieds, et secouée de toute part. Mon esprit était à peu près aussi ordonné que après ce genre d'épreuve.

Je ne me rendis compte de mon inactivité cérébrale et physique qu'au bout de dix minutes, lorsque la porte de la salle en face de moi s'ouvrit de nouveau. Et sur la même personne, bien sûr. Le regard rouge de Mr Valentine resta bloqué sur moi quelques minutes, amusé, le temps que j'émerge. Le remarquant, je sursautai, me traitant de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir fuit cette salle. Souriant comme je savais le faire, je fis rapidement demi tour pour me diriger vers les escaliers. Un léger rire me parvint. Me retournant, j'aperçus de nouveau le visage de Mr congélateur, moins froid que d'habitude. Je devais être rouge, une fois de plus. Baissant les yeux, j'eus juste le temps de le voir se diriger lui aussi vers les escaliers.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais pensé aussi attachée à cette salle, pour rester devant sans rien faire, me lança-t-il en me dépassant. Nous n'avons cour que demain matin, l'attente risque d'être un peu longue.

- Oui, je sais, mais, ce n'est rien, répondis-je précipitamment avant de lui repasser devant.

- Alors à demain, me salua-t-il en me dépassant une fois encore.

Cette fois ci, j'attendis qu'il soit loin pour reprendre ma route. Sinon, mon cœur aurait lâcher. L'idée principale de mes amis étant de me caser avec lui, je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais faire si j'étais incapable de restée calme en sa présence. Je patientai quelques minutes encore sans bouger, afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, je me dirigeai vers le self, l'esprit plus embrouillé que jamais.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rafrob: Je crois que le début de ce chap va te rappeler quelque chose x)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Les yeux rivés au plafond, je m'amusais à compter le nombre de tache qui y figuraient. Oui, cette activité est complètement stupide. Mais je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire. La philosophie ne me passionnait pas plus que ça. Même pas du tout. Notre professeur, Mlle Quistis, avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour capter notre attention, j'avais autre chose à penser un jeudi matin. Je jouais avec mon stylo, je regardais le plafond, je parlais avec Tifa. Tout était bon pour occuper mes neurones en inactivité totale. Même faire des avions en papier avec les feuilles A3 qui nous étaient distribuées. C'est dire.

- Je crois que je me suis jamais autant ennuyée de ma vie, soupirais-je en fermant les yeux.

- T'as déjà dit ça au dernier cour, me répondit Tifa.

Mon amie était particulièrement concentrée. Absolument pas sur le cour, mais sur le moyen de tenir sa chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds. Mais bon, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Je devais exprimer mon ennuie au moins une fois par heure de philo. Les seules personnes à aimer cette matière devaient être Elena et Cloud. Ils étaient complètement absorbés par ce que leur racontait la prof, assise sur son bureau.

- Mais t'inquiète pas, après on a maths, reprit Tifa sans même me regarder.

La seule évocation du cour de maths me fit tourner la tête.

- Certes Tifa, certes, répliquais-je. D'accord, je ne vais plus m'ennuyer, mais je vais beuguer. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux.

- Au fait, ça se passe bien entre toi et lui ?me demanda la brune, portant un intérêt soudain à son crayon dépassant de sa trousse.

Sa question me fit rougir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle entendait par « aller bien ». Si elle faisait allusion aux quelconques signes d'une mise en couple proche chez les adolescents, alors nous en étions très loin. Parce qu'il ne m'avait pas encore proposé d'aller au cinéma, ou d'aller dîner chez ses parents. Et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Le regard insistant de Tifa me fit réagir. Elle avait l'air d'y tenir, à ma réponse. Même si elle risquait d'être déçue.

- Et bien, j'ai dansé avec lui, lâchais-je en posant mon menton entre mes mains.

- Et ? Il est toujours aussi froid avec toi ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas une petite différence ?insista la brune.

- Si, avouais-je. Je le trouve plus chaleureux. Il a même l'air amusé de toutes les situations ridicules dans lesquelles vous me faites tomber.

Mon amie sourit en entendant cela. Étrangement, lui raconter cela me faisait du bien. Cela l'encourageait peut être à continuer ses manœuvres pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras, mais cela ne me gênait pas trop. Enfin, pour l'instant, tout du moins. Tifa était juste quelqu'un avec qui j'aimais parler. Elle avait une vision différente de celle de Reno. Une vision bien plus adulte.

- Bon, et toi alors ?demandais-je pour chasser le sujet embarrassant de Mr congélateur.

- Quoi moi ?s'étonna Tifa en pliant sa feuille en signe d'ennui.

- Et bien, c'est la guerre froide entre toi et Cloud on dirait, soupirais-je en tournant la tête vers le blond.

Ce dernier prenait des notes, au premier rang, et conversait avec la prof de la définition exacte du sens de la vie. Lui et Tifa ne s'était plus adressé la parole de manière amicale depuis la soirée.

- Je crois en effet qu'il n'a pas bien digéré le fait que je fréquente Cecil, confirma Tifa.

- Et au fait, tu lui a reparlé ?l'interrogeais-je, intéressée.

- Plus que reparlé, m'avoua la grande brune en souriant timidement. On s'est même vu hier après midi. C'est pour ça que j'étais pas là.

- T'es prête à te mettre toutes les quatrièmes années à dos pour aller plus loin ?lui demandais-je, soucieuse.

- Je ne sais...

- Dites vous deux au fond, si je vous dérange, il faut le dire !

A mais tout à fait, c'est charmant de vous en inquiéter. La voix tranchante de la prof venait de nous rappeler à l'ordre. Je dû me retenir avec une force surhumaine pour lui dire ce que je pensais de son cour. A vrai dire, pas grand chose, mais surtout pour lui faire comprendre que le fait qu'elle parle en même temps que nous n'était pas très agréable. Enfin, c'était elle la prof. Prof rigide, toujours impeccable, et tout à fait sérieuse sur le plan disciplinaire. Le genre de personne que j'aimais par dessus tout embêter.

La sonnerie nous sauva finalement, moi et Tifa, de ses remontrances et de son cour pire qu'ennuyeux. Elle méritait le prix Nobel de l'ennui. Ou plutôt, de la capacité à provoquer l'ennui le plus profond du monde chez tout le monde. Les réflexions sur la vie et la condition humaine, je n'avais rien contre. Mais alors pendant autant de temps, non merci. Les questions existentielles, je me les posais sous la douche, pas derrière un bureau.

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la salle, sans prêter attention au regard haineux que me lançais Mlle Quistis. Cette prof ne m'avait, en plus de cela, jamais aimé. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir ! Elena me rejoint rapidement, suivit de Cloud. Les deux blonds parlaient encore de ce cour qu'il qualifiaient de passionnant, avec une vivacité que je ne leur connaissais pas. Tifa leva les yeux au ciel, et se rangea à mes côtés avec Reno. Le rouquin regardait sa petite amie d'un air un peu perdu. Lui qui n'avait fait que des morpions pendant l'heure, il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous reprochez à la philo, finit par lâcher la blonde devant nos airs blasés.

- C'est pas la philo en elle même qui nous pose problème, expliqua Reno en avançant vers la salle de maths. C'est plus le temps qu'on doit y passer et les sujets répétitifs qui sont lourds.

Elena lui administra une petite claque en rigolant, à moitié vexée qu'il insulte de la sorte sa matière préférée.

Cloud, lui se contentait de sourire sans défendre son point de vue. Peut être aimait-il réellement la philo, ou juste les jambes nues de la prof exposées à sa vue quand elle s'asseyait sur son bureau.

- Bon, on y va ?demandais-je en traînant des pieds.

- Mais c'est que t'es pressée !me taquina Tifa. Pourtant, il va nous rendre des devoirs.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Le devoir sur table de la semaine dernière que j'avais, bien entendu, royalement loupé. En même temps, c'était Mr congélateur qui nous surveillait. Et mon dieu ce qu'il était beau quand il perdait ses yeux couleur de sang dans l'horizon nuageux pointant derrière la fenêtre.

Je me claquai le front en baissant la tête. Je n'allais décidément pas bien moi. Tifa venait de me rappeler que j'allais recevoir une fois encore une note magistrale, mais non, moi, je souriais bêtement. Et je souriais pourquoi ? Mais toujours pour la même chose voyons !

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles je préférai ne plus rien dire. Rougissant en voyant le prof nous faire signe d'entrer, je partis me terrer derrière ma table sans attendre plus longtemps. Rien que le fait de le voir me rappelait sa main sur mes cheveux. Pensée qui me fit rougir encore plus. Je devais être pivoine. Un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Reno s'installa près de moi. Levant les yeux au plafond pour ne pas éclater de rire en me voyant monter en température, il eut du mal à articuler une réponse quand le prof fit l'appel.

- Bien, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs, commença Mr Valentine en faisant les cents pas devant son bureau. Qui ne sont pas excellents, mais pas mauvais non plus. Enfin, pour la plupart.

Curieusement, il posa sur moi un regard insistant au même moment. Je savais que je l'avais loupé, son maudit devoir. Mais...à ce point là ? J'avais un peu peur du résultat, tout d'un coup. Sans dire un mot de plus, le prof commença à distribuer les copies. Reno faillit crier de joie en recevant la sienne, voyant une note largement au dessus de la moyenne inscrite en rouge sur le papier. Sa joie m'arracha un rire nerveux. La mienne risquait d'être bien en dessous.

Finalement, Mr Valentine se posa devant moi. Timide, je levai les yeux, pour tomber sur son visage d'une beauté insolente. Il ne souriait absolument pas, cependant, je pouvais voir à sa manière de me regarder qu'il n'était pas en colère. Notre tête à tête s'éternisa à mon goût, et le prof finit par réagir. Il m'administra un coup royal sur le dessus du crâne avec la copie restante, la mienne. Plus que surprise, je le regardai, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire avec mes amis. Pour me rendre compte que c'était mon prof en face de moi. J'avais ce don étrange de l'oublier en un quart de seconde, tant le chaos de mon esprit était élevé en sa présence. Et je crus m'étrangler ou brûler sur place quand je le vis exécuter exactement le même geste que moi. Nous nous regardions donc dans le blanc des yeux, tous les deux la tête penchée sur le côté. Finalement, un léger sourire fendit son visage, ce qui me fit rougir encore plus, chose que je ne croyais pourtant pas possible.

- J'espère que le froid t'as rafraîchi les neurones, plaisanta-t-il. Parce que tu n'as pas été très brillante avec mes pauvres dérivées.

- J'en suis vraiment navrée, m'excusais-je. Présentez mes plus sincères excuses à vos dérivées.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Reno tourna ses yeux ronds comme des billes vers moi. Ah, il n'était visiblement pas autant habitué que moi à le voir à peu près chaleureux. Le prof me tendit enfin ma copie, avant de regagner le tableau. Arrivé à son bureau, je le vis se pencher en avant pour ramasser quelque chose. Haussant les sourcils devant sa trouvaille, il la posa sur son bureau avant de commencer à nous parler du corrigé de ce devoir. Corrigé qui me serait potentiellement utile, vu l'horrible note que je venais de recevoir. 4/20. L'habitude m'empêchait de me morfondre, cependant. Affalée sur ma table, ma raison me giflant de temps à autre pour que je prenne des notes, je restais toute l'heure comme ça, à admirer si je puis dire, mon prof de maths.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, je mis un temps infini à remballer mes affaires, les faisant tomber presque toutes à côté de mon sac. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle, le prof me fit signe de le rejoindre à son bureau. Étonnée, je mis un peu de temps à réagir, avant de m'exécuter. Mr Valentine sourit en me voyant venir, toute timide, avant de saisir le bout de papier qu'il avait ramassé toute à l'heure.

- Je crois que tu as perdu ça, me dit-il en me le tendant.

Je crus que j'allais tomber par terre. Pas m'évanouir en fermant doucement les yeux comme dans les films. Non, vraiment tomber par terre comme si je me prenais une poutre en pleine tête. Une énorme poutre. Qui fait bien mal. Je n'avais jamais autant rougi de ma vie, ça, j'en étais sûre. Le papier qu'il me tendait était une photo. Pas n'importe quelle photo. Une photo de moi en maillot de bain. A la plage. Photo que je reconnaissait parfaitement. Elle avait été prise pendant mes vacances à la plage, cet été. Moi, sur la plage, les cheveux volants avec le vent, le soir. Une très jolie prise. Mais qui n'avait rien à faire entre les mains de mon prof de maths.

- Je suppose qu'elle est a toi, reprit Mr Valentine, voyant que je ne faisais rien.

Cela me fit réagir, et je lui arrachai presque la photo des mains. Je me souvenais l'avoir envoyé à Tifa et Reno, comme il était coutume entre nous de nous faire partager nos photos de vacance. La retournant, je vis qu'un message y était inscrit.

« Super vacs belle brune, comme promis, je te passe les photos ! ». Je reconnus assez aisément l'écriture de Tifa. Si c'était elle qui avait écrit au dos, indiquant des vacances passées ensemble qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, elle ne l'avait pas fait par hasard. Entre ouvrant la bouche, je fus incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. D'un hochement de tête hésitant, je remerciai mon prof, et décampai le plus vite possible. J'étais affreusement gênée. Je ne savais pas ce qui devait me faire le plus honte. Le fait que mon prof de maths m'ait vu en maillot de bain, ou d'avoir des amis aussi vicieux.

Marchant dans les couloirs, plus nerveuse que jamais, je manquais de trébucher à chaque instant, la photo écrasée entre mes doigts tremblants. Je me dirigeai vers l'internat en toute hâte. Mlle Rydia n'était encore pas là, ce qui nous laissait deux heures de libre avant de manger le midi. Et deux heures ne seraient sans doute pas suffisantes pour que je me venge autant que je le souhaitais. Je montai furieusement les escaliers, et une fois arrivée en haut, j'ouvris violemment la porte de la chambre, derrière laquelle je découvris les visages angéliques de Tifa, Cloud, Elena, Reno, et Cerise. Oui, même Cerise semblait se foutre de moi. Ses larges yeux félins illustraient parfaitement ce que les autres pensaient.

- C'est quoi ça, articulais péniblement en montrant la photo à l'ensemble de la chambrée.

- C'est une photo, me répondit Reno, très sérieusement.

- Merci j'avais vu, rétorquais-je. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait en cour de maths ?

- Ah, c'est peut être la photo que j'ai malencontreusement laissé tomber dans la salle en entrant, s'exclama Tifa en souriant.

Je restais sans voix. Ainsi, elle l'avait bel et bien fait exprès. Je me disais aussi. Une semaine sans coup foireux était une semaine bien trop calme.

Sans rien dire, je partis me rouler en boule sur mon lit. Mon dieu. Mon prof de maths m'avait vu en robe, en peignoir, trempée comme une soupe, et en maillot de bain. Il pouvait s'en féliciter. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas de ma faute.


	13. Chapter 13

**On laisse une review quand on passe ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Deux semaines. Ah, ça passe vite deux semaines. Sauf quand on totalise une panne d'eau chaude, un contrôle de physique, des cours de maths, une vague de froid, et des amis comme les miens. En effet, nous étions mi novembre, et il faisait pire que froid. Et l'internat avait trouvé le moyen de tomber en panne d'eau chaude pendant quelques jours, ce qui nous avait valu de très désagréables douches froides, pour ne pas dire glaciales. J'avais cru devenir chanteuse d'opéra par la faute des cris que je poussais sous l'eau, avant de me transformer en glaçon. En bref, j'étais bien entendu tombée malade. Et s'en suivit une extinction de voix qui m'empêcha de répondre à mes profs durant plusieurs jours. Ce qui fit même sourire mon prof de maths. Maudit soit il.

Ce matin, mon infernal réveil sonna une fois encore. Non pas que cela soit étonnant pour un réveil, mais c'était surtout que je n'avais aucune envie de quitter mon lit. En effet, les vacances de Noël approchaient, et je me changeais en véritable marmotte.

- Allez, debout l'ours !me cria Tifa en tirant sur ma couette.

Mécaniquement, je cherchai à m'y agripper. Peine perdue. Tout en maugréant, je finis par me lever. Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre me démotiva encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Il faisait gris. Et le vent secouait les arbres comme de simple brindilles. Il devait faire bien froid encore aujourd'hui.

- C'est mercredi ma grande, et on commence par histoire, reprit Tifa en me poussant vers la salle de bain. Alors tu te couvres, et tu vas en cours avec le sourire !

- Oui maman, grognais en attrapant ma brosse à dent.

Et en plus, notre heure d'histoire allait être mangé par le projet de la matinée. Notre professeur de méca, Mr Cid, avait refusé de nous dire de quoi il s'agissait. Et je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre de surprise. A tous les coups ce serait un projet pénible à faire en groupe.

Bougonnant, j'enfilai mon équipement de survie en territoire polaire, et sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres.

Reno se plaignait que je râlais. Mais pour une fois, il y avait de quoi. Nous attendions dehors, devant le hall, à regarder comme des idiots les voitures se garer. Et pourquoi ? Parce que nous étions juste sortis pour prendre un peu la fraîcheur, devant l'air implorant d'Elena qui n'aimait pas le renfermé, et de Tifa parce qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, qui avait eu l'idée la plus géniale du monde en lui donnant rendez vous dehors avec un froid pareil, n'était autre que Cecil. Cecil, le beau Cecil, pour qui certaines personnes se seraient damnées. Dont Jyhl, chose qui me faisait doucement rire. Mais au moins, elles, elles fantasmaient sur quelqu'un d'accessible. Cette seule pensée m'arracha un soupir.

- Bon, j'y vais, on se retrouve dans dix minutes pour aller en cours !nous lança Tifa en voyant se dessiner au loin la silhouette de son cavalier.

Alors quand Tifa disait dix minutes, nous avions le choix entre se faire un ciné, ou simplement hiberner. La jeune brune disait quelques minutes alors qu'elle visait large.

En plus, elle allait voir son cher et tendre. Ou futur cher et tendre qui n'en sera peut être pas un, cherchait-elle à nous faire croire. Elle aurait pu nous faire croire à une attaque de cures dents à bicyclettes que cela aurait eu autant d'effet.

- Bon, et on fait quoi nous maintenant ?demanda Cloud. On attend qu'ils aient fini de roucouler ?

- Exactement, lâcha Reno en frottant les gants d'Elena, plus se réchauffer les mains que réchauffer les siennes.

- On a une putain de perspective d'avenir là les gars, soupirais-je.

Un « ouais » général me répondit. Traduction ? On attend. Et je n'aimais pas attendre. Je n'aimais pas ne rien faire. Sauf la nuit. Petite hyperactive de service, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de shooter dans les cailloux tellement je m'ennuyais, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que Tifa était partie. Et en plus il faisait froid. La température devait tomber bien bas la nuit, vu que le matin, elle était encore dans les négatifs. Pourtant, il ne tombait pas encore un seul flocon de neige. La neige. C'était bien la seule chose que j'aimais l'hiver. Et comme là il n'y en avait pas, je ne trouvais rien d'agréable à ce froid précoce. J'en tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Et Tifa avait osé nous abandonné comme cela pour se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Oh pitié qu'elle soit rapide.

Un bruit de moteur me fit tourner la tête. Une très classique voiture grise s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous, débordant un peu de sa place de stationnement. Je n'avais jamais vu ce véhicule auparavant. Et comme notre école n'était pas un grand lieu touristique, le paysage à ce niveau là ne changeait jamais beaucoup. Curieuse, je plissai les yeux. Vitre teintée. Flûte. J'attendis tout de même ainsi durant quelques minutes, alors que mes amis discutaient tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Une jeune femme finit par sortir de la voiture, emmitouflée dans un très joli blouson, ses couettes rousses et bouclées ballottées par les bourrasques. Comme sa voiture, je ne la connaissais pas.

Alors que je dévisageais la nouvelle venue, une seconde personne se leva du siège passager. Mon cœur fit un bond démesuré dans ma poitrine. Je crus qu'il partait en vrille. Je vis l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se rapprocher de la rousse d'un pas assuré, sans que je ne réagisse. J'étais figée dans cette expression d'étonnement. Mais que diable faisait-il dans la voiture de cette fille ? Et qui était cette fameuse fille ? Et pourquoi une fille ? Je serrai les poings. A ma droite, Reno sentit la tension dans mon corps, et posa une main sur mon épaule pour la faire baisser. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il se passait dans mon petit cœur pour que je réagisse ainsi. Calme. Je devais restée calme. Ce n'était pas parce que Mr Valentine sortait de la voiture d'une fille qu'il fallait que je me mette dans des états pareils. Mais restée calme devint une chose complètement impossible lorsque je vis avec horreur mon prof de maths claquer une bise sur la joue de la rouquine en la tenant affectueusement sur les épaules. Je me sentis rougir. Une atroce bouffée de chaleur monta en moi, me faisant suffoquer. Si Reno n'avait pas été là, j'aurais chargé sur la rousse et il n'en resterait plus un cheveu.

- Yuffie, reste tranquille, me glissa Cloud d'un air qui se voulait détendu.

Mais son regard inquiet le trahissait. Les sourcils arqués, je regardais toujours dans la même direction sans rien faire. J'étais étonnée, enragée, déçue, chagrinée, épouvantée. Tout. Juste, encore, et toujours à cause de la même personne. Personne qui en faisant ce qu'il venait de faire, m'entaillait profondément le cœur.

Reno pressa sa main contre mon épaule, et m'enlaça gentiment. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, mais toutes les attentions du monde ne seraient pas suffisantes pour me détourner de la voiture. Je voyais mon prof, l'homme que j'acceptais enfin comme la personne que j'aimais, s'avancer vers le hall, serein. Et cette fille, que je ne pouvais déjà plus voir, repartir comme elle était venue, en coup de vent. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre assez longtemps pour avoir aussi mal. On aurait pu remuer un pieu au fond de mes entrailles que ça n'aurait pas été pire. Au contraire, je préférais me voir morte et torturer mille fois que de voir une telle chose.

- Et bien, quelles têtes ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

La voix claire de Tifa nous fit tous tourner le regard dans sa direction. Elle était rayonnante, elle. Alors que nous, pas du tout, visiblement. Cloud avait l'air inquiet, Reno me tenait par les épaules dans une expression implacable, Elena se recoiffait nerveusement, et moi, j'étais mi médusée, mi démolie.

- Euh, oui, plutôt, marmonna Reno en me traînant vers la porte du hall.

Je le remerciai silencieusement. Il allait m'épargner l'interrogatoire ignoble et sans humanité de Tifa, le petit ange. Et je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin. Cloud ou Elena saurait lui expliquer avec bien plus de lucidité que moi. Parce que je n'étais même pas exactement sûre ce que j'avais vu. Ou peut être que je ne voulais pas m'en rendre compte. Je m'étais retrouvée de râleuse agaçante au possible à petite chose perdue. Mon dieu, moi, la peste de profession, la boule d'énergie, j'en étais réduite à cela. Et à cause de mon petit cœur, ou plus exactement, de l'homme qui le faisait battre.

Claquant nerveusement mes doigts contre le bois de mon bureau, je regardais le tableau sans vraiment prêter attention au cours d'histoire qui s'y déroulait. Il était orchestré par Mr Seymour, un homme tout juste impressionnant, dont les cheveux défiants toutes gravités restaient la chose la plus inexpliquée au monde et notre plus grande source de questions. Il était marrant, Mr Seymour. Complètement jeté, il lui arrivait de sauter sur les tables pour mimer telles ou telles actions décisives de notre histoire, rendant ainsi son cours plus vivant. Un homme qui, en tant normal, m'aurait comme toujours fait bien rire. Mais là, j'avais tout sauf envie de rire.

A côté de moi, Cloud triturait nerveusement son stylo, cherchant très certainement un moyen de passer le temps autre qu'en me parlant. Il n'avait comme moi pas la tête à suivre. Ce qu'il s'était passé avait affecté toute notre famille en m'affectant moi. Tifa était maintenant au courant, et elle s'abstenait de me lancer le moindre regard. Elle savait restée discrète quand j'avais mal. Comme Reno, elle savait la discussion inutile, à moins de tenir à tout prix à terminer la journée avec un shuriken dans les dents. Bien qu'actuellement, je le réserve à une toute autre personne maintenant surnommée poil de carotte.

Alors que je ruminais, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Sans même qu'ils aient frappé, trois deux de nos profs entrèrent dans la pièce, ce qui eut le mérite de me faire tourner la tête. Je reconnus vite Mr Cid à sa cigarette pendant sur ses lèvres, et Mr Valentine au bond fulgurant que fit mon cœur. J'allais le recracher si ça continuait.

- Oh, et bien mes petits amis, on va s'arrêter là !s'exclama Mr Seymour en posant sa règle, peu surpris de voir débarquer ses collègues. La suite au prochain épisode !

Sur ce, il effectua une révérence digne des plus beaux films de cape et d'épées, et partit rejoindre les deux autres profs. Sans plus attendre, Mr Cid se plaça devant le bureau et nous dévisagea un à un. Je n'eus même pas la force de soutenir son regard, bien trop occupée à retenir le mien d'aller valser sur une certaine personne. Et pourtant, il m'avait fait mal. Mais je ne pouvais que vouloir le voir. C'était bien stupide.

- Bon, alors les moustiques !nous lança notre prof de méca au bout de plusieurs minutes. Aujourd'hui, on va parler de fonction d'usage, à savoir, d'exposer que vous allez devoir réaliser sur des besoins précis, qui nous suivent depuis la nuit des temps. Comme se chauffer, ou laver du linge. Donc par groupe de quatre, vous nous présenterez l'historique de ce besoin là, et comment y subvient ! J'ai été clair ? Oui ou non, c'est pareil, venez chercher une feuille, et au boulot, sous l'oeil attentif de vos chers profs que nous sommes !

Ah ben pour aller vite, il allait vite. En quelques phrases, il venait de nous révéler le boulot à faire. Il avait ce don, tout balancer d'un trait à ses élèves avant de les balancer eux aussi. Nous étions à la merci de ce boulot. Boulot qui serrait noté, et avec un gros coefficient qui plus est. Boulot qui allait être relativement important pour nos moyennes de mécanique. Merci, Mr Cid.

Traînant des pieds jusqu'au bureau, je saisis une fameuse feuille, et la ramenai jusqu'à ma table tout aussi lentement. Reno, Cloud, Elena et moi choisîmes de travailler ensembles, laissant Tifa avec Stella, Djidan, et Yuna. Chose dont je me contrefichais actuellement. La seule chose qui m'importait était la proximité gênante de mon prof de maths, à quelques pas de moi.

- Bon, on doit étudier le besoin « laver le linge », ou comment on décape nos vêtements depuis la nuit des temps, soupira Reno en tenant la feuille à bout de doigts.

- Et bien quand faut y aller, marmonnais-je en laissant tomber ma tête entre mes bras.

Je n'étais pas motivée. Mais alors pas du tout. Ce que je ressentais empêchait toute concentration de ma part. Et je revoyais toujours cette scène en boucle dans ma tête, comme si je ne me torturais pas déjà assez. Mais qu'est ce que je m'étais imaginée moi ? Cette rouquine était trop belle, elle avait l'air trop gentille. Trop tout quoi. Alors que moi, je n'étais qu'une gamine ridicule. Son élève. Une furie complètement irréaliste. Cette seule pensée m'arracha un sourire triste. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être son amie. Personne ne voudrait être seulement l'amie de Mr Valentine.

Depuis une heure je méditais la dessus, alors que les autres travaillaient, me fichant la paix. Ce n'est qu'en les voyant énoncer une hypothèse un peu farfelue que je me sentis contrainte d'intervenir. J'allais être notée moi aussi.

- Mais non, c'est mécanique ça !m'exclamais-je en me traînant devant la feuille de brouillon et de recherches. Il faut le prouver quand c'est mé-ca-nique !

Elena me regarda avec un sourire timide. Silencieuse depuis le début de l'heure il valait peut être mieux pour mon morale que je sorte un peu la tête de mes bras. Morale un peu bas. Je continuais donc à diriger les opérations. Mon petit rôle de chef de projet me convenais, me maintenant dans le travail plutôt que sur mes éventuels plans pour faire disparaître poil de carotte de la surface du monde.

Mais alors que je me tuais à expliquer à Reno que non, ce n'est pas parce que on le voit que c'est vrai, une silhouette un peu trop familière s'approcha de notre table, où c'était, il fallait le dire, l'anarchie.

- Et bien, tu fais chef ma chère Yuffie, me lança l'homme aux yeux carmins d'un air détendu. Et...

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, le coupais-je, presque glaciale.

J'avais répondu cela d'instinct. Chose que je regrettais d'une certaine manière. Non pas qu'envoyer bouler la source de mes problèmes m'en pose, mais répondre de la sorte à un prof me parut un brin inapproprié. Mais c'était sorti tout seul. J'étais apparemment plus vexée que je ne le pensais. D'ailleurs, il me fixa un instant, l'air plutôt étonné. Il avait l'habitude d'une Yuffie souriante, et pas en colère.

- Tu t'es disputée avec ton petit ami ?me demanda-t-il, de nouveau impassible, en me désignant Reno du doigt.

- Mon petit... ?m'étranglais-je, en regardant tour à tour un Reno absorbé dans ses recherches, et mon prof.

Mes amis n'avaient pas entendu cela, visiblement. Ils s'étaient tous un peu éloignés pour continuer leur recherches, me laissant seule avec Mr Valentine. Et ses idées complètement fausses.

- Mais enfin, repris-je, je ne sors pas avec Reno ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Certes c'est une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, mais jamais, jamais il n'a été question de cela entre nous !

- Je m'excuse !s'exclama mon prof devant mon énergie retrouvée. Vous êtes très proche, alors...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ou peut être que je n'avais pas entendu la fin. Je m'étais juste perdu dans son regard de sang. J'avais cru y lire un sentiment de soulagement. Chose qui me troubla au plus haut point. Il était plus que serein, malgré mon accès de colère. Comme si quelque chose le rendait heureux. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Cet homme allait vraiment me rendre folle, ou me faire mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. Trop de violence derrière mes côtes.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ?s'enquit-il finalement.

- Rien, grognais-je en détournant le regard, sentant le rouge me couvrir le visage.

- Et ben, soupira-t-il, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Un phénomène comme toi, ça devrait être fourni avec une notice !

- Je vous retourne le compliment, grognais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Nous nous dévisageâmes ensuite dans un silence absolu. Son regard amusé me fit monter le rouge aux joues, encore plus. Je ne pus qu'exploser de rire au bout de quelques minutes devant son air impassible, dû à notre très agréable joute verbale. L'envoyer sur les roses m'avait fait un bien fou. Pendant que je riais à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter, je vis un sourire fendre son visage, alors qu'il se retenait visiblement de rire lui aussi. Certes la froideur lui allait bien, mais ce visage presque chaleureux le rendait diablement beau. Je me maudis dans ma crise de rire. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Pourtant, je m'étais sentie détruite durant plus d'une heure. Presque trahis par le baiser qu'il avait offert à poil de carotte. Alors qu'il n'avait aucun compte à me rendre. La rancœur et le désespoir énorme que j'éprouvais semblaient s'amoindrir autant qu'ils s'accentuaient. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aimais savoir que je pouvais lui donner le sourire. Chose tellement rare chez lui. Et mon cœur était d'autant plus serré quand je réalisais que je n'étais sans doute pas la seule à fondre pour ses charmes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Une petite review ?**

**Mia fullbuster: Merci :). Et oui la panne d'eau chaude m'a traumatisé x). Et vive les fonctions d'usage !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Une semaine avait passé. Une semaine que nous travaillons sur notre exposé, enfin bouclé. Une semaine que poil de carotte était entrée dans ma vie. Une semaine.

Oui, elle était rentrée dans ma vie, cette très jolie fille si joviale. Parce que tout ce qui influait mon moral à ce point ne pouvait que faire partie de ma vie. En effet, j'étais plus que troublée. Je passais du rire aux larmes en l'espace de quelques instants. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et je me sentais mal. Mal de devoir faire subir ça à mes amis, eux que rien attristait si ce n'est mon état. Et mal de subir ça moi même. Les cours de maths de cette semaine s'étaient pourtant passés comme d'habitude. J'avais répondu à Mr Valentine avec mon air habituel de pile électrique doublée d'une petite moqueuse impitoyable. Mais je ne me sentais pas comme d'habitude. J'avais cette désagréable impression d'avoir le cœur dans des montagnes russes. Encore plus. Malgré la crise de rire de la semaine dernière, que j'avais plus jugée comme étant une crise de nerf, j'éprouvais quelque chose de beaucoup plus...dangereux. Je ne plaçais pas encore de mot dessus, mais je savais que ce sentiment me rongeait. Peut être juste de l'incompréhension mêlé à autre chose.

Ce dimanche soir encore, j'avais un jeu de pétanque au fond de l'estomac. Allongée sur mon lit, la tête calée sur les genoux de Cloud, je regardais le mur. Tifa était partie faire un tour, sans doute avec son futur compagnon, et Elena et Reno était en ville depuis le début de l'après midi. Il ne restait plus que nous. Le blond caressait avec douceur mon épaule depuis plus d'une heure, sans rien dire, le regard vissé dans la même direction que le mien. Notre silence aurait pu paraître pesant pour n'importe qui. Mais à nos yeux, il était plus qu'agréable. Ces simples geste affectueux de la part de mon ami me redonnaient un semblant de sourire, et une envie profonde de dormir.

- Yuffie, finit par soupirer Cloud alors que je fermais les yeux. Je n'aime pas voir ton moral ruiné.

Moi non plus. Cloud savait taper où cela faisait mal. Oui, je pouvais dire que j'avais le moral ruiné.

- Je veux dire, reprit-il en me sentant frémir, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est passé cela qu'il faut te laisser abattre. Je suis le premier à te comprendre, tu sais. Et je ne veux en aucun cas que cela ne t'arrache une seconde ton énergie d'ouragan et ta joie de vivre.

- Mais...bredouillais-je, sans relever les yeux.

- Tu es triste, déçue, et je le comprends, me coupa le jeune homme en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Mais tu es avant tout jalouse. Et il va falloir que tu te battes contre ça. Parce que tu n'as peut être aucune raison de l'être.

Jalouse. J'étais jalouse. Jalouse de cette fille. De cette très belle fille. C'était cela la pièce manquante. La jalousie. Ce sentiment qui me mordait un peu plus à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Une peur dévorante qu'elle soit ce que je craignais qu'elle était. Et Cloud l'avait compris encore mieux que moi. Et je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Je devais réagir et arrêter de broyer du noir. Poil de carotte n'était peut être rien pour cet homme qui à mes yeux était tout. Je voulais qu'elle ne soit rien. Ou tout du moins, qu'elle n'ait pas une place trop importante à ses yeux à lui.

- Cloud, je ….chuchotais-je. Qu'est ce que ça te fait toi quand tu vois Tifa avec Cecil ?

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le vent ballottait les arbres. Un épais brouillard s'était levé. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et je me recroquevillai sur moi même par réflexe. Au dessus de moi, le visage de Cloud semblait pensif. Presque chagriné. La question que je lui avais posé devait être la mauvaise. Je savais le sujet difficile pour lui. Parce que contrairement à Tifa, je voyais son visage de fermer dès qu'elle partait voir Cecil. J'avais vu. Mon ami l'aimait. Et elle, elle en aimait un autre, pour l'instant. C'était un triangle amoureux duquel Cloud se sentait de plus en plus rejeté. Et cela l'accablait autant que voir poil de carotte m'avait accablé. Il était jaloux.

- C'est ce que ça me fait, soupira finalement le jeune homme, un petit sourire triste sur le visage confirmant mes pensées.

- Eli, arrête, t'es trop drôle !supplia Reno avec difficulté.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus de rire. Comme nous tous. Elena nous racontait depuis plus d'une demi heure des histoires complètement délirantes en illustrant ses propos de grands gestes hilarants. En ce lundi soir, nous étions tous réunis dans notre chambre, avec coussins en masse, chat, et paquet de chips. Et rire me faisait un bien fou. La jeune blonde savait détendre l'atmosphère. Personne n'osait la couper. Et de toute façon, pliés en deux, nous en étions tout juste incapable. Sous une inspiration soudaine de Tifa, Eli s'était amusée à me transformer en chauve souris en écartant les pans du t shirt trop grand de mon pyjama. Ce qui m'avait encore plus fait rire.

Confortablement installés à côté de Tifa et de Cloud, je peinais à saisir quelques chips. Même Cerise semblait amusée, jouant avec les bords de touts nos coussins, les mâchonnant d'un air innocent. Moi, je la regardais pour me calmer, mais cela me faisait tout autant rire.

Elena était excitée comme une puce, se tortillant dans toute la chambre. Son accès de folie était sans aucun doute fait pour fêter la fin de nos exposés sur les fonctions d'usages, présentés le matin même. Pas mal réussi, en plus. Alors la blonde pétait les plombs.

- Heureusement que Lulu n'est pas contre un peu de bruit, sinon on avait plus de tête depuis longtemps, finit par lâcher Tifa.

- En même temps, il est que 21h, lui répondis-je en regardant mon réveil. Alors si faire du bruit à 21h est un crime, on a déjà un dossier très chargé !

Cloud sourit en m'entendant plaisanter. Il fallait avouer que mon débit de plaisanteries avait été réduit par l'arriver de poil de carotte. Que je n'avais pourtant vu qu'une fois. Alors le grand blond protecteur se réjouissait à chaque stupidité que je pouvais sortir. Donc, les trois quarts de la journée quand même.

- Bon, c'est pas qu'on a cours demain, mais un peu quand même, finit par soupirer Reno en se calmant.

- Et oui...grogna Tifa en ramassant son oreiller.

Reno nous adressa un petit sourire. La perspective de partir pour la simple raison qu'il y avait cours le lendemain ne l'enchantait guère. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Surtout que, comme tout mardi qui se respecte, demain allait commencer par deux heures de maths.

Je lâchai un soupir quand Reno ouvrit notre porte. Il allait la refermer quand Cloud le rejoint, mais quelque chose d'assez imprévu se produisit. Cerise, jusque là parfaitement concentrée sur les coussins, releva la tête, et se jeta dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, sous nos yeux stupéfaits. Reno, ahuris, réagit bien trop tard et ne parvint pas à la retenir. Me levant d'un bond, je me jetai dans le couloir.

- Je m'occupe de la bête !criais-je en me mettant à courir derrière le maudit chat.

Je n'entendis aucune réponse. A vrai dire, nous étions tous plus que surpris. Cerise était le chat le plus inactif qui soit en temps normal, alors qu'elle se mette à fuguer nous laissait tous penauds.

Traversant le couloir en courant derrière l'animal, je dus me concentrer pour ne pas tomber. Et comme je n'avais pas de chance, la porte de notre étage était entre ouverte. Cerise choisit donc de s'y faufiler, et je me retrouvais à courir comme une folle dans les escaliers. Heureusement, le chat choisit de prendre la direction des derniers étages, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait coincé à un moment ou à un autre. Une fois arrivée au quatrième et dernier étage, je vis le monstre se glisser dans le couloir. Je m'apprêtais à m'y engouffrer moi aussi en ralentissant pour ne pas être repérée. Échec complet. Je chutai bruyamment en trébuchant sur la dernière marche. Les mains en avant, je manquai de m'étaler de tout mon long.

- Fichue boule de poil, maugréais-je en me relevant avec peine.

Je priai mentalement pour que ma magistrale chute ne se soit pas entendue. Parce que évidemment, l'étage dans lequel Cerise avait décidé de faire du tourisme était celui des profs. Prudente, je passai la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de la voir assise en travers du couloir que la peluche du diable rentra dans une des chambres en me voyant. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et m'y dirigeai sur la pointe des pieds. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, cavaler après ce maudit chat.

La porte de la chambre était entre ouverte. Je sus rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne dedans car aucun cri ne suivit l'intrusion de la bestiole. Retenant ma respiration au maximum, je rentrai dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un chercheur tentant d'effectuer un documentaire animalier sur une espèce sauvage. Je cherchais et me planquais tout pareil. Génial. Et en plus, j'étais dans la chambre d'un prof. Lequel ? Aucune idée. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de mettre les pieds à cet étage.

J'aperçus immédiatement Cerise. Elle me fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, étalées sur le sol. Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'en emparai, et à ma grande surprise, elle ne broncha pas, et ronronna même pendant quelques secondes. Ce chat se foutait de moi.

Je crus que j'allais l'étrangler, mais ma raison me rappela à l'ordre.

Pestant après l'animal, je me dirigeai vers la porte, bien décidée à sortir avant de me faire chopper. Mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir, un bruit de pas stoppa net mon geste. Quelqu'un se rapprochait de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Inutile de tenter une sortie. Je n'avais plus qu'à me cacher si je ne voulais pas être prise en plein délit de récupération de chat et de violation du domicile. Prenant en compte l'éventualité que les pas étaient ceux du propriétaire de la chambre dans laquelle j'étais, je tournai la tête vers le mur où était placée une armoire. Ni une, ni deux, je cramponnais Cerise, et ouvris les portes du meuble avant de me jeter dedans. Planquée au plus profond des vêtements, masculins, je notais, j'entendis la porte grincer. Voilà, quand j'affirme ne pas avoir de chance. Il y avait je ne sais pas combien de chambre et de profs à cet étage, mais il avait fallut que les pas soient ceux du propriétaire de cette chambre. Un sourire fendit mon visage, alors que je me tassais encore plus. J'étais planquée dans l'armoire de qui d'ailleurs ? Mr Cid ? Mr Wakka ? Un prof que je ne connaissais pas ?

La réponse à ma question me fut apporter au bout de quelques minutes. Ne résistant pas à ma curiosité mordante, je m'approchai le plus discrètement possible de la fente entre les deux portes de ma planque. Ce que je vis me fit regretter immédiatement mon choix. J'étais la personne la plus malchanceuse du monde. Je n'étais pas dans la chambre de Mr Wakka, ni de Mr Cid, et encore moins de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais tout simplement tombée dans la chambre de la personne que je craignais et aimais le plus. J'aperçus malgré mon chant de vision grandement réduit ses incroyables cheveux noirs flottés autour de son visage, et ses yeux carmins se tourner lascivement sur la porte de sa salle de bain. Pourquoi sa salle de bain ? Oh pitié qu'il ne face pas ce que je pensais qu'il allait faire ! Même Cerise était figée. Elle ne disait absolument rien. C'était à ce demander si elle et moi respirions. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais coincée dans l'armoire de mon prof de maths jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à quitter la pièce.

Lentement, je le vis porter une main à sa chemise, pour commencer à la déboutonner. Il le faisait. Il était bel et bien entrain de se déshabiller pour aller se doucher. Et devant moi. Enfin, ça, il ne le savait pas. L'idée qu'il le sache me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Même mon suicide ne me suffirait pas pour cacher ma honte démentielle si jamais il venait à le découvrir. Intérieurement, je comprenais qu'il valait mieux que je me tasse à nouveau au fond de l'armoire en priant tous les saints pour ne pas être vue. Mais j'étais loin d'écouter ma raison.

Toujours implacable, Mr Valentine jeta sa chemise sur son lit, et se tourna vers son armoire. Donc vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Réellement. Je n'en respirais plus. Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, les joues plus rouges qu'à n'importe quel moment de ma vie, j'étais littéralement hypnotisée par ce que je voyais.

- Mais ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau...soufflais-je pour moi même.

Heureusement pour ma vie, il ne l'entendit pas. Mais je le vis se rapprocher dangereusement de ma planque. Planque dans laquelle je ne bougeais plus d'un cil depuis bien plusieurs minutes. Je secouai énergiquement la tête pour sortir de ma torpeur, et je me tassai dans le fond du meuble, le chat écraser contre ma poitrine.

Mais comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans une situation pareille moi encore.

Je faillis hurler en voyant le premier battant de l'armoire s'ouvrir, et mon prof de maths passer un bras pour attraper quelque chose. J'aurais voulu disparaître. Il me frôla à trois reprises, durant lesquelles je crus mourir de frayeur. Enfin, il s'empara d'un t shirt, et entra, torse nu, dans sa salle de bain. A cette instant, je poussai un énorme soupir, après avoir cessé de respirer pour m'assurer qu'il était bien parti. Étalant mes jambes, je laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Tout cela était trop éprouvant pour moi. Il me fallut quelques instants avant de me ressaisir et de sortir. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que j'avais vu. Lui. Lui, lui, lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter cette vision de ma tête alors que je me précipitais vers les escaliers pour rejoindre mon étage. Mais essayez de vous dépêcher avec une boule de poil qui se débat dans vos bras, et la vision de l'homme que vous aimez à moitié nu incrustée dans votre crâne. Pas facile.

Mais le pire fut ma chute dans le couloir, juste avant d'atteindre l'escalier. Je me ramassais pour le seconde fois de la journée, et toujours à cause du chat. Un énorme boum suivit ma chute. Contrairement à celle que j'avais faite dans les escaliers, là, j'avais un peu mal. Mon esprit brouillé se retrouva donc en plus retourné. J'étais donc étalée par terre à l'étage des profs. Et comme la coutume exige que je n'ai pas de chance, quelqu'un avait entendu le fameux boum. Ce qui en soit n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose, vu que de l'aide pour me relever serait la bienvenue. Mais j'avais toujours un chat sous le bras, ce qui n'étais pas la chose la plus facile du monde à cacher. Dans un dernier élan, j'attrapai Cerise avec difficulté pour la glisser sous mon t shirt trop grand. Quelques instants après, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, avant de glisser sur mes hanches pour me remettre debout. Mécaniquement, je levai les yeux vers la personne qui venait de me relever, alors que j'écrasai Cerise en la faisant passer derrière moi. La personne en question n'était autre que celle que je fuyais, ce qui eut le privilège de m'arracher un sourire nerveux. Il avait les cheveux dégoulinants, et le t shirt à moitié humide. Sous lequel se dessinait son torse finement musclé, que je venais de voir voilà quelques minutes. Les yeux écarquillés, je le regardais de la tête au pieds.

- C'est fou ce que tu es maladroite, soupira-t-il en souriant. Je t'ai entendu tombée, ça m'a un peu surpris. Mais pourquoi courais tu dans un étage interdit aux élèves ?

Navrée d'avoir écourté votre douche. Il avait d'ailleurs était très rapide. Complètement rouge, je me tortillai pour que Cerise reste en place. Chose pas évidente du tout.

- J'aime faire dans l'original, lui répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Et sans même attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, je tournai les talons, le laissant sécher là. Je me remis à courir malgré ma chute, ne supportant plus l'affreuse sensation des poils de Cerise contre mon dos. Et j'allais aussi m'enflammer si je ne faisais rien. Voir cet homme à moitié nu et trempé était trop pour moi en une seule journée. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir comme avant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest: Merci merci :3. Et au mon dieu je viens m'inscrire avec toi "mode groupie ON" ! En tout cas, ta review me fait plaisir, vraiment :). Et pour Auron, navré, mais il vit dans une autre de mes fics ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'attends ton avis !**

**Rafrob et Mia: Merci merci !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

J'avais froid. A croire que le chauffage n'existait pas pour la direction. Grelottante, enveloppée dans ma couverture, je regardais la fenêtre, pensive. Une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, je me contentais de souffler dessus sans quitter la vitre des yeux. J'étais seule dans la chambre. Même si Cerise était là, je pouvais me considérer comme telle, étant donné qu'elle dormait sur le lit de Tifa. Je soupirai en la voyant endormie. Elle m'en avait fait voir de belle, le dernier lundi. Ce vendredi soir, je n'en étais toujours pas complètement remise. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de visualiser mon prof de maths sans sa chemise à chaque fois que je le voyais. Alors déjà que ma concentration en cours de maths était déjà égale à celle d'une petite cuillère, alors imaginez maintenant. Pour faire bref, je n'écoutais plus rien, je bavais sur ma table. Ce qui me valait de me damner au moins cinq fois par jour.

Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. Un petit sourire. Dehors, il neigeait. Les flocons tenaient au sol gelé, formant une légère couche immaculée qui ne cessait de croître. Contrairement à mes amis, je n'avais pas osé mettre le nez dehors. Il faisait bien trop froid pour moi. En effet, le vent faisait rage, et je ne pouvais que les plaindre. Elena et Reno étaient sortis en ville savourer leur dimanche après midi. Ils devaient s'être posés à un café, comme toujours, attendant le dernier moment pour rentrer. Tifa était à l'extérieur, dans le parc, et je la voyais depuis la fenêtre. Emmitouflée dans les bras de Cecil, elle semblait sereine. Cette seule vue me faisait de la peine pour Cloud. Je les avais vu s'embrasser timidement dans l'après midi. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose. Certes, ils avaient l'air heureux, mais qu'en serait-il de notre groupe ? Cloud allait être blessé, je le savais. Mais j'étais sans doute la seule à le savoir, et je priais juste pour que cela ne nous divise pas. Le jeune homme blond était sortit, alors il ne pouvait avoir vu, mais tôt ou tard, il saurait.

Secouant la tête, je chassai ces pensées de ma tête. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser aux problèmes des autres. Je les aimais, mais ils étaient suffisamment grands pour s'occuper d'eux. Et j'avais déjà trop de soucis en tête. Ou plutôt un soucis. Toujours le même. Et ça m'enrageais de toujours me sentir agresser par cette situation. De toujours avoir l'impression qu'elle me filait entre les doigts.

Ruminant mes pensées, je me tournai vers la porte. J'étais entrain de me transformer en vrai larve, à couler sur ma chaise depuis le début de la journée en regardant la neige tomber. Il fallait que je bouge. Me levant sans aucune grâce, je me dirigeai vers le couloir. Ma balade allait consister à en faire un tour histoire de m'aérer un peu, ma couverture autour des épaules, et à retourner dans ma chambre. Une expédition qui au moins n'avait rien de dangereux, à moins qu'une des choses les plus pénibles du monde qui n'arrivent qu'à moi ne se produisent. Je tournai la poignée sans grande conviction. En pyjama, les yeux endormis, les cheveux en pétard, je devais être sublime. Enfin, pour aller dans le couloir, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'être tirée à quatre épingles.

Je traînai des pieds en sortant de mon antre. Le couloir devant moi était vide, ce qui m'arracha un soupir de soulagement. Je n'avais envie de croiser personne. En fait, j'étais d'humeur grincheuse. Un peu. Je commençai donc mon tour de couloir en activant le bouton lenteur extrême. J'aimais bien voir cet endroit sans personne. Et il fallait bien avouer que me dégourdir les jambes n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Alors que je commençais presque à sourire, chassant mes idées envahissantes, j'entendis derrière moi une porte claquer. Tournant la tête par réflexe, je souris en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux gris sortir de sa chambre.

- Salut Yuffie, m'interpella-t-il en fermant sa porte.

J'allais lui répondre, mais son sourire était moins enjoué que d'habitude. Ses grands yeux bleu vert me regardaient d'un air las.

- Que se passe-t-il Kadaj ?ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement. Kadaj n'était pas d'une nature très facile à comprendre. Il pouvait paraître arrogant et fier aux premiers abords, mais en réalité, je l'avais découvert comme quelqu'un d'avant tout sensible. Mes amis ne l'aimaient pas. Sans doute parce qu'il était avant tout le nouveau petit ami de Jyhl, mais moi, il m'était agréable. Curieusement, sa présence dans mon moment de solitude ne me gênait pas.

Alors que j'attendais une réponse, je le vis se mordre la lèvre et se tordre les doigts. Ces gestes étaient chez lui un signe de gêne.

- Et bien, c'est à cause de Jyhl, m'avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il était adorable. Tout simplement adorable quand il parlait de sa petite amie d'un air complètement paniqué, alors qu'elle se fichait de lui comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. La punaise ne faisait que sortir avec lui pour sortir avec quelqu'un. A mes yeux, il méritait bien mieux qu'elle.

- Quoi, t'as vu ta copine avec un livre ou réussir une addition à deux chiffres ?me moquais-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kadaj me foudroya du regard. Oui, c'était mal de ma part de me moquer de sa situation amoureuse. Mais c'était tellement drôle. Cependant, le jeune homme finit par se radoucir, et se laissa glisser contre le mur en esquissant un sourire.

- Si il n'y avait que ça, soupira-t-il en plaisantant à son tour.

Sans répondre, je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants, que je brisais d'un raclement de gorge.

- Et bien, en fait, commença-t-il devant mon impatience. Elle ne cesse de parler de Cecil. Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à lui. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Enfin, elle n'a pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça devant moi ! En plus, elle sait pertinemment que Cecil est proche de Tifa, et elle passe sa vie à me parler de ses plans pour les séparer et être en couple avec lui. Elle m'en parle à moi alors qu'elle est en couple avec moi !

Le jeune homme se tut et renifla bruyamment. Je me retins de rire, cette fois ci. Kadaj avait l'air réellement accablé. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il attendait de cette fille là. Elle avait toujours agit de la sorte avec ses conquêtes, et il devait le savoir. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une garce.

- Pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas tout simplement ?lui demandais-je finalement.

Ma question le fit pâlir. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Il avait une capacité impressionnante pour changer d'émotion en une fraction de seconde.

- Il y a son idiote de copine là, Lenne, repris-je. Vu que tu pioches dans le rayon des salopes pure souche, tu devrais essayer, non ?

- Hors de question que je sorte avec Lenne enfin !s'emporta le jeune homme.

- Mais pourquoi plus Jyhl que elle ?m'étonnais-je.

- Mais enfin parce que...parce que je l'aime !s'écria-t-il, blessé. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'ai cru que je pourrais la changer. Je...je l'aime vraiment. Je ne veux pas la quitter. Je veux juste qu'elle comprenne.

Résonner Jyhl ? Apprendre à un éléphant le violon s'avérerait plus fructueux. Mais la déclaration de Kadaj me toucha. Jyhl savait se faire aimer. Et c'était bien cela le problème. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas de charme extérieur. Bien entendu, elle en avait. Mais elle était avant tout la plus belle punaise de l'univers. A elle seule, elle devait totaliser le plus grand record de coups bas interplanétaire. Et Kadaj avait eu le malheur de réellement s'attacher à elle. Pauvre de lui. Non, le fait que Jyhl s'intéresse à Cecil ne me faisait pas vraiment peur. Tifa valait tellement plus que cela, que ce serait insultant de la part du jeune homme de la laisser pour une blonde surgelée. Mais c'était plutôt le fait que Kadaj en soit rendu à se morfondre, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, qui me rendait soucieuse. Enfin, qui attirait un peu mon attention.

- Va lui parler, proposais-je.

- Déjà fait, maugréa-t-il.

Prise d'un élan de courage, je saisis les mains du jeune homme, et le fixais d'un air plus déterminée que jamais.

- Je vais allé lui parler moi, m'exclamais-je.

Kadaj me lança un regard plein d'espoir.

- C'est vrai ?me demanda-t-il, les yeux presque larmoyants.

- Oui, je te le promets, lui assurais-je.

Mais qu'est ce que je faisais moi. J'étais entrain de promettre à Kadaj que j'allais parler avec ma pire ennemi de ses histoires de couple. Alors qu'elle est entrain de se soucier de celle de Tifa, et pas de la meilleur manière. J'étais vraiment trop bonne.

- Et donc tu lui as dit quoi ?chuchota Tifa, les yeux écarquillés.

La grande brune me regardait, comme si elle avait peur de mal comprendre. Elle en lâchait presque son éprouvette, qui penchait dangereusement à l'horizontale. Nous étions en plein TP de chimie, le lendemain de mon entretien avec Kadaj. Mlle Rydia avait eu l'accord de notre prof de combat pour lui voler une heure, souhaitant nous faire expérimenter au plus vite pour pouvoir terminer son cours. Et Tifa et moi étions loin d'être en avance. J'avais déjà renversé le contenu de notre précieuse solution préparée avec soin sur ma blouse, si bien qu'il nous avait fallu la recommencer. Et maintenant, Tifa était sur le point de le renverser de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, sur la table.

- J'ai dit que j'allais parler à Jyhl, répétais-je en rattrapant de justesse notre mélange.

- Mais t'es malade !s'écria mon amie en me regardant m'essuyer le front sous le coup du stress.

Bon, elle n'avait pas tort. Je n'avais d'ailleurs toujours pas trouvé pourquoi j'avais promis une telle chose. Parler à Jyhl ! Comme si c'était une chose possible.

- On va dire que je ne vais pas lui demander de rester avec Kadaj, commençais-je. Je vais juste essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit le quitter si elle ne l'aime pas.

- Kadaj, soupira Tifa en attrapant son stylo. Mais pourquoi tu l'aides celui là ?

- Tifa, la grondais-je, les mains sur les hanches. D'accords, c'est un prétentieux fini doublé d'un affreux frimeur. Mais au fond, il n'est pas méchant comme tu le vois, je t'assure ! Il cache un vrai petit cœur tout tendre.

Tifa leva les yeux au ciel et joignit ses mains de la manière la plus niaise possible en papillonnant des cils. D'accord, Kadaj n'était pas la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, et mon engagement envers lui était pire qu'un suicide, mais tout de même !

La grande brune me regarda une fois sa mièvrerie achevée, son stylo entre les dents.

- Et tu sais, murmurais-je en versant une goutte de je ne sais quoi dans notre solution. Je crois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de la punaise pour ton couple.

Tifa perdit son sourire. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois au courant. Mais je devais lui dire. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je savais. C'était sa vie, et elle pouvait savoir que j'en connaissais un morceau.

- J'aurais préféré te le dire avant que tu ne le découvre, la ninja, finit-elle par lâcher en riant.

- Ma légende me rattrape, plaisantais-je à mon tour.

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Je détournai le regard pour me calmer, sous l'oeil sévère de Mlle Rydia. Dehors, ma neige n'avait pas cessé, volant dans tout les sens comme une véritable tempête. Je n'étais pas vraiment pressée de goutter à l'air glacé, qu'il nous allait pourtant falloir affronter pour aller au terrain de combat. La saison d'hiver était celle durant laquelle je sortais le moins. La métamorphose stalagmite n'était pas mon fort. Las flocons me firent soupirer. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Rire me faisait beaucoup de bien, surtout avec Tifa, mais dès que je me retrouvais seule contre mes pensées, je me sentais envahie. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette sensation d'oppression. Et je ne savais que trop d'où elle venait. Elle venait d'elle. Cette autre fille, poil de carotte. Je me sentais étouffer sous son souvenir, sous sa beauté, sous sa complicité avec Mr Valentine. Elle était tellement supérieur à mes yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Cela faisait du bien d'aimer quelqu'un. Tellement que ça en faisait mal. Et je ne savais pas vraiment comment survivre à ça. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce que je croyais être un simple béguin pour mon prof prendrait une telle ampleur. En fait, je voulais aider Kadaj peut être juste parce que je savais ce qu'il ressentait.

- Jyhl !

J'avais du mal à croire ce que je faisais. J'étais entrain d'appeler miss punaise interplanétaire en personne. Quelqu'un que je pourrais étriper à n'importe quel moment et sans aucuns problèmes. D'après Reno, l'appréhension de cette entrevue dont je lui avais parlé juste après le massacre de physique m'avait stresser pendant tout le cours de combat. Ce qui avait fait de moi une vrai furie à affronté, m'avait-il dit. Pour une fois que nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre, il regrettait presque le choix de Mr Angeal. En tout cas, son bras entaillé le regrettait, lui. Tifa, Elena et Cloud étaient partis le voir à l'infirmerie, ou s'assurer que l'infirmier ne le torturait pas, jugeant visiblement bon de me laisser seule dans les couloirs avec la blonde hyper oxydée.

A l'entente de son nom, cette dernière se retourna avec son air naturellement hautain, promenant ses yeux maquillés sur moi, méprisante.

- Non, tu ne dis rien, la coupais-je alors qu'elle allait cracher son venin. Déjà que c'est pénible de venir te parler alors par pitié, ne le fais pas de toi même.

Jyhl arqua les sourcils, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dansant d'un talon sur l'autre en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Oui, tout ça à la fois.

- Je suis venue te parler de ton copain, repris-je en me posant, respirant calmement.

Non, elle ne me faisait pas peur. Personne ne me faisait peur à moi. J'avais juste peur de ne pas résister à l'étrangler. Alors je me contenais. J'aurais dû penser au yoga avant de la voir.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?siffla-t-elle, se recoiffant d'un geste souple de la main.

- Tu le laisses en plan, et ça c'est immonde, soupirais-je. Quittes le au moins, si tu n'en veux plus. Mais ne lui fais pas subir tous tes ressentis sur les autres gars qui t'intéressent.

La blonde en face de moi parut réellement surprise. Elle devait s'attendre à une vacherie de ma part, mais en aucun cas à ce que j'aborde ce sujet là avec elle. Je crus qu'elle allait en lâcher son sac. Ce qui m'aurait fait bien rire.

- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que j'agis cruellement avec Kadaj ou je rêve ?s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu ne rêves pas, répliquai-je.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, me coupa-t-elle immédiatement en détournant le regard. Et je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux comprendre ces choses là.

J'avais touché le point sensible. Seulement la chose dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que j'étais peut être une des personnes les mieux placées pour lui faire comprendre à quel point aimer quelqu'un qui aime quelqu'un d'autre peut faire mal.

- Au contraire Jyhl, rétorquai-je en souriant. Je sais exactement de quoi je parle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à obtenir l'attention de Cecil alors qu'il s'intéresse à Tifa. D'accords, ce sont tes affaires. Mais tu as un copain en or, et si tu lui laissais un peu plus l'occasion de te le prouver, tu serais surprise.

La punaise ne répondit pas. Je profitais de ce moment d'assimilation de ma longue tirade pour m'éloigner. Je la dépassais rapidement, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder. Mais je sus à son expression troublée que je ne l'avais pas laissée de marbre.

- Et tu sais, ajoutai-je avant de disparaître dans mes escaliers, une personne qui t'aime vraiment, tu n'en croiseras peut être qu'une. Alors fais tout pour la garder au lieu de faire l'idiote.

Et je la laissai là, confrontée à ses pensées, fière de mon petit effet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste: 0.0 ça c'est une longue tirade x) (ok j'arrête là...). Alors déjà, merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir, et je l'ai lu entièrement ! Pas question de l'écourter ! D'abord, je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes, et les références à Code Lyoko non citées. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de cette histoire de longue tirade, je te l'accorde, c'est un peu énorme, mais je m'explique: déjà, sur mon doc open office c'était plus long x), et après, c'est dans le caractère de Yuffie d'exagérer. Comme je suis dans la peau de ce personnage, on va dire que je le joue pleinement. J'aime beaucoup le théâtre moi aussi, et j'aime beaucoup "adopter" mes personnages :). Et pour le petit côté niais, je trouve qu'il en faut toujours un peu dans une histoire d'amour, mais j'ai horreur quand les mièvreries dominent. Donc je suis très heureuse que ce juste équilibre te convienne. En tout cas, j'attends ton avis sur les prochains chapitre, et je suis ravie de t'avoir convertie à ce couple en une nuit x)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

- Allez, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui !

Je lâchai mon shuriken, et crus que mes jambes allaient m'abandonner. Angeal nous avait poussé à bout, cette fois ci. Malgré le froid polaire qui rugissait dehors, j'étais trempée de sueur. Mes bras me brûlaient. La douleur dans mes membres étaient telle que j'aurais pu m'écrouler et m'endormir sur place. Je sentais tout mon corps trembler sous la fatigue. Notre professeur de combat nous avait gardé tout l'après midi sans nous ménager une seule seconde. Les deux heures de maths du matin avaient déjà été éprouvantes, mais alors là, cela nous achevait. J'avais frôlé la crise de nerf durant le cours de Mr Valentine, en m'acharnant sur cette fichue histoire de trigonométrie aussi emmerdante que malsaine. J'ai d'ailleurs bien cru que mon rapporteur allait passer par la fenêtre. Et mes joues avaient manqué de peu la combustion instantanée. Enfin, la routine quoi.

Je m'appuyai sur l'épaule de Reno. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas en bien meilleur état que moi. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, l'ouverture des vestiaires. J'avais besoin d'une douche. Brûlante. Mr Angeal finit par nous ouvrir au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent être une éternité, et je me précipitai vers mon sac. J'attrapai au bout de plusieurs tentatives tremblantes mon gel douche et ma serviette, et me déshabillais en vitesse avant de plonger sous l'eau chaude.

- Ceci est la meilleur récompense que la vie puisse offrir, m'exclamai-je en sentant le jet puissant apaiser mes muscles endoloris.

- La douche seul, c'est bien, mais à deux, c'est mieux, plaisanta bruyamment Tifa en entrant dans la cabine d'à côté.

Je ris doucement à sa blague graveleuse. Mais la pensée qui me traversa l'esprit à la seconde d'après me fit rougir de honte. L'idée de pouvoir un jour partager ma douche avec l'homme que j'aimais fit littéralement brûler mes joues, menaçant l'eau de s'évaporer. Secouant la tête, je tentais de reprendre contenance, l'image de Mr Valentine torse nu implantée profondément dans le crâne.

- Gel douche ?réclama Elena depuis la dernière cabine.

- Attrape !cria Tifa.

Je prédis son lancé de bouteille en cachant ma tête avec mes bras. Je vis le flacon me passer au dessus, et je me relevai doucement une fois le danger passé. J'entendis Elena râler, et je devinai assez aisément qu'elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé avec les mains, son gel douche.

- Au fait, reprit Tifa en arrêtant la douche. Ce soir, ça vous gêne si Cecil se joint à nous ?

- Mais pas du tout, la rassurai-je. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire savoir ce qu'il va subir si jamais il ose te faire du mal !

Tifa éclata de rire et claqua la porte de sa cabine. Me rhabillant en vitesse, je la suivis, et faillis mourir de rire en voyant Elena se battre avec son sèche cheveux. Elle était juste tordante à tirer sa brosse dans tous les sens pour domestiquer un peu ses cheveux rebelles. Elle grogna quelques mots inintelligibles en me voyant rire, et atteint un résultat correcte au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Les garçons devaient nous attendre, et Reno n'était pas la plus belle incarnation de la patience. Un peu comme moi, en fait. Ce dernier râla d'ailleurs en nous voyant enfin arriver, traînant des pieds sous le poids de nos corps et de nos armes. J'étais vraiment épuisée, et je risquais de ne pas tenir longtemps ce soir. Le copain de Tifa qui venait pour faire connaissance allait me voir dormir. Passionnant. Sur le chemin qui menait au self, je manquai de tomber plus de dix fois, et au minimum quinze dans le rang.

- Yuffie, tu ne tiens plus debout, me fit remarquer Reno en me rattrapant de justesse.

Merci, j'avais remarqué. Je venais de me manger la première table du réfectoire dans la hanche. Massant nerveusement mon os, je m'affalai à notre table sans aucune grâce. La tête entre les mains, je n'avais même pas la force de remuer mes pâtes ou de les manger. Cloud se moqua de moi en me proposant de me les faire avaler, mais je déclinai sa proposition aussi sec. Je n'avais envie de rien, si ce n'est mon matelas. Mon tendre matelas, et ma couette moelleuse. Le bonheur.

- Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas trop traîner, soupirai-je en ramassant mon plateau.

- Évite de mourir avant qu'on arrive, me demanda Tifa en avalant un morceau de sa tarte.

Je lui adressai un sourire las, et partis non sans trébucher vers les portes de sortie. Sur la dernière table, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir mon cher professeur de maths, qui dînait avec Mlle Asche, Mr Cid, et Mr Wakka. Il me fixa le temps que je sorte du réfectoire, ses yeux carmins plus qu'impassibles, faisant monter en moi une incontrôlable vague de chaleur. Son étrange sourire amusé m'arracha un rire nerveux, alors que je rabattais violemment les portes doubles.

- Allez, chameau, dis le que t'es fiancé, grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Son comportement m'agaçais. Certes, il n'était pas censé savoir que j'avais vu sa chère et tendre, mais je ne pouvais que lui en vouloir. Je fulminai à l'idée qu'il continue à agir comme si il n'y avait rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien. Entre nous, il y avait un vide. Il était mon prof, et moi son élève, rouquine ou pas. Jamais, jamais il y aurait autre chose que du vide. Et il avait bien le droit d'éprouver de la sympathie à mon égard. Mais moi je l'aimais. Peut être trop. C'était sans doute cela, mon problème. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il puisse toujours l'ignorer, et en être totalement indifférent. Je me perdais moi même dans ce que je pensais.

Je shootai joyeusement dans un caillou abandonné devant les escaliers de l'internat. Ce qui me fit bien entendu perdre toute équilibre, et donc tomber sans aucune grâce. Je grognai de douleur en touchant le sol. Fichu maladresse. Fichu malchance. Fichu tout. J'en avais marre. Réellement marre. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer que ma vie était nulle, mais je n'en étais pas loin. J'étais amoureuse de mon prof de maths, lui d'une autre fille. Je voyais deux de mes amis se tourner autour pour finalement se trahir en s'intéressant à d'autres personnes. J'aidais ma pire ennemi à régler ses problèmes de couple. J'endurais le bonheur de mon meilleur ami et sa petite amie. J'avais juste envie de hurler. De dégager ce trop plein. Je m'occupais des autres, mais aucun d'eux ne s'occupaient de moi. Je me noyais. Et le pire était que tout cela n'avait été déclenché que par une seule chose. Une seule. Ma subite crise de nerfs n'était en fait dû qu'à poil de carotte qui s'était indirectement mêlée de ma vie et avait tout simplement désordonner mon petit monde. Personne ne se souciait vraiment de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Personne.

- Mlle Kisaragi ?

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié de me relever. Et quelqu'un étalé au milieu du couloir ne devait pas passer inaperçu. Rapidement, je me dressai sur mes coudes afin de m'asseoir. M'essuyant le visage, je sentis plusieurs larmes perler contre mes joues. Je ne savais pas qui se tenait devant moi, mais cette personne allait me voir craquer.

- Allez vous en, marmottai-je en sanglotant.

Naturellement, mon interlocuteur n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, ce qui m'incita à relever la tête. Accroupi à ma hauteur, ses lunettes remontées sur son front, notre infirmier me regardait en souriant. Oh non. Pas lui.

- Je ...je, balbutiai-je en reculant.

Il me terrifiait. Cet homme me terrifiait. J'aurais préféré rester là toute la nuit plutôt qu'il ne me trouve. Cet espèce de fou était capable de tout, j'en étais sûre. Mes larmes m'empêchaient clairement de voir, faisant monter en moi une angoisse particulièrement oppressante.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?reprit l'homme.

Sa voix me surprit. Elle semblait plus protectrice que menaçante. Ce qui me rassura quelque peu. Lentement, je calmai ma respiration affolée, et me redressai pour lui faire face.

- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, répliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Parfois, parler suffit à soulager, murmura calmement Hojo en me fixant. Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire que la personne vous comprenne.

Me retournant, je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Et pourquoi je vous parlerai à vous ?sifflai-je, volontairement venimeuse. Pourquoi à vous plus qu'à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je doute que vous ayez ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois aimé dans votre vie, déraillé comme vous l'êtes, alors mes problèmes de cœur ne vous concernent pas !

Mes paroles étaient blessantes, et j'en avais conscience. Me défouler sur lui n'était sans doute pas la meilleur solution, mais mes nerfs en avaient besoin. Tellement besoin. Je me rendis compte à cette instant le bien que cela pouvait faire d'extérioriser ses émotions refoulées. Même si c'était en criant toute ma haine à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. J'avais juste besoin de hurler. De pleurer. De tout, sauf de me murer dans le silence.

Hojo me regarda tristement. Je devais l'avoir atteint avec de tels propos. Lui qui semblait pourtant si impénétrable. Peut être que j'avais visé juste en insultant sa vie sentimentale. Peut être qu'une blessure s'y tenait. Il me dévisageait sans même répondre. Nous étions les seules personnes présentes dans le couloir, et le silence devenait presque gênant.

- J'ai été marié une fois, tu sais, finit-il par lâcher sans me quitter des yeux.

J'en restais sans voix. Bien qu'il me regarde, il avait l'air perdu ailleurs. Loin, beaucoup plus loin. Peut être trop loin.

- Alors je ne suis peut être pas la personne la moins bien placée pour t'écouter, poursuivit-il. J'ai été blessé moi aussi par l'attachement. Sans doute pas de la même manière, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec.

- Que s'est-il passé ?ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Elle est morte, lâcha-t-il tout simplement. Aujourd'hui il ne me reste d'elle que mon fils.

- Vous avez un fils ?m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, il est en dernière année ici, sourit Hojo en s'asseyant sur les marches. Il s'appelle Sephiroth, peut être que tu le connais.

Je pris place à ses côtés, et réfléchis au nom qu'il me donnait. Je pouvais affirmer être vraiment surprise de ce que cet homme me disait. Moi qui l'avait cru dépourvu d'humanité, il avait en fait aimé et pleuré comme tout être vivant. J'avais un peu honte de m'être énervée contre lui maintenant. Certes, un jour il m'avait menacé de me couper la jambe, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en vouloir ?

- Ah, je vois !m'exclamais-je alors. Cloud et lui s'entende bien. Et ben, si j'avais su que vous étiez de la même famille.

- Il ressemble plus à sa mère, m'avoua Hojo en souriant, pensif. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui était entrain de pleurer au milieu d'un couloir.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. C'était un adulte, je ne le connaissait pas, et il me faisait peur. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi lui dire quelque chose allé arranger mes problèmes.

- Oh et puis zut, grognai-je.

L'homme à côté de moi me lança un regard perplexe. Il n'avait peut être pas saisit que j'étais entrain d'envoyer bouler mon conflit interne.

- J'ai quelques problèmes, soupirai-je. Et le plus important étant celui avec un homme.

- Tu en es amoureuse et lui est inaccessible ?me demanda Hojo en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais comment... ?m'exclamai-je, surprise.

- C'est évident, rigola mon interlocuteur.

Ah bon. Alors comme ça, pour lui, retrouver quelqu'un allonger au milieu d'un couloir signifiait forcément que cette personne était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'inaccessible. Cet homme serait décidément toujours un mystère à mes yeux.

- Yuffie ?

Je sursautai en entendant mon prénom. Une voix plutôt féminine venait de m'appeler. Relevant les yeux, je vis le visage décomposé de Tifa valser entre moi et notre infirmier. Elle aussi, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, soupira ce dernier en se levant. En tout cas, n'oublie jamais une chose. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour rendre ce que tu aimes accessible, et tu y arriveras.

Et il nous planta là. J'en oubliai de réagir. Jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi curieux. Effrayant, certes, mais surtout curieux. Et pas si repoussant que ça. Il avait cherché à m'aider, et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- Yuffie ! Est ce que ce boucher t'as fait quelque chose !hurla Reno en me soulevant pour m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

Je me débattis face à mon ami, en lui affirmant autant que je le pouvais que je n'avais rien. Hojo avait vraiment une très mauvaise réputation. A croire qu'on ne pouvait pas lui parler sans se faire torturer.

- Je vais bien, lâchai-je une énième fois en reculant.

Reno haussa un sourcil, et soupira. Posant une main sur mon épaule, il attrapa Elena de l'autre et commença à monter les escaliers. Tifa me tira le poignée pour que je face de même, et sautilla sur les marches, toute contente. Mes amis avaient une capacité d'oubli impressionnante. Ils semblaient déjà ne plus se souvenir que j'étais entre les griffes d'Hojo il y avait à peine quelques minutes, et remontaient vers la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et finis par me résigner à ne jamais les comprendre pleinement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Milou (désolé si j'abrège ton pseudo ^^): Oui, je poste assez vite, au minimum tous les week ends, et en vacance, donc maintenant, tous les jours ou tous les deux jours. Et non, mes chapitres ne sont jamais écris à l'avance. Je suis l'auteur qui écrit plus vite que son ombre x). Ils sont toujours écrit jute avant que je ne les poste, mais j'adore écrire, donc c'est pour ça :). Et Hojo, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas le haïr complètement (sans vouloir faire de la pub, j'écris une fic sur lui, "Fauve"). Et pour l'amitié, tu as bien cerné l'idée, même si c'est moins méchant que ça. On va dire qu'ils sont tous un peu trop à fond sur leur problèmes pour se soucier pleinement de ceux des autres, sauf Yuffie. En tout cas, j'aime bien tes pavés, alors à la prochaine ;)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Je dormais sur place. Vraiment. On pourrait me traiter de légume que ça ne résumerait que trop bien la situation. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma crise de nerfs n'avait en plus pas arrangé les choses. D'une certaine manière, je m'en voulais d'avoir pensé de telles choses à propos de mes amis. Ils étaient là, je les aimais ils m'aimaient. Nous nous aidions autant que nous le pouvions. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais que me donner raison. Après tout, ils avaient le droit de se soucier d'eux mêmes de temps en temps, mais de là à me faire pleurer. Ou peut être que je ne devais mes larmes qu'à la pression mordante que je m'infligeais. Reno, Tifa, Elena et Cloud faisaient tout depuis le début de l'année pour que je sois enfin aimée de la personne que j'aimais, mais ce que je leur reprochais, c'était de ne pas creuser le fond de cette histoire. De ne s'intéresser qu'à mes rougissements ou bêtes accès de jalousie. Il n'y avait pas que cela. Parce que ça, ça me rendait heureuse. Il y avait derrière toute la douleur qu'aimer quelqu'un apporte. Oui j'avais mal. Et je ne cessais de me le répéter, à croire que j'aimais ça. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais avoir mal m'apportait la preuve que je l'aimais avec une force presque titanesque. Pauvre de moi.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais en aucun cas me laisser dévorer par de quelconques émotions. Et surtout pas une aussi vache que l'amour. Me levant mollement, je me dirigeai vers le centre de la chambre, où patientait sagement Reno. Tifa et Elena étaient dans la salle de bain, la grande brune absolument folle d'impatience se recoiffait pour la énième fois. Et Cloud, lui, avait préféré ne pas venir. Décision que je comprenais. Je ne pouvais que comprendre. Lui et moi vivions des choses semblables. Si un jour on m'avait proposé une soirée durant laquelle l'homme que j'aime m'aurait présenté poil de carotte, jamais je n'y serais allé. La mort, le bûcher, tout sauf ça. Alors je ne pouvais pas blâmer le blond pour son refus.

Sans un mot, je m'affalai sur un coussin à côté de Reno. Le rouquin me sourit doucement, le regard dans le vague. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il semblait presque gêné.

- Tu sais, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Pour m'avoir laissé repartir seul du self ? Il n'était certes pas sans avoir connaissance de ma maladresse légendaire, mais il ne pouvait pas deviné que je me casserais la figure au bout de deux mètres. Néanmoins, ses paroles mal assurées m'arrachèrent un sourire. Nous nous connaissions depuis tellement longtemps que lui et moi savions quand l'autre était vexé, ou simplement nerveux. Pour ma part, il avait parfaitement compris que c'était les seuls et très rares moments ou je ne disais pas mots.

Reno élargit son sourire, et tendit la main pour tripoter une de mes mèches de cheveux.

- Petite sœur, chuchota-t-il.

- Petite sœur ?m'exclamai-je, surprise. Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça !

- Et bien, il est temps de recommencé, rigola le rouquin en me tapotant le crâne.

Petite sœur. Je ne savais même plus à quand remontait la première fois que Reno m'avait appelé comme cela. Pour tout avouer, je ne me souvenais même plus de la manière dont je l'avais rencontré. Cela m'attristait, d'une certaine manière. Tifa, je m'en souvenais parfaitement. C'était il y a peu de temps. Mais Reno, ma mémoire me refusait ce souvenir.

- Tu sais, reprit le rouquin, te voir sur les marches tout à l'heure m'a rappelé le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

- Tu t'en souviens ?manquai-je de crier.

- Comme si c'était hier, sourit mon ami.

- Raconte moi, je t'en pris, murmurai-je. Je...je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Je ne sais plus du tout. Je veux m'en souvenir. C'est trop beau pour que je l'oublies.

Oui, c'était beau. Tout ce qui se construisait autour de notre amitié était beau à mes yeux. Parce que notre amitié était belle. Contrairement aux autres personnes prétendants à une amitié sans failles, Reno et moi ne nous étions jamais disputés. Nous avions un esprit tellement moqueur qu'il était impossible pour nous de nous vexer des boutades de l'autre. Nous nous défendions. Nous étions réellement ensembles.

- Et bien, tu étais déjà une sacrée peste à l'époque, me charia le jeune homme en passant son bras sur mon épaule. Et ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge.

Puérilement, je lui tirai la langue.

- C'était il y a douze ans maintenant, reprit-il. Tu n'avais que quatre ans et moi cinq. On s'est croisé à Midgard, dans la rue. Je me battais avec des garçons plus âgés que moi. J'étais seul face à eux, et ma fierté déjà bien développée à l'époque me poussait à répliquer. Ils s'étaient moqués de moi alors que je venais de trébucher dans une flaque d'eau. Ils allaient me frappé quand une petite furie brune a fait irruption, les a traité de sales méchants, et a aligné un poing en pleine face du chef de troupe.

- Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant, marmonnai-je en revoyant à l'exactitude mon coup de poing magnifique. Le premier coup de poing de ma vie, et l'ancêtre de tous les autres.

- En effet, soupira Reno en souriant. En fait, ce seul coup a suffit à mettre l'ennemi en déroute ! Et tu m'as prêté ta veste parce que j'étais trempé. Ensuite, peu de temps après, on s'est retrouvé dans la même école. Et on a prit pour habitude de s'asseoir sur les marches à chaque pauses, un peu comme toi et le professeur toute à l'heure. Et voilà ce qu'on est devenu !

Le rouquin effectua un geste démonstratif plus qu'exagéré vers nos ombres. Deux adolescents au caractère bien à eux, encrés dans les problèmes de couples et d'école. Mais toujours aussi proches. Je souris doucement en y pensant. Oser frapper à l'âge de quatre ans. J'étais déjà bien folle à cette époque. Déjà un peste à cette âge, comme l'avait souligné Reno.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant court à mes pensées. Elena en sortit, laissant Tifa grogner seule devant les lavabos. La blonde avait l'air plutôt soucieuse.

- Je vais quand même allé voir si Cloud va bien, nous dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je suis sûre qu'il vas bien, lâcha Tifa en tournant la tête vers nous. Et puis il n'avait qu'à venir, ça ne va pas être de notre faute si il s'enferme et n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Tifa !la gronda Elena. Tu es égoïste sur ce coup là ! Ce n'est quand même pas juste de dire cela. T'es tu une seule seconde demandée ce qu'il peut ressentir ?

- Mais enfin ce n'est quand même pas moi qui ai invité Cecil au bal !s'énerva Tifa.

- Peut être mais c'est toi qui l'a suivit !s'emporta à son tour Elena. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, mais tu l'as voulu. Alors maintenant, assume. Assume ce que tu lui as fait !

- Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre !cria la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

Ses propos sonnaient faux. Ses pleurs le montraient bien. Tifa était tout sauf quelqu'un de méchant. Je la regardais simplement sangloter, sans rien dire. Les poings serrés, elle ne disait plus rien. Ses derniers mots semblaient encore coincés dans sa gorge. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle ne les pensait en aucun cas.

La grande brune baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir d'un air aussi détaché. Sa peau de plus en plus blanche ne faisait que la trahir.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle finalement. Je sais que c'est cruelle de ma part de le traiter comme ça. Mais c'est mon ami, je l'aime comme tel, et il me manque. Je...je veux qu'il revienne.

- Il nous manque à tous, chuchota doucement Elena. Mais laisse lui un peu de temps.

Je soupirai. Il fallait bien reconnaître que Cloud passait beaucoup moins de temps avec nous depuis que Tifa sortait avec Cecil. Ou tout du moins, il ne venait pas dès que la brune était là. Il était blessé, et il la blessait en agissant ainsi. Notre bande se retrouvait coupée par leur vie sentimentale.

- Je...je voudrais que tout soit comme avant, bredouilla Tifa en rougissant à moitié. Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'il m'évite comme ça. Je voudrais vraiment le revoir. Comme avant.

- Il finira par revenir, la rassurai-je, faisant irruption dans la conversation. Tu lui manques aussi, et au bout d'un moment, il sera de nouveau avec nous tous. Mais ne le confronte pas directement à ton petit ami.

Tifa hocha timidement la tête. Me levant, je la serrai dans mes bras. Nous étions un groupe. Nous avions nos hauts et nos bas. Mais nous restions soudés.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota la brune en m'enlaçant.

Je souris. Tifa était trop sensible. Beaucoup trop sensible pour ne pas s'en vouloir. En tenant de tels propos, elle se faisait mal à elle même. Deux bras nous enlacèrent toutes deux puissamment. Un rire masculin suffit à me faire comprendre que Reno venait de se joindre à notre étreinte. Elena nous rejoignit à son tour, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Tifa. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire au bout de quelques secondes. Nous ressemblions à un véritable amas de bonbons oubliés dans leur paquet. Reno comprit assez vite la pensée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit, et nous lâcha pour rire à son tour. Séchant ses larmes, Tifa lui donne une tape sur le crâne avant de sourire.

- Bon, je vais allé voir monsieur jaloux numéro un, maintenant, nous lança Elena en ouvrant la porte, voyant que la brune était remise.

- Transmets lui notre bonjour, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Comptes sur moi, me sourit-elle en sortant.

J'attendis quelques secondes qu'Elena referme la porte, et je me dirigeai vers le placard à nourriture, pour en sortir un paquet de chips. Reno tira plusieurs coussins de sous les lits, et les installa par terre, comme toujours. Tifa s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bain, soucieuse de ses yeux rougis, et n'en ressorti que plusieurs minutes après, me visage refait. Se tripotant nerveusement les doigts, elle s'assit sur l'un des coussins, et fixa mon réveil. 20H15. Cecil n'allait plus tardé, normalement. Sauf si il était aussi peu ponctuel que nous. Ce qui m'étonnerait car nous restions des maîtres dans l'art d'être en retard, et pour atteindre notre niveau d'excellence, il fallait être motivé. Elena revint peu de temps après, nous faisant un rapport précis sur le moral de notre porc épique blond. Selon elle, il allait plutôt bien, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Elle avait beaucoup rit en rentrant dans notre chambre après sa balade. En effet, moi et Tifa, n'étant pas d'accord sur le choix du paquet de chips, étions entrain de nous disputer sur la probabilité qu'il y avait pour que Cecil préfère tel ou tel parfum. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que trois coups secs ne claquent contre la porte, électrisant Tifa en quelques secondes. La jeune fille se statufia, oubliant qu'elle était par terre entrain de se battre avec moi.

- Tifa, tu peux bouger s'il te plaît ?finis-je par lui demander.

Elle me bloquait contre le lit avec sa jambe, et cette position était des plus inconfortables.

- J'aimerais allé ouvrir, repris-je en lui montrant la porte du doigts.

La brune sursauta et se dégagea pour s'asseoir sagement sur un coussin. Je soupirai, et grognai jusqu'à la porte pour allé ouvrir à notre invité. L'amabilité avec laquelle je l'accueillis témoignait de ma fatigue physique et morale. La main sur la poignée, je fixais le grand jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire exagéré.

- Tifa, je crois qu'il y a erreur, plaisantai-je d'un air faussement embarrassé. Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était beau ?

Le juron que mon amie poussa avant de me faire dégager de la porte me fit rire. Oui, Cecil était beau. Même très beau. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'accueillir comme il se doit, avec une plaisanterie made in moi. Alors que Tifa s'excusait en me fusillant du regard, Reno se retenait de rire lui aussi, retenu par une Elena sérieuse.

- C'est les nerfs, je te dis, soupira Tifa en invitant Cecil à entrer.

Cette scène me rappelait le jour où nous avions rencontré Elena. Avec un changement de rôle pour les bouffons qui se marrent en arrière plan.

- Bon, alors je te représente Reno, le grand roux à l'air stupide là bas, railla Tifa en souriant. Elena, la blonde, et …

- L'épique charismatique fantastique magnifique volcanique angélique Yuffie !criai-je en bombant le torse.

Oui, c'était les nerfs. Je mourrais de fatigue, mais je trouvais encore le moyen d'être folle. Oui, c'était moi. Tifa me fixait avec des yeux ronds faussement étonnés, la bouche entre ouverte. Cecil, lui, silencieux jusque là, éclata de rire.

- Tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation petite peste, plaisanta gentiment le jeune homme.

Oui, je savais que tout le monde me connaissait plus ou moins dans cette école. Ou tout du moins, tout le monde m'avait déjà vu sautiller comme une folle, aligner une droite à quelqu'un, ou entendu rembarrer des gens ou simplement crier. Et même Cecil semblait me connaître, à moins que Tifa ne lui ai décrit ses oh combien étranges amis.

- Et pourquoi stupide ?s'indigna Reno en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Parce que tu l'es, rétorqua Elena en s'asseyant.

- Mais...mais, protesta le rouquin avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête.

Tifa soupira et invita Cecil à s'asseoir. Ce dernier semblant particulièrement amusé par nos tempéraments bouillonnants. Il avait l'air assez calme, mais n'était visiblement pas le dernier à rire.

- Fais surtout pas attention à eux, plaisanta Tifa.

- Dit elle alors qu'elle passe sa vie à faire la débile avec nous !raillai-je.

- Mais tais toi, tu grilles ma couverture, chuchota mon amie en riant.

- Elle est déjà grillée depuis longtemps, soupira Cecil, amusé.

- Ah oui, toi, d'ailleurs, faut qu'on parle affaires !m'exclamai-je sans prêter attention aux menaces de Tifa.

Retenant la jeune fille qui cherchait à me frapper de manière puérile, je plantai un regard dur dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Si jamais tu fais du mal à Tifa, commençai-je en souriant. Je te jure que mes poings se feront un plaisir de te refaire le portrait.

- Je ne prendrai pas le risque, m'assura Cecil en levant les bras en signe de soumission.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la domination du quatrième année. La soirée fut animée par tout le monde. Cecil n'était pas quelqu'un de très timide au fond. Il était réellement adorable, à l'écoute et vraiment attaché à Tifa. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se joindre à nous lors de nos traditionnelles joutes verbales. La tête que fit le nouveau venu lorsqu'il aperçut Cerise fut d'ailleurs à mourir de rire. Il ne devait pas vraiment s'attendre à trouver un chat dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Chat qui passait en plus sa vie à dormir, manger ou nous agacer. Et accessoirement à me manipuler pour que j'observe mon prof de maths se déshabiller, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Vers 22h, Lulu nous rappela gentiment à l'ordre, et nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de dormir. Pas trop tôt, à mon goût. Je rêvais de mon lit depuis l'après midi. Reno partit le premier, et Cecil mit un temps infini à quitter notre chambre, ou plutôt, Tifa. Dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser une dernière fois, une ombre se faufila à leurs pieds. Écarquillant les yeux, Tifa laissa tomber les mains de son petit ami, et serra les poings.

- Cerise !cria-t-elle en se jetant dans le couloir.

Passant la tête à l'extérieur de la chambre, je vis la jeune fille se diriger vers les escaliers, dans lesquels le chat venait de disparaître. Maudissant la boule de poil, je me promis de la transformer en carpette à son retour. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, un mouvement attira mon attention. Dehors, malgré la nuit, je pus voir la silhouette fine de mon amie se ruer derrière celle d'un animal. En quelques secondes, elle s'était retrouvée dehors à poursuivre Cerise.

- Tifa !criai-je en ouvrant précipitamment la fenêtre.

Pesant le pour et le contre, j'évaluai rapidement la distance me séparant du sol. Le premier étage n'était pas très haut. Respirant un grand coup, je me jetai par la fenêtre, sans prêter attention aux protestations angoissées de mes amis.


	18. Chapter 18

**Milou: Mais bien sûr que je connais kingdom hearts, et Axel est tout simplement mon perso préféré (et Reno aussi), j'en ai même fait un cosplay ! En tout cas, ta review m'a fait rire toute seule devant mon pc x). Et pour le chômage et bien on pourra dire qu'il va augmenter vu que ce ne seront plus des humains qui vont bosser et donc... m'enfin voilà x).**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Je roulai sur le côté en atterrissant. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Le sol était glacé. Couvert de neige, il mordait ma peau tremblante. Le vent fouettait rageusement mes cheveux, les renvoyant contre mon visage tourné vers le ciel. Juste couverte de mon affreux pyjama, ma chute dans la poudreuse me laissait quelque peu sonnée. C'était atrocement froid. La température était au mieux négative. Grelottante, je me relevai en titubant.

- Yuffie, reviens ici !

Relevant la tête vers notre fenêtre, je vis Reno, penché en avant. Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, il me faisait signe de remonter. Lui tournant tout simplement le dos, je serrai les poings en voyant l'ombre de Tifa traverser le portail de notre école. Malgré la douleur dans mes pieds nus, je me mis à courir dans sa direction. Je ne savais pas très bien ce que je faisais. Ni pourquoi je le faisais. Je le faisais, c'est tout. Reno s'époumonait derrière moi, et je plaquai mes mains contre mes oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Je voulais juste ramener Tifa.

- Tifa !criai-je en courant vers l'entrée.

Seul le vent m'apporta une réponse, me faisant vaciller. Je pestai bruyamment contre le temps d'hiver, et repris ma course sans savoir où mon amie pouvait être. Je ne réfléchis même pas à quelle direction prendre en arrivant à la sortie. Je me ruai droit devant en criant le prénom de la grande brune dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne. Il faisait nuit noire, les lampes grésillaient à cause du froid. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans la rue que j'arpentais. Le contacte d'un flocon sur ma peau me fit sursauter. La neige tombait doucement autour de moi. Les larges maisons dominaient les trottoirs, mais je n'avais que faire de leur fière allure. Je voulais retrouver Tifa. La laisser dehors en pleine nuit était tout juste impensable. Il faisait glacial, elle était trop légèrement vêtue. Elle allait mourir de froid si je ne la ramenais pas. Et surtout, il n'était pas forcément sûr de se promener en pleine nuit dans les rues de Midgard.

Tifa !criai-je une fois encore, sans me soucier des éventuels habitants endormis.

Un silence ponctué de bourrasque me répondit. Courant à en perdre haleine, je finis par trébucher contre un obstacle dissimulé sous la neige. Mon corps s'écrasa dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse, s'enfonçant de moitié dans ce duvet frigorifiant. Mes dents se mirent à claquer en quelques secondes.

- Fichu chat, maugréai-je en relevant la tête.

Je ne voyais pas grand chose. Mes yeux brouillés de neige et de fatigue me brûlaient. Je voulais dormir. Ma tête était plus que lourde. Rassemblant les forces qu'il me restait, je me remis debout en titubant, essuyant nerveusement mes bras trempés. J'ignorai combien de rues j'avais traversé en courant et en hurlant pour retrouver mon amie, mais je ne la voyais toujours pas. Ni elle ni son chat. Me frottant le visage, je décidai de retourner devant l'école pour prendre une autre direction. Le peur au ventre, je m'étais tellement précipitée que je n'avais même pas réagi à la douleur du froid, ne pensant qu'à courir après mon amie. Maintenant, il créait sur ma peau plusieurs marques et sillons violacés qui me lançaient en permanence. J'avais mal. Mes côtes me faisaient mal. Une quinte de toux coupa cour à mes réflexions, brisant encore plus la tranquillité de la rue. Pliée en deux, je fixai le bout de la rue. Puis l'autre. Je ne savais même plus de quel côté j'étais arrivée. La vérité était là. Je ne savais pas d'où je venais, et encore moins où j'étais. Je m'étais ruée à la poursuite de mon amie sans même prêter attention à mon sens de l'orientation plus déplorable que la moyenne. Alors que Tifa, elle, savait parfaitement comment se repérer.

Nerveuse, je me mis à courir de manière irrégulière vers l'un des deux côtés de la rue. Enfonçant une main dans la poche de mon short, je pus constater que je n'avais bien entendu pas prit mon téléphone. Épuisée, je me sentis pâlir. Je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer à l'école, si ce n'était attendre que l'on me trouve, ou jouer au petit bonheur la chance avec les directions à prendre. Peu soucieuse de ce que ma raison me disait, j'optais pour la seconde option, et me lançai en respirant de plus en plus difficilement sur le chemin que j'avais choisi. Je savais parfaitement que je en pourrais pas passer une nuit entière recroquevillée dans la neige. Si en courant, j'étais déjà morte de froid, il était complètement inutile que j'envisage autre chose. Tenant mes bras pour les réchauffer, je sentais ma gorge me brûler. L'air glacé s'y engouffrant me donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Je sentis quelques larmes perler contre mon visage, et crus qu'elles allaient geler.

Un instant, je stoppai ma course pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais malgré mes pauses, j'en manquais toujours. Ma respiration était rauque, entre coupée de gémissements. Mes poumons semblaient enflammés. Pire qu'enflammés. Et je ne savais toujours pas où je me trouvais. J'étais dans une rue, point. Tournant la tête vers l'une des deux directions que je pouvais prendre, une silhouette encapuchonnée m'adressant un signe de main m'alerta. Reculant de quelques pas maladroits, je me sentis pâlir. C'était un homme. Derrière lui suivaient trois autres silhouettes masculines. Ils portaient des bonnets, des capuches, et leurs mains nues me faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Chose dont mon instinct me dissuadait fortement. Les quatre hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement, et furent bientôt suffisamment proches pour que je puisse identifier des sourires sur leurs visages peu rassurants.

- Salut ma belle, tu t'es perdue ?

La voix me fit sursauter à un tel point que je faillis hurler de frayeur. Elle venait de derrière moi. Prenant un air aussi dur que je le pouvais malgré la fatigue, je fis volte face pour découvrir un cinquième homme au sourire délinquant. Il était à quelques mètres de moi, son souffle rependant autour de lui un halo de chaleur. Il sentait l'alcool et le tabac. Rapidement, je baissai les yeux pour regarder dans quel état j'étais. Un short laissant mes jambes tremblantes à découvert, un t shirt trop grand et un visage pire que fatigué. Je n'étais pas vraiment menaçante. Et ils étaient cinq. Je n'eus d'ailleurs pas le temps de répondre à la question qui venait de m'être posée que je sentis des doigts fermes se poser sur mes bras gelés.

- Ne me touchez pas, articulai-je en repoussant immédiatement la poigne d'un des hommes de derrière.

Un rire gras répondit à mon ordre.

- Mais il mort le chaton, railla un autre en se rapprochant encore plus.

Fronçant les sourcils, je sentis leur regard entièrement rivé sur moi. Serrant le poing, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

- Navré messieurs, mais va falloir vous trouver un autre jouet, grognai-je.

Et pour illustrer mes paroles comme il se doigt, j'assénai un puissant coup dans la mâchoire de l'homme en face de moi. Ce dernier vacilla un instant et tomba dans la neige sous les regard stupéfaits de ses camarades. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas prévu que leur proie sache se battre.

- Tu vas voir espèce de garce.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me questionner sur lequel avait prononcé ces mots, car déjà, l'un d'eux levaient une main sur moi. La parant avec agilité malgré mon corps tremblant, son auteur mangea mon genoux en plein dans l'abdomen, suivit d'un coup de coude au visage, ce qui suffit à le mettre à terre. Alors que je m'apprêtai à me tourner vers les autres, je sentis quelque chose me percuter violemment la joue, puis les côtes. Luttant pour ne pas m'effondrer, je compris que je venais d'être frappée par deux d'entre eux. Seule, épuisée, contre cinq, en pleine, je n'allais pas faire long feu. Je devais à tout prix trouver un moyen de me tirer de là. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de faire office de dessert pour une bande de malfrat. Repoussant d'un coup sec les mains qui m'empoignaient fermement les bras, je tournai la tête vers la ruelle devant moi. Le plan f rentrait une fois de plus en vigueur. Rapidement, je fis un croche patte à l'homme qui me barrait la route, et me ruai droit devant. Mon souffle coupé ne m'empêcha pas une seconde de courir. Je voulais tout simplement me sauver, à présent. J'avais eu peur que Tifa tombe sur ce genre d'individus, mais c'était sur moi qu'ils étaient tombés.

Je ne savais même pas où je fuyais. Ma tête menaçait d'éclater, mes membres de lâcher, mon souffle de se couper définitivement. J'avais affreusement mal. Partout. Absolument partout. A cause du froid, de la fatigue, de la peur. A cause de tout. Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, et je priai pour que les cinq voyous aient abandonné leur chasse. Je ne courrai plus vraiment droit, et menaçai de tomber toutes les cinq minutes. La neige tombait de plus en plus, se faisant agressive. Soudain, je vis mon horizon basculer, avant de sentir tout mon corps s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais de nouveau à terre. Un liquide chaud coula contre ma main. Et contre ma jambe droite. Renforcent ma douleur déjà assez insupportable. Mon être entier se mis à trembler. Je tentai de me redresser, mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable. J'eus à peine la force de tourner la tête pour voir si j'étais bien seule. Oui. J'étais seule. J'avais visiblement assez couru. Mais je n'avais plus aucune force. J'avais cette impression désagréable d'être une flaque. La neige me dévorait. Je voulais me relever, et sentir le feu de mes poumons raviver tout mon corps. Mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Chaque tentative me laissait échouée sur la poudreuse, grelottante, sanglotante. J'étais juste capable de ramener mes genoux contre moi, de me rouler en boule, et d'attendre. Je ne devais pas dormir. Je ne devais en aucun cas m'endormir dans le froid. Sinon j'étais fichue. Je me demandais un instant si Tifa était dans le même état que moi, ou si elle avait réussi à regagner l'école. Mais mes réflexions furent coupées nettes par un choc violent contre mon crâne. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, je compris finalement que ce choc était tout simplement ma tête qui s'écrasait sur le sol.

Une étonnante sensation de chaleur m'enveloppait. Je me sentais bouillante. Peut être était-ce simplement le froid qui devenait brûlant contre ma peau. Mes bras semblaient couverts. D'une douceur à l'odeur particulièrement agréable. La douleur dans mes côtes ne me lançait plus autant. Elle semblait endormie. Nerveuse, je me recroquevillai sur moi même. J'avais pourtant le souvenir de déjà l'être, mais mes membres semblaient s'être étirés pendant mon sommeil. Mon sommeil. Je m'étais apparemment endormie. Je ne sentais plus rien. Ni le sang couler contre ma peau, ni les larmes, ni la neige. L'horrible sensation d'une peau craqueler n'était plus autant présente. Je n'en avais que quelques souvenirs. Je ne sentais plus la poudreuse sur ce trottoir rugueux me lacérer le corps. En fait, je ne sentais plus rien.

Quelque chose de chaud se plaqua sur mon front, me faisant frissonner. Mon cerveau capta ce qui semblait être une voix, ce qui me fis serrer les poings. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas agressive le souvenir des paroles des hommes de la nuit semblaient placarder dans mon esprit.

- Comment te sens tu ?

Je l'entendais aussi bien que si l'on m'avait parlé depuis une piscine. C'était dire. Cependant, elle ne me parut pas agressive ou menaçante. Plutôt bienveillante.

- Vous avez déjà pris une cuite à la neige ?maugréai-je sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Pas que je sache, non, me répondit mon interlocuteur.

C'était un homme. Bien qu'elle soit encore floue, sa voix me parvenait masculine. Un homme. J'étais chez un homme. Mon esprit sursauta à la place de mon corps.

- Qui êtes vous ? Et je suis où là ?demandai-je faiblement en me frottant le visage.

Non sans peine, j'ouvris un œil. Une faible lumière m'agressa la rétine. Plissant les paupières, j'aperçus rapidement les volets entre ouverts de la pièce où je me trouvais. Je n'étais plus dehors. Un soupir me fit tourner la tête. Un main sur mon front, l'homme à mes côtés ne m'avait pas répondu. Nerveusement, je frottai mes yeux endormis pour y voir plus clair. Presque aussitôt, des yeux carmins se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Je le savais, je suis morte !m'exclamai-je, ahuri.

Je ne croyais pas ce que je voyais. Comme à chaque rencontre inattendue avec cet homme. Ses longs cheveux noirs à moitié peignés, un sourire léger aux lèvres, il me fixait, presque soucieux. Mais que diable faisais-je avec mon prof de maths ?

- Non, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, plaisanta ce dernier en effleurant mon bras.

Sourcils froncés, il remonta une couverture sur ma peau. Pour lui, elle ne semblait pas très chaude. Pour moi, elle était brûlante comparée à la veille. Mais la température de mon corps ou le nombre de plantes vertes à la Shinra n'étaient en aucun cas le problème.

- Mais je suis où ?lâchai-je, hébétée. Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et Tifa ? Et la neige ? Et...

- Calme toi, chuchota Mr Valentine en posant une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ou quoi penser. Je maintenais ce que je pensais depuis déjà quelques temps. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à moi. A croire que j'avais un écriteau sur le front avec marqué « les choses improbables doivent toutes m'être réservées ».

- Déjà Tifa va bien, reprit mon prof, plus doucement. Tu as prononcé plusieurs fois son prénom dans ton sommeil, alors ce matin, en allant récupérer des affaires, je me suis assurée qu'elle allait bien. Et je lui ai en même temps fait savoir que tu allais bien. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Mr Valentine, je vous béni. Alors Tifa allait bien. J'en étais réellement soulagée. Mais ma joie ne fut que de courte durée.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment compris son énorme sourire quand je lui ai dis que je t'avais récupéré, réfléchit Mr Valentine.

Ah. Moi je comprenais. Tifa, reine de la discrétion, se réjouissait tout simplement que je me retrouve chez vous monsieur. Mais bien entendu, ça, je ne vais pas vous le dire, à moins de passer le restant de mes jours en exil. Je me sentis rougir, et je détournai le regard de mon prof. Je constatai alors le tas impressionnant de couverture amassé sur moi. J'étais dans un lit, recroquevillée.

- Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ?demandai-je finalement.

- Les balades nocturnes me font du bien, m'expliqua-t-il. Mais a toi, pas vraiment on dirait.

- Même pas du tout, soupirai-je.

Je sentais bien que je devrais m'expliquer sur le pourquoi j'étais dans la rue à une heure pareille, mais pour l'instant, Mr Valentine semblait me laisser tranquille avec ça. Et puis, je n'étais pas certaine que mon cerveau ramollit me permette de répondre à une question aussi poussée. Non seulement je me sentais épuisée, mais en plus, j'avais en face de moi l'homme que j'aime. Et cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me concentrer.

- Mais je suis où ?finis-je par m'interroger.

- Chez moi, lâcha mon prof en se levant.

Répétez monsieur s'il vous plaît, j'ai peur d'avoir mal enregistré. J'étais chez lui, avec lui.

- Dans mon appart, reprit-il en voyant que je ne réagissait pas.

Après mes poumons, ce fut au tour de mes joues de se changer en brasier. Ce n'était plus du tout la peine de chercher à me réchauffer. Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Je me sentais bizarre. J'avais juste envie de me jeter une fois de plus par la fenêtre. J'aurais peut être dû écouter Tifa et changer de pyjama, au cas où mon prof de maths serait amené à me ramasser dans la rue en pleine nuit. Bien que la probabilité qu'une telle chose se produise reste mince. Les statistiques et moi.

- Au fait, me dit Mr Valentine, les mains dans les poches. Il n'est pas question que tu mettes un seul pied à l'école aujourd'hui vu ton état.

- Mais...bredouillai-je.

- C'est le tournoi inter classe de sport alors ni toi ni moi n'avons cours, me coupa-t-il. Tu restes là.

- Mais je ne peux pas, protestai-je faiblement.

Mon prof se tourna vers la porte et l'entre ouvrit avant de me lancer un regard amusé.

- C'est un ordre, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Et il me laissa seule fondre au milieu de ses draps, la tête aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Milou: Yuffie est tout sauf normale. Et pour le chômage, les stats et moi hein x). Faudrait faire une étude plus poussée. Et oui, les chats sont des êtres maléfiques. Mignons d'apparences, mais diables dans votre dos. Ils sont partout ! Et non tu ne rêves pas, j'ai bien posté deux chaps. Il m'arrive même d'en poster plus ;). Enfin bon, j'espère que la suite plaira :)**

**Rafrob: Merci :)**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je voulais croire ce qu'il m'arrivait. Même si il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Même si je délirais, allongée dans la neige. C'était un très beau rêve. Un rêve en lequel je voulais croire. Ses simples traits rendaient ce moment tout simplement magnifique. Et je le sentais bien à la pression de mon cœur contre mes côtes encore douloureuses. Mes joues rougissaient, je tripotais nerveusement mes cheveux, assise sur son lit, au milieu d'un tas de couvertures. Et je souriais. Toute seule, et pour rien. Un sentiment d'euphorie un peu curieux, et uniquement dû à sa présence. Et j'étais condamnée à être comme cela pour la journée. Cet homme que j'aimais m'avait ordonné de rester chez lui. Et malgré tout ce que ma raison me dictait, je n'allais pas me faire prier. J'aimais ce lieu. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était la sienne, aussi rassurante qu'agréable. J'aimais sa présence bien plus que je n'aurais pu le penser. Et surtout, je préférais largement ce traitement que de patauger dans la neige. A m'époumoner et à sentir ma peau entière me brûler. Le pire était de se dire que j'étais ici grâce à un enchaînement de circonstances malheureuses comme un chat, la nuit, un saut par une fenêtre, un sens de l'orientation minable, des voyous, et une météo plus que sadique.

Je souris. Cela faisait peut être une heure que je m'étais réveillée, et pourtant, je n'avais pas encore osé bouger. Oui, moi Yuffie, j'étais capable de ne pas oser quelque chose. Mais, pour tout avouer, j'avais un peu peur de ce que j'allais trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte. Peut être tout simplement cet homme que j'aimais, assis tranquillement sur un canapé modeste avec une tasse de café. Ou poil de carotte assise sur ses genoux avec un sourire serein. La pire vision de toute ma vie me traversa l'esprit. La seule solution pour moi de m'assurer qu'elle ne vivait pas avec lui était d'aller voir. Serrant les poings, je repoussai le reste des couvertures. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne à se laisser ramollir par une grande gourde à la chevelure orange.

- Et ouais ma grande, t'es pas vraiment la seule à surveiller le morceau, raillai-je à l'intention de l'âme de la rouquine.

Certes, je n'étais pas télépathe, mais lui parler sans qu'elle ne m'entende me faisait du bien. Posant mes pieds tremblants au sol, je les sentis s'enfoncer dans une surface moelleuse. De la moquette grise. Que demander de mieux ? J'adorais la moquette. Je fermai un instant les yeux, et me levai avant de les rouvrir. Je n'étais pas vraiment stable. La tête me tournait encore. Je posai une main sur mon front pour calmer ces horribles vertiges, et me dirigeai mollement vers la porte. Posant une main sur la poignée, je l'abattit lourdement, et m'engouffrai dans ce qui ressemblait à un minuscule couloir. En face de moi se dressait une autre porte, et sur le côté, une pièce relativement grande. Faisant tout mon possible pour rendre ma démarche discrète, je m'aventurai dans cette seule issue. C'était un salon. Simple, et paré d'un ameublement moderne dans les tons de gris. Et plus loin, derrière une haute table qui ressemblait à un bar se dressait une cuisine. L'appartement était petit mais particulièrement confortable à mes yeux. Quelque chose me troubla néanmoins. Il n'y avait aucune photos sur les murs. Habituellement, il y a toujours quelques portraits de familles. Mais là, non. Ce qui confirmait ce que je pensais depuis le début. Mr Valentine était un homme très solitaire. Bien que fort charmant. Et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de ne voir aucune illustration de ma chère amie poil de carotte.

- Non, il n'y a aucune photos.

La voix à quelques pas de moi me fit sursauter. Soit cet homme avait le don de lire dans les pensées, soit j'avais pensé à voix haute. J'espérais n'avoir rien dit au sujet de poil de carotte tout haut. Comme je l'avais pensé, Mr Valentine se tenait là, assis sur son canapé, et me regardait. Il manquait juste la tasse de café.

- C'était juste un constat de ma part, m'expliquai-je ne rougissant.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de mon prof. Je trouvai un intérêt soudain pour mes pieds. Et c'est en baissant les yeux que je remarquai ma tenue quelque peu changée, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. J'étais vêtue d'une large chemise noire me tombant à mis cuisse, imbibée d'une odeur enivrante me chatouillant les narines.

- Tes vêtements étaient absolument trempés, se justifia mon prof en remarquant mon inspection de moi même. Alors j'ai pris la liberté de t'enfiler une de mes chemises le temps qu'ils sèchent.

J'aimais bien cette vision de moi simplement couverte d'une de ses chemise, appuyée contre le mur, les cheveux ébouriffés. Les manches beaucoup trop grande pendaient sur mes doigts, me forçant à sans cesse les relever. Un doute me prit. Qui m'avais débarrassé de mon pyjama ? Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Mais le sourire rassurant de Mr Valentine m'ôta en quelque sorte la peur que ce soit lui qui s'en soit chargé. Je ne savais pas qui l'avais fait, mais cela ne devait pas être lui. Il me semblait bien trop noble pour cela.

- Tu as faim je suppose ?me demanda finalement mon prof en se levant.

Mon ventre répondit à ma place, et je souris de toutes mes dents pour confirmer le grognement. L'homme me fit signe de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, et il me présenta plusieurs de ses placards. Puis, les mains sur les hanches, il attendit patiemment que je dise quelque chose. Moi, je ne comprenais pas très bien son intention, si ce n'est qu'il venait de me présenter de quoi préparer à manger. Chose que je ne savais absolument pas faire.

- Euh nan, vraiment, c'est pas une bonne idée, lâchai-je en reculant d'un pas. Je sais absolument pas cuisiner, et à moins que vous souhaitiez vous lancer dans un régime immédiat et donc me laisser préparer quelque chose que vous seriez dans l'incapacité totale d'avaler, je ne vous serez pas d'une grande aide.

Mon élan de défense face à sa proposition de cuisiner fit doucement rire Mr Valentine. Sans plus de cérémonies, il me colla une casserole dans les mains, et commença à sortir des assiettes.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, me dit-il en souriant.

Sans même me regarder, il me glissa une cuillère dans l'autre main, et m'indiqua les plaques électriques pour que j'en allume une. Mon regard passa de lui à ses plaques plusieurs fois avant que je ne me décide, non sans lâcher un soupir. Tournant maladroitement le bouton, je manquai à plusieurs reprises de faire tomber la casserole que je tenais.

- Remplis la d'eau et fais la chauffer, m'indiqua mon prof. Tu es Wutaïenne, vous mangez assez épicé là bas non ?

- Euh oui, mais vous savez, je m'adapte hein, répliquai-je en tournant le robinet de l'évier.

- Alors c'est parti pour de l'épicé, sourit Mr Valentine sans même prêter attention à ma réponse.

Il m'indiqua plusieurs choses à faire, dont celle de plonger dans ma casserole d'eau bouillante un sachet de pâtes, ce que je fis sans protester. Sans oublier naturellement d'en coller par terre sous son œil sévère mais amusé. Tout en débitant quelques excuses et jurons pour mes pâtes fugueuses, je ramassai ces dernières qui traînaient sur le sol, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Et comme l'exige mon karma pourri, je me cognai la tête contre une porte de placard en me relevant. La seule ouverte évidemment. Ce qui provoqua un rire non retenu de mon cher professeur. Bien que vexée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec lui en me frottant le crâne.

- T'y crois pas, finis-je par maugréer. Mon prof de maths est entrain de m'apprendre à faire la cuisine.

Même si la logique aurait voulu qu'il m'apprenne d'abord à tenir une cuillère sans manquer de la faire tomber.

- Ton prof de maths t'as bien ramasser à une heure du matin dans la rue, alors au point où on en est, se moqua ce dernier en souriant.

- Une heure du matin ?m'exclamai-je, surprise. Pourtant je ne suis partie qu'à 22h !

J'avais déambulé pendant plus de trois heures dans la neige. Je comprenais mieux mon état de fatigue extrême de cette nuit. Un coup de cuillère en bois sur le crâne me sortit de mes réflexions horaires. Mr Valentine me regardait en secouant la tête, les mains sur les hanches.

- Et tu peux me dire ce que tu fichais dehors à cette heure là ?me demanda-t-il.

Non. Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je courais tout simplement après Tifa qui elle courait après un chat.

- Euh nan, mais c'est pas du tout important, répliquai-je. Vraiment, j'étais juste avec les autres, et puis, voilà quoi !

- Les autres ?s'étonna l'homme en face de moi en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben oui, Cloud, Elena, Tifa et puis Reno, repris-je, ravis d'avoir détourner le sujet principal. Ah oui, et Cecil aussi.

- Cecil ?répéta Mr Valentine.

- Oui, vous savez, un espèce de grand débile avec les cheveux blancs, en quatrième année, lui expliquai-je en illustrant mes propos de grands gestes.

Mr Valentine se retint de rire lorsque je me cognais la main contre le plan de travail.

- Enfin, non pas qu'il soit débile hein, il est très gentil, mais c'est juste que...commençai-je en me massant le poignée.

- C'est juste que tu aimes bien présenter les gens en les qualifiant de débile même si ils ne le sont pas, sourit mon prof.

- C'est l'idée, répondis-je en riant.

J'aimais en effet présenter les gens de cette manière. C'était la petite touche personnelle que j'apportais à leur portrait, bien qu'ils ne le méritent pas toujours. Mais une chose était sûre. Parler ainsi avec cet homme ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, j'avais plus l'impression de parler avec un ami qu'avec mon prof. Bien que cette marque de respect du au vouvoiement entrave encore cette vision des choses.

- En tout cas, petite peste, tu as réussi à détourner ma question, finit par lâcher Mr Valentine.

Grillée.

- Mais c'est juste que...enfin, bredouillai-je en me tripotant les doigts. Je peux pas vous le dire ! Tifa me tuerait !

- Et si je te promets le silence ?sourit-il en croisant les bras.

- Im-pos-sible, le stoppai-je en mettant mes mains en avant.

Le visage de l'homme en face de moi se fendit en un sourire plutôt inquiétant. D'un air totalement détaché, il fixa un instant ses doigts, sans plus se préoccuper de sa cuisine.

- C'est dommage, finit-il par lâcher. Tu risques d'avoir un peu de mal pour rentrer à pied ce soir, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est du chantage !ne pus-je m'empêcher de râler.

- C'est de bonne guerre, se moqua Mr Valentine sans se départir de son sourire.

Je n'y croyais pas. Mon prof était entrain de me faire chanter comme un gamin. D'une certaine manière, la situation était amusante. D'une autre un peu moins. En effet, j'avais beau l'aimer, il restait un prof. Et je ne pouvais pas lui parler de Cerise. Et je ne savais pas du tout quoi inventer comme excuse.

Devant mon silence, je vis son expression changer. Elle passa de menaçante à absolument craquante. Il venait sans aucun doute de me faire ses yeux les plus adorables.

- Arrêtez de me faire ces yeux là, grognai-je en baissant les bras.

Je respirai un grand coup alors qu'il reprenait son habituel visage impassible.

- Tifa a un chat, commençai-je.

Je le vis hausser les épaules. Certes, comme début, on pouvait faire mieux.

- Je veux dire, repris-je, elle a un chat à l'école. On sait que les animaux sont interdis mais... On est pas vraiment de ceux qui obéissent. Et hier soir, ce chat s'est enfuit, et Tifa lui a courut après. Prise de peur, je me suis lancer à ses trousses pour la ramener, et c'est finalement moi qui me suis perdue.

Je vis mon prof de maths secouer la tête d'un air désespéré. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Et il me donna un nouveau coup de cuillère sur la crâne. Me frottant la tête en grognant, je le fusillai du regard. Je me faisais battre à coup de cuillère par l'homme que j'aimais.

- Allez, remets toi aux pâtes si tu veux manger, finit-il par lâcher. Je ne dirais rien, rassures toi.

Je souris, et le remerciais en silence, avant de fixer de nouveau ma casserole sans savoir quoi faire. La dernière fois que j'avais touché à ce genre de matériel, j'avais cinq ans, et c'était pour une tentative de gaufres au sucre. Complètement loupées, au passage, ces gaufres au sucre. Heureusement que ma mère était là, ce jour là, pour rattraper le coup. Je secouai la tête en repensant à ma tentative de cuisine et à ma mère. Ma mère bienveillante. Si tout se passait bien, j'allais rentrer chez moi d'ici deux semaines, pour les vacances de noël. Aussi je pourrais retenter la cuisine après cette leçon en présence de mon merveilleux prof de maths.

- Ma foie, c'est pas si mal, avouai-je en engloutissant la première bouchée.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. J'avais tellement faim que j'aurais pu manger l'assiette avec les pâtes. Pâtes plutôt réussies, malgré la cuisson un peu maladroite.

J'étais assise sur en face de Mr Valentine, toujours dans sa chemise, à sa petite table de cuisine en verre. J'étais particulièrement amusée par la transparence du matériau, n'étant en rien habituée à voir mes jambes quand je mangeais.

- Accordes toi 15 % du mérite, sourit Mr Valentine en goûtant à son tour notre mixture.

Oui, les 15 % raté. Enfin bon, peu importait. J'avais passé un moment plutôt agréable, et nous mangions actuellement des pâtes relativement épicées à 16h. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure à laquelle je m'étais réveillée, mais apparemment, tard. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence uniquement ponctué par quelques unes de mes paroles aussi inutiles qu'amusantes, et finîmes nos assiettes en peu de temps. Me levant pour débarrasser, je commençais à prendre mon assiette et le plat lorsque Mr Valentine me stoppa.

- Va chercher tes affaires, je m'occupe de ça, me dit-il en me désignant la salle de bain.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte, lorsqu'il m'interpella à nouveau :

- Je doute qu'elles soient entièrement sèches vu l'état dans lequel elles étaient, alors tu n'as qu'à garder ma chemise. Tu me la rendras plus tard.

Je lui lançai un rapide merci et partis chercher mon affreux pyjama. Vu ma tenue, j'avais intérêt à vite m'enfuir dans l'internat avant de croiser qui que ce soit. En touchant mes quelques vêtements étalés sur un étendoir, je constatai qu'en effet, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sec. Le tissu glacial m'arracha un frisson, et je me dépêchai de les attraper pour les reposer dans le salon. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir avant de quitter la pièce, je conclus rapidement que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Mes yeux étaient cernés, mes cheveux en bataille, et sur ma joue s'étirait une coupure à peine refermée. Charmant. Je ressemblais à un pirate. Le retour à l'école allait être joyeux, surtout si je croisais sur le peu de chemin que j'avais à parcourir jusqu'à ma chambre une foule de gens.


	20. Chapter 20

**Milou: Son odeur ? Mmh, je sais pas vraiment, y'a pas de mot pour la décrire x). Et poil de carotte, patience, on va la revoir d'ici pas trop longtemps ;).**

**Ps: Comme pirate ? ALBATOR ALBATOOOOOOOR**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Il ne neigeait plus. A croire que dame météo avait attendu que je me perde et frôle la mort pour nous offrir un peu de répit. Tripotant nerveusement les manches de la chemise qui me servait de vêtement, je regardais la vitre de la voiture. Les toits couverts de neige défilaient sous mes yeux, tandis que mon prof me ramenait à l'école. La nuit allait tomber, les premières étoiles pointaient déjà sur le ciel assombri. Dehors, la poudreuse ne semblait pas fondre. La température devait être encore bien trop basse. Mr Valentine avait gentiment accepté d'étouffer dans sa voiture en montant le chauffage, pour que, vêtue comme je l'étais, je n'attrapa pas froid. Mais je ne prêtais aucune attention aux frissonnements me parcourant le dos, le regard absorbé par les ronds points et autres panneaux sans intérêt. Je ne voulais simplement pas le regarder lui. J'avais peur de brûler vivante.

Alors que je rêvassais, la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant le bâtiment familier qu'était l'internat. Rapidement, je calculais la distance que je devais parcourir dans cette tenue. Quelques mètres. Seulement quelques mètres. Je ne devais parcourir que quelques mètres sans être vu. Quelques mètres les pieds dans la neige. Perspective peu réjouissante. Mon prof ouvrit sa portière, et me fit signe de sortir, chose que le vent glacial s'engouffrant dans le véhicule ne me donnait aucune envie. Pourtant, j'attrapai mon pyjama roulé en boule, et mis les deux pieds dans la poudreuse. Je lâchai un gémissement en sentant le froid me mordre la peau, et je me mis automatiquement à sautiller sur place pour faire disparaître la douleur. Mon prof haussa un sourcil en me voyant me tortiller, et remarqua finalement ce qui me dérangeait. Peut être n'était il pas au courant, mais la neige, c'est froid. Et si les gens portaient des chaussures l'hiver, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Pestant après ce fichu temps, je ne le vis pas se rapprocher de moi. J'eus à peine le temps de sentir son bras passer autour de ma taille, que je me sentis soulever hors du sol. Réalisant que Mr Valentine me portait, je sentis mes joues rougirent.

- Oh vous savez, vous êtes vraiment pas obliger hein, je peux me débrouiller, ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

- Faut toujours que tu la ramènes, soupira mon interlocuteur en commençant à avancer.

- Ben oui mais voilà quoi, râlai-je.

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à répondre. Oui, je la ramenais tout le temps. Pour tout, et avec n'importe qui. Mais c'était dans ma nature d'enquiquineuse. Croisant les bras comme je le pouvais, je pris une mine boudeuse jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Je le sentis ralentir devant les portes du bâtiment des internes, visiblement gêné pour les ouvrir. Sans rien dire, et avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, j'en poussai une d'un doigt sans même relever la tête. Un simple soupir me répondit, et je fus reposer au sol quelques secondes après. Bien que le carrelage soit froid, ce n'était rien comparé à la neige. Petit joueur.

Je me frottai les bras pour me réchauffer, tournant de temps à autre mon regard vers l'escalier.

- Bon, et bien, merci, lâchai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Mr Valentine lâcha un rire, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il commença à s'éloigner vers le hall, mais se retourna brusquement avant que je ne commence à monter les marches.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, ses yeux carmins rivés vers ma petite personne. Tu n'as qu'à revenir dès que tu as un problème, au lieu d'aller courir en pleine nuit.

Et il me planta là. Je n'osais même pas réfléchir au sens de sa phrase. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. M'invitait-il réellement à revenir ? Chez lui ? Mais non, absolument pas. J'avais mal compris.

ooo

- Alors, t'as conclut ?me demanda immédiatement Tifa lorsque je rentrais dans la chambre.

- Presque, répondis-je à l'insinuation moqueuse de mon amie en claquant la porte.

La grande brune souriait, le visage penché au dessus d'une tablette de chocolat, Cerise à côté d'elle. J'étais partagée entre l'idée d'étriper ou d'embrasser le chat. Mais me sentant d'humeur clémente, je me contentais de lui tirer la langue. Tifa ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça.

Détournant mon attention de la brune et de sa peluche, je me ruai vers mon armoire pour attraper un pull.

- Alors, raconte, me demanda Tifa en me lançant un morceau de chocolat.

Je réceptionnai le cadeau, et retournai m'étaler dans mon lit et m'envelopper sous ma couette. J'étais presque déçue d'être de nouveau dans mon lit, et pas dans le sien. Je n'y sentais plus la chaleur de ses couvertures. Humant son odeur encore très présente sur la chemise que je portais, je me sentis rougir. Comme un homard cuit. La grande brune me regardait avec des yeux de petites filles, prête à écouter tout ce que je lui dirais. Elle pour qui j'avais risqué ma peau la veille. Je lâchai un soupir. Nous étions seule dans la pièce. J'ignorais complètement où était Elena, mais son secours pour cet interrogatoire forcé m'aurait été d'une grande aide.

- Et bien, commençai-je finalement, me prêtant au jeu. Il est diaboliquement sexy quand il cuisine.

- Rien que ça ?plaisanta Tifa en venant s'asseoir sur mon lit. Et dis moi, c'est quoi cette chemise que tu portes ?

- Ah, ça, murmurai-je en souriant.

Tifa se trémoussait comme une enfant. Je sentais sa curiosité grimpée d'un échelon. Elle qui avait été mise au courant par Mr Valentine en personne, il était tout à fait normale qu'elle se pose des questions. Mais son sourire moqueur ne pouvait que me faire rire. Nous ressemblions à des collégiennes en plein racontage de leur première expérience amoureuse.

- Et bien, repris-je en prenant un air malicieux. Si je ne devais pas lui rendre, je crois que je l'aurais déjà mise en vitrine.

Tifa éclata de rire en me voyant m'extasier volontairement de l'odeur que le vêtement dégageait.

- Arrête, ça en deviendrait presque malsain !plaisanta-t-elle. On dirait que tu transporte de la drogue dedans.

- Mais j'en transporte, rigolai-je en roulant sur le côté. La pire de tous les temps.

Nous ne pouvions plus retenir nos rires. Dans une situation normale, mon amie se serrait jetée sur moi pour savoir comment j'allais après une nuit passée à l'extérieur. Mais là, rien n'était normal. En effet, j'avais passé la nuit et la journée chez mon prof de maths. La base.

- Yuffie ! Est ce que ça va ?!

Le cris angoissé qui s'éleva depuis la porte de notre chambre soudainement ouverte ne suffit pas à calmer notre crise de rire. Je m'en tenais le ventre, et eus à peine la force de tourner la tête pour découvrir le visage sceptique d'Elena. La blonde restait interdite devant moi et Tifa complètement étalées sur mon lit.

- Je vais bien Eli, finis-je par articuler en essuyant une larme.

Elena se rua vers moi, les sourcils froncés, et me saisit les mains, soucieuse.

- On savait pas quoi faire !reprit-elle, paniquée. On...on était vraiment inquiet ! On...on a voulu prévenir la direction, parce que dehors tu aurais pu mourir ! Mais si on les avait prévenu, ça aurait été pire, tu te serais faite renvoyée !

Merci les amis, mais il va falloir revoir l'ordre de vos priorités. Sans prêter la moindre attention à l'air blasé que je tentais de me donner, Elena m'attira contre elle et m'enlaça puissamment. La joue calée de force contre son épaule, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Son geste était adorable. Contrairement à Tifa, savoir que j'avais passé la nuit au chaud chez mon prof de maths ne la rassurait pas plus que ça. Je crus d'ailleurs qu'elle allait me broyer entre ses bras si elle ne me lâchait pas tout de suite.

- J'aime pas quand t'es pas là, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant enfin.

Elle répéta la même phrase plusieurs en me caressant maternellement les joues. Je sentais la peau de mon visage se faire tirer comme celle d'un bambin que l'on taquine.

- Eli, il n'est pas mort ton bébé, alors ne l'étouffe pas.

La voix masculine ayant prononcée ces paroles me fit relever la tête. Reno, appuyé au mur, regardait sa petite amie me torturer avec un sourire aux lèvres. Lui non plus ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet. Tout sourire, il s'approcha de moi et tira légèrement Elena en arrière pour me laisser respirer.

- Comme te disais Eli, on savait pas quoi faire et...commença le rouquin en posant une main sur mes cheveux.

- Oui enfin quitte à plus être dans l'école, je préfère encore être en vie, le coupai-je.

Mon ami ne répondit rien, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Remarquant la chemise à son tour, il en saisit un morceau du bout des doigts, perplexes. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un autre visage apparut dans l'entre bâillement de la porte. Ses longs cheveux blancs plutôt en bataille, Cecil s'approcha de nous. Je lâchai un soupir, le coupant dans son élan de dire quelque chose, et me mis debout sur mon lit. Surpris, tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi.

- Très bien cher tous, lançai-je en levant les bras. Moi Yuffie Kisaragi vais très bien ! Oui j'ai passé la nuit chez mon prof de maths et j'en suis heureuse. Tout s'est très bien passé, je suis revenue ! Et je porte même une de ses chemises sur moi, dont l'odeur tout simplement divine me donne envie de la manger. Et afin de prévenir toutes questions stupides, j'annonce que je viens de dire tout ce qu'i savoir !

Et sur ce, je redescendis de mon piédestal pour affronter les regards interloqués de Cecil et Elena, le soupir de Tifa et l'éclat de rire de Reno. Fière de mon effet, je me rassis dans mon lit pour grignoter ce qu'il me restait de chocolat. J'en avais un peu marre que chacune des nouvelles têtes me posent les mêmes questions concernant mon aventure au grand air, alors je préférais faire une annonce publique comme je savais si bien les faire.

- Yuffie, finit par lâcher Tifa. Cecil n'était pas au courant. Normalement.

Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. Le fait que je sois amoureuse de mon prof de maths n'avait pas encore été évoqué en sa présence. Je souris alors de toutes mes dents, gênée. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en faire étalage, mais dans mon élan, cela m'avait échappé. Elena avait été mise au courant dès le début de l'année, chose qui ne m'avait pas dérangée, étant donné qu'elle était sans cesse avec nous. Mais là, je devais avouer avoir un peu précipité les choses. Je me maudis intérieurement.

Je jetai un regard à Cecil, qui paraissait plus choqué que de coutume. Joignant mes deux mains avec une expression toujours aussi stupide, je marmonnai quelques mots inaudibles.

- Bon, je pense que tu as compris, finis-je par lâcher d'une toute petite voix. Je suis amoureuse de mon prof de maths.

Le visage du jeune homme se radoucit. Souriant, il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, me dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

- Mais j'en suis très fière, m'exclamai-je. Je l'assume très bien !

Tifa se mit à rire. Oui, bon, j'avais eu du mal à l'accepter au début. Mais je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on me dise ce genre de chose. Ma fierté personnelle en prenait toujours un coup. Et surtout, je n'aimais pas être mise à nue de la sorte devant quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine. Certes, je n'étais pas la personne la plus timide du monde, bien au contraire, je me faisais trop remarquer. Mais pour ce qui était de mes sentiments, ce n'était pas forcément des choses que j'aimais avouer, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient sincères. Je pouvais allé draguer n'importe qui par jeu ou simplement pour ennuyer les gens, mais c'était différent. Ma vision de Mr Valentine était différente.

- Excuse moi, murmura Cecil, penaud.

- Ouais ouais, marmonnai-je en secouant la main d'un air détaché. Je te pardonnerais peut être une fois que tu auras fait trois tours du campus pied nu et sur une jambe.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de ma réponse, et je vis Tifa secouer la tête en arrière plan.

- Une nuit dans la neige ça t'as pas suffit, râla cette dernière. T'es toujours aussi chiante !

- Mais c'est mon travail, me défendis-je ne me levant.

- Et bien tu tiens ton rôle de chieuse professionnelle à merveille alors, soupira la grande brune en se levant à son tour.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne lui répondis pas. A la place de ça, je saisis brusquement ma bouteille d'eau pour lui verser le contenu sur le crâne. La bouche entre ouverte, Tifa ne trouva rien à répondre, si ce n'est un grognement désapprobateur proche de celui d'un monstre. Mon sourire énorme lui fit serrer les poings, et elle se jeta sur moi en quelques secondes. Nous tombâmes lourdement sur mon tapis, évitant de peu la pauvre Elena qui partit se réfugier derrière Reno. Le rouquin riait aux éclats, expliquant à Cecil que ce genre d'incident étaient relativement fréquents entre Tifa et moi. Trempée, cette dernière planta son regard carnassier dans le mien. Plissant les yeux, je me libérais de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur mes poignées, et me jetais contre ses flancs. Mon amie s'effondra de rire, se tordant sous les chatouilles que je lui infligeais.

- Arrête Yuffie !cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Fallait pas mépriser mon job, raillai-je.

Reno s'amusait à compter le nombre de victoires que chacune d'entre nous obtenait, et me fis signe pour me dire que j'étais en tête. Levant le poing en signe de triomphe, je lâchai la brune pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, et elle finit par se relever, non sans peine.

- Ça fait 22 à 13 pour Yuffie, si j'ai bien compté, nous lança Reno.

Je bombai le torse. Tifa me donna une tape agacée à l'arrière de la tête, et partit se planquer derrière Cecil avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste. La voyant me défier du regard, je lui tirai la langue en rigolant. Même après avoir tout simplement frôlé la mort en sautant par une fenêtre et en me perdant en pleine nuit, je trouvais la force de me chamailler avec Tifa. Notre routine puérile n'était en rien perturbée par ce genre d'événements, qu'il s'agisse d'une chemise ou d'autre chose.


	21. Chapter 21

**Milou: Pour la réplique, sur le coup, j'y ai pas du tout pensé ^^. Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas, vu qu'ils ne sont pas écris à l'avance. Mais j'ai l'histoire dans la caboche ;). Et oui, je continuerais un peu après leur mise en couple, parce qu'une relation entre un prof et son élève, on va dire que ça ne se boucle pas comme ça et...stop je dis plus rien x). Bref, merci pour ta review, je te laisse apprécier (je l'espère) cette suite. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu l'attendes à ce point :)**

**Ps: Albator c'est le meilleur. Et un de mes (trop) nombreux héros.**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

J'étais parvenue non sans peine à excuser mon absence lors de la journée sportive. En même temps, allez expliquer à une secrétaire aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison que vous n'aviez pas pu y participer parce que vous étiez hors de l'établissement, le tout en omettant bien sûr le lieu où je me trouvais. Je me voyais assez mal annoncer à cette blonde desséchée que j'avais passé la nuit chez Mr congélateur. Sorti de son contexte cela aurait pu être mal interprété. C'est donc après un nombre incalculable d'efforts que je suis parvenue à me faire entendre. Une semaine plus tard. Vive la direction.

Je ruminai intérieurement toutes les insultes possibles en sortant de ce fichu bureau, mon sac entre les mains. J'avais à peine cinq minutes pour traverser entièrement l'établissement et gagner ma salle de maths. Le mardi matin était une pure joie. Et pour couronner le tout, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Pas étonnant après une prise de bec avec la harpie de la vie scolaire. Un vrai bonheur je vous dis. Je n'étais même plus surprise de voir cette femme derrière un bureau du matin au soir, café et cigarette, sans l'ombre d'une alliance autour de son affreux doigt décharné. Elle ne devait pas être une femme facile à vivre au quotidien, sauf pour un sourd peut être, et encore. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit aussi aveugle pour ne pas se faire agresser la rétine par son maquillage monstrueux. Une très charmante demoiselle que je me faisais un plaisir d'éviter. Et pire que tout, il y avait son parfum plus nauséabond qu'une hyène, et la photo de son vieux chien entourée d'un cœur trônant au milieu de ses papiers. Une horreur à l'image de sa maîtresse.

Un sourire énorme se figea sur mon visage alors que je gagnais enfin la porte de ma salle. J'adorais passer mon temps à décrire cette vieille peau. D'une certaine manière, elle m'occupait. Elle m'aidait à tuer le temps sans s'en rendre compte, une de ses seules importances dans le monde sans aucun doute. Lâchant un rire, je me passai rapidement la main dans les cheveux pour me donner un air un tant soit peu sérieux, avant de frapper à la porte. Le traditionnel oui glacial de Mr Valentine m'invita à entrer, le ton complètement dénué de chaleur de m'étonnant même plus, et je m'exécutai sans réfléchir. Il allait encore me fusiller su regard pour une minute de retard. Passant une tête hésitante, puis tout mon corps dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, j'élargis mon sourire dans l'espoir de garder la vie sauve.

- Je m'excuse pour mon retard, m'exclamai-je. Mais j'étais retenue prisonnière par une vieille de l'administration alors...

- Allez vous asseoir, me coupa sèchement Mr Valentine sans daigner tourner les yeux de son tableau.

- Pas de problème, répondis-je en courant jusqu'à ma place.

Je m'assis et sortis mes affaires en quatrième vitesse. Enfin, en quatrième vitesse de mon mode escargot. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder plus lui que mon sac ou encore ma feuille de papier, si bien que j'écrivais de travers. Mes cours de maths étaient magnifiques. Posant ma tête dans le creux de ma main, je commençai à chercher discrètement ses yeux carmins, bien qu'ils soient rivés vers le tableau. Son dos se déformait à chaque mouvement de son épaule, froissant un peu plus sa chemise. Un peu trop absorbée, je manquai de m'effondrer sur ma table. En me rattrapant, je fis malencontreusement glisser mon stylo sur les quelques chiffres que je venais de griffonner, rayant complètement mon écriture déjà à moitié lisible. Magnifique je vous dis.

- Bon, on fait quoi la déjà ?demandai-je d'un air las à Tifa.

- Trigo, grogna celle ci en ouvrant de grands yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

Et oui, au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Mr Valentine était déjà à fond, et nous faisait des nœuds au cerveau par la seul force de son début de cours. Et en plus d'être nulle en maths de nature, je n'aimais pas la trigo. Vraiment pas. C'était même pire que la philo, des fois.

- Mais t'as plus de vies qu'un chat bouddhiste toi, finit par lâcher Tifa en souriant.

- Comment ça ?m'étonnai-je.

- Ben, vu le nombre de fois où tu es arrivée en retard, c'est étrange qu'il ne t'ait pas encore fait passer par la fenêtre, chuchota la jeune fille en souriant.

- Ah oui, vu comme ça, soupirai-je. Mais c'est qu'il m'aime trop.

Je tournai la tête vers mon prof de maths, et rougis violemment en le voyant me fusiller du regard.

- Oublis, m'exclamai-je le plus bas possible. Il m'aime pas du tout.

Tifa lâcha un rire étouffé, et tenta de se concentrer. Moi, je n'essayais même plus. Toutes mes tentatives terminaient de la même manière, à savoir en reluquage de congélateur passionné par son tableau. En bref, il ne servait à rien que je me fatigue à passer par la case j'essaye de bosser, car dans tous les cas je finissais par décrocher et à admirer ce dos muscler. Roulant quelques boulettes de papier entre mes doigts pour diversifier mes activités, j'aperçus à deux tables devant Jyhl fixer de manière étrange l'autre bout de la salle. Tournant mon regard dans la même direction que le sien, je finis par comprendre ce qu'elle regardait. Son intérêt n'était pas pour le mur, mais plutôt pour le jeune homme aux cheveux argents qui y était adossé. Le regard de la punaise semblait presque doux. Allons bon. Mes paroles l'auraient elles secoué ? Visiblement oui, vu que Kadaj arrivait même à lui sourire en retour. Un soupir m'échappa en les voyant se dévisager de manière si adorable. J'aimerais bien savoir régler mes problèmes aussi facilement que j'avais su leur secouer les puces.

Un regard noir de mon prof, un énième, me fit comprendre qu'il serait temps que je m'intéresse malgré moi à ma feuille. Soupir et sourire résigné passé, je finis par attraper mon stylo et me maudire mille pour l'attention que je portais à son visage plutôt qu'à son cours.

ooo

Les deux heures s'achevèrent au bout d'un temps qui me sembla infini. Attendant la deuxième sonnerie en priant pour qu'elle arrive vite, je manquai de lâcher un hurlement de soulagement en l'entendant finalement. Tifa me regarda avec des yeux ronds en me voyant lever les bras au ciel en signe de victoire, et finit par ranger ses affaires en haussant les épaules. Moi, je rangeai mon unique feuille un peu à la traîne, et sortis un autre paquet de mon sac. Une chemise noire impeccablement pliée par les soins d'Elena. Non, je n'étais pas capable de plier une chemise, il ne fallait pas se faire d'idées. Mais j'étais au moins en mesure de la transporter et de la rendre à son propriétaire sans la froisser. Tifa remarqua le bout de tissu, et me sourit avant de sortir, poussant au passage tous les retardataires en criant à moitié. Sa complicité bruyante fit hausser un sourcil à Mr Valentine. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à nos bizarreries.

- Mr, l'appelai-je en m'approchant de son bureau. J'ai pensé qu'il serait pas mal que je vous rende votre chemise.

- Et bien, au bout d'une semaine, tu l'as perdu entre temps ?plaisanta Mr congélateur en prenant le vêtement que je lui tendais.

- Non, elle semblait pas vouloir quitter mon armoire, répliquai-je en souriant.

Je l'avais « involontairement » oublier pendant une semaine. Et je n'en avais absolument pas honte. J'avais eu le temps d'embaumer mon armoire de son odeur. J'étais diabolique. Mr Valentine semblait amusé de la réponse farfelue que je lui donnait, et rangea la chemise dans ses affaires. Maintenant, je ne m'étonnais même plus de le voir sourire à moitié à chaque mots que je prononçais, comme une personne presque normale. Et je ne pouvais que me réjouir d'être la seule en ces murs avec qui il agissait ainsi.

- Je te remercies, finit-il par me dire en sortant ses clés de sa poche.

- Oh ben de rien hein, lâchai-je en passant la porte.

Je l'entendis juste lâcher un rire en m'éloignant dans le couloir, le devinant assez aisément entrain de secouer la tête. Une heure d'histoire m'attendait avec Mr Seymour, et je préférais ne pas arriver une nouvelle fois en retard.

Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, je le fis interpeller par une tête alors que je gagnais le bâtiment littéraire. A la voix je reconnus facilement Jyhl, et me retournai vivement pour savoir ce qu'elle me voulait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème ? Je peux t'aider ?attaquai directement.

Son regard un peu décontenance le fit sourire. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je l'incendie alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert le bec. Mais bon, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Surtout les attaques de Jyhl.

- Je voulais juste de remercier, en fait, finit elle par articuler. Pour ce que tu as fait.

Je devinais sans mal qu'elle faisait allusion à son histoire de couple.

- Bah, t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je d'un air détaché. Si je vous avais pas bougé, de toute façon, vous en seriez toujours au même stade. Et c'est pas drôle une garce en grève.

La blonde esquissa un sourire malgré ma remarque. Se tordant les doigts, elle finit par reprendre sa route, visiblement gênée de me présenter des remerciements. Haussant les épaules, je la suivis vers notre salle. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais eu raison d'aider mon ennemi, mais d'un côté, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir fait. Certes, c'était plus pour Kadaj que je l'avais fait, mais finalement, la voir me sourire me faisait presque plaisir.

- Va vraiment falloir que j'ouvre un cabinet d'aide à domicile moi, plaisantai-je pour moi même.

En effet, au point où j'en étais, cela aurait plutôt bien marché. Je me serais fait de l'argent avec des histoires comme ça. Mon petit business en tête, je me rangeai devant la porte de Mr Seymour, attendant aux côtés de Reno et les autres l'arrivée de notre enragé de prof d'histoire. Sauf que ce n'est pas lui qui est arrivé, mais Mr Cid, son habituel cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

- Salut les jeunes, nous lança-t-il après avoir pester après la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

Il grogna plusieurs jurons à cette dernière qui résistait toujours, sous nos regards plus amusés qu'interrogateur. Entre un prof qui passe sa vie à râler avec le titre mondial de la personne la plus malpolie ou un espèce de dérangé qui se servait des tables comme piédestal et des règles comme micro, je ne savais pas vraiment lequel je préférais.

- Peut être que si vous essayez avec les clés ça marchera mieux, proposai-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Mr Cid me regarda sourire de toutes mes dents, perplexes, et finit par sortir son trousseau de clé, non sans lâcher deux ou trois impolitesses inutiles.

- Fanfaronne pas gamine, me prévint-il en ouvrant enfin la porte.

- Pas de soucis, c'est pas mon genre, ironisai-je. Par contre, suis je en droit de savoir ce qu'est devenu notre bien aimé Mr Seymour.

- Il veut pas t'voir, rétorqua Mr Cid avec un sourire. Non mais sérieux c'est qu'j'ai juste une annonce à vous faire les morveux. Après z'êtes libres.

- Ouah mais la vie est belle, ma parole !m'écriai-je, les mains derrières la tête.

- T'emballes pas p'tite, vous êtes libre que pour le reste de la matinée, me reprit mon prof en nous invitant à entrer.

- C'était trop beau, râlai en allant m'installer.

A chaque fois que nous pouvions espérer un peu de liberté, ça nous passait sous le nez. Le monde se jouait de nous, vraiment. C'est donc en soupirant que je me laissais tomber sur la chaise, entre Cloud et Reno. Les tables étaient disposées de façon à ce qu'au milieu, nous puissions être trois. Je m'installai donc, laissant Elena et Tifa se mètrent ensembles, pour une fois.

- Allez, boudes pas, sourit Cloud en sortant de quoi écrire.

- Mais je boudes pas, me défendis-je.

Bon, je boudais peut être un petit peu. On va dire que je n'aurais pas craché sur ma liberté. Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. La joue écrasée dans la paume de la main, je saisis nerveusement une feuille avant de fixer le tableau sans grande perspective. Mr Cid vint s'y placer, et les deux mains sur le bureau, nous adressa un de ses sourires qui remplaçait le « bande de morveux » habituel, mais avait la même signification. Donc la bande de morveux que nous sommes s'apprêta à l'écouter.

- Bon les loupiots, commença-t-il en se grattant le menton. Z'avez une sacré putain de chance. La direction nous a accordé le droit de vous organiser un voyage scolaire.

Voilà qui éveillait mon attention. Non pas cette phrase sans vulgarité, mais plus ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Et pas n'importe où, en plus, reprit Mr Cid. A Costa Del Sol bande de veinards. Pour les troisièmes et les quatrièmes années. C'est pas encore complètement finalisé, mais normalement, on vous en reparlera. Ça devrait se dérouler vers mars, pendant environ deux semaines.

Mon dieu. Deux semaines sous le soleil de Costa Del Sol. Avec les copains. Le rêve. Je me retins de hurler de joie. Il ne manquait plus qu'une liste d'accompagnateurs prometteuses et c'était le paradis.

- Alors, les moucherons, heureux d'aller dorer et se tremper au soleil ?nous demanda notre prof de méca en haussant un sourcil.

Un oui général se fit entendre, ponctué par quelques applaudissements. Mr Cid s'inclina exagérément, et sortit un papier de sa poche.

- Alors, si tout se passe bien, reprit-il en plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer une écriture apparemment illisible. Vous accompagnerons dans vot' vadrouille Mlle Rydia, notre infirmier bien aimé, Mr Angeal, un prof des quatrièmes années, Mr Lock ou une connerie comme ça, Mlle Ashe, Mr Valentine et moi même.

Ça y est, c'était le paradis. Je dus secouer la tête pour prévenir le rougissement imminent de mes joues. Mr Valentine. Si toute cette histoire se confirmait, j'allais partir en voyage à Costa Del Sol avec Mr Valentine. Dieu me perde. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je nageais en plein délire. Alors que mes joues rentraient en fusion, je sentis quelque chose me secouer les épaules.

- Allo Yuffie ici le président Shinra !

Je reconnus la voix de Cloud dans un élan de lucidité.

- Pincez moi je rêve, articulai-je péniblement.

Reno éclata de rire à côté de moi. Non, visiblement, je ne rêvais pas. Que tout le monde oubli tout ce que j'ai pu penser. Ma vie était magnifique.


	22. Chapter 22

**Milou: Costa Del Sol, c'est toujours au même endroit ;). On va dire que je ne change pas vraiment la carte de notre monde adoré ff7. Et pour le Wutaï/Midgard ? C'est comme comme le tunnel sous la manche, ça s'explique pas x). Et je ne cause pas un mot d'espagnol, alors tous ce fera dans la même langue ^^. En tout cas, merci, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir :)**

**Ps: Aucun d'eux, AUCUN n'arrive au petit orteil de capitaine crochet.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

- Nan mais t'y crois pas, Costa Del Sol !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répéter cette phrase. Assis notre table habituel, nos assiettes presque vides, nous bavassions paisiblement sur le sujet sans doute le plus discuter dans le réfectoire. Ce fameux voyage qui venait de nous être annoncé.

- Attends, on a pas encore eu les papiers de confirmation, me calma Cloud en se servant de l'eau.

Alors là, je m'en fichais comme de l'an 50 de la paperasse. Mon cerveau ne s'était attaché qu'à une seule information dans tout le discours de Mr Cid. Celle de nos accompagnateurs. Nos merveilleux accompagnateurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer mon prof de maths en maillot de bain. Ce qui manqua de me faire fondre sur mon plateau. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

- Bon, on va changer de sujet, sinon Yuffie va mal finir, soupira Reno en me fixant d'un air désespéré.

Certes, me voir dans un état proche de la léthargie à la simple évocation d'une probable sorti avec l'homme de ma vie n'était pas très encourageant. Mais mes amis pouvaient lancer n'importe quel sujet, passant de la cuisson des crevettes grises sur la banquise au moyen le plus pratique de jouer aux cartes pour un manchot, cela ne suffirait pas pour m'ôter de la tête mes milliers de rêves. Et en plus, nous allions y être tous ensemble. Je savais bien que je n'échapperais pas à la torture du choix des maillots de bain de la part de Tifa, à la combustion de mes joues, et aux plans foireux de ma bande une fois la bas, mais j'avais envie d'y être. Plus que tout.

- Bon alors, vous faites quoi pour les vacances vous ? Parce que c'est à la fin de la semaine quand même, nous demanda Tifa en émiettant son pain, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Ben moi et Eli on rentre chez moi, nous annonça Reno.

Je souris en voyant Elena et Reno s'adresser un regard doux. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux. Reno n'était pas quelqu'un qui accordait facilement un droit de visite de sa maison. A part moi et Tifa, très peu de gens y avaient déjà mis les pieds. Elena pouvait donc se féliciter de cette invitation. Elle devait réellement compter pour le rouquin.

- Moi, je retourne chez moi la première semaine, nous dit Cloud en jouant à faire tourner le pichet d'eau. Et après je suis chez mes cousins.

- Moi je rentre au bercail si tout se passe bien, répondis-je à mon tour.

- Ah tu vas reprendre ton train adoré, me taquina Tifa.

En effet, je n'aimais pas vraiment le trajet que j'effectuais de chez moi à Midgard. Ce n'était pas un voyage des plus agréable. D'abord, il y avait l'ennui. Les forêts, les prairies, qui défilaient durant les première minutes. Et puis le noir agressif et peu réjouissant du tunnel sous l'océan qui séparait les deux continents. Le trajet était certe court pour une tel distance, mais plus désagréable qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Cette super traversée, reprit la brune.

- La plupart du temps, je m'arrange pour dormir ou penser à autre chose à ce moment là, répliquai-je.

Rien que le fait d'en parler m'écœurait. Je détestais les voyages. J'étais toujours prise d'un mal des transports se soldant la plupart du temps par un mal au crâne inimaginable. Donc je terminais shootée aux médicaments. Charmant.

- Bon et toi grande gourde ?demandai-je à Tifa, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi, je retourne dans le cocon familial, me répondis la jeune fille, passant outre ma remarque.

Nous rentions tous chez nous. Enfin, sauf Elena. Mais nous en étions tous heureux. Même si cet endroit était notre seconde maison, même si notre groupe était notre famille, nous voulions toujours retrouver notre petit monde de solitude. C'était toujours agréable d'être un peu à l'écart après un trimestre riche en émotions. Surtout dans notre cas. Parce que les diables que nous sommes s'arrangeaient toujours pour que le trimestre soit riche en émotion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone. Il était plus que l'heure de se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Me levant, je saisis mon plateau, et vidai mon verre.

- Allez tout le monde, j'ai pas envie de me faire changer en brochette par Mr Angeal, lançai-je à ma table avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

J'abandonnai mon plateau dans les rangements prévus à cet effet, et poussai les portes à double battant du self, celles donnant directement sur l'extérieur. Un vent glacial m'accueillit, me faisant presque regretter mon geste. Il faisait froid. Toujours plus froid. Malgré le ciel étrangement bleu, l'air était glacial. Il ne neigeait plus, pourtant la poudreuse refusait de fondre. Elle recouvrait toujours la ville, intact et tout aussi immaculée que le premier jour. Me frottant les bras en râlant quelques insultes à dame météo, je me dirigeais en maugréant vers notre terrain de combat. Magner les armes en étant rouillé par le gèle jusqu'à l'os était réellement une prouesse qui ne me réjouissait guère. Certes j'aimais la neige, mais durant la période des fêtes. Mais comme visiblement, elle, ne m'aimait pas, elle avait décidé de tomber avant, et ne tomberait certainement pas pendant.

Alors que je ruminais, je sentis soudain mon horizon basculer, et mes jambes partirent sur les côtés. Je m'écrasai au sol quelques secondes plus tard, dans une position des plus ridicules, sur la plaque de verglas sans aucun doute responsable de ma nouvelle chute. Un bras sous le menton, j'étais à peine capable de grogner après la glace.

- C'est pas une cour qu'on a, c'est une patinoire, pestai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que je sois seule. Mes amis étaient certainement en retard, retenus comme toujours par la queue au réfectoire pour se débarrasser des plateaux. En équilibre sur une main, je tentai de me remettre sur pied, et glissai une nouvelle fois. J'avais l'impression moyennement agréable d'être comme un éléphant sur une piste de danse. Ou tout du moins, tout aussi grotesque.

- Peut être qu'avec de l'aide ce serait plus simple ?

La voix grave me fit relever la tête. Deux yeux carmins me fixaient d'un air presque moqueur, provoquant une montée de chaleur dans mes joues. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je vis une main se tendre devant moi. La saisissant, je me sentis tirée vers l'avant, et bientôt remise sur mes deux jambes.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes pas censé être dans votre salle ?ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- J'aime le grand air, il n'y aucun mal à ça, répliqua Mr Valentine en souriant légèrement.

- C'est bon pour les neurones, lâchai-je en ramassant pour shuriken, partit valser à quelques pas de ma position actuelle.

- Mais pas pour l'équilibre.

La remarque de mon prof de maths me fit rougir encore plus. Je sentis une main m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Me retournant, je le vis me sourire. Sa peau presque aussi blanche que la neige était tout simplement sublime au milieu de ce paysage hivernal.

- Déjà que je suis maladroite, alors en plus avec ce verglas, lâchai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait, mains dans les poches.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, l'entendis-je dire.

Et il disparu derrière les portes de notre bâtiment. Comme toujours, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me remettre de son intervention. Ou plutôt pour que mon cœur complètement affolé s'en remette. Secouant la tête, je me retournai pour partir, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, glissai de nouveau sur le verglas. Le même. J'avais l'impression d'être une héroïne de dessin animé, exécutant tous les gags stupides imaginables dans une série pour enfant. Pour être finalement ramassée par un Reno mort de rire.

ooo

Je me retenais pour ne pas claquer des dents au milieu du gymnase, dans ma tenue de combat peu adaptée à la saison. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir une chemise et une veste comme Reno et Elena, et pas un short plus court que court. D'accord, je l'adorais ma tenue de combat, mais pas quand il gelait. Et encore, nous avions eu l'autorisation exceptionnel de nous entraîner à l'intérieur. Parce qu'en temps normal, il fallait toujours être dehors, qu'il pleuve qu'il vente ou qu'on croule sous la chaleur. Un vrai plaisir. Mr Angeal nous servait son habituel discours de mise en garde à chaque début de court. Oui, nous étions conscients des armes que nous tenions, oui, nous savions qu'elles coupaient, aussi bien le bois que la chair. Mais monsieur, nous n'étions pas bêtes. A croire qu'il doutait de nous au point de vouloir nous apprendre comment tenir un cure dent. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être prévenant avec nous. J'avais bien pensé un jour à le faire chanter pour qu'il me passe un pull, le menacer de révéler aux autres qu'il avait une copine. Mais bon, je n'étais pas méchante à un tel point. Je ne m'appelais pas Jyhl. Celle ci d'ailleurs confortablement accoudée au mur, dans sa tenue tellement plus chaude que la mienne.

- Bon, donc aujourd'hui, vous allez vous battre contre un partenaire tiré au sort, nous annonça notre prof de combat en prenant sa liste d'appel.

Mr Angeal adorait nous faire combattre les uns contre les autres. Il alternait souvent ce genre de combat avec des entraînements sur les techniques. Mais il fallait avouer que son enseignement était efficace. Il fallait toujours nous adapter à un nouvel adversaire, magnant une nouvelle arme, avec de nouvelles capacités. Ce n'était pas évident, mais cela nous formait. Tifa n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Elle avait conscience que notre prof était renommé dans tout le pays pour les soldats impressionnants qu'il formait, mais se battre contre nous ne ravissait pas la grande brune.

- Rah, moi j'aime tellement, chuchotai-je à mon amie, un sourire au lèvre.

- Mais toi t'es une psychopathe, répliqua Tifa en rigolant à moitié.

Montrant les dents, j'émis un grognement digne d'un fauve en tendant la main vers elle, ce qui la fit exploser de rire.

Je lui tirai la langue le plus discrètement possible, et me concentrait sur l'énonciation des noms, histoire de ne pas manquer le mien. Mr Angeal n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout qu'on ne l'écoute pas. Expérience vécue, et dieu sait que ce n'est pas amusant. Pas amusant du tout. Dans ces moments là, il vous provoquait en duel, et vous couchait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'étais de celle qui avait tenu le plus longtemps face à lui, et ce, grâce à mes esquives agiles et mon arme à distance. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de m'écraser en à peine une minute. C'était, je cite, le poids de la discipline.

Finalement, je tombai face à Reno. Pour une fois. J'en étais plutôt contente, parce que c'était un combat à peu près égal, que j'avais des chances de remporter. La dernière fois, j'avais eu le malheur de faire face à Cloud. Malgré son caractère adorable, le jeune homme m'avait envoyé valser contre le mur. Son épée devant faire ma taille, cela ne m'avait pas étonné plus que ça. Et en plus, elle se séparait en plusieurs lames. Reno, lui, avait quelque chose d'un peu plus classique. Une simple matraque électrisée.

- Alors crevette, prête ?railla ce dernier en me faisant face.

- La crevette va te renvoyer dans les jupes de ta mère, moucheron, rétorquai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Le début de notre affrontement fut plutôt calme. Quelques frappes, sans violence. Un échauffement, rien de plus. Mais ce qui s'en suivit devint de plus en plus physique. Reno frappait fort. Pas de manière très rapide, mais fort. Je me débrouillais donc pour le prendre de vitesse et esquivait ses coups qui me faisaient presque tomber dès que j'en parais un. Il parvint à me frôler le bras, et à m'infliger une puissante décharge qui engourdit mon membre pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, désireuse d'en finir, je le jetai à terre dans un assaut aussi rapide que je le pouvais, et menaçai de lui faire manger mon shuriken si jamais il se relevait. La mauvaise digestion qui s'en suivrait le dissuada de faire le moindre geste.

- Ok crevette, t'as gagné, me lança-t-il en levant les mains.

- Je suis terrible hein ?me vantai-je en lui tendant une main amicale.

- Mouais, ça peut aller, rétorqua le jeune homme en se relevant.

Reno était mauvais perdant. Même si il ne se vexait plus autant, il n'avait jamais aimé se faire ratatiner. Il avait un mal tout juste fou à l'admettre. C'était Reno. Je vis mon prof de combat m'adresser un sourire franc, auquel je répondis sans hésiter. Je respectais beaucoup cet homme. Il était juste, fort, et toujours très à l'écoute. Il avait beau nous encourager à nous battre, il souhaitait avant tout que l'on se respecte les uns les autres. Nous avions beau être ennemis le temps d'un affrontement, nous restions très attachés. La première chose qu'il nous avait dit était de ne jamais oublier qui était son véritable ennemi. Ainsi, chacun d'entre nous s'était efforcé de toujours relever le perdant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Milou: Mais tout va bien et toi ma petite Milou ? Pour le voyage, ils iront en bateau ! Et oui, je sais que je vous fait attendre. Mais nous avons la une hyper excitée siphonnée du bocal et un glaçon frigide à la hauteur de sa légende. Sa se fait pas en quatre coups de cuillère à pot. Et puis, pour le baiser tant attendu, il paraît que je suis pénible à donner de faux espoirs au travers de tentatives ratées x). Et Cloud se fait étaler par...par...non, pas par Angeal parce qu'il se fait étaler par Sephiroth, et Seph se fait étaler par Cloud. Donc Cloud est roi de la montagne ^^. Et pour Alice au pays des merveilles, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on est regardé le même film ces derniers jours ;). Et la folie de Yuffie s'explique très simplement: c'est Yuffie .**

**Ps: Non, je connais pas, mais faut vite que j'aille voir ça :)**

**MonaYsa: Merci mille fois merci :) "danse de la joie". Cela me fait très plaisir. En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, je sais que ce genre de relation n'est pas toujours très bien acceptée. Et pour le côté guimauve, je ne voulais en effet pas que l'histoire ne soit centrée que sur cette relation. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, et vive les chats !**

**Mia: Vive la trigo...et merci pour ta review :).**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Dans un élan d'ennui profond, je trouvai la force de tendre le bras vers ma lampe de chevet pour la tapoter. Geste inutile, mais j'aimais bien le bruit du métal contre mes ongles. Non pas que cela soit fort intéressant, mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. J'aurais pu brosser Cerise, comme Tifa me l'avait demandé avant de partir rejoindre Cecil, mais vu ce que le chat m'avait fait subir, je n'allais pas en plus me changer en carpette pour ses moindres désirs. Cette fichue bestiole pouvait se gratter pour que je la coiffe.

- Dis Yuffie, m'appela Elena depuis la salle de bain.

J'émis un grognement depuis mon bureau sur lequel j'étais négligemment étalée. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la blonde était enfermée devant un lavabos, se battant avec son sèche cheveux ou sa brosse à dent. Elena et ses cheveux, une grande histoire.

- Oui j'écoute ?finis-je par répondre, la voix pâteuse dû à mon état quasi comateux.

- Tu voudrais pas me prêter ton pull, me demanda la jeune fille. Tu sais, le trop beau tout gros et tout chaud ?

- Sûr Eli, grognai-je, mangeant à moitié la manche de mon gilet. Mais tu te bouges pour le prendre.

Un juron me parvint, et je ne relevai même pas la tête pour voir la blonde sortir de la salle de bain, et poser ses mains sur ses hanches en me voyant aussi peu active. Mais moi, j'aimais bien mon état de larve feignante en phase d'hibernation léthargique. Enveloppée dans un gilet trop grand volé à Reno il y a quelques temps déjà, j'attendais sans changer de position que ce mercredi après midi pire que froid ne passe. J'avais tenté de faire quelque chose, pourtant. J'avais tenté une approche de trigonométrie. J'avais même demandé son cours à Tifa pour essayer de m'y retrouver. Mais à peine avais-je ouvert le cahier qu'un intérêt énorme pour ma lampe avait détourné mon cerveau de son objectif premier. Cerveau qui vibra étrangement lorsque mon crâne reçut un coup relativement mou. Grognant, je relevai les yeux pour découvrir Elena, le visage fendu d'un sourire moqueur, mon pull dans les mains. Elle devait d'ailleurs s'en être servi pour me frapper.

- Tu as l'intention de ne faire que dormir de ta journée ?me demanda-t-elle.

- Oh non, j'avais pensé rêvasser, soupirai-je. Ou tout simplement m'écraser sur mon lit et me poser des questions sur le fondement de l'existence elle même.

- Te moques pas de moi grosse larve, lâcha Elena en me donnant un second coup sur la tête. Je te rappelle que Cloud va passer pour t'aider à faire tes maths, alors réveilles toi un peu !

Je grommelai un non pas réellement compréhensible à la blonde, et la regardait enfiler mon pull avec une tête des plus amusantes. En effet, sa hantise suprême était de se décoiffer en enfilant ses vêtements. Elle passait déjà un temps fou à les mettre en place, alors je comprenais qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de recommencer. En proie à une concentration hors du commun, elle finit par venir à bout du satané tricot, et attrapa son sac en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bon, je vais en ville avec Reno, je te laisse la maison, me dit-elle en ouvrant. Tu joues pas avec le feu et tu te penches pas trop à la fenêtre.

- T'inquiète maman, j'ai déjà sauté du premier étage et passé une nuit au pays des glaçons, c'est pas trois allumettes qui vont me faire peur, rétorquai-je alors que la jeune fille sortait.

Je perçus son rire depuis le couloir, avant de me retrouver de nouveau dans le silence le plus complet. Si on ne compte pas évident les traditionnels bruit de gouttes d'eau tout droit venu des robinets mal fermés qui font fureur chez les amateurs de films d'horreurs. Enfin, l'eau n'était pas mon principal problème. Mon soucis était de me réveiller avant que Cloud n'arrive. Et de passer entre temps à la vie scolaire récupérer mes clés de casier que j'avais égaré pour la énième fois. Et tout ça en étant naturellement dans l'état le plus actif du monde. Bon courage moi.

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre mon bureau. J'étais la personne la moins motivée du monde en cet instant. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui doit faire des maths quoi. Et qui doit allé se heurter pour la deuxième fois de la semaine à une harpie pour une histoire de clé. Mais un bruit de claquement contre la porte me sortit de mes lamentations silencieuses et complètement inutiles.

- Ouais, râlai-je, indiquant à l'importun qu'il pouvait se faire connaître.

- T'es prête ?me répondit la voix de Cloud depuis le couloir.

Je relevai immédiatement la tête en le voyant. Me frottant le visage en bâillant, je me levai avec une vitesse proche de celle d'une limace.

- Donne moi le temps de me réveiller un peu trésor, marmonnai-je en m'étirant. Et d'aller rendre visite à la vieille pour mes clés.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant. Il était habitué à me voir dans cet état là. Et il était habitué à ce que je perde mes clés. Cloud et moi nous voyions régulièrement le mercredi après midi, étant donné que nous pouvions être seuls. J'étais la personne du groupe avec qui il était le plus proche. Peut être juste parce que j'étais dans la même situation que lui. Rire ensembles en se creusant les méninges sur des problèmes de maths, et finirent autour d'une tasse de chocolat fumante nous vidait la tête.

Sans perdre une seconde, j'enlevai mon gilet trop grand, le jetai un peu au hasard dans la chambre, et attrapai mon manteau pour descendre. J'entendis Cloud me dire de revenir entière. Sans doute faisait-il allusion aux probables plaques de verglas et à ma maladresse légendaire. Enfin, je n'étais plus à ça près. Faisant pour une fois preuve d'intelligence, je décidai de faire un détour par l'intérieur pour gagner le bâtiment administratif sans sortir. Je n'avais aucune envie de finir cryogénisée. Un sourire aux lèvres, je commençais à faire un énième portrait de cette charmante femme qui allait m'accueillir d'ici quelques secondes. Peut être avait elle était mordu par un quelconque insecte, rendant ainsi son intelligence proportionnelle à sa blondeur. Et aussi peu naturelle, pour peu qu'il lui en reste une brindille.

C'est donc avec ce même air amusé que je me plantais devant elle et la photo de son chien.

- C'est pour quoi ?brailla la vieille en me voyant, ne relevant même pas les yeux de son magazine people.

- Je viens juste par plaisir, lui répondis-je. Et aussi parce que j'ai perdu mes clés.

La vieille haussa un sourcil devant ma réplique, et lâcha un grognement presque bestial. Je commençais sérieusement à douter de l'humanité d'un tel individu. Elle se pencha en avant, me dégoûtant au passage avec son décolleté trop prononcé, et laissa tomber sous mon nez une boite remplit d'objet divers.

- Si y'a quelque chose, c'est là, alors cherche, cracha-t-elle en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Sérieux, vous avez jamais pensé au cinéma ?lui demandai-je en fouillant. Parce que je vous jure que les producteurs de films d'horreurs s'arracheraient votre présence sur leur plateau.

La gale me foudroya du regard, et je remerciai le ciel de me permettre de trouver mes clés à cet instant précis. Sans demander mon reste, je lançai un merci un peu trop joyeux pour être sincère, et partis en courant de ce bureau maudit, non sans lâcher un rire. J'aimais trop la provoquer. C'était plus fort que moi. Et cette ride qui se formait dans le creux de sa joue quand elle prenait un air pincé face à mes moqueries. Enfin, encore plus pincé que de coutume. Cette femme aurait pu garder le bagne. Il n'y aurait plus eu aucune tentative d'évasion.

Tout en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans la vie, je remontais les couloirs jusqu'à notre escalier, saluant au passage Lulu, qui tentait vainement d'échapper aux plaisanteries minables de notre prof de sport. La pauvre se faisait courtiser par le roux depuis que je la connaissais. Et je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de lui venir en aide. Pourtant, c'est avec plaisir que j'aurais mis fin à son supplice. Son regard suppliant me donna presque envie de faire demi tour. Mais je préférais allé en découdre avec mes maths pour en finir au plus vite. Rejoignant notre étage, j'ouvris violemment notre porte, faisant sursauter Cloud et Cerise en même temps.

- Mais t'es en forme toi ma parole !s'exclama le blond en me voyant rentrer.

Envoyant valser mon manteau dans un coin de la pièce, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

- Ouais, je suis d'attaque, confirmai-je en me redressant. Elles sont où ces fichues équations.

- Là, me répondit Cloud en sortant une feuille de son sac.

Le nombre incalculable de chiffres et de lettres fit fondre mon sourire en un quart de seconde.

- Oh misère de misère, je suis prise de fatigue tout d'un coup, soupirai-je en baissant les bras.

- Pas de ça avec moi, rétorqua Cloud en me poussant vers mon bureau.

- Pas de ça de pas de ça, répétai-je en fixant la feuille avec haine.

Cloud lâcha un rire, et finit par me mettre au travail. Me répétant chaque phrase plus de trois fois pour que je comprenne si il le fallait. Ce n'était pas gagner, mais je commençais à me familiariser avec le vocabulaire. Les cosinus me rappelant pour une raison inexplicable le mot concombre, j'avais faim dès que le jeune homme en parlait. Il me tapa plusieurs fois le crâne pour que je me re concentre, mon regard ayant dangereusement viré vers la fenêtre, où tout devenait plus intéressant que ce qu'il me racontait. J'avais même fait une tentative de sieste, complètement perdu dans ses explications qu'il pensait simples. Et au bout de deux heures de dur labeur, j'avais réussi UNE équation. Oui, une.

- Et bien tu vois, on progresse, m'encouragea Cloud en rangeant la pile de brouillon nécessaire dans un classeur.

- Ah oui, c'est un grand pas pour moi, lâchai-je en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Une équation c'était tout simplement épique à mes yeux. En même temps, ce n'était pas de ma faute si je n'arrivais pas à suivre en cours. Le prof n'avait qu'à pas être aussi beau tiens. C'était de sa faute à lui. Quelle idée d'être aussi bien fichu et d'aller enseigner. Rien qu'en y pensant, j'eus envie de m'enterrer dans mes draps pour planquer mes rougissements. Ridicule. J'étais minable et faible face à lui. Au point d'en sourire.

ooo

Cloud partit une heure plus tard. Après avoir vidé une boite entière de gâteaux au miel et plusieurs tasses de chocolat, nous avions jugé bon de nous séparer avant de dévaliser le placard à nourriture. Et je me retrouvais une fois de plus seule, la tête dans mes draps, Cerise se frottant amoureusement à mes jambes. Sale bête.

Ma bruyante sonnerie de téléphone me sortit de mon demi sommeil au bout de quelques minutes. Décrochant juste pour stopper le bruit, je collai l'appareil contre mon oreille, prête à pester après n'importe quelle personne m'appelant pour une chose sans importance.

- Allo, vous parler à la génialissime Yuffie Kisaragi, faites vous connaître, répondis-je automatiquement.

- Ma chérie ? Comment vas-tu ?

Ma mère. La voix de ma mère venait de me répondre. Une chaleur agréable m'envahit. J'étais réellement que ce soit elle qui m'appelle.

- Oh c'est toi !m'exclamai-je en roulant sur mon lit. Ben tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et de ton côté ?

- Ah et bien les préparatifs pour les fêtes sont longs et pénibles, comme toujours, me répondit ma mère en riant. Mais on s'en sort, on s'en sort.

- C'est super, murmurai-je. J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer et de vous donner un coup de main, à toi et papa.

- Ah, et bien justement je t'appelais pour ça.

Le ton de ma mère avait changé, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait m'annoncer, mais ce brusque changement dans sa voix ne me disait rien de bon.

- Que se passe-t-il ?lui demandai-je, méfiante.

- Tu ne pourras pas revenir à la maison pour ces vacances, m'annonça ma mère d'une voix peu enjouée.

Ma gorge se noua.

- Mais enfin...je...pourquoi ?bredouillai-je, surprise.

- Ton père est réquisitionné pour son travail bien loin de Wutaï, et je dois le suivre, alors nous ne seront pas là, m'expliqua ma mère, l'air peinée. Tu vas devoir resté au lycée. Je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable, mais dis toi que c'est une chance qu'il reste ouvert durant les vacances.

Non, ce n'était pas une chance. Je voulais vraiment rentré chez moi. Mais je ne le pouvais plus. Je ne reverrais pas mes parents et mon chat pour les fêtes. J'allais les passer seule. Reno et les autres partaient eux. J'allais être seule pendant deux longues semaines. J'allais fêter Noël et la nouvelle année seule assise à une table du self. La voix de ma mère résonnait toujours, mais je ne l'entendais même plus. Balbutiant de rapides excuses et un au revoir dénué d'émotions, je raccrochais, envoyai valser mon portable à l'autre bout de mon lit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Milou: En effet, je crois que tu vois des références partout x). Je ne m'en étais une fois de plus pas rendu compte, mais mon cerveau a certainement dû s'en inspirer ^^. En tout cas, je suis ravie que cela te plaise, et j'attends ton avis pour la suite :). Et je ne répondrais à aucune de tes nombreuses hypothèses (que je suis cruelle).**

**Ps: A tes souhaits x)**

**Ps2: Moi je veux un bain. Parce que les bains, c'est la vie.**

**Rafrob: Oui, je le pense vraiment xD.**

**Noxxia: Guest et noxxia, une seule et même personne ^^. Merci pour ta gentille review :). Et pour tout dire, moi aussi un monsieur Valentine en maillot de bain ça me fait baver *O*. Calme, restons calme. Pour ce qui est du mode larve, c'est tout a fait moi le mercredi aprem x). Et la dame de l'accueil est en effet un mélange de la vieille de monstre et compagnie, et de ma propre CPE. Un ange x).**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

- Bah Yuffie tu dors pas ?

La voix de Tifa ne me fit même pas tourner la tête. Prostrée, assise sur mon lit, la tête baissée, je regardais le tapis. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais attendu comme cela, sans même trouver le courage de ramasser mon portable, que j'avais jeté près de la fenêtre. Savoir si mon appareil allait bien était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis.

- En même temps il est 18h, grommelai-je en regardant mon réveil.

L'écriture rouge sur le cadran était la première chose pour laquelle je bougeais depuis l'appel de ma mère. Appel qui avait eu le don de me clouer sur place.

- D'habitude pourtant, on te retrouve toujours la joue écrasée contre ton oreiller, lâcha Elena en entrant à son tour.

Beau constat. Oui, d'habitude je dormais. Mais là, je n'avais même pas le cœur à me rouler dans ma couette. Bouger ne serait-ce que d'un orteil relevait du mythe à mes yeux en cet instant. Je ne voulais rien faire. Rien voir. Rien entendre. Pourtant, je perçus malgré le bruit singulier de la démarche de Reno, passant la porte à son tour. Je ne relevais même pas lorsque ce dernier m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à porter une quelconque attention à sa main sur ma chevelure noire. Rien ne pouvait tirer mon regard de la contemplation du sol. A part un miracle aux yeux rouges et affublé de longs cheveux noirs peut être. Ou un autre appel de ma mère m'annonçant l'annulation de cette fameuse réquisition qui m'enlevait mes parents. Mais autant espérer croiser un sushi unijambiste rouler dans du jambon entrain d'exécuter une danse tribale en plein milieu du couloir. Il y aurait plus de chance pour que cela se réalise.

- Bon, on va allé manger ?demanda Reno, visiblement affamé.

Quand on parle de nourriture. Mais je n'avais pas non plus faim. Je ne voulais pas descendre au réfectoire et affronter cette salle remplie de visages souriants et de discussions animées. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais rien. Il était pourtant bien rare que je déprime au point de ne plus vouloir manger. Mais là, j'en étais à ce stade. Sans grand entrain, je levai les yeux vers mes amis. Mes yeux sans doute larmoyants vu les regards ahuris qu'ils me lancèrent.

- Mais Yuffie qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?s'exclama Tifa en s'agenouillant près de moi.

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'il y a pas de gâteaux en dessert ce soir qu'il faut faire ces yeux déconfis, plaisanta Reno, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Raté Reno, change de partition. Atmosphère qui se refroidit encore d'avantage lorsque Cloud entra dans notre chambre. Tifa lui lança un regard dénué de chaleur, auquel il répondit par un faible sourire et un rabaissement immédiat du regard. Mais je n'avais vraiment rien à faire de l'état de la guerre que menaient le blond et la brune. Sentant la tension montée malgré sa plaisanterie, Reno se mordit la lèvre. Aucun n'était habitué à me voir moi dans cet état. D'habitude, j'étais celle qui remonte le moral des troupes lorsque l'un d'eux est dans cet état.

- Yuffie ?m'appela Cloud.

Je sentis leurs yeux se poser lourdement sur ma silhouette, en attente de réponse à leurs interrogations internes.

- Je...je, bredouillai-je, la gorge nouée.

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase, que déjà plusieurs sanglots vinrent secouer ma voix. Une larme roula sur ma joue, alors que je serrais les dents pour retenir mes pleurs.

- Yuffie ma chérie, murmura Tifa en m'enlaçant brusquement.

Posant mes mains contre ses bras, je me mis à pleurer pour de bon. Silencieusement, je sentais mes larmes peu à peu s'épuiser sous le coup de l'émotion. La chaleur réconfortante de Tifa me rassurait. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pleurer. Peut être trop longtemps, finalement. Mais j'en avais besoin. Réellement besoin. Et craquer me faisait un bien fou. J'étais toujours confrontée aux instabilités émotionnelles des autres, mais curieusement, les miennes se faisaient rares. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cela, en tant normal. Mais là, c'était différent. Je me sentais pleine. Trop pleine. De tout.

- Yuffie, que se passe-t-il ?finit par lâcher Tifa en s'écartant légèrement.

- Et bien ma...ma mère m'a appelé, commençai-je en m'essuyant le visage. Et je...je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi pour les vacances.

- Oh non, souffla mon amie, les sourcils froncés. Tu vas être...

- Seule, oui, la coupai-je.

Reno vint poser une main compatissante sur mon épaule, suivit d'Elena qui s'assit à mes côtés. Seul Cloud semblait rester en retrait, mais son sourire bienveillant me fit comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

- On va trouver une solution, annonça Tifa, l'air grave. Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule pendant ces vacances.

- C'est vrai, approuva Elena en se levant, l'air déterminée. Tu ne peux pas passer les fêtes seules au milieu du self, avec les quelques autres abandonnés !

Le soutien de mes amis me fit peu à peu sourire. Il me remontait le moral. Oui, j'allais être seule. Et ils allaient me manquer autant que le reste.

Un grondement résonna à ma droite. Tournant la tête vers le principal suspect, je croisai les yeux gênés de Reno.

- Moi je suis pas contre trouver un plan sauvetage, avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Mais après manger si possible.

- Tu perds pas le nord toi, soupira Elena.

S'en suivit un long débat d'au moins cinq minutes sur Reno le ventre à pattes. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était jamais le dernier à table, et toujours le premier le nez dans l'assiette. Je ne donnais pas cher des plats de noël avec un goinfre pareil. Et le pire était qu'il ne prenait pas un gramme. Chose pour laquelle Elena le jalousait affreusement.

- Donc on va manger ?demanda à son tour Cloud, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je hochai doucement la tête, et me levai, entraînant Tifa avec moi. D'un geste souple, je tapai le dessus du crâne des deux membres de notre couple, leur faisant ainsi savoir que le repas était servi.

ooo

L'ambiance au réfectoire était relativement animée. Tout le monde parlait des vacances. Il fallait avouer qu'à cette période de l'année aucun autre sujet ne trouvait autant de fans. Mais une fois encore, c'était sans compter notre petit groupe, qui avait décidé de jouer les moutons noirs.

- Moi je te dis, la politique c'est devenu du grand n'importe quoi, lâcha Cloud en réponse au débat lancé. Tout le monde se laisse diriger par la Shinra !

- Toi t'es un futur ennemi de notre multinationale, lui répondit Reno en piquant dans une de ses pommes de terre.

- Pourquoi, tu comptes y rentrer toi ?répliqua le blond.

- J'approuve pas à cent pour cent leur politique, c'est vrai qu'il y a des choses à améliorer, mais y'a du bon, lui expliqua le rouquin, on ne peut plus sérieux. Et je compte bien faire parti des Turks.

Faire partie des Turks était le rêve de Reno depuis toujours. Enfant, il me répétait sans cesse qu'il le serait un jour. Un vrai diable bien déterminé. Elena partageant le même objectif que lui, elle ne put que hocher la tête.

- Moi aussi, annonça-t-elle en émiettant son pain.

- En plus, il paraît que le patron des Turks est super bien foutu, renchérit Tifa en avalant son dessert.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, lui répondit Elena en souriant. Tiens, l'autre jour, je suis allée à la Shinra pour me renseigner sur l'admission dans cette unité. Et je l'ai vu ! Et il est diablement sexy.

A sa gauche, Reno leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, mais voir Elena et Tifa débattre sur le corps du patron des Turks ne le faisait pas bondir de joie.

- Vous n'êtes que des pantins aux mains de ces tyrans, plaisanta Cloud, les bras croisés.

- Bon allé le terroriste, envois l'eau, lâchai-je en lui tendant les mains pour réceptionner le pichet.

Tout le monde se mit à rire suite à ma douche gratuite et imprévue. En effet, après ma remarque sur son statut, Cloud avait choisit de prendre au pied de la lettre ma demande. Il avait donc réellement lancé le pichet. J'étais tout simplement trempée. Et superbe. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Je sentais le chien mouillé. Mais ce contre temps ne m'empêcha pas de sourire. Au contraire, il me faisait oublier mes problèmes.

Suite à cela, mes amis parièrent sur le temps qu'il me faudrait pour sécher. C'est donc pour savoir qui remporterait le trophée que nous dûmes attendre dans le self que je sèche entièrement. Pour ensuite se faire virer à cause du cri victorieux que Reno ne put s'empêcher de pousser. La joie de gagner un pari stupide, ça n'a pas de prix.

ooo

Tifa se mordait les doigts, se les tordait, les tortillait. En bref, elle les torturait, assise sur sa valise pleine à craquer. Les quelques jours nous séparant de notre libération étaient passés bien trop vite à mon goût. Jours durant lesquels nous n'avions pas réussi à trouver une solution pour mon problème. En effet, aucun de mes amis n'étaient en mesure de m'accueillir. Et j'avais préféré éviter de braquer une banque pour nous offrir des vacances tous ensembles dans un loft comme le suggérait Reno. Ce sera pour une autre fois. Pour l'instant, je n'étais pas suffisamment motivée pour espérer finir mes jours en prison. J'avais d'autres perspectives d'avenir, bien que pour ces vacances elles soient minimes, et ne se résument qu'à une longue succession de siestes. Chose que Tifa ne digérait pas. Elle s'en voulait affreusement de me laisser seule, bien que je lui ai répété des dizaines de fois qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Nous attendions donc la venue des parents de chacun, sauf Tifa, qui repartait en train, à l'entrer de notre école. Reno et Elena se chamaillaient gentiment et adorablement. Cloud ne disait rien, comme toujours, mais envoyait de temps à autre quelques regards admiratifs vers Tifa, qui se trémoussait sur sa valise. Et moi, installée par terre, je ne disais rien. Je regardais simplement la neige tassée sur les bords de la route, mes mains gantées sur mon visage glacé. Il n'avait plus reneigé. Pourtant, j'aurais tout donné pour que les flocons viennent égayer mon séjour.

- Je te jure que tu vas me manquer, murmura Tifa.

- Oh toi aussi grande gourde, soupirai-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

La jeune fille se leva, et m'adressa un sourire triste. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me saisit par les épaules, et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Je te jure que je te téléphone deux fois par heure, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Euh, c'est peut être beaucoup pour le coup, lui dis-je, amusée.

- Non, je veux tout savoir sur ce que tu feras !répliqua mon amie en me secouant. Je refuse de rester sans nouvelles.

- Alors appelle moi une fois tous les deux jours, lui proposai-je en haussant les épaules.

- Une fois toutes les deux heures, trancha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une fois par jour ?demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Deux fois par jours tant que t'es seules, et une fois tous les deux jours dès que t'as trouvé quelque chose à faire, me coupa la brune, le regard dur.

- D'accord, soupirai-je, vaincue.

Tifa arborait un sourire vainqueur. Elle allait me harceler, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Je me sentirais peut être un peu moins seule. Mon amie me tapota légèrement la tête comme une enfant en riant.

- Et vous, jurez moi d'appeler !lançai-je aux autres.

- Tous les jours, me promirent en cœur Reno et Elena.

- Tu sais bien que je téléphone pas moi, plaisanta Cloud.

- Alors c'est moi qui t'appellerai, le coupai en souriant.

Le blond hocha la tête, et la tourna en entendant une voiture arriver. Un large véhicule de ville se gara devant nous.

- Ah, c'est pour nous, s'exclama Reno en ramassant ses affaires.

- Bonne vacances !leur lançai-je alors qu'ils chargeaient leurs bagages.

- T'es sûre qu'on t'embarque pas ? Je te jure qu'il reste de la place dans ma valise, me proposa Reno en souriant.

Je hochai négativement la tête, puis adressai un rapide bonjour à ses parents. Mes deux amis disparurent rapidement derrière les portières, nous laissant à trois sur le trottoir. Puis ce fut le tour de Cloud. Il partit en me déposant une bise sur le front, et en saluant timidement Tifa d'un geste de la main. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière le rattrape et le serre violemment dans ses bras. Le visage rouge tomate du blond me fit doucement sourire. Il partit donc suite à cette étreinte des plus inattendues.

- Bon, et bien je vais devoir y aller, chuchota mon amie. Mon train va pas m'attendre.

- Ouais, vaut mieux que tu y ailles, lui répondis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mon amie me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, à un tel point qu'elle manqua de m'étrangler.

- Joyeux Noël Tifolle, lui murmurai en la poussant vers la route.

- Joyeux Noël, me répondit mon amie en souriant.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, les roues de sa valise creusant des sillons profonds dans la neige. Elle disparut de mon champ de vision en tournant au coin de la rue, et je dus me résoudre à rentrer.

Agacée, je donnais des coups de pieds nerveux dans la poudreuse. Le soleil presque couché s'y reflétait. Plus personne n'était dans la cour. Tout le monde était partit. Il devait être aux alentours de 19h30, et c'est donc les mains dans les poches et l'air plus énervé que d'habitude que je me rendais au réfectoire. Sur mon chemin, le destin voulut que je crois la vieille blonde de la vie scolaire. D'humeur peu joyeuse, je lui tirai puérilement la langue, chose qu'elle accueillit avec un air surpris, déformant son visage de rides abominables. C'est donc en la regardant que je manquai de peu de me prendre la porte vitrée du hall. Grognant après ma maladresse naturelle, je la poussai violemment, ne prêtant pas attention à l'air étonné d'un des rares élèves resté ici. Que je ne connaissais absolument pas, qui plus est. Et que je n'avais pas envie de connaître. Arrivant devant les portes du self, je jetai un regard à l'intérieur. En tout et pour tout, il devait y avoir quatre ou cinq personnes, étalées sur les différentes tables, mangeant dans un silence des plus religieux. Génial. Deux semaines comme cela, j'allais devenir folle. Cela me fit perdre mon minuscule appétit, et rebrousser chemin jusqu'aux escaliers de l'internat. J'allais me doucher et me coucher sans rien dans le ventre. Ou alors peut être que j'ouvrirais une tablette de chocolat.

- Yuffie ?

La voix grave qui m'interpella me fit immédiatement tourner la tête. A à peine un mètre de moi, un sac de voyage à la main, mon prof de maths me regardait, l'air étonné. Ses grands yeux carmins paraissaient plus interrogateur que froid, ce qui fit monter en moi une vague de chaleur incontrôlable. Lui aussi partait, visiblement, et je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait encore ici. Chose qui m'importait en réalité peu, à moins qu'il m'annonce qu'il restait là au lieu de rentrer chez lui. Oui chez poil de carotte. Chose qui relevait sans aucun doute du miracle, vu ses bagages.

- Tu n'es pas encore partie ?me demanda-t-il.

- En fait je ne pars pas, répliquai-je avec un sourire triste. Je reste au couvent, seule.

Mon air abattu sembla le faire sourire. Je ne savais pas vraiment en quoi me voir dans un état comme celui ci pouvait le faire sourire, mais à ma grande surprise, il posa son sac sur le sol. Les mains sur les hanches, il m'adressa un sourire à faire fondre.

- Quand apprendras tu enfin à écouter ?me demanda-t-il d'un air las.

- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre là, rétorquai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis que tu pouvais revenir dès que tu avais un problème, lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête.

Ah. Alors ce jour là ma consommation excessive de produits surgelés n'avait pas altérée ma capacité de compréhension. La neige ne m'avait pas fait de mal à ce niveau là. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il me le rappelait à ce moment là.

- Allez, va chercher tes affaires, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

- Pardon ?m'exclamai-je, les yeux ronds.

Je n'enregistrai pas bien ce qu'il me disait. Son charme écrasant ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, en plus. Son sourire presque entier me fit rougir plus violemment que de coutume. Si mon cerveau presque en état avait compris, il m'invitait à ramasser mon bordel.

- Mais pour aller où ?demandai-je, alors que je connaissais très bien la réponse.

- Va les chercher idiote, rigola-t-il en m'indiquant l'escalier.

Malgré moi, je sentis un sourire énorme se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur semblait battre de manière complètement irrégulière. Tournant la tête vers l'escalier, je décidai de passer outre ma raison et de me ruer sur les marches. Manquant de trébucher, je bredouillai un rapide « je fais vite », avant de pousser avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas les portes doubles de notre étage. Brusquant le silence de l'internat, je sautillai jusqu'à notre chambre. Nerveuse, je claquai la porte et sortis mon portable. Composant avec une rapidité ahurissante le numéro souhaité, je collai l'appareil contre mon téléphone en essayant d'ouvrir ma valise malgré mes tremblements.

- Allo Tifa ?m'écriai-je en entendant une voix décrocher.

- Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?me demanda mon amie, inquiète.

- Oh quelque chose de pire que grave ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui répondis-je avec un mal fou. Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte une robe ou deux ?

Ma voix avait du mal à ne pas vibrer. Et moi j'avais un mal fou à articuler. Je déraillais complètement, partager entre la joie et la peur.

- Euh non mais enfin pourquoi ?me demanda mon amie, surprise.

- Je t'explique plus tard !répliquai-je en raccrochant.

Nerveuse, je fourrai plusieurs robes dans ma valise. Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain, attrapai tout mon équipement de survie, et me jetai sur ma valise pour la fermer. Dix minutes. Il m'avait fallu dix minutes. J'étais échevelée. Passant une main dans ma crinière noire, je me recoiffai rapidement avant de quitter ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi.


	25. Chapter 25

**Milou: Tout baigne et toi ? Et oui, tout le monde avait un peu deviné ce qu'il allait se passer ^^. Mais j'allais pas laisser Yuffie moisir. Et pour les robes, ben c'est pour passer Noël avec l'homme de sa vie quand même ! Et pour les références, en effet Tifolle vient de banale fantasy que j'ai regardé dernièrement (on regarde les mêmes trucs visiblement). Mais pour le coup du téléphone, je n'ai pas vraiment pris l'idée autre part que dans mon esprit, ou juste parce que dans le film, Cloud ne rappelle jamais Tifa quand elle lui laisse des messages. Sinon, pour les fautes, euh j'ai rien changé ^^**

**Ps: J'y penserais la prochaine fois x).**

**Ps2: Je suis d'accord, sauf quand c'est votre chat qui décide de s'y jeter.**

**MonaYsa: Merci beaucoup :)**

**Mia: Merci ^^.**

**noxxia: Moi, mes CPE sont pas aussi cools. Enfin bon. C'est sûr que nous, pour trouver quelqu'un, il nous faut faire un peu de sport, alors qu'elle, elle tombe dessus sans rien demander. La vie n'est pas juste. Et pour ton état cérébral, c'est pas grave, j'ai le même ^^.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Je ne reconnus pas vraiment la route que nous empruntâmes cette fois ci. La neige tassée dans le coin des trottoirs étaient étalée sur la route la dernière fois. Les larges bâtisses et les immeubles de qualités témoignaient de l'aisance du quartier. Assise sur le siège passager, cachée sous mon bonnet, je ne savais pas vraiment où poser mon regard. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par le chauffeur du véhicule. Manche retroussée jusqu'à ses coudes, ses yeux rouges plantés sur la route, un demi sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'il me voyait détailler l'extérieur d'un coup d'oeil rapide, il conduisait le plus calmement du monde. J'aimais bien le voir concentré sur autre chose que sur son tableau, ses mains crispées sur le volant. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il le soit un peu plus sur moi. Cette seule pensée me fit rougir. Cachant ma gêne en trouvant un intérêt soudainement énorme pour les lampadaires qui défilaient à l'extérieur, je n'osais plus poser mes yeux ailleurs. J'allais passer mes vacances avec cet homme, et si j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de le regarder sans bouillir, j'étais mal. Vraiment mal.

- On arrive, me fit savoir Mr Valentine en tournant la tête vers moi.

J'aimais bien ces regards qu'il m'accordait. Il ne les accordait pas aux autre élèves. Juste à moi. Ils étaient plus tendres, moins agressifs. Et bien qu'il ne me dispense pas de ses remarques glaciales et de ses expressions dénuées d'émotions lorsque nous étions en cours, je savais qu'en réalité, il n'était pas comme cela. Il resté certes fidèle à lui même, un homme calme et posé, mais il n'était plus le congélateur ambulant auquel il nous habituait. Je comprenais ce changement de comportement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me parler comme il le faisait hors de l'école. Je restais toujours son élève, bien que je veuille être plus. Enfin, son élève. D'habitude, on invite pas son élève à venir faire de la colocation pendant les vacances de Noël.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était comme ça, lâchai-je quand la voiture se gara.

- En même temps, t'es venue qu'une fois, et pas en très bon état, répliqua Mr Valentine en ouvrant sa portière.

Oui, bon, ça va, je sais. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute si Tifa avait un chat plus dérangé que la moyenne, qui décidait de fuguer en pleine, et de se payer le luxe qu'on le poursuive. Pour ensuite nous perdre et nous laisser pour morte au milieu d'une rue. Un animal toujours très charmant à mes yeux. Même si c'était plus Tifa que j'avais cherché à rattraper, il restait le principal fautif de ce malheureux incident.

Lâchant un soupir, je me dirigeai vers le coffre, les mains crispées par le froid, tout en regardant la façade du grand immeuble. Non pas qu'il soit captivant où que je voue un quelconque culte à l'architecture moderne. Mais ça m'évitait juste de le regarder lui. C'était dur d'aimer quelqu'un et de ne pas pouvoir se délecter de son apparence. Enfin, me direz vous, ce n'est pas mes rougissements qui m'empêchaient de le reluquer pendant les cours, mais cela me donnait la vague impression d'aimer à l'aveugle. Certains trouveraient ça amusant. Moi je trouvais juste ça ridicule et stupide.

- Allez calamité, viens récupérer ton enclume, me lança Mr congélo depuis l'arrière de sa voiture.

Posant mon énorme valise au sol pour que je la ramasse, c'est avec mes deux petites mains gelées que j'empoignais mon bagage. Il m'aurait fallu une force titanesque pour la soulever réellement, si bien que je la traînais comme je le pouvais sur le chemin qu'il nous restait à parcourir vers l'immeuble.

- Bon, je vais te dire un truc qui va pas forcément te réjouir, m'annonça mon prof en se plantant devant la porte, ses clés à la main.

Quoi ? Ta copine est là, c'est ça ? T'inquiète, je m'en doutais déjà mon grand. C'était pas vraiment un plaisir, mais je savais que j'allais devoir supporter poil de carotte. Ou tout du moins, je m'en doutais.

- J'habite au treizième étage, reprit-il. Et l'ascenseur est en panne.

Tout mais pas ça. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. En fait, j'avais trouvé pire que poil de carotte et Mr Valentine réuni, qu'une cuite à la neige ou que la fin du monde. Vraiment pire. Regardant la façade avec de toutes petits yeux, sourcils froncés dans un rictus de chagrin plus que dramatique, je lâchai un énorme soupir.

- Bon ben quand faut y aller, marmonnai-je en me plantant devant la porte vitrée.

- Au moins, l'escalier est chauffé, me rassura Mr Valentine en ouvrant.

- C'est déjà ça, grognai-je en traînant ma valise à l'intérieur.

J'avais déjà toutes les peines du monde à la faire rouler, alors la soulever sur treize étages, cela relevait du miracle. C'était tout bonnement impossible. J'étais démoralisée rien qu'à cette pensée. Retirant mon bonnet, je libérais mes cheveux, et le posai sur le dessus de mon bagage.

- Faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à voler un jour, maugréai-je en posant un pied sur la première marche.

- Attends, m'interpella Mr Valentine. Je te propose quelque chose.

Sans en dire plus, il me tendit son sac, tout simplement ridicule à côté du monstre que je transportais. Ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, il me le glissa entre les mains, et saisit la poignée de ma valise. Enfin, si à ce stade on pouvait toujours appeler ça une valise. Mon prof lâcha un rire en soulevant légèrement mon enclume.

- En même temps, elle doit être plus lourde que toi, alors comment tu veux la porter, s'exclama-t-il. Allez, monte, je te rattrape.

Je hochai la tête et entamai la longue ascension de ces escaliers, une petite pensée pour ce pauvre homme resté en arrière pour galérer avec mon horreur de valise. Je n'y avais pourtant mis que mon nécessaire de survie en territoire inconnu. Et j'avais très certainement oublié des choses. Montant les marches avec une rapidité étonnante, j'atteignis le treizième étage sans une seule goutte de sueur. Je tournai la tête vers les marches, pour me rendre compte que j'étais toute seule. Mr congélateur devait être encore quelques étages plus bas.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je m'adossai au mur en face. Je remarquai alors que l'étage ne comportait que deux portes. Celle de mon prof, et celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Intriguée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer qui pouvait bien partager le palier de Mr Valentine. Un homme ? Une femme ? Âgé ? Jeune ? La tête embrumée de questions stupides, je manquai de crier de surprise lorsque l'une des deux portes s'ouvrit. Avec une étonnante violence, au passage. Le regard toujours cloué au sol, figée dans ma position actuelle, je ne vis que des pieds nus. Relevant peu à peu la tête, je tombais face à un très beau visage souriant, encadré de boucles rousses.

- Salut !s'exclama la jeune femme en me claquant une bise sur la joue.

Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de joie, ses couettes couleur carotte se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Je ne la reconnaissais que trop. Poil de carotte en personne venait de me faire la bise. Et elle était encore plus belle que je ne l'aurais pensé. Une silhouette finement taillée, un jean serré moulant habilement ses jambes, un t shirt on ne peut plus basique laissant l'attention se porter sur son visage. Elle était un peu plus grande que moi, mais visiblement tout aussi énergique.

Reculant de quelques pas, je lui adressai un regard méfiant.

- C'est que t'attendrais Vince toi ?me demanda-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de l'escalier.

- Vince ?m'étonnai-je.

- Vincent Valentine, rectifia-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, c'est lui que j'attends, lui répondis-je. Mais je sais pas si il va réussir à soulever ma valise.

La rouquine lâcha un rire et se jeta sur moi pour me saisir les mains.

- C'est que tu vas rentrer dans l'appartement de Vince en personne ?!s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et c'est même pas la première fois, m'écriai-je à mon tour.

La jeune fille en face de moi parut admirative, et leva soudainement un doigt en signe de réflexion. Je ne savais pas vraiment pour quoi elle m'avait agressé ainsi. Si elle n'avait pas été poil de carotte, je crois que je l'aurais presque qualifié d'adorable. Mais là, c'était au delà de mes capacités.

- Mais dis moi, tu serais pas...reprit-elle, songeuse.

- Vanille, fiches lui la paix, la coupa la voix de mon prof de maths, faisant irruption sur le palier, ma valise à la main.

- Vince, ce serait pas la fille que tu m'as demander de changer en pleine nuit l'autre jour ?demanda la rouquine sans faire attention à la demande de Mr Valentine.

Quoi ? Alors c'était poil de carotte qui m'avait déshabillé pour me mettre une chemise à Mr Valentine sur le dos. Finalement, j'aurais préféré que cela soit mon prof qui s'en charge, et pas sa copine. Cela dit, ils ne me faisaient pas vraiment penser à un couple, maintenant que je les voyais ensembles. Ils ressemblaient plus à un frère et une sœur entrain de se chamailler comme des gamins.

- Oh mon dieu !cria la jeune fille en m'attrapant par les épaules. Dis moi ton nom !

- Yuffie Kisaragi Sir !m'exclamai-je.

- Vanille, soupira Mr Valentine.

- Son exploit mérite d'être vanté, se justifia la rouquine. Enfin, elle a finit à deux reprises dans l'appartement du frigide Mr Valentine ! Et pas que volontairement.

- En fait, les deux fois c'était sur invitation, rectifiai-je.

- Oh mon dieu !s'écria la belle rousse. Depuis le temps que j'attends qu'il me ramène une fille ! Il l'a fait ! Et en plus, elle est trop mignonne. Dis moi que tu vas venir me voir hein ? Je suis sûre qu'on va trop bien s'entendre et ….

- Oui, aucun problème, la coupai-je.

- Roh c'est trop génial !jubila la demoiselle. Bon, je vais vous laisser hein !

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, qui me rappelait étrangement les miens, elle recula vers sa porte devant l'oeil assassin de mon prof de maths. Moi, je ne comprenais plus grand chose. Je ne savais plus du tout quoi penser.

- Allez, décampe, lui lança Mr Valentine en la voyant tirer sa porte.

Dans un dernier élan, la rousse passa la tête dans l'entre bâillement et lui tira la langue.

- Mais qu'elle est pénible, soupira mon prof en secouant la tête.

- Dit il alors qu'il est très content de me trouver pour faire le taxis quand il oublie ses clés, rétorqua la jeune fille depuis sa porte.

- Dit elle alors qu'elle passe sa vie chez moi quand elle a la flemme d'aller faire des courses, répliqua mon prof.

J'avais envie de rire. Vu de l'extérieur, il avait vraiment l'air de parler à une porte. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière cette porte, mais la situation était tout de même peu commune. Mr Valentine secoua la tête sans prêter attention à la nouvelle réponse de la dénommée Vanille, et me fit signe d'entrer dans son appartement. Sans me faire prier, je fuis l'agitation étonnante de ce petit palier. Je me souvenais bien de l'intérieur du logement. Moderne, et sans aucunes photos.

- Excuse Vanille pour son accueil un peu brutal, lâcha Mr Valentine en refermant sa porte.

- Je vais pas me plaindre de trouver quelqu'un qui me ressemble, souris-je en avançant dans le salon.

- Faut avouer que vos caractères farfelus sont assez semblables, soupira mon prof.

Je devais bien le reconnaître. L'excentricité de cette fille n'avait d'égale que la mienne, même si sur le moment, elle m'avait un peu surprise. De part cette image que je m'étais faite d'elle, et aussi par cette énergie qui me rappelait trop la mienne.

- Vanille est ma voisine de palier et meilleur amie depuis six ans maintenant, m'expliqua Mr congélo. En fait depuis que je suis là.

Meilleur amie. Elle était sa meilleur amie. Je me sentis stupide sur le coup. Cette fille, je l'avais haït pendant des semaines. Et tout ça pour qu'elle ne soit que sa meilleur amie. Un peu comme moi et Reno, ils étaient proches au point qu'on confonde leur relation. Et cette relation inexistante m'avait pourri la vie. Mon prof n'était sorti de sa voiture que parce qu'elle l'avait déposé à son lieu de travail à cause d'un oubli de clé. Il ne lui avait fait la bise que part amitié. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Me frapper le front contre un mur ou m'enterrer. Au choix. Je n'arrivais même pas à croire que j'avais pu confondre une telle chose. L'amour rendait vraiment aveugle. Quelle saloperie. Je me sentais vraiment bête. Leçon apprise. Toujours avoir des preuves avant de se ruiner le morale.


	26. Chapter 26

**Milou: Merci ma petite Milou :). Et pour Vanille, oui, ça doit être pénible de l'avoir toujours dans ses pattes. Elle entretient une relation un peu particulière avec notre beau congélateur ^^. Et puis, tu croyais quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est un gentleman ! **

**Ps: Pouvez vous répéter la question ?**

**Ps2: Mon chat est aquatique, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.  
**

**MonaYsa: Merci beaucoup :). Et désolé pour le chapitre trop court, je vais tâcher de me rattraper x).**

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

Notre premier repas avait été relativement curieux. Peut être parce que j'avais tenté de parler. Ou simplement parce que je partageais la table de mon prof de maths. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises, le nez plongé dans ma soupe, d'engager la conversation. C'était plus fort que moi. Parlant seulement de choses banales comme le temps qu'il faisait ou l'absence de neige pour les fêtes, alternant sans le vouloir le vous et le tu. J'avais finalement décidé de me taire au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que mon interlocuteur ne faisait que sourire à chacune de mes erreurs au lieu de prendre part au débat que je lançais. Mr Valentine n'était pas un homme très bavard, comme j'avais déjà pu le remarquer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas non plus aussi glacial qu'on pourrait le croire, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. J'ignorais si ma proximité y était pour quelque chose, mais il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Ainsi nous avions dîné dans le silence le plus total au bout de cinq minutes à entretenir la conversation toute seule, ou au mieux, avec la table. Après cela, je n'avais pas vraiment traîné. La politesse aurait voulu que je l'aide à débarrasser, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment de passer une minute de plus en sa compagnie. Mes pauvres petites joues ne l'auraient pas supporté. C'est donc des questions plein la tête que je suis partie m'enfermer dans la chambre. Mr congélateur avait en effet élu domicile sur son canapé pour me laisser le confort de son lit, chose qui en soit, était plus qu'agréable. Cela me rappelait cette première nuit que j'avais passé chez lui, et je prenais un malin plaisir à m'imaginer tremblante dans des couvertures sous son œil bienveillant, avant de m'endormir.

Ma nuit avait été assez agitée. Peuplée de petits rêves sans importance et de questions décisives pour ma petite vie. D'abord, qu'allais-je dire à Tifa. Comment allais-je lui expliquer que je passais Noël chez l'homme de ma vie sans risquer de la faire mourir de surprise. Et surtout, comment allais-je faire pour enfiler une fois de plus ses fichues robes. Sur un coup de tête, j'en avais embarqué. Peut être juste par ce qu'une tenue appropriée pour les fêtes s'imposaient. Ou que mon esprit refusait simplement que je face Noël en jean. Allez savoir. Et puis au final, ni Tifa ni mes ridicules histoires de jeans ne m'avaient empêché de sombrer dans le sommeil.

ooo

Je me réveillai le samedi matin, en grognant, comme toujours, après les rayons du soleil timide perçant à travers les rideaux. Je fus prise d'une envie énorme de me cacher sous la couette pour hiberner, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me rendis compte que mon sommeil agité l'avait expédié par terre. J'étais complètement écrasée sur le ventre, tremblante dans mon affreux pyjama, balayant mollement l'espace en quête d'un quelconque drap. Malgré le peu de cheveux que j'avais, je trouvais quand même le moyen de les manger, et de me réveiller avec deux ou trois mèches noires collées aux lèvres. Heureusement que j'étais la seule à me voir au réveil.

Bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à la chambre dans laquelle j'étais, pour me souvenir en voyant les murs blancs et la moquette grise que ce n'était pas la mienne. Cette seule pensée suffit à mon corps pour se mettre en marche. Je me levai en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, et posai un pied par terre. L'opération je marche en silence dans l'appart de mon prof se déroulait bien, jusqu'à ce que je trébuche contre ma valise négligemment abandonnée à côté du lit. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais la joue écrasée contre la moquette. Lâchant un juron, je me relevai en prenant garde de ne pas retomber, avant de me décider à ranger ma valise contre un mur. Ce fut ma première action utile de la journée, si on ne compte pas mon effort surhumain pour me tirer du lit.

Dans un élan de courage, je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte, et fit un pas dans le couloir. Il devait être assez tard pour que le soleil soit levé, pourtant, un calme religieux berçait le logement. Serrant les dents à chaque grincement du sol, je passai en coup de vent dans le couloir, une boule de vêtement et une trousse de toilette sous le bras, pour m'enfermer dans ce que j'avais repérer comme étant la salle de bain. Je fermai le loquet derrière moi, et entreprit de faire un rapide tour de ce nouvel environnement. D'accord, une salle de bain, ce n'était pas non plus le bout du monde, mais ça ressemblait déjà à une mini aventure. Enfin, pour moi. Il y avait une baignoire juste sous la petite fenêtre, surmontée d'un porte serviette. Une armoire, un miroir, un évier, bref une salle de bain. Je notais néanmoins la présence de la très élégante chemise noire que j'avais porté pendant une journée, proprement installée sur le radiateur pour sécher. Un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Peut être mon odeur ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

Chassant cette pensée, je tournai la tête vers la baignoire, au dessus de laquelle était scotché un mot. Je plissai les yeux, et, curieuse de nature, je saisis le post it.

- "La salle de bain est petite, mais je pense qu'on arrivera à se la partager. N'hésite pas quand tu as besoin à t'enfermer dedans. ", murmurai-je, lisant le contenu du message.

Il était sans aucun doute signé Mr Valentine. Je souris, puis reposai le morceau de papier sur le bord de l'évier. Je m'approchai de la baignoire, et tournai les deux robinets pour me faire couler un semblant de bain. J'envoyai ensuite valser mon pyjama à l'autre bout de la pièce pour me plonger dans l'eau brûlante. Il y avait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris de bain. Pourtant, j'adorais cette sensation de chaleur bouillonnante. J'aimais l'eau chaude, tout simplement.

Perdu dans les vapeurs fumantes de mon bain, je dû me secouer pour ne pas m'endormir dedans. Me levant, j'accordai un dernier regard attendri à cette chemise pourtant très simple. Mais à mes yeux, elle avait une valeur inestimable. Je l'avais porté. Je secouai la tête et m'habillai en quatrième vitesse. Mon estomac me rappela à grand coup de grognements qu'il était temps que je m'offre le luxe de petit déjeuner. Et bien que j'appréhende un peu mes retrouvailles avec mon si beau colocataire, je me décidai à ramasser ma boule de fringue et à déserter les lieux, non sans m'être un minimum coiffée. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de débarquer en pyjama dans sa cuisine, les cheveux en pétard et l'air plus mortifiée que jamais. Enfin, pas le premier jour quoi. Nous n'étions pas assez intimes pour cela.

C'est donc avec mon éternelle sourire que je débarquai dans le salon quelques minutes après. Tournant la tête vers la cuisine, je ne le vis que de dos, assis à l'un des tabourets du bar. Ses longs cheveux cascadant le long de son dos musclé, sa chemise légèrement froissée entre ses omoplates, ses coudes posées sur la table de manière parfaitement symétrique. Il était réellement beau, même de dos. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Même moi, cela me déstabilisait de le voir ainsi, dans l'environnement le plus banal du monde, un matin des plus classique. Cela différait des cours de maths, à mes yeux. Bien qu'il me tourne le dos comme lorsqu'il écrivait au tableau, je notais une différence. Peut être juste parce que cette fois ci nous étions seuls. Peut être parce que j'étais chez lui. Et que cela me faisait rougir d'autant plus.

Je serrai les poings, déterminée, et m'avançai jusqu'au bar pour m'installer à mon tour.

- Bonjour, m'exclamai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, me répondit-il doucement.

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment réveillé, chose qui m'attendrit. Trouvant un intérêt particulier pour la biscotte traînant devant sa tasse de café, il n'avait pas l'air de trop bien réalisé qu'il était devant son petit déjeuner. Sans même attendre de savoir si j'étais conviée à prendre place, je me laissai tomber sur le tabouret en face de lui, posant ma joue dans le paume de ma main. Ma démarche le fit sourire, et il sembla émerger en réalisant que j'avais débarqué dans sa cuisine.

- Bon, que veux tu manger ce matin ?me demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa table. Il y a pain, biscotte, thé, café, chocolat...

- Thé et pain, le coupai en tendant le bras vers un sachet de thé vert.

Je sortis sans difficulté quelques feuilles du paquet, et les installai dans un passoire. Cherchant du regard une bouilloire, j'entrepris de faire bouillir de l'eau pour mon breuvage. Je dû me mettre à genoux sur le tabouret pour saisir le pain, sous l'oeil amusé de Mr Valentine, qui me regarda me démener en cuisine de si bon matin, juste pour obtenir ce que je souhaitai petit déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, je me posai, ma tasse de thé fumante sous le nez, fin prêt pour être bu, une tartine entre les doigts. Tartine que j'avais allègrement tapissée de confiture, à un tel point que ce n'était plus du pain à la confiture, mais de la confiture au pain.

- Tu es sûre que tu en as mis assez ?me charia mon prof en regardant mon copieux morceau.

- Mais oui, c'est ça le meilleur, répliquai en mordant à plaine dents ma tartine. Je vous assure, vous devriez essayer.

Mr Valentine secoua doucement la tête en lâchant un rire. Moi je ne voyais pas où était le problème. C'est vrai quoi, je petit déjeunais, comme tout le monde.

- Yuffie, reprit-il, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Mmh ?répondis-je. Vous désirez ?

- J'aimerais qu'on se mette d'accord sur un point, me dit mon interlocuteur.

Oulah. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'allait-il me dire ?

- Je vous en pris, ne me privez pas de confiture, plaisantai-je. De toute façon, je ne vous écouterais pas.

- Ça pourrait mais c'est pas ça, sourit mon prof. J'aimerais juste que...Enfin, on est parti pour passer les vacances ensembles et...Et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que tu arrête de me dire vous comme à un prof. Comme te l'as dit Vanille, je m'appelle Vincent, alors...

- Mais...je peux pas !le coupai-je. Vous êtes...tu es... mon prof quoi !

- Au point ou on en est, soupira Mr Valentine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Nous n'étions plus vraiment comme un prof et une élève, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais survivre à cela. Je n'avais pas prévu de lever si tôt la marque respectueuse du vouvoiement. Et cela me fit rougir, comme je devais m'y attendre. Alerte, surchauffe.

- Bon, et bien d'accord, finis-je par abdiquer.

Vincent m'adressa un sourire, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais un violent bruit de porte qui claque le coupa net dans son élan. Je tournai la tête vers l'entrée, intriguée. Cambrioleur ? Gêneur ? Non, juste une Vanille en pyjama. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fichait là ? La tornade rousse m'adressa un sourire enchanté, et jeta un regard affamé vers notre table. Elle se précipita vers Vincent, qui l'accueillit en soupirant.

- Dis, t'aurais pas du café ?lui demanda-t-elle en inspectant le plan de travail. J'ai oublié d'en racheter hier.

Et sans même attendre de réponde, elle se précipita vers la cafetière encore chaude. Sa tasse à la main, elle s'en servit, sous mon regard amusé. Vanille s'était appropriée les lieux, visiblement. Et ce, depuis un petit moment, d'après moi. Je jetai un regard furtif à Vincent. Ce dernier regardait la rouquine d'un air las. Beurrant sa biscotte, il n'avait pas l'air agacé. Juste fatigué. Et tout simplement habitué.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Vanille se détacha du plan de travail et s'approcha de nous, et vola sa biscotte au brun. Elle en croqua un morceau, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Merchi Vince, s'exclama-t-elle en repartant comme elle était venue, la biscotte fraîchement beurrée entre les dents.

Et nous entendîmes la porte claquer pour la seconde fois. En face de moi, Vincent poussa un long soupir en attrapant une autre biscotte. Il n'avait pas l'air motivé pour la beurrer.

- Elle est un peu envahissante, me dit-il en remuant son café. Mais on s'y fait au bout d'un moment.

- Bah, elle t'a un peu adopté, je dirais, lui répondis-je en regardant la porte.

- A tel point qu'elle en oublie son gel douche à la rose dans ma douche, soupira le brun.

Je le regardai, surprise.

- L'autre jour, elle a eu un problème d'eau chaude, m'expliqua-t-il. Et Vanille ne peut pas concevoir de se laver à l'eau froide. Alors pour une énième raison, elle a trouvé le moyen de squatter chez moi. Et elle n'est jamais venue récupérer son savon. Elle l'a oublié, je crois.

Je lâchai un rire. Cette rouquine était une véritable furie. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour un homme aussi posé de vivre à quelques mètres d'elle. Je compatis un instant à la douleur de mon prof de maths, sans pour autant pouvoir retenir mon sourire grandissant.

- Va falloir que je lui face partager le loyer un jour, marmonna ce dernier en se levant.

Ah oui, à ce point là. Moi qui avait redouté qu'ils vivent ensembles, c'était tout comme. Pourtant, je ne sentais pas de quelconque menace du côté de la rousse. Elle avait plus l'air de voir Vincent comme son frère ou même son père. Pas comme son compagnon. Pas comme moi je me plaisais à le voir.


	27. Chapter 27

**Milou: Très bien et toi ma p'tite Milou ? Et oui, Vince et Yuffie se rapprochent ! Et je sais qu'une douche c'est bien, mais à deux c'est mieux, mais va falloir leur laisser encore un peu de temps là x). Même si ça se fera peut être qui sait ? Et pour le livre, et comment que je suis au courant ! De un parce que je dois être une des plus grandes fans de final fantasy, et de deux parce qu'il est sortit le jour de mon anniversaire :). Pouvais pas le manquer, mais faut encore que je le commandes.**

**Ps: On va dire que je mixes souvent trop les deux. Mais on n'y arrive, même si c'est dur de se dire que les rêves ne sont pas la réalité. "Faites que les rêves dévorent votre vie, afin que la vie ne dévore pas vos rêves", de auteur connu ^^. **

**Pirate des caraïbes powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "chantonne la musique toute seule dans sa chambre".**

**Ps2: Nan, mais mon chat plonge volontairement dans un bain x). Et pour les conneries, t'en fais pas, je suis pareil.**

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

- Mais j'y comprend rien à ce truc...

Je maugréais après le livre de cuisine trouvé au hasard de mes recherches d'ingrédients dans un placard. Un fouet dans une main, me battant avec le saladier plein de pâte à gâteau, je tournais et retournais l'ouvrage pour tenter de comprendre ce que je devais faire. La recette choisit était pourtant fort simple. Des gaufres au sucre, c'est pas sorcier. Et ben si, apparemment. Dire que j'avais repeins le bar était faible. Il était tout simplement crépi de farine, de lait et de pâte fugueuse, qui avait pris la fuite alors que je remuais pour la énième fois ma mixture. Une cuillère dans la bouche, mon regard passait du livre à l'aspect de ma préparation. Pas terrible la couleur. Pas terrible tout court, en fait.

Froissant une nouvelle fois mes mains sur mon tablier, je posai un doigt sur la recette avec une moue peu convaincue.

- Est ce que t'as essayé de le lire à l'endroit au moins ce livre ?me demanda une voix d'homme depuis le canapé.

Vincent, confortablement installé dans le salon, un livre autrement plus intéressant que le mien entre les mains, ne trouvait rien de ne mieux à faire que de se moquer de moi. Et mon manque de savoir dans le domaine culinaire. Depuis une heure déjà que je me battais avec mes ustensiles, ayant recommencé deux fois la préparation de la pâte. Et lui, dont je ne voyais que les cheveux dépassant du canapé, me taquinait avec quelques remarques moqueuses sur mes ratés. Remarques qui m'auraient fait rougir et fondre dans un autre cas, si je n'avais pas eu la cuisine dans l'angoisse.

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi, grognai-je en replongeant le fouet dans ma mixture. T'en auras pas si tu continues.

- Oh, si t'arrive au terme de cette recette, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Je le foudroyai du regard, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Lui tirant puérilement la langue, je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon œuvre, en tâchant de ne pas en mettre trop à côté. Sûr que j'allais finir ces gaufres. Et avec brillo en plus. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, le congélateur. Tournant avec de grands gestes mon mélange, je manquai à plusieurs reprises d'en renverser l'intégralité sur la table. J'étais aussi maladroite en cuisine que sur une plaque de verglas.

- Tu devrais mélanger plus lentement.

La voix grave de Vincent résonna à quelques centimètres de moi. Reculant immédiatement, je le vis sourire juste à côté de moi. Ainsi, il avait décidé de quitter sa place moelleuse pour s'aventurer sur mon territoire. Très bien. Je me sentis néanmoins rougir de cette proximité, et ouvrit un placard pour cacher ma gêne, prétextant un manque d'ingrédient. Alors que tout était sur la table.

Je sentis une main m'ébouriffer les cheveux, et je relevai la tête, plus rouge encore malgré mon opération anti chauffe. Le brun me fit signe de m'approcher, et je repris donc mon fouet, sourcils froncés.

- Un peu de délicatesse espèce de bourrin, me charia-t-il en m'attrapant la main pour me faire remuer la pâte.

Dire que je ne faisais plus du tout attention à ma pauvre pâte à gaufre était faible. Mon regard était complètement vissé sur sa main tenant la mienne. Une sensation plus agréable que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. J'aurais voulu que ce contact, aussi minuscule soit il, ne s'arrête jamais. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Si sa mains me procurait un tel plaisir, alors que devait être celui apporté par son corps. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit à cette seule pensée. Je maudis encore plus, sentant mes joues se changer en grille pain. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête moi. Mais ma raison ne semblait pas très douée pour s'imposer, et les battements de mon petit cœur s'accéléraient à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. N'étant plus du tout maîtresse de mon corps, je tournait la tête pour tomber face à ses yeux carmins. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire tomber raide morte ma dernière lueur de lucidité. Et accessoirement, de perdre de vue ma première mission, à savoir, remuer convenablement de la pâte à gâteau. Ce qui se solda par une projection de ma mixture sur mon tant aimé prof de maths. Sur sa joue gauche.

- Oups, je suis désolée !m'exclamai en retenant un rire.

- Mais t'es vraiment pas douée dans une cuisine toi, maugréa ce dernier en s'essuyant la joue.

- Oh bah ça va ! Je peux pas m'improviser chef cuistot en une matinée !grognai-je.

Dans un réflexe enfantin, Vincent goûta le peu de pâte qu'il avait sur les doigts, et me sourit. Haussant un sourcil, je posai mes mains sur mes hanches, le fouet toujours dans le saladier.

- C'est un peu sucré, me fit-il remarqué.

Cet homme cherchait à m'énerver. Il me cherchait. Depuis que je m'y étais mise, il ne faisait que cela. A croire que mes foudres l'amusaient. Remarquant mon agacement cuisant, ce dernier élargit son sourire, de plus en plus amusé. Moi, je me sentais bouillir. De gêne, de colère, de tout. Saisissant le fouet dans un élan de courage, je lui envoyait une dose entière de pâte en pleine figure.

- Dégage de cette cuisine !criai-je en le menaçant de mon regard qui se voulait mauvais.

Malgré mon attaque surprise à grand coup de mixture, mon interlocuteur éclata de rire en reculant, un torchon à la main. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de me provoquer. Comme garder sa main sur la mienne, par exemple. Malgré moi, je sentis un rire m'échapper. Je devais reconnaître que la situation était amusante. Depuis le couloir, Vincent m'adressa un sourire, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sans doute pour se débarrasser de la pâte à gaufre. Pâte à gaufre qui, selon lui, était trop sucrée. Curieuse, je plongeai une cuillère dedans, et goûtai mon fameux mélange. Mon visage se crispa un instant, puis se détendit. Ce n'était pas le top, mais j'avais fait pire.

ooo

- C'est pas les meilleurs gaufres que j'ai mangé, mais tu te défends bien.

Je lançai un énième regard noir à Vincent, qui tartinait sa deuxième gaufre. J'avais finalement réussi à mener à bien ma recette. Première victoire contre ce livre maudis, je n'avais pas l'intention de rouvrir avant longtemps. Très longtemps. Je ne toucherais plus à cette cuisine. Ou si, peut être juste pour la proximité avec Vincent. Délicieuse proximité. Y repenser me fit sourire, puis enflamma mes joues. Croquant dans ma gaufre, j'essayai avec peine de croiser le regard de mon prof. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais j'avais déjà frôlé la combustion plus d'une fois. La colocation promettait d'être aussi longue qu'amusante. Pour lui comme pour moi.

- Je t'aiderais pour le repas de Noël, reprit Vincent en cherchant la confiture du regard. Sinon, je ne donnes pas cher de lui. Gaufres et sandwichs pour les fêtes, c'est pas le top.

Je lui tirai la langue, avant de me mettre moi aussi en quête du précieux pot de confiture. Pour finalement le trouver vide. Grimaçant, je lui montrai le bocal vide. Je n'étais pas ravie de constater qu'il n'y en avait plus. La confiture et moi, c'était plus que de l'adoration, c'était de l'amour. Et si je n'avais plus de confiture le matin, ma vie était finie. Fichue.

- Va falloir remédier à ça, marmonna Vincent en se levant.

- Ben tu vas où ?lui demandai-je, étonnée.

- En chercher, me répondit-il.

Je hochai la tête, et lui fit signe de m'attendre. Le choix de la confiture était aussi important que la confiture en elle même. Alors je n'allais certainement pas le laissé y aller tout seul. Ma précieuse confiture. Trébuchant contre un coin de la table, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre prendre mon bonnet et mon manteau, avant de le rejoindre dans l'entrée. Il sourit en tirant mon bonnet vers le bas pour me rendre aveugle, et, sans prêter attention à mes grognements outrés, me poussa dans le couloir. Je le foudroyai du regard avant de descendre les escaliers, haineuse.

Je franchis quelques minutes plus tard la grande porte en verre de l'immeuble, et fut accueillit par un vent glacial. Secouant mes cheveux, la bourrasques me fit plisser les yeux. Il faisait froid. Encore plus froid que ces derniers jours, et même sous mon énorme manteau, je me sentais trembler. La ville était encore couverte de blanc, parsemée de verglas. Les rues étaient devenues de véritables champs de mines pour moi. Tout aussi dangereuses. Peut être parce que je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans m'étaler par terre. Et ma chance légendaire avait voulu que nous soyons à une centaine de mètres des commerces, ainsi nous pouvions y aller à pied. Le bonheur. J'allais bientôt devoir m'acheter des patins si je voulais rester en vie.

Hésitante, je quittai le carrelage de l'immeuble et mis un pied sur le goudron gelé. Puis le deuxième. A ma grande surprise, je tenais debout. Les deux bras tendus pour maintenir un certain équilibre, je ne devais pas ressembler à grand chose, mais au moins, je n'étais pas étalée par terre dans une position ridicule. Tournant la tête, je vis Vincent, les mains dans les poches, passer très sereinement à ma droite. Comme si le bitume avait été normal. Comme si la neige avait fondu. Il était sans aucun doute plus à l'aise que moi. Serrant les poings, serrant les dents et tout ce qu'il était possible de serrer, je fis un second pas, avant de me rendre compte que j'arrivais à marcher. Souriante, victorieuse, fière, et tout ce que vous voulez, je rattrapai donc mon prof en sautillant. Mais ma chance fut de courte durée, vu que, arrivée à sa hauteur, je mis le pied sur une plaque de neige verglacée, et tombai en avant. Je fermai les yeux le temps de ma chute, qui ne tarda pas à se terminer. La sensation de froid claquant ne fut néanmoins pas la même. A croire que le sol s'était ramolli. Ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte en rougissant que je n'étais pas tomber par terre. Ou pas toute seule. J'étais juste tombée sur Vincent, qui semblait tout aussi surpris que moi. Une vague de chaleur me submergea. Malgré le froid mordant me caressant les joues, je me sentais brûler. Littéralement. Ni plus, ni moins.

Je finis par sourire de toutes mes dents à mon « tapis » et à me redresser légèrement. Ce dernier m'attrapa par les épaules pour nous relever.

- Attends, je crois que...murmurai-je en le voyant se remettre sur pied.

Trop tard. Alors que nous étions à peine remis sur nos jambes, ce fut son tour de mettre le pied sur le verglas, et de nous faire tomber dans l'autre sens. Cette fois ci, le choc fut plus violent. Mon dos claqua la glace de plein fouet, et lui eut à peine le temps de se rattraper sur ses mains, posées de chaque côté de mon visage. Visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Je sentais son souffle chaud m'effleurer, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment au bon rétablissement de mes joues. Qui entrèrent de nouveau en phase de fusion immédiate et incontrôlée. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, il me semble. Ou alors seulement quelques secondes. En vérité, en cet instant, la notion de temps m'échappait. J'aurais pu passer ma vie comme ça. Mais alors que je commençai à sentir le froid me mordre le dos, Vincent se laissa tomber sur le côté, juste à côté de moi. Nous étions donc allongés dans la neige, au beau milieu du parking, devant son immeuble. Ou comment se retrouver dans la situation la lus clichée des films pour ados les plus niais de toute l'histoire du cinéma.

- Bon, et bien moi je dis vive la confiture, lâchai-je.

La seule réponse que je reçus fut un léger rire. Un rire doux. Pas froid ou nerveux comme en classe, les rares fois où il riait. Un rire agréable. Qui ressemblait presque au mien.


	28. Chapter 28

**Mia: Merci :)**

* * *

Chapitre 28 :

Dix huit appels manqués. Dix huit. De vendredi à lundi, Tifa avait trouvé le moyen de m'appeler quinze fois, Reno deux fois et Elena une fois. Et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage de rappeler la brune. Après mon appel catastrophe pour lui demander des robes, chose que je ne ferais jamais en temps normal sans être droguée, je comprenais qu'elle veuille des explications. Mais de là à m'appeler quinze fois. Et moi je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Je craignais un peu sa réaction soit démesurée soit ravie. Je ne savais pas si je devais craindre pour mes tympans ou simplement pour mes nerfs. En tout cas, elle y tenait.

Je regardais l'écran de mon téléphone, allongée sur le lit, à 10h30. J'étais enroulée dans la couette, le cheveux emmêlés, et absolument pas prête. Et je trouvais le moyen de me poser la question de savoir si je devais la rappeler ou attendre sa prochaine forme de harcèlement. Qui n'allait pas tarder à venir selon moi. Certes j'étais un peu fautive, je n'avais pas rappelé Tifa alors que je lui avais promis. Mais quelqu'un de normal n'aurait pas appelé quinze fois en deux jours pour autant. Ah oui, mais Tifa n'était pas normale. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. J'étais capable de tout, même des choses les plus folles, mais m'exposer aux questions de mon amie, jamais. C'était un acte suicidaire. Je lâchai un soupir. Je pouvais au moins rappeler Reno.

Je saisis le numéro du rouquin, et collais le téléphone contre mon oreille. Plusieurs bip sonores retentirent, pour finalement laisser place à une messagerie.

- Ouais salut Reno, c'est Yuffie, lançai-je pour laisser mon message. Ou la fille qui passe les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Bref je suppose que tu dors encore, alors dès que tu te seras bougé, tu pourras me rappeler pour savoir ce qu'il en est, espèce de larve. Ah, et fais une bise à Eli pour moi, merci ! Ciao !

J'appuyai sur une touche pour raccrocher, et laissai retomber mes bras sur la couette. J'étais plus motivée que jamais. Noël était dans deux jours, et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à faire un plat convenable. Pourtant, je faisais la cuisine chaque midi et chaque soir, avec l'aide de mon très adorable prof de maths. Cela expliquait pourquoi nous ne mangions que très tard. Parce que rattraper mes multiples échecs n'était pas la chose la plus facile du monde. Alors comme l'avait dit Vincent, si je ne faisais pas de progrès, le repas traditionnellement festif de Noël allait être des sandwichs dans notre cas.

La sonnerie bruyante de mon téléphone coupa court à mes réflexions. Attrapant l'appareil avec une agilité que je ne me connaissais pas, j'appuyai sur une touche pour cette fois ci décrocher. Reno ? Non, Tifa. Ou la personne avec laquelle je redoutais le plus de parler en ce moment.

- Salut !me lança joyeusement mon amie. C'est que maintenant que tu réponds toi !

- Salut grande gourde, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tifa commença alors à me faire la morale avec pour sujet principal mon non décrochage à ses appels incessants. Parce que, quand on est une personne polie, on décroche à ses gentils amis. Mais quand on est bien élevée ma chère Tifa, on ne harcèle pas les gens. Enfin, je la laissais parler toute seule. Sa voix était tellement forte que je me retrouvais à éloigner le téléphone de ma pauvre oreille.

- Bon alors, tu m'expliques ?finit par demander Tifa après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Et bien, tu me croiras jamais je pense, lâchai-je en souriant.

Mon amie ne répondit rien, et je devinais aisément sa mine étonnée.

- Je passe mes vacances avec lui, murmurai-je, jubilant.

- Tu veux dire, lui, LUI ?s'écria Tifa.

- Oui, ce LUI là, répondis-je en me lavant pour faire le tour de la pièce.

- Oh mon dieu !hurla la brune, me vrillant le tympan au passage.

Elle répéta cette phrase avec des tonalités différentes pendant une bonne minute, si ce n'est pas plus. Elle n'en revenait pas. Et je ne pouvais que la comprendre, moi même j'avais eu du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, j'étais bien entrain de dormir dans le lit de l'homme que j'aimais. Bon, pas avec lui encore, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

- Et tu vois, je ne voulais pas fêter Noël en jean, avec lui, expliquai-je.

- J'espère au moins que tu ne feras pas honte à mes robes en les portant avec des chaussures plates, grogna Tifa.

- T'inquiète, je suis pieds nus les trois quarts du temps, la rassurai-je. Et au cas où, je t'ai emprunté une paire d'escarpins.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Yuffie ?se moqua la brune en gloussant.

J'allais répondre, lorsque je vis l'heure sur le réveil à côté de moi. 11h. Il était peut être temps que je me bouge, moi. Que j'aille me laver, par exemple, pour éviter de sentir le bouc devant l'homme de ma vie. J'en étais loin, mais quand même.

- Bon, Tifa, je vais devoir te laisser, y'a monsieur qui m'attends dans la cuisine, lançai-je.

- Ooooooooooooh, s'exclama mon amie. Alors je te rappelle et je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

Je la laissai rigoler toute seule, et je raccrochai avant même qu'elle ait fini. Rapidement, je sautai sur ma valise pour entamer une recherche des vêtements que j'allais mettre. Choix fait, je me ruai hors de la chambre, et me dirigeai d'un pas le plus discret possible vers la salle de bain. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il me voit comme ça. Certes, il ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux au réveil, surtout qu'il avait les cheveux plus longs que les miens, mais voilà quoi. Il en allait de ma fierté.

La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, je tirai sur la poignée et l'ouvris. Je rentrai dans la pièce pour me diriger vers la douche, perdue dans mes pensées matinales, lorsque je rentrai en collision avec un objet indéterminé. Relevant les yeux, je manquai de hurler, et de tomber par terre. Devant moi, Vincent, torse nu, et tout aussi surpris que moi. Adieu fierté. Que quelqu'un me tue. Non ma que la vision soit déplaisante, loin de là. Mais j'avais l'impression que mes joues étaient chauffées à blanc, et que mon cœur allait explosé. Et surtout, lui était peut être très beau si peu vêtu, mais moi, avec mon pyjama affreux et mes cheveux en bataille, je ne devais pas l'être. Si bien que je restai clouée sur place, la bouche entre ouverte, ma boule de fringue sous le bras. Et lui semblait dans le même état. Une brosse à cheveux dans la main, ses grands yeux carmins rivés vers moi, quelques perles d'eau dégoulinants encore le long de son torse.

- Je...je suis désolée, bredouillai-je en sentant mes jambes se dérobées. J'aurais du frapper.

- Ce n'est rien, me répondit mon prof en souriant à moitié, gêné. C'est moi qui aurait dû fermer. J'ai trop l'habitude de vivre seul.

Certainement. Je vous crois sur parole. Mais malgré ce court échange de politesses, aucun de nous deux ne semblait réagir.

- On va dire qu'on est quitte, finit par lâcher Vincent en reposant sa brosse à cheveux.

Il faisait sans aucun doute allusion à cette fameuse photo, sur laquelle il m'avait vu à moitié nue. Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je l'avais déjà vu dans cette tenue, non officiellement, planquée dans une armoire. Que de souvenirs.

Finalement, voyant que j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de faire le moindre geste ou d'avoir une seule idée lucide, Vincent me poussa doucement pour quitter la pièce. Cet homme allait me faire mourir. Il allait avoir ma peau un jour. Et pourquoi c'était toujours moi qui me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation ? J'étais maudite, c'était sûre. La douche, j'allais la prendre plus que froide.

ooo

Une fois mon bain de glaçons terminés, sécurité oblige, j'ai calmement attendu en m'habillant le plus lentement du monde que mes battements de cœur ralentissent un peu. Et pour m'aider, il y avait naturellement une de ses chemises posée sur le radiateur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le voir comme ça sans être cachée me troublait. Plus. Peut être tout simplement parce qu'il le savait. Et que vu le peu de réactivité dont j'avais fait preuve, il avait dû se douter que cela ne me laissait pas de marbre. En même temps, qui pouvait rester complètement normal face à ça ? Les filles ayant eu le privilège de partager sa douche étaient les personnes les plus chanceuses du monde. Et moi j'attendais dans cette petite salle de bain. Pourtant il fallait que j'en sorte. J'avais bien conscience que je ne pourrais pas y passer ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre. Méditer sur ma condition était de loin la chose la moins dangereuse à faire en ce moment. Je ne risquais pas de rougir à en brûler sur place. Mon plan qui consistait à passer dans la salle de bain avant toute chose, histoire de ne pas me montrer telle que je l'étais avait échoué lamentablement.

Je lâchai un soupir. Assise sur le bord du lavabo, je commençais à avoir faim. Et le seul moyen de remédier à cela était d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine. Résolue, un sourire de condamnée sur les lèvres, je me levai sans grâce et ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Je devais agir. La tête moyennement haute, je fis irruption dans le salon, peignée, cette fois ci, même si j'avais perdu toute crédibilité.

Vincent était là, assis sur un des tabourets, toujours aussi inspiré par sa tasse de café malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait revêtu une chemise, et je commençais à me demander si je ne le préférais pas sans. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête moi. Cela en devenait malsain. Aussi silencieusement que je le pus, je le rejoignis en quelques pas, sortant déjà nos couverts pour midi. Le brun m'adressa un sourire plus qu'enivrant, et je ne pus que détourner le regard, gênée. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai choqué, s'excusa une nouvelle Vincent.

Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il reparle de ça. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se lamenter sur l'absence de flocons à l'approche des fêtes ou sur la condition des pigeons en hiver ? Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il me fasse rougir en évoquant ce point sensible. A croire que ça lui faisait plaisir. Quel vicieux.

Nerveuse, je mis quelques temps avant de réussir à attraper une cuillère dans un tiroir. Me retournant, un large sourire aux lèvres, je lui lançai un regard des plus rassurant.

- Moi choquée ?m'exclamai-je. Oh non. Non ! Vraiment pas le moins du monde. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je le serrais, je n'ai pas regardé un monstre non plus. T'es pas désagréable à voir comme ça et...enfin je veux dire, pas au point de me faire peur...enfin tu vois quoi c'est...

Calmement, le brun se leva, me clouant sur place. Un sourire divin fendit son visage, alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table pour se rapprocher de moi. Il leva mon visage, deux doigts posés sur mon menton, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu t'embrouilles, murmura-t-il, amusé.

- Ça, j'avais pas besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte, répliquai-je, n'osant pas faire un seul geste.

Il resta plusieurs minutes à me regarder, ses grands yeux carmins plantés sur mon visage qui devait avoir pris une teinte identique. Voir même plus rouge encore. Ses doigts délicatement posés sur ma peau provoquaient une panique incontrôlable dans ma poitrine. Je frisais l'arrêt cardiaque. Pire même. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait, penché comme ça au dessus de moi, sa main sur mon menton. Mais j'étais très mal à l'aise.

Finalement, il laissa glisser ses doigts, et libéra sa prise. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. De toute façon, j'étais incapable de faire la moindre chose. J'étais comme un mollusque abandonné dans une cuisine. Utilité ? Zero.

- Alors, que manges t-on ce midi ?me demanda finalement Vincent en ouvrant un placard.

Comme si j'étais en mesure de lui répondre. Mais après quelques bredouillages internes, je finis par secouer la tête et serrer le poing. Je n'avais pas encore totalement perdu l'usage de la parole.

- De la salade ?proposai-je.

- C'est ça, choisis la facilité, se moqua le brun en sortant un saladier.

- Bah, pourquoi se compliquer la vie, rigolai-je en attrapant l'huile et le vinaigre.

Vincent me lança plusieurs tomates, que je rattrapai avec brillo. J'entrepris de les découper. J'en étais capable, au moins. Et sans même me couper en plus. Un exploit.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, j'arrivais à un résultat correcte. Pour une bête salade de tomates, c'était rassurant.

Nous mangeâmes sans rien dire. L'incident de ce matin y était peut être pour quelque chose. La prochaine fois, j'allais frapper, c'était sûr.


	29. Chapter 29

**Milou: Ça en dit long sur la nature de ce festival x). Oh mon dieu, on a retrouvé Roxas ! En tout cas, je suis ravie de ne pas être la seule à nager dans les devoirs. Bref, passons. Et oh oui que c'était niais, mais il faut toujours du niais dans une histoire ;). Et c'est faible de dire que cette coquine en a profité !  
**

**Niveau cuisine, c'est moi. Je sais même pas faire une omelette ou faire cuire des pâtes, et mélanger de la pâte à gâteau sans en crépir ma cuisine x). Voilà.Et puis Vinnie, il est tellement sexy qu'on lui pardonne tout x) (oh mon dieu Vincent épouse moi !). Et Vincent portait une jupe, naturellement. Toute fluide genre hippie. Mais nan, il portait un pantalon ! Et Yuffie se bouge, mais tu sais il est gratiné le (très mignon) congélo.**

**Ps: Enfin quand même, je connais les dialogues par coeur !  
**

**- Hey tête de poulpe ! Regarde ce que j'ai là ! Espèce de vieille méduse ... Le calamar...J'ai un bocal de terre ! J'ai un bocal de terre ! Et devine ce qu'y a dedans !**

**- Ça suffit, envoyez ce bien aimé Black Pearl dans les abysses !**

**Organisation XIII: Merci beaucoup très cher(e) revenant(e) :). Et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

La sonnerie bruyante de mon téléphone me réveilla, et je grognai machinalement après. Comme toujours, je me réveillais en mangeant mes cheveux, dans une position des plus inconfortables, le visage à moitié encastré dans l'oreiller. On aurait pu même se demander si la chose difforme étalée sur ce lit était humaine. C'est d'ailleurs dans un grognement animal que je laissais ma main déambuler sur la table de cheveux en quête de mon foutu portable. Engin du diable. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'être tranquille le matin. Retirant mes cheveux baveux de mes lèvres, je décrochais avec la ferme intention d'être des plus désagréable. Parce que un, on me réveillait, et deux, on me réveillait. Et ça, c'était impardonnable. Il était bien trop tôt pour que je me lève. Non mais.

- Vous parlez actuellement à la messagerie de Yuffie Kisaragi parce qu'elle veut pas vous entendre, grommelai-je après avoir décroché. Alors laissez votre message après le bip sonore, parce que si vous le laissez avant, ça marche pas, et je verrais si il m'inspire.

- Et bien, t'es aimable toi dès le matin, me répondit un Reno mort de rire.

Je lâchai un juron indéterminé au rouquin, qui rigola de plus belle. Lui qui n'avait pas tendance à se lever très tôt, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait déjà sur pied. Il ne pouvait pas rappeler à une heure décente, comme tout le monde ? Non, c'était trop lui demander, à cet espèce je ne sais quoi. Je n'avais même pas la puissance cérébrale de l'insulter.

- Mais ça va pas de me réveiller à une heure pareille, râlai-je finalement en me frottant le visage.

J'étais étalée sur mes draps, le bras non actif pendant lamentablement contre le bord du lit. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de l'état de larve de toute ma vie. Les yeux mi clos, j'attendais juste la réponse de mon ami, sans d'autre perspective d'avenir que de pouvoir ensuite me rendormir.

- Euh Yuffie, finit par lâcher Reno, amusé. Primo, il est 11h30, et secondo, c'est le réveillon de Noël ce soir, alors je me disais que tu avais peut être des choses à faire, parce que d'après ce que m'a dit Tifa, tu n'es plus seule.

La garce. Elle avait été encore plus rapide que moi sur ce coup là. A peine avais-je informé la brune qu'elle avait fait passé le message. Une commère, je vous dis. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce détail qui m'affola le plus.

- Oh putain !criai-je en me redressant d'un coup. Le réveillon ! 11H30 !

Cette information m'avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Moi qui pensais qu'il était tôt, j'avais tout faut. Il était pire que tard, et j'avais un nombre incalculable de chose à faire, à commencer par préparer le repas de soir et me faire un minimum présentable. Car oui, j'avais décidé de réussir à cuisiner ce soir. Enfin, j'allais essayer. Je voulais juste que cette soirée ne soit pas comme les autres, en fait. Même si elle devait être ponctuée de mes lamentables échecs culinaires.

- Reno, faut que je te laisse, salut !m'exclamai-je en raccrochant.

Je me fichais éperdument de ce que le rouquin en pensait, et c'est totalement paniquée que je me jetai hors du lit. Je sautai par terre, manquant de tomber à l'arrivée, et me ruai dans le couloir. Pyjama et tête de déterrée mise à part, je marchai d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Depuis l'accident de la veille, je n'étais plus vraiment gênée que Vincent me voit dans un tel état. On va dire que je nous avais un peu forcé la main. Et puis j'avais trop faim pour passer par la case salle de bain. Le brun me vit donc débarquer dans sa cuisine comme une furie, les cheveux en bataille, pyjama et tête de zombie plus mort que mort. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant attraper rageusement le paquet de biscotte, et m'en tartiner une avec détermination. Bien entendu, j'étalais plus de confiture qu'il n'en fallait.

- Bonjour, quand même, me lança mon prof en détournant les yeux de sa tasse.

- Chalut !m'exclamai-je, la biscotte dans la bouche.

Sans même faire attention à son air des plus amusé, je refis le chemin en sens inverse, la biscotte entre les dents, décidée à la boulotter sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Je ne tentais pour une fois pas de lui sourire. Parce que, allez le faire avec une biscotte dans la bouche. C'est pas évident. Prenant soin de ne pas étaler trop de miettes partout sur mon passage, j'ouvris la porte, sourcils froncés, avant de retourner chercher de quoi me vêtir. Il était tard, je devais agir. J'avais très exactement peu de temps pour être prête avant le repas de midi. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier celui là.

11h45, j'entai dans la baignoire. Tournant les robinets, je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir dans la chaleur fumante de mon bain. Stop à la mullusquification. Certes, ce mot n'existait pas, mais il qualifiait bien le danger réel que j'encourais. C'est donc en vacillant grandement que je quittais ma douche éclaire, malgré moi. Parce que j'adorais prendre des bains. Surtout avec en visuel toujours une de ses très belles chemise pendue au radiateur. Chemise dont je devinais aisément la diabolique odeur pour l'avoir déjà porté. Non, je ne cachais peut être pas de drogue dedans, mais c'était tout comme. J'aurais pu la sentir comme si s'en avait été. Et elle m'enivrait tout autant. Avec un risque encore plus énorme pour ma santé.

Des idées plein la tête, je me tortillais nerveusement pour enfiler mon jean, à moitié sèche. Haut mit, je me hâtai bien vite devant le miroir. Je n'étais pas comme Tifa ou Elena. Je ne me maquillais pas. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cacher ce que j'étais vraiment. Alors mon passage au lavabos se résumait à un coup de brosse pour le peu de cheveux que j'avais, et un brossage de dent. 11H55, j'étais dans les temps. Je m'épatais moi même. Jamais je n'avais été prête aussi vite. Et la motivation était pourtant d'aller une fois de plus me faire malmener par un livre de cuisine. Mais bon, quand on aime. Vincent avait trouvé le truc pour me faire cuisiner, ou tout du moins essayer, et ce, sans même qu'il le sache. Il restait tout simplement à proximité, me clouant donc sur place. J'étais comme aimantée à lui. Bref.

C'est avec cette même vitesse que je ne me connaissais pas que je regagnais pour la seconde fois la cuisine, mais cette fois ci bien plus apte à converser.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais t'es en forme, commenta Vincent en me voyant me cogner la tête contre un des placards de sa cuisine.

- Je suis toujours en forme, répliquai-je en me massant le crâne.

Ce midi, je n'allais pas me compliquer la vie. Déjà que ce soir, j'allais au moins louper ce que je voulais faire une bonne quinzaine de fois. Alors les échecs à la pelle, non merci. Attrapant plusieurs tomates, j'entrepris de les couper dans une assiette.

- Encore de la salade ?s'étonna le brun en s'approchant de moi.

Je hochai la tête sans même me retourner. Je ne savais pas à quelle distance de moi il était, mais rien qu'à sa voix, je le savais proche. Trop proche pour rester de marbre. Alors que les mouvements du couteau contre ces innocentes tomates se faisait plus violent, je rougissais. Jusqu'à atteindre un stade aussi avancé que mes victimes.

- Ce soir, commençai-je avant qu'il ne me parle, peut être que Vanille pourrait passer ?

Non pas que l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui pour cette occasion me déplaisait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en doute. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Et je n'étais pas très douée pour cacher cela. Et ça non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il le remarque.

- Vanille n'est pas chez elle pour les fêtes, me répondit calmement Vincent.

Ce dernier posa très calmement une main sur la mienne. Celle qui tenait le couteau. Ce qui eut pour mérite de m'arrêter nette dans mon élan de sadisme envers les pauvres tomates. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, alors que, très délicatement, Vincent me retirait le couteau des mains.

- Tu vas finir par te couper, soupira-t-il en me poussant légèrement.

Oui, non, peut être. Je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir du tout. Je me contentais de regarder les pépins de tomates s'éparpiller autour des quartiers finement tranchés. Vincent les partagea dans deux assiettes différentes, et m'invita finalement à prendre place.

- Bon alors, quoi de prévu pour ce soir ?me demanda Vincent, voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

Devant mes tomates que je piquais un peu au hasard, j'étais absente. Relevant les yeux vers lui, il me fallut quelques secondes avant de percuter. C'était fou comme un simple contact entre lui et moi pouvait me paralyser. Sur ce plan là, je n'évoluais décidément pas.

- Oh, j'avais pensé me lancer dans l'omelette, ou la traditionnelle assiette de pâtes, plaisantai-je.

- Et encore, il faudrait que tu saches faire bouillir de l'eau, me charria Vincent en souriant.

Cette remarque me fit rire. La cuisine était vraiment un sujet à problèmes, entre nous. Et pourtant, elle était un domaine que j'aimais particulièrement. Juste parce que je me sentais de plus en plus proche de lui.

ooo

Finalement, sur les coups de 16h, j'avais opté pour un menu assez sophistiqué pour mon niveau lamentablement, trouvé une fois de plus dans ce que j'avais affectueusement renommé la bible du diable. En effet, un classique plat de viande accompagné d'un bouillon de légume ne m'avait pas parut trop mal. De toute façon, je n'étais guère capable de faire plus. Et puis, vu le froid polaire qui régnait dehors, la soupe ne nous ferait pas grogner. Mais mon menu tout à fait convenable avait très vite viré au fiasco. Si bien que je n'avais même pas prit la peine de le continuer après l'échec cuisant de la soupe. Ouais, j'aurais peut être pas dû utiliser la ficelle bleue pour nouer ma botte de légumes qui allait bouillir dans l'eau. Maintenant, nous avions de la soupe bleue. Très classe. Rien que ma tête devant mon chef d'œuvre devait valoir le détour. L'exploit m'avait laissé de glace. Sans voix, j'avais regardé ma casserole au contenu louche jusqu'à ce que Vincent vienne voir pourquoi j'admirais intensément ma cuisine. Et je crois que jamais je ne l'avais vu autant rire. Il avait tout simplement explosé d'un rire incontrôlable en me voyant dépitée, la ficelle à la main, touiller avec espoir ma mixture. Je me suis même demandée si il n'allait pas en tomber au sol. Cette soupe, aucun de nous deux n'avaient osé y toucher. J'avais même rit avec lui, au bout d'un moment. Cela ne m'avait pas vexée, en vérité. Cela avait animé notre soirée.

Au final, fêter réveillon avec une assiette de pâtes et une tranche de jambon, c'est pas si mal. Cependant, avant que notre joyeux tête à tête ne commence, j'avais pris la grande décision de me changer. Pour me mettre en robe. Oui, en robe. Et en talons aussi. Honte sur moi. Après moult essayages, j'en avais choisi une assez cintrée et évasée au niveau des jambes, aussi sombre que mes cheveux, que l'on aurait pu croire tout droit sorti d'un vieux film. Le choix des talons ne fut pas compliqué. Je n'en avais qu'une paire dans mes affaires.

- Ouah, toi en robe ?

Ce fut la seule chose que Vincent fut capable de dire, lorsque je refis irruption dans le talon, pas gênée pour un sou. Il semblait surpris. Peut être aussi surpris que je l'aurais été si on m'avait dit que me mettre en robe de mon propre chef m'arriverait.

- Et oui, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant à ma place habituelle. Un réveillon en jean, ce n'est plus vraiment un réveillon.

Vincent m'adressa un sourire qui manqua de me faire fondre. Il était involontairement charmeur. Parce qu'il était impossible qu'il le soit volontairement.

Nous mangeâmes notre maigre repas de fêtes en discutant de tout et de rien. Pour ma part, surtout de ma déception face à cette absence de neige, bien que le verglas et les résidus de poudreuse me pourrissent encore la vie. Je voulais de nouveaux flocons. Je voulais fêter la nouvelle année entourée de blanc. Lui m'avait surtout charriée sur ma tenue, jusqu'à ce qu'un compliment sur mon élégance ne lui échappe. Compliment qui affola mes sens malgré moi.

A la fin du repas, alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, le brun me devança pour venir me tendre une main. Je haussai les sourcils, étonnées, rougissante, hésitante.

- Que serait le réveillon sans danser un minimum, me sourit Vincent en me tirant de ma chaise.

- Que...quoi ?m'exclamai-je. Non...je ne...je ne danse pas moi !

J'étais surprise. Mais curieuse de ce qu'il allait se passer. Alors je le laissais sans trop résister m'entraîner au milieu du salon. Je me sentais trembler. J'avais chaud. Sans gêne, il posa une main sur ma hanche, ce qui fit louper un battement à mon pauvre cœur.

Portée par ses gestes, je me laissais finalement entraîner par cette vieille musique digne d'un film en noir et blanc, sortie du poste radio allumé rapidement. Je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais. Je riais. Je souriais. Je bougeais. Au rythme du son. Au rythme auquel mes talons voulaient bien me porter. A son rythme. Ses mains sur mon corps devenaient écrasantes. Mais pas en mal. C'était plus étrange que cette première fois où nous avions dansé, poussés l'un vers l'autre par mes amis. C'était plus naturel.

J'entendais mes chaussures claquer contre le sol, mes mains sur ses épaules, les lèvres figées dans un sourire sincère.

- Mais c'est qu'avec des talons tu m'arriverais presque aux épaules, plaisanta Vincent au bout d'un moment.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de la taille des gens, répliquai en lui tirant une mèche de cheveux.

Et puis il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, je n'étais pas si petite que ça. Mais pour une fois, je m'en fichais. Je me laissais taquiner. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Et aucun écho sur mon humeur, si ce n'est d'élargir un peu plus mon sourire.

Le brun me fit tourner sur moi même. S'éloignant se rapprochant, j'avais la réelle impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait. Ou la sensation dont on se moque dans les films romantiques les plus gratinés. Mais là, c'était bien ça. Une sensation de plénitude.

Finalement, je crois que c'est le plus beau réveillon que je pouvais vivre cette année, murmurai-je au bout d'un moment.


	30. Chapter 30

**Milou: Merci merci :). Et oui, tout le monde s'habitue :). Et comment je fais pour ne pas savoir cuisiner ? Ben je me le demande ! C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais c'est un art qui me fuit. Et pour les pâtes, je connais la théorie, mais vu que mon dernier échec a été d'en faire au sucre, (confondre la salière, c'est mal), ben, j'ai arrêté. Et c'est comme ça pour tout. Même la soupe, l'histoire de ficelle c'est du vécu. Mais la mienne était verte, et elle a pelé dedans ! Enfin...**

**Ps: Les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers le mystères**

**Du ténèbres océan**

**Yo oh, quand sonne l'heure hissons nos couleurs**

**Hissez oh, l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra !**

**Mia: Merci :)**

* * *

Chapitre 30 :

J'étais bien. Mieux, plus exactement, parce que depuis que j'étais là, j'étais toujours bien. Je sentais une chaleur apaisante m'enlacer doucement. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire tendrement, ne serait ce que par respect. Même si ce mot ne demandait qu'à qualifier notre étreinte. Le visage perdue dans des cheveux noirs, je ne saurais dire ce de qui, je me contentais de respirer calmement, me droguant un peu plus à chaque seconde de l'odeur enivrante que dégageait l'homme à côté de moi. Mes mains repliées contre ma poitrine, je n'avais pas osé les poser contre lui. J'avais juste laissé ses bras m'enlacer inconsciemment. Les boutons des manches de sa chemise marquaient ma peau, mais je ne faisais rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je dormais sans vraiment dormir. Je rêvais éveillée. Sur le canapé, seulement couverts de nos vêtements, nous reposions dans un silence juste brisé par nos respirations. Même si je m'étais crue morte brûler vive par mes émotions un peu trop fortes et spontanées.

Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas comment nous avions pu nous retrouver dans une pareille situation. Mes jambes repliées contre les siennes, étendues, je ressemblais à une crevette. Ma robe chiffonnée, mes talons négligemment abandonnés au pied de notre lit improvisé. Le tapis légèrement roulé, et nos assiettes toujours sur la table. La lumière du jour perçait maintenant dans l'appartement, mais nous ne pouvions nous lever. Même si j'étais à demi consciente, je ne le voulais pas. Parce que lui dormait. J'aurais peut être dû, et faire comme si de rien était, mais le moindre de mes mouvements contre son corps provoquait une montée en flèche de ma température corporelle déjà largement élevée. Je me faisais du mal en restant là. Mais j'aimais cela. J'aimais le sentir dormir contre moi, même si je savais que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Même si un jour notre relation venait à évoluer, nous ne nous rendormirions jamais comme ça. Spontanément, tombés sur le canapé, et envahis de fatigue. C'était un peu ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous avions dansé toute la soirée, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais quand mes pieds, même après l'abandon de mes talons, ne pouvaient plus me porter, je m'étais assise. Il s'était assis à mes côtés, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, nous avons parlé. De tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Mais avec Vincent Valentine, cela relevait de l'exploit. Et puis plus rien. Nous avions dû nous endormir, écroulés de fatigue comme nous l'étions. Sur ce canapé. Pour nous retrouver le lendemain entrelacés. Le sommeil n'avait pas joué en la faveur de notre relation juste « amicale », vu que le subconscient de Vincent avait jugé bon de me prendre comme peluche humaine. Et j'adorais son subconscient. J'allais le prier et l'honorer nuit et jour.

Par contre la porte, elle, un peu moins. Je l'entendis violemment claquer, ce qui acheva mon réveil. Tournant légèrement le regard, je tombais, rassurée, sur les yeux clos de Vincent. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se réveille. Imaginez l'état de mes joues. Je n'y survivrais pas. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond. La pièce était baignée de lumière et d'une fraîcheur agréable. Au dessus de moi, un fin rayon de soleil perçait les rideaux à peine fermés, éclairant les grands yeux verts...Comment ça les grands yeux verts ?!

- Salut !me lança la détentrice des fameux grands yeux verts.

Je manquai de hurler. D'ailleurs, je m'entendis crier son nom, alors que je me tortillai nerveusement sans pour autant me lever. Vincent allait se réveiller. J'allais mourir de honte. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Pas toujours facile la vie de couple !s'exclama la rouquine en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil en face de nous.

Jetant un regard inquiet à mon « coussin », je le vis complètement surpris, ses grands yeux carmins vissés sur Vanille. Ah, ben si, ça pouvait être pire. Je me sentir bouillir. Rougir. Mon thermomètre interne allait éclater. Je devais être pire qu'écrevisse. Écrevisse cuite. Plus encore. Et ce fut encore plus lorsque Vincent reporta son attention sur moi, les bras toujours enroulés autour de mon corps. D'un sourire plus que gêné, je le saluai en agitant la main. Et c'est stupéfaite que je le vis très légèrement rougir. Durant une fraction de seconde. Avant de redevenir pâle comme de coutume. Sans plus attendre, il me lâcha, et je m'écartai brusquement, pour finalement tomber en arrière. La tête dans le tapis. Génial. Les quatre pattes en l'air, la joue écrasée et des peluches de tapis dans les cheveux, j'étais encore plus ridicule. J'entendis d'ailleurs Vanille se foutre de moi avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Toujours par terre, je tournai la tête vers elle.

- Que wah ?m'exclamai-je.

La rousse gloussa, et me tendit une main pour que je me relève. Je ne me fis pas prier, et mes rougissements pas naturels du tout purent être mit sur le compte de ma chut et des efforts énormes fait pour me relever. Enfin, on y croit.

- En fait, il est 13h45, nous expliqua Vanille après s'être rassise. J'ai pensé que vous seriez levés, mais apparemment, vous avez pas que dormis.

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Certes, j'avais l'habitude d'en sortir des remarques bien gênantes comme celle ci. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que celle que je subirais serait aussi gênante. Prudemment, je reportai mon attention sur Vincent. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Pas bronché. Rien. Il était étonnamment calme. Et je voulais bien qu'il me donne son secret. Moi, j'avais envie de m'enterrer dans un trou. Parce que Vanille avait osé dire ça devant lui.

- En fait, je venais juste vous apporter du gâteau que j'avais fait pour hier, reprit la rouquine en voyant qu'aucun de nous ne parlait. Vous allez avoir le temps de le manger ? Et la force ?

- Vanille !finit par craquer le brun.

Il avait les cheveux complètement sans dessus dessous. Je ne devais pas être beaucoup mieux, mais c'était amusant de le voir au réveil. Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins, c'était que Vanille nous voit au réveil.

- Ben quoi ?s'étonna innocemment la concernée, haussant les sourcils.

- C'est une élève, lui dit doucement Vincent.

Cette simple réponse devait suffire à chasser tout propos déplacés de la goule de Vanille. Mais notre rousse haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne semblait pas en démordre avec son idée de nuit de folie.

- Et alors ?demanda-t-elle.

- Réfléchie deux minutes avec ce qui te sers de cerveau, lui dis-je enfin. Nos relations sont parfaitement fixées, et elles n'iront pas plus loin. C'est comme ça, je suis comme tout le monde ici, pas plus.

Vanille se tourna vers moi, amusée. Elle ne me croyait pas. Bon, il était sûr que je ne crachais pas contre ce genre de relation, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Et surtout, c'était notre histoire. D'habitude, j'avais toujours été moins gênée. J'évoquais tout d'un air détaché, avec Reno et les autres. Mais là, ce n'était pas une stupide relation d'adolescents. C'était juste Vincent. Et je ne le supportais pas.

- Excuse moi Yuffie, mais après t'être faite hébergée, l'avoir tutoyé, adopté sa chambre, et t'être endormie dans ses bras, j'estime que tu n'es plus comme tout le monde, me répondit sérieusement la rousse en se levant.

Et l'avoir vu par deux fois quasi à poil. Mais ça, ça restait entre moi et moi.

Vincent et moi la regardions d'un drôle d'air, sans pour autant nous regarder nous. J'en aurais été parfaitement incapable, de toute façon. Alors valait mieux pas que j'essaye. Même de la lave, du métal en fusion ou une météorite n'auraient pas égalé ma température. Prix Nobel de la chaleur et championne du monde catégorie chauffage.

- Bon, je vous laisse, amusez vous bien !nous lança enfin Vanille en se dirigeant vers la porte, abandonnant un morceau de gâteau sur la table.

Et elle partit en riant, claquant violemment la porte. Comme elle était arrivée, en somme. Nous laissant complètement...Voilà. Moi assise sur le tapis, à côté de mes escarpins, une main dans mes épis bruns, et lui assis sur le canapé, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Curieusement, c'est moi qui ai réagis en premier. Je me suis levée, j'ai ramassé mes talons, et j'ai attrapé une part du gâteau visiblement fruité que la rousse nous avait « gentiment » apporté.

- Ça sert à rien de rester planter là, tu vas te rendormir, lançai-je à Vincent en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Et avant de rentrer dans la petite pièce, je me retournai une dernière fois, souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Et je ne ferais pas la cuisine aujourd'hui, lui dis-je.

- Trop frustrée ?me lança-t-il, amusé.

- La soupe bleue m'ait resté en travers de la gorge, répliquai-je en fermant la porte.

Sacrée soupe bleue.

ooo

La douche m'avait fait un bien fou. Elle m'avait aidé à dérougir, bien qu'elle soit chaude. Ou peut être était ce l'éloignement d'une heure que je m'était imposé, marinant dans mon bain tiède. Enfin, toujours est il que le soir venu, j'étais presque en pleine forme, et apte à croiser son regard rouge. Je dis bien presque, parce que, de un, je n'avais jamais pu le regarder sans me sentir trembler, et deux, les paroles de Vanille me restaient en travers de la gorge. Elle avait fait fort sur ce coup là. Et je ne savais pas encore si c'était bien où non.

Enfin, passons. C'est l'estomac hurlant comme la bête affamé qu'il était que je fis irruption dans la cuisine, à peu près coiffée et de retour dans un jean confortable. J'avais passé l'après midi assez loin, à pour une fois travailler sur le lit. C'était surtout pour ne pas rechuter dans la rougeur extrême plus que pour mes études. Lorsque j'arrivais donc pour me laisser tomber sur un des tabourets du bar, Vincent me sourit et me glissa une assiette sous le nez. Je le sentais nerveux. Je ne savais pas si je me faisais des idées, mais il n'avait pas l'air pareil depuis ce matin. Enfin, c'était normal, après tout. Personne ne sortait indemne d'une tornade rousse déboulant chez vous, vous réveillant et essayant de vous faire avouer des sentiments amoureux pour votre élève. Moyen.

- Joyeux Noël Yuffie.

La voix du ténébreux me fit relever les yeux. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui, c'était Noël. Je me versai de quoi me régaler, avant de sourire. Pour une fois, nous allions bien manger. Parce que ce n'était pas moi qui cuisinais.

- Joyeux Noël Vincent, lui répondis-je, toute contente.

Je jetai un regard vert la fenêtre. La vieille neige continuai de s'entasser dans les caniveaux, encrassée, laissant à la ville une impression de sale. J'aurais tellement aimé que ces lourds nuages gris daignent nous lâcher quelques flocons.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il neige, repris-je en goûtant ce qui trônait dans mon assiette.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, me sourit Vincent. On a enfin quelque chose de comestible.

- Pas faut, rigolai-je.

L'intervention bruyante et gênante de Vanille ne nous empêchait pas de nous taquiner. Même si il restait rare que Vincent rigole, la nourriture était un sujet qui le tenait vraiment à cœur. Surtout pour ce qui est de démolir tout mes espoirs de réussite culinaire. Le démon.

La soirée se finit assez rapidement. Je débarrassai la table en quelques gestes, manquant de flanquer par terre une assiette ou deux. Une fois mon service terminé, je m'apprêtais à retourner me vautrer sur mon lit jusqu'au lendemain, mais une idée fleurie dans mon esprit. Diabolique, je souris de toutes mes dents en regardant Vincent, assis sur son canapé. Ou notre canapé depuis la nuit dernière.

ooo

- Alors après avoir envahit ma chambre, tu as l'intention d'encombrer mon espace vital et dernier lieu de vie ?

Mon idée n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir. En effet, un saladier de popcorn à la main, des couvertures sous le bras, j'avais pris l'immense décision d'assiéger sa télé. J'avais trouvé sur ses étagères un classique du cinéma, un film que j'adorais, et je n'allais pas quitter la pièce sans l'avoir vu. Et vu que le brun dormait ici, il allait être contraint de le voir avec moi.

- Dit celui qui a complètement ignoré le mien pendant la nuit, raillai-je en posant le saladier sur la table basse.

Je vis Vincent lever les yeux au ciel et grogner devant ma moquerie. En effet, le sujet de cette nuit, ou de mon statut de peluche humaine était assez sensible. Mais bon, autant jouer avec la corde sensible si ça pouvait le faire plier. Je ne m'appelais pas Yuffie Kisaragi pour rien.

Finalement, au bout d'une confrontation de regard et de râlements, mon colocataire céda. Pas parce que je lui avais fait les yeux doux. Juste qu'après avoir compris que je ne lâcherais rien, il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête. Et moi, j'étais contente.

J'étalai les couvertures sur mes jambes pour ne pas avoir froid, lui en laissant une. Il prit place à côté de moi, et je crus que j'allais rougir quand il me frôla d'un peu trop près.

La première heure du film se passa de manière normale. Étant émotive devant un écran, je sursautai par moment, et serrai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte un bout de couverture quand j'étais inquiète. Mais sachant la suite triste, je ne restais pas vraiment calme. Parce que je pleurais, devant les films. Je n'avais pour tout avoué pas penser à cela sur le coup. Alors que mes yeux commençaient à briller, je sentis une main rassurante se poser sur mon épaule. Je manquai de crier de surprise, lorsque je me rendis compte que Vincent avait posé son bras derrière ma tête. Et moi, je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Jusqu'à la laisser glisser sur ses genoux. A moitié allongée, son bras toujours sur mes épaules, je regardais l'écran. Enfin, je n'étais plus très intéressée par ce qu'il s'y passait. En relevant les yeux vers lui, je pus me rendre compte que lui non plus.


	31. Chapter 31

**Milou: Désolé du retard, le devoir de l'internat m'appelle... Enfin bref, ravie que ça te plaise. Et oui, ça commence à faire long, et oui, moi aussi je rêve de dormir dans les bras de Vinnie... Omg. Enfin, c'est vrai que je mets la mer en avant, mais bon, ça laisse un avant goût de Costa Del Sol :). Et si ils ne vont faire que dormir ? L'avenir te le dira x). Et j'ai en effet pensé à consulter pour mes problèmes culinaires, mais si comme moi on en est au point de confondre moules à gâteaux et moules à glaçons, y'a plus grand chose à faire. **

**Ps: J'y penserais à la prochaine robe.**

* * *

Chapitre 31 :

Veille de nouvel an. Toujours pas de neige ou de repas exceptionnel en perspective. Vanille exilée chez ses parents. Nous seuls à notre étage. Génial.

Assise sur une chaise, je restai plantée devant la fenêtre à guetter les nuages. Je voulais qu'il neige. Je voulais me noyer dans la poudreuse. Maintenant, les rues gelées n'étaient plus que sales de toute cette eau fondue et encrassée. A mes yeux, tout cela n'était pas vraiment un nouvel. Je voulais me rouler, me vautrer dans les flocons. Ma tasse fumante de café entre les mains, je ne bougeais pas. Je regardais tantôt mon breuvage brunâtre, tantôt la vitre morne. Quand je ne parlais pas, le logement était étrangement silencieux. Vincent n'étant pas un grand bavard, il n'engageait pas les conversations. Même si pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité qu'il le face. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment au meilleur de ma forme. Milieu d'après midi, troisième tasse de café, pyjama et cheveux trempés d'une douche récente. Mais l'eau chaude ne m'avait pas autant détendu que d'habitude. Je ne souhaitais pas sourire. Quelque chose me manquait. Me blessait. Et je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Je passais peut être des vacances comme jamais je n'en avais vécu, toujours plus parfaites de jours en jours. Mais je n'étais pas avec mes parents. Et je n'avais aucunes nouvelles d'eux. Ils avaient bien essayé d'appeler, une fois, mais depuis, ils n'avaient plus tenté. Ils n'avaient même pas pu répondre à mon appel. Cela me rendait triste. Ils me manquaient. Ma mère, aimante et possessive, surtout. Ses bras ayant manqué de m'écraser à mon départ me manquaient. Alors faute de pouvoir les sentir, je voulais au moins l'entendre elle. Savoir ce qu'il se passait, comment elle allait.

Voyant Vincent concentré sur ce que j'identifiais comme être un saladier, je sortis mon portable de ma poche. Regardant d'abord l'appareil, je composai un numéro avant de le coller à mon oreille. Plusieurs bips sonores me firent soupirer. J'allais raccrocher, mais une voix tranquille et posée s'annonça.

- Allô maman ?m'écriai-je en bondissant presque sur ma chaise.

- Bonjour Yuffie !s'exclama-t-elle en retour.

Rien que sa voix m'avait rendu le sourire. Me trémoussant, j'étais partagée entre l'idée d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour parler, et rester ici à suivre mon instinct de flemmarde. Tournant la tête, je vis que Vincent ne semblait absolument pas intéressé par ce que je faisais, et je choisis donc de m'enfoncer confortablement sur mon siège.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?me demanda ma mère, que je devinais souriante.

- Très bien, et toi ?

A vrai dire, j'allais mieux depuis que je l'entendais. Mère indigne. Elle aurait quand même pu m'appeler. Cependant, je choisis de ne pas lui faire part de mon mécontentement. Provoquer une dispute n'aurait rien arrangé, surtout qu'avec nos deux caractères assez forts, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée tout de suite. Soupirant devant le flot de paroles de ma mère, juste à cause de la question que je lui avais retourné, j'écartai légèrement le téléphone de mon oreille. Elle avait la sale habitude de parler fort. Très fort. Trop pour mes pauvres tympans.

- Bon alors, que fais tu au lycée ? Tu n'es pas trop seule au moins ?finit par me demander ma mère.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Pour le coup, je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à cette question, même si il pouvait paraître évident qu'elle me demanderait ce que je faisais pour les fêtes. Que je suis bête.

- En fait, je ne suis pas au lycée, commençai-je, moitié inquiète de sa réaction.

- Ah bon ?s'étonna ma chère maman. Tu es chez Reno ? Chez Tifa ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, et tournai la tête vers la cuisine. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler de Vincent, et celui ci commençait visiblement à s'intéresser à mon petit monde chaise/fenêtre. Me jaugeant de son regard carmin, il m'adressa un léger sourire. Je sentis le rougissement me piquer les joues.

- Non, tu ne le connais pas, repris-je, nerveuse.

Grave erreur.

- C'est un garçon ?manqua de hurler ma mère.

- Oui maman, mais t'inquiète pas, vraiment, tout va...

Mal. Enfin, là tout de suite maintenant. Vincent me regardait, amusé, et j'avais juste envie de disparaître. Ou de m'exiler dans la salle de bain. Mais je n'avais pas envie non plus de sortir d'un coup, alors que j'avais commencé à parler avec lui à côté. Cela aurait fait un peu suspect. Et rougir devait le paraître tout autant. Enfin, ça, je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop. Il devait commencer à s'habituer à mes montées de température en flèche.

- Bon, je vais te ...commençai-je en serrant le poing.

- Mais dis moi, est ce qu'il est gentil ?me coupa immédiatement ma mère. Est ce que tu te protèges au moins ?

- Au revoir maman !m'exclamai-je en raccrochant d'un seul coup.

Là, je devais être pivoine. Non maman, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Et rien que d'y penser me fit rougir un peu plus. Tenant mon téléphone serré contre ma main, je prenais le temps de souffler un peu. Ma mère était comme ça. Je l'adorais, mais je ne pouvais pas rester très longtemps à lui parler. Elle me mettait tout de suite mal à l'aise. Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide pour ça. J'étais déjà championne toute catégorie dans ce domaine. Et haut la main. Pas de problème à ce niveau là.

Je tournai la tête vers la cuisine pour la troisième fois. Vincent semblait intrigué et amusé par la manière dont j'avais mis fin à la conversation. Et encore, il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Rien que sa tête en entendant une telle chose était drôle à imaginer.

- Les relations mère fille ont l'air un peu explosives, me lança-t-il finalement, voyant que je ne disais plus rien.

Rangeant ma chaise, je le rejoins à la cuisine et m'installai avec ma tasse sur un tabouret. Rigolant à moitié, je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- On va dire que j'ai préférer arrêter la conversation quand elle a voulu savoir si je couchais avec mon colocataire, osai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son expression de visage changea radicalement, alors qu'il attrapait nerveusement une cuillère. Comme je l'avais prédis, cela ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Chacun son tour, chéri. Il me sembla même le voir rougir une demi seconde. Ma plaisanterie n'avait pas l'air de lui faire très plaisir. Tant pis.

Au bout d'un moment, muré dans le silence, je saisis ma tasse et la déposai dans l'évier, avant de me lever pour rejoindre mon antre. Il fallait que je pense à m'habiller et me coiffer un peu. Même si je n'avais pas pour projet de remettre une robe, j'allais au moins passer la nouvelle année de manière présentable. Dans un jean parfaitement descend et confortable. Encore mieux que des talons et un court morceau de jupette. Je sautillai jusqu'à la chambre, me cassant la figure sur ma valise au passage, pour finalement me jeter sur mes vêtements. Me coiffant et enfilant mon t shirt d'un seul geste, je fus prête en quelques instants. Un temps tellement infime que certaines personnes doutaient de ma véritable nature. Mais bon, être une fille n'exigeait pas obligatoirement un enfermement prolongé dans une salle de bain. Sinon, je serais déjà pendue et enterrée. Enfin, passons. Toute vêtue, toute coiffée, toute pas maquillée, toute moi, je quittai de nouveau la chambre, souriante. Certes, ce dialogue avec ma mère m'avait gêné sur la fin, mais il m'avait revigoré. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, cela me faisait un bien fou. Comme un plein d'aspirine après un bain d'alcool. Vincent, lui, en revanche, se serait peut être passé de sa dernière remarque remaniée à ma sauce. Mais j'avais eu besoin de lui dire. C'était puérile, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste voir quelle tête il ferait. Et je n'étais pas déçue du résultat. Ce mélange de gêne pure et dure avec son air froid retrouvé sur le moment m'avait presque fait rire devant lui. J'avais dû me retenir pour ne pas le vexer. C'est que monsieur était visiblement un grand coincé sur ces choses là.

ooo

- Yuffie, dans ton immense bonté, viendrais tu m'aider ?

Je relevai les yeux, l'air las. Un livre pas vraiment intéressant entre les mains, je regardai Vincent depuis le canapé sur lequel j'étais allongée. C'était ma foie confortable de le voir ainsi, les mains sur les hanches, à me demander de l'aide pour le repas de ce soir. Je ne savais pas si il savait quel risque il prenait en me demandant cela. Sur le plan nourriture, j'étais bien mieux à ne rien faire là qu'à m'énerver contre une casserole. D'ailleurs, je haussai les sourcils, moyennement convaincue. Le visage du brun me fit tout simplement sourire. Son regard se voulait dur, mais quoiqu'il veuille, il m'arrachait toujours un sourire. Et quelques fourmis dans l'estomac que je ne saurais identifier. Un torchon dans une main, l'autre sur sa ceinture, il secoua la tête. Ma réponse se lisait dans mon regard. Es tu sérieux ? Apparemment oui. Ce qui m'amenait à la conclusion suivante : monsieur était suicidaire. Il avait pourtant fait l'expérience de mon savoir faire culinaire durant une semaine, alors à moins qu'il ne soit maso sur ce plan, je ne voyais pas ce qui le poussait à me réclamer de l'aide.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?lui demandai-je finalement, froissant les pages du livre entre deux doigts.

Vincent me toisa, et leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme voulait mourir. Il n'avait tout simplement aucun instinct de survis, et projetait l'empoisonnement à la ficelle ou autre accident pour ce soir. Plan peu réjouissant.

- Et si je répondais non à ta proposition ?lui demandai-je, souriant de toutes mes jolies dents.

Vincent leva une main en signe de réflexion, et me sourit de manière diabolique. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce regard qu'il me lançait même si, comme toujours, il lui allait à merveille. Tout lui allait, de toute façon. Je le vis se décaler de mon canapé, et retourner vers la cuisine. Étrange. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à abandonner aussi vite et aussi facilement. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter ou non. Soupirant, je replongeai les yeux sur ma lecture inintéressante. C'était toujours mieux que d'aller rater quelque chose en cuisine, à mes yeux. Au moins, avec un livre entre les mains, je n'étais pas dangereuse. Enfin, pour moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le temps qu'il me fallut pour relire la première phrase du chapitre une bonne quinzaine de fois, tant l'intérêt que j'y portais était minime, j'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi. Sceptique, je me décrochai une seconde fois de ma super lecture, pour de nouveau lever les yeux. Vincent se tenait là, une main serrée autour d'un pichet rempli d'eau. Écarquillant les yeux, je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension totale.

- J'avais déjà préparer ma contre offensive, m'expliqua-t-il.

Sur ce, et avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il me versa l'intégralité de son pichet sur le visage. Le jet d'eau glacée me fit crier, et je me redressai vivement alors que mes cheveux soudain humides se plaquaient contre mes joues. Quelques gouttes roulaient dans mon dos, provoquant un frisson le long de mon corps. J'avais essuyé la plus violente attaque aquatique de toute ma vie. Et le canapé aussi, apparemment. Il était aussi trempé que moi. Perdue, je regardai le pichet, puis Vincent, puis le canapé. Je ne sus même pas quoi dire. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous dévisager, lui, l'air satisfait, bras croisés sur la poitrine, moi, bras en suspend, gouttant de partout. Et le canapé, victime inutile de ce massacre. Chose qui me fit réaliser un léger problème.

- Bravo Vincent, soupirai-je en regardant la pendule.

Le brun me regarda, sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que moi j'avais compris.

- En nous prenant d'assaut, moi et ton canapé, à exactement 18h30, tu viens de te priver de ton lit, lui expliquai-je en désignant la marre imbibant le pauvre meuble. Alors soit tu deviens amphibie du haut du dos, soit tu dors par terre.

La surprise de mon agresseur fut presque totale. Sa contre offensive ne devait pas avoir prévue cet éventuel dérapage. Il me regardait toujours, mais ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser. Doucement il s'approcha du canapé détrempé, et le tata comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mouillé. Et il l'était, je le garantis. Pour être assise dessus et avoir essuyé la moitié des dégâts, j'en savais quelque chose. Je vous jure, Vincent et ses idées spontanées. En fait, il valait mieux qu'il réfléchisse, lui. Parce que bonjour les ennuis quand il agissait sur un coup de tête. Moi, encore, ça passait. On était habitué. Mais alors lui, pas le moins du monde. Et on se regardait. Dans le blanc des yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sur l'insistance de ses yeux carmins. Il était particulièrement adorable avec cet air blasé de gamin coupable et irréfléchi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais rien que pour la bouille qu'il affichait, j'aurais souhaité qu'il exécute ce genre d'action stupide plus régulièrement.

- En effet, finit-il par lâcher.

En effet. En effet en effet en effet. Et je commençais à avoir un peu froid, trempée comme je l'étais. Me levant, j'attrapai le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains, et entrepris de me sécher rapidement les bras et le visage. Pour finir par mes cheveux dégoulinants que je venais de sécher. Génial. Et j'avais horreur de sécher mes cheveux. Le torchon à moitié sur le crâne, je stoppai toute activité. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Au pire, commençai-je en posant mon poing serré contre ma hanche, je prend pas une place monstre. Entre mon bordel et moi, ton lit doit encore être en mesure de t'accueillir.

Vincent me regarda, légèrement surpris. Cependant, il n'objecta pas. Je ne croyais pas vraiment que je lui avais proposé moi même une telle chose. Pourquoi nous ne pouvions jamais dormir ensembles sans prétextes ou situations bidons ? Surtout, je sentais le rouge me brûler littéralement au fur et à mesure que son silence gagnait en longueur. Il fallait qu'il répondre, ou j'allais fondre.

- Au pire, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Au pire. Bien que l'idée en soit ne soit pas désagréable.

ooo

Sécher, habiller de mon pyjama magnifique, le ventre remplit d'un repas fort acceptable, et les yeux fermés par la fatigue, je me jetai sur le lit, en oubliant presque mon colocataire temporairement installé dans mes quartiers. Ce dernier râla alors que je manquai de l'expulser hors des draps, et je lui souris de toutes mes dents en signe d'excuse, comme je savais si bien le faire. La soirée ne s'était pas mal déroulée, en fin de compte. Le repas avait été bon. En même temps, je n'y avais touché, chose que Vincent n'avait pas manqué de me faire remarquer. Sauf que moi, au moins, je n'avais pas détrempé mon canapé. Enfin bon. Chacun ses prouesses.

Il était exactement minuit. Nous n'étions pas de ces gens à veiller jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure juste pour pouvoir hurler à la nouvelle année avec les présentateurs télé. Non, nous nous étions juste tenus éveillés assez longtemps pour se le dire en se couchant. Même si je savais que je n'étais pas prête de dormir. La présence de Vincent me déstabilisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était juste la première fois où nous nous en rendions pleinement compte. Alors je me collai un peu plus au bord du matelas, juste pour être sûre de ne pas l'ébouillanter en l'effleurant.

- Alors Yuffie, cette nouvelle année ?

Sa voix grave me fit sursauter, et je me fis encore plus petite, mon bout de couette serré contre ma poitrine.

- Ce n'est qu'une date, marmonnai-je. Et puis, j'aurais préféré qu'il neige.

- Il fallait me le dire avant si tu voulais quelque chose de plus froid, plaisanta-t-il en se tournant. J'aurais ajouté quelques glaçons.

Puérile, je lui tirai la langue, bien que je doute que cela se voit dans l'obscurité. Nous ne distinguions pas vraiment nos visages, juste des formes floues. Ce qui me poussait encore plus vers le vide, temps j'avais peur d'effleurer le sien. Fermant, les yeux, en équilibre au bord du lit, je les rouvris soudainement en sentant des doigts m'effleurer la joue. Pour ensuite me figer lorsque ce fut des lèvres qui touchèrent mon front, suivit d'un bonne nuit proche du murmure. Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas mourir d'une attaque. Tremblante, je sentis un bras me tirer un peu plus vers le milieu du lit, nettement plus confortable. Bredouillant quelques mots inaudibles, je fus stopper dans mon élan désespéré de dire quoi que ce soit par un doigt sur mes lèvres. Et quelques minutes plus tard, une respiration régulière me fit comprendre qu'il dormait. Un détail me troubla néanmoins. Il n'avait pas retiré son bras de ma taille.


	32. Chapter 32

**Milou: Le numéro du chapitre et la date coordonnés, c'était totalement involontaire ! J'avais même pas remarqué. Suis trop une bosse. Bref. Et le coup du canapé trempé, non, bien sûr que non, Vincent n'avait en rien préparé cet acte de sabotage ! C'est un gentleman ! Et oui, je suis maudite avec la cuisine. Le savoir culinaire est mon critère de choix le plus important pour ce qui est du compagnon x). **

**Ps: Je suis entièrement d'accord. Même si la chute doit faire bien mal sur le coup. **

**Eclipse1995: Et bien, on peut dire que nous avons toutes les deux fait découvrir à l'autre une fic dans un style qu'elle n'aime pourtant pas x). Sans rire, je suis trop heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Un gros merci, bisou baveux et tout ce que tu veux :)**

**Mia: Oulah, je vais me cacher...Si déjà la tu voulais me tuer, ben pour ce chapitre je vais plus avoir de tête x).**

**En tout cas voici un chapitre niais comme pas possible x). **

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. La joue calée contre ce que j'identifiais comme étant un oreiller, je sentais le tissu m'agresser la peau à chaque mouvement. Un bras autour de ma taille me maintenait fermement dans la même position, les doigts de son possesseur crispés sur mon affreux t-shirt. Mâchonnant mes cheveux, comme toujours, je mis quelques secondes à émerger, la rétine éblouie par le soleil. Il fallait que je pense à lui dire de changer ses rideaux. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour les lève tard comme moi, étant donné qu'ils laissaient le champ libre aux rayons matinaux. Mon bras replié contre mon colocataire, je finis par me rendre compte que ma joue n'était pas mollement installée sur mon coussin, mais bien sur lui. Cependant, je n'étais pas encore en état de rougir. Il était bien trop tôt à mon goût. Bien que j'ignore totalement l'heure qu'il était. Je remuai très légèrement, de peur de réveiller ma charmante peluche humaine, et me collai encore un peu plus à lui. Humant sa si agréable odeur, je me laissai aller contre son épaule, les yeux mi clos. Petite vicieuse que j'étais, j'en profitais pendant qu'il dormait encore. Jamais je n'aurais pu oser une telle proximité, sinon. Oui, moi, Yuffie, il y avait une chose que je ne pouvais pas oser. Dur à croire, je vous l'accorde. Mais pourtant vrai.

Je sentais ses cheveux en bataille étalés autant sur son épaule que sur la mienne, débordants sur mon visage niché non loin de son coup. Nous avions une moitié de lit inoccupée et par conséquent complètement inutile. Il était curieux de se dire que cela n'était même pas volontaire. Mais au fond, peu importait. J'étais diablement bien, respirant paisiblement dans ses bras, bercée par sa respiration légère. La lumière envahissant la pièce, je tournai mon visage vers la fenêtre. La quiétude de mon réveil, notre proximité, nos bras entremêlés. Tout portait à croire que nous n'étions plus seulement un prof et une élève. Tout portait à croire que nous étions ce couple que j'avais tant recherché. Les yeux perdus derrière ces rideaux inutiles, je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser. Une épaisse couche de blanc sur le rebord de la fenêtre attira mon regard perdu. De la neige. Immaculée et égarée derrière les carreaux. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer, et mes yeux s'agrandirent de façon considérable. Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire enfantin. Cette poudreuse que j'avais attendue si longtemps. Elle avait dû tomber dans la nuit, inondant la ville de blanc. Je crus sincèrement que pour une fois, rien ne pouvait venir ruiner mon réveil pour le moment parfait. Dans la chaleur des bras de Vincent, à regarder l'extérieur que je devinais maintenant recouvert de neige. Je voulais sauter du lit et me rouler dedans.

Un sourire de gamine s'étira sur mes lèvres déjà largement fendues, alors que je commençai à m'agiter sérieusement entre les draps. N'y tenant plus, je poussai la couette jusqu'à mes pieds, et bondis à genoux. Rendant ses bras à Vincent, je le piétinai copieusement pour l'enjamber. Ce dernier sembla réveiller par ma ma brusque envie de liberté, car je le vis ouvrir les yeux au moment même où je me redressai. Me voyant ainsi au bord du lit, un sourire puéril aux lèvres, il se redressa, sourcils froncés, provoquant ma chute immédiate. Je me retrouvai joue contre la moquette, les bras en avant, dans une position des plus inconfortables. Ne m'arrêtant pas à ce premier échec, je me relevai aussitôt, sous le regard ahuri de Vincent, qui se frottait encore le visage, mal réveillé.

- Mais que...bredouilla-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la porte.

- IL NEIGE !criai-je en me ruant dans le couloir.

Telle une furie, je déboulai dans le salon, déjà hors d'haleine. Sautant par dessus le canapé enfin sec, je manquai de retomber de l'autre côté, avant de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, toujours en pyjama. J'entendis plusieurs pas dans le couloir, suivit de protestations fort peu convaincantes tentées de me faire revenir sur ma décision de sortir. Haussant les épaules, j'ouvris la porte d'un seul coup, et sans une hésitation, me retrouvai sur le palier. La fenêtre de celui ci offrant une large vue sur l'extérieur confirma ce que j'avais prédit. Les toits étaient entièrement blancs, leurs tuiles recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Plusieurs flocons furibonds tombaient encore dans le vent violent, recouvrant les rares voitures du parking encore visibles. Je sentis mes poings se serrer d'excitation, et je me tournai vers l'escalier. Sans même faire attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau, et à une voix grave m'appelant, je saisis la rambarde à deux mains, et me posai dessus. Solidement accrochée, j'adressai un clin d'oeil à Vincent qui tentait de me rattraper, avant de me laisser glisser en riant. Comme une enfant, je sentais de rire s'accentuer dans les violents virages de l'escalier, sans faire une seule fois attention à la voix qui me criait de revenir. Au diable le risque de tomber. Cette manière de descendre était bien plus amusante. Le vent froid provoqué par mon élan me fit frissonner. A l'arrivée, ma réception fut à peu près réussie, et je vacillai quelques instants avant de tourner la tête vers la grande porte vitrée. Le soleil était largement levé, mais le parking était parfaitement désert. Désert et entièrement recouvert de blanc. Je sautillai un instant sur place, les poings serrés, avant de me ruer vers la sortie. Appuyant nerveusement sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte, je frissonnai violemment lorsqu'un vent glacial s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Uniquement vêtue de mon pyjama affreux, je me sentis congeler sur place. Ne me laissant pas démonter pour autant, je passai la porte en souriant de plus en plus. Si c'était possible. Lorsque mes pieds nus rentrèrent en contact avec la neige glacée, je lâchai un glapissement timide. Avant de me jeter dedans. Littéralement. Je me laissai tomber dans la poudreuse à quelques mètres de là. Les flocons tombant abondamment me fouettaient les joues, se perdant sur mes cheveux noirs. Roulant sur le côté, j'envoyai voler cette neige partout autour de moi, riant puérilement, seule. Cette simple chose me rendait heureuse. Parce qu'un nouvel an sous la neige devient tout de suite tellement plus beau.

- Yuffie, reviens là !

La voix grave de Vincent me fit tourner la tête. Un jean rapidement enfilé, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflé dans un gilet. Je lui lançai un sourire radieux, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

- Pas question, répondis-je en envoyant voler plusieurs flocons.

Remuant bras et jambes, je me prenais pour un essuie glace.

- Tu vas attraper la mort, soupira Vincent.

- Et alors ?répliquai-je en relevant la tête.

J'étais couverte de poudreuse, contrastant avec le noir de mes cheveux. Je sentais le froid tremper intégralement mon pauvre pyjama, et me glacer les os. Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais bien.

- Tu es complètement folle, râla Vincent, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué ?m'écriai-je depuis mon tapis de neige.

J'eus encore envie de rire. Oui, j'étais folle. Tellement plus que la moyenne. A me rouler dans la neige le matin du nouvel an, en pyjama et devant l'homme de ma vie, on ne pouvait dire que cela de moi. Mais c'était moi, et je n'y pouvais rien.

Une idée germa dans le fond de mon esprit, alors que je regardais Vincent faire des aller retour sur la largeur de la porte. Sans le quitter un instant des yeux, je saisis allègrement plusieurs poignées de neige, les tassant au creux de mes mains en une charmante boule de givre. D'un air plus qu'innocent, je brandis mon projectile et lui lançai d'un seul coup.

- Ça, c'est pour les suites numériques !criai-je alors qu'il la réceptionnait dans l'épaule.

Plus que surpris, son visage me fit éclater de rire. Il sembla vouloir bredouiller quelque chose, se massant l'épaule, mais n'y parvint pas. Je l'avais pris de court, visiblement. Je me vengeais de ses cours de maths. Cours de Satan.

Alors que je préparais déjà de quoi combler ma seconde attaque, le brun inclina la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

- Mais enfin, le devoir n'est même pas encore...commença-t-il.

- Et ça, c'est pour les dérivés !le coupai-je, lui envoyant mon second projectile.

Maintenant debout au milieu du parking, je le regardais s'essuyer le visage, couvert de poudreuse. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, mais son air surpris laissa rapidement place à un sourire indéchiffrable.

- Je ne te savais pas si rancunière, lâcha-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

Oubliant apparemment le froid et la neige, il fit un second pas, me faisant légèrement reculer. Je le vis se baisser, et ramasser une poignée de neige. Je ne vis plus rien d'autre, vu que je la ramassai en plein visage quelques secondes plus tard. M'essuyant nerveusement, je commençai un nouvel amas de neige, ne me laissant pas démonter. Ce qui devait être à la base un simple règlement de compte sur un cours plus que désagréable se transforma en une véritable guerre. Trempée des cheveux à la pointe des pieds, je me tortillais comme je le pouvais pour éviter les attaques incessantes de mon adversaire. Lâchant un moment ma défense, je lui envoyai une énorme boule de neige, qui lui blanchit instantanément la chevelure. Vincent s'essuya, claquant quelque peu des dents, et relâcha le projectile qu'il tenait dans les mains. Je ne compris son geste que lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi.

- Tu vas voir espèce de saloperie, grogna-t-il.

J'émis un glapissement alors que nous basculions tous les deux dans la poudreuse. Je me sentis lourdement tomber en arrière, un poids contre moi. M'écrasant contre le sol, ma chute étouffée par la neige, je me retrouvais allongée, Vincent au dessus de moi, en équilibre sur ses deux mains. Riant à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter, je tremblais de toute part. Je n'en pouvais plus. Même si je me sentais rougir de cette nouvelle situation gênante, je ne pouvais arrêter mes éclats de rire. Frigorifiée, gelée, givrée, trempée, je riais. Je souriais. Et au dessus de moi, Vincent semblait presque autant amusé.

Je ne m'arrêtai de rire qu'au bout de quelques minutes, épuisée. Pour laisser place à de violentes secousses au fond de ma poitrine. Vincent me toisai de son profond regard carmin, faisant grimper illico ma température corporelle. Problème de glaciation extrême réglé. Nos deux visages incroyablement proches me firent pâlir plus que rougir. Je n'avais pas réaliser. Je n'avais pas vu, alors que je riais. Penchés l'un sur l'autre, nous nous dévisagions, seuls au milieu de ce parking enneigé. Le matin du nouvel an. Alors qu'un sourire plus que gêné s'étirait sur mes lèvres, dévoilant la totalité de mes jolies dents, je cherchais tant bien que mal à me calmer. Sa main glissa contre ma joue avec une douceur plus qu'agréable, n'arrangeant pas les choses. Je sentais ses longs cheveux noirs me taquiner les joues, avec plus de douceur que les flocons s'écroulant sur nos deux corps. Nous sentant de plus en plus proche, je me retenait tant bien que mal de fermer les yeux. Il me sembla un instant que nos lèvres se frôlèrent, me clouant littéralement au sol, les battements de mon cœur devenus lourds.

Je le vis s'écarter soudainement, passant un bras sous ma taille. Il me releva brusquement, bien moins délicat que précédemment, et baissa les yeux en me voyant de nouveau sur pieds. Le cœur battant, la bouche entre ouverte, le visage rougissant, je ne savais pas où me mettre. Je voulais m'enterrer. Bien que la sensation de flottement que j'avais ressenti pendant un instant ne soit pas si désagréable. Son regard carmin et froid l'était lui beaucoup plus.


End file.
